La aventura de Escanor
by reader107
Summary: Cuando un ser terrible aparece en Britania, los grandes caballeros conocidos como los Siete Pecados Capitales son derrotados. En un intento desesperado por salvar a su enamorado compañero, Merlín usa toda su magia para enviar a Escanor a otro lugar, donde pueda sobrevivir. Sin embargo, al renacer en este nuevo mundo, Escanor no recuerda nada. ¿Cómo afectará Escanor a este mundo?
1. El Pecador

La batalla en Camelot había sido encarnizada. La aparición del Demonio Original, El Pecador, había cambiado por completo la situación, representando el mayor peligro al que los Siete Pecados Capitales se habían enfrentado. Después de regresar del purgatorio y de salvar a su amada, Ban se había unido a King, Diane, Elizabeth y Hawk en su camino hacia Camelot. Gowther y Mael se habían alejado de ellos después de que Mael volviera a la normalidad, y sus poderes mágicos habían desaparecido.

Al llegar se encontraron con una situación bastante desesperada. El Pecador atacaba ferozmente a un Escanor debilitado por la falta de sol, el cuál había sobrevivido gracias a las constantes teletransportaciones de Merlín. Ludociel había logrado recuperarse del shock de descubrir la verdad sobre Mael, e intentaba pelear contra el terrible demonio. Hendrikson y Gilthunder también eran teletransportados por Merlín. Sin embargo, lo único que podían hacer era escapar, ya que todos sus ataques eran inútiles. El príncipe demoníaco Zeldris observaba la acción con una sensación de malestar, ya que sentía desconfianza por el Demonio Original.

"Así que Cuzack guardaba ese secreto. El poder mágico que emana es terrorífico. Además ¿Qué significa eso de que traicionaron a mi padre? ¿Volverán a hacerlo? Maldita sea Meliodas, sal de una vez." Pensó Zeldris apretando los dientes.

Justo en ese momento notó varios poderes mágicos yendo hacia su posición. De inmediato supo que se trataba del resto de los Siete Pecados, por lo que se puso en pose de combate.

-Supongo que tendré que dejar mis dudas a un lado. En este momento ambos debemos defender a Meliodas. Vengan, lamentables pecados, que yo, Zeldris de la piedad, me encargaré de exterminarlos- dijo Zeldris mientras miraba hacia la dirección por donde venian los demás pecados.

En ese momento activó su Nébula Oscura, su increíble poder mágico. King y los demás ya estaban bastante cerca, ya que este los llevaba a todos en la misma burbuja con la que había detenido la caida de Diane y Elizabeth cuando lucharon contra Mael, y fue el rey hada quien habló primero.

-Siento dos poderes mágicos gigantescos, y el más grande está peleando con Escanor- en ese momento King adoptó una expresión más seria. -Y Escanor está bastante débil, puedo sentirlo. Ban y yo lo ayudaremos, los demás traten de pelear contra el otro demo...-

Justo en el momento en que pronunciaba estas palabras, sintió como una fuerza tremenda lo jalaba hacia alguien en el suelo. Al acercarse, King pudo ver que se trataba de Zeldris, quien se encontraba inmóvil en una pose de combate.

King uso toda su fuerza para resistirse a la atracción de la Nebula Oscura.

-¿Qué demonios es este poder?- dijo King.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- gritó Merlín al verlos, mientras seguía teletransportandose. -¡Su poder mágico es hacer girar su oscuridad a una velocidad tremenda atrayendo a todos los seres vivos cerca de él, y cuando se acercan lo suficiente esta misma oscuridad los destroza, alejense de él!-

-Maldita perra- dijo Zeldris, bastante enojado.

Al prestar mayor atención, Merlín observó a King con detenimiento. -Vaya, Rey de las Hadas, veo que has alcanzado tu máximo poder. Excelente, puede que tengamos una oportunidad-

King miró a Merlín con una sonrisa, sin embargo, subitamente su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. -¡Merlín ten cuida..-

-No, no la tienen-

Merlín escuchó una voz terrorífica pronunciando estas palabras detrás suyo. Su cara se lleno de terror y por primera vez en muchos cientos de años, sintió verdadero miedo. Volteó solo para encontrarse de frente al Pecador, quien se preparaba para darle el golpe final. El Demonio Original selló por un momento la magia de Merlín, impidiendole escapar.

Diane y Elizabeth gritaron al mismo tiempo, Ban apartó la mirada, Hawk comenzó a llorar, King se quedó en shock y Ludociel observaba indiferente. Pero el más afectado sin duda fue Escanor, quien cayó de rodillas justo donde estaba.

El Pecador había atravesado a Merlín con una de sus espadas, la cual estaba envuelta en poder demoníaco. Merlín escupió sangre y observo la espada clavada en su pecho.

-Es hora de que mueras, bruja despreciable. Te atreviste a traicionar al Rey Demonio hace tres mil años, y este es tu castigo- dijo el Pecador.

Zeldris también se había quedado estupefacto debido a lo que había pasado, pero no por Merlín, sino porque él habia sido capaz de ver lo que había pasado.

El Pecador se encontraba atacando a Ludociel y Escanor, lanzando al último por los aires. De repente, en cuestión de milisegundos se había posicionado detrás de la maga. Tal despliegue de velocidad era lo que había sorprendido a Zeldris. Ni siquiera su hermano Meliodas era capaz de moverse a esa velocidad. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente en ese momento. "Solo estaba jugando con ellos. Pudo haberlos destrozado desde el prime momento en que apareció, pero solo esta divirtiéndose. Que poder más terrible."

Sin embargo, no dejo que esto lo distrajera por mucho tiempo, y aprovechando que todos se encontraban descuidados, aumentó la fuerza de su Nébula Oscura hasta su máximo.

El tirón tomó por sorpresa a King, quien salió volando hacia Zeldris. Intentó detenerse pero ya era tarde. Trató de usar su Guardian, pero este no pudo llegar a tiempo. La Nébula Oscura lo golpeó con fuerza, provocandole un gran daño, y lo lanzó hacía una pared de rocas. Después de que esto sucedió, la burbuja que rodeaba a Diane, Elizabeth, Hawk y Ban se desvaneció.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Desde que los demás habían llegado hasta el momento en que King fue golpeado por la Nébula Oscura, habian pasado unos cuantos segundos. Sin embargo, Ban se maldijo por ser tan lento.

-No puede ser, maldita sea- dijo en voz baja. -¡Demonio maldito te arrepentirás! ¡Hunter Fest!- gritó Ban.

En ese momento, Zeldris sintió como su fuerza disminuía y vio como Ban aumentaba su musculatura tremendamente.

-Primero serás tú, principito- dijo Ban con desprecio. Lanzó un ataque mágico contra Zeldris, el cual resistió gracias a su poder mágico. Pero podia sentir que su poder disminuia a cada momento. Ban volvió a lanzar otro ataque el cuál logro romper la Nébula Oscura. Esto hizo que Zeldris diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo es posible que un humano como tú tenga tanta fuerza?- dijo Zeldris con ira.

-Todo lo que escucho son quejas y quejas contrs los humanos. ¡Cállate de una vez!- en ese momento, Ban le dio un golpe tremendo a Zeldris en el estómago, el cuál hizo que este se doblara en el suelo.

Todos miraban a Ban con asombro, incluido Ludociel. Al ver que este golpeaba con tal facilidad al príncipe de los demonios, pensó que aún podían ganar. Estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Zeldris usando su gracia Flash, pero un ser apareció frente a él. El Pecador le cerró el paso, apuntandole con una de sus espadas.

-Tú eres el siguiente- dijo este, atravesando a Ludociel.

Ludociel emitió un grito horrible, que atrajo la atención de todos. Zeldris sonrió al ver al lider de los arcangeles atravesado por una espada.

-Eso es, muere maldito-

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo- dijo Ban, dándole otro golpe al príncipe demoniaco.

Zeldris se levantó lentamente y comenzó a reir.

-Eres fuerte, Ban, zorro de los Siete Pecados Capitales. Pero no podrás derrotarlo a él- dijo Zeldris señalando al Pecador. -Su fuerza esta más allá de ti, y de cualquiera de tus compañeros-

-Claro, es fuerte, pero no más que yo-

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes. Escanor se encontraba de pie junto a Ban y Zeldris, mirando al Demonio Original. Zeldris volvió a reír.

-Tu orgullo te lleva a ser estúpido. Es cierto que me venciste, pero solo porque tuviste ese minuto que aumenta tu fuerza. No eres más que un idiota que no pudo defender a la mujer que amaba- dijo Zeldris con una expresión burlona.

-¡Voy a matarte justo ahora!- gritó Ban.

-Detente, Ban- dijo Escanor. Después miró a Zeldris. -Es cierto que no pude protegerla, y es por eso que voy a vengarla. Ella era mi sol, y no puedo aceptar un mundo sin ella. Y es por eso...-

Justo en ese momento Escanor comenzó a brillar tremendamente, y todos sintieron un calor inmenso emanando del Pecado del Orgullo.

-...que daré todo lo que me queda para matar a este monstruo- dijo Escanor, con un tono de voz mucho más grave.

Todos miraron completamente estupefactos a Escanor, quien había crecido de tamaño.

Se encontraba en su forma The One.

-El momento ha llegado-

.

.

.

.

La batalla habia sido gloriosa. Escanor habia logrado dañar al Pecador, pero el poder del demonio era simplemente absurdo. Incluso con la ayuda de Ban, Diane y King, quien habia sido curado por Elizabeth, no pudieron derrotarle. Uno a uno, los pecados fueron cayendo. Primero Diane, luego Ban, y después King. Finalmente solo quedaba Escanor de pie, aunque se encontraba bastante malherido.

-Fue divertido, humano. Pero esto se acabó-

Zeldris miraba la escena, sujetando a una Elizabeth desconsolada. Sus amigos habían muerto y ella no había podido evitarlo.

-Meliodas, ojala estuvieras aquí-

-Pronto lo estará, y romperá esa maldición que llevan ustedes dos. Ya nada se interpone en nuestro camino.

-Eres un monstruo- le dijo Elizabeth a Zeldris.

-Yo también tengo una razón para hacer esto. No creas que eres la única que pelea por alguien más-

Estas palabras hicieron que Elizabeth se quedara callada y pensativa.

-Es hora de que mueras, Escanor-

Al escuchar estas palabras, Escanor puso su atención en el cuerpo de Merlín. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se recostó a su lado.

-Perdóname Merlín. No pude vengarte- dijo el León del Orgullo mientras lloraba.

El Pecador se acercó a él, mirándolo con respeto.

-Eres impresionante humano, me obligaste a pelear en serio. Por eso te concederé la mejor muerte posible. Morirás junto a tu amada.

En ese momento Escanor cerró los ojos, y abrazó a Merlín.

-Que así sea-

-A...aún...no-

Escanor abrió los ojos de golpe, al darse cuenta que quién había pronunciado estas palabras era Merlín.

-Merlín... estás viva...- dijo Escanor, llorando de felicidad.

-Escanor... tú... siempre me protegiste... y yo... nunca te lo pagué...-

-Oh, así que la maga sigue con vida- dijo el Pecador. -Bien supongo que podrán morir juntos-

-Merlín, no te preocupes, yo siempre te ame sin importar nada más- dijo Escanor.

-El... mayor regalo... que puedo... darte ahora... es... la vida...-

Escanor la miró con sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas Merlín?-

-Vive Escanor... vive por todos nosotros... vive por mí-

En ese momento Merlín abrió los ojos por completo y comenzó a lanzar una magia muy poderosa sobre Escanor. El Pecador se puso en guardia, esperando un ataque sorpresa.

Sin embargo esto no sucedió. El gran flujo de magia cesó, y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

El cuerpo de Escanor soltó el abrazo que mantenía sobre Merlín y quedó boca arriba en el suelo. Sus ojos se veian grises, sin vida. Justo después de eso, su cuerpo comenzó a volverse pequeño, regresando a su forma de noche.

-Vaya... parece que la gracia... quiso acompañarlo... deber ser... bastante especial...mi Escanor...-

-¿Qué hiciste con su alma, bruja?-

-La envíe...lejos de aquí-

-Aunque hagas eso no supondrá ningun cambio para ti-

-Lo sé... pero... aun me queda...- en ese momento Merlín volvió a abrir los ojos, y sonrió de esa forma cínica en que siempre lo hacía. -...magia para un último hechizo.

En ese momento Merlín comenzó a brillar tremendamente, y el Pecador, temiendo un ataque, le lanzo una de sus espadas. Una capa de tierra se levantó debido a un fuerte impacto.

Después todo quedó en silencio. Zeldris y Elizabeth miraban con expectación. El polvo comenzó a disiparse.

El polvo reveló una imagen sangrienta. La espada del Pecador había atravesado la cabeza de Merlín.

-Ganamos...- dijo Zeldris, suspirando. -Ganamos-

.

.

.

.

Era el regreso a clases de la UA. Izuku Midoriya caminaba por la calle por la mañana, regresando a su querida escuela. Habian terminado las vacaciones de fin de año, en las cuáles habian recibido permiso para ir con sus familias. Izuku había extrañado mucho a su madre el tiempo que estuvo en las habitaciones dentro del campus, y este tiempo con ella le había servido de mucho.

-¡Deku, hola!-

El familiar saludo hizo que Izuku sonriera.

-¡Hola, Uraraka!-

Los dos muchachos se abrazaron con afecto y procedieron a contarse todo lo que habían hecho en vacaciones.

-Es increíble ¿no?- dijo Uraraka después de hablar sobre sus vacaciones. -Es increíble pensar que ya estamos en nuestro segundo año en la UA-

-Claro, me es difícil creer que he llegado hasta aquí- dijo Izuku riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino hacia la escuela. Llegaron al salón, y se encontraron de nuevo con todos sus amigos de la clase A. Iida, Todoroki y Kirishima comenzaron a conversar con Izuku sobre el mismo tema, sus vacaciones.

-Hombre, es raro pensar que ahora seremos la clase 2A- dijo Kirishima.

-Sí, parece imposible que ya llevemos un año aquí- dijo Todoroki.

-¡Debemos esforzarnos al máximo!- dijo Iida haciendo sus movimientos de manos.

-Claro, debemos ser los mejores- dijo Izuku.

-No te hagas ilusiones idiota. El mejor seré yo- dijo Bakugo desde su asiento.

Kirishima rio mientras los demás ponian los ojos en blanco. En ese momento la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse súbitamente, y Aizawa apareció en la entrada. Todos corrieron a sus asientos sin decir ni una palabra. Aizawa entró y se quedó de pie frente a la clase.

-Bueno, bienvenidos a su segundo año en la UA. Quiero que se esfuercen, porque este año no será tan fácil como el primero-

Todos se pusieron muy tensos al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Está diciendo que el año anterior fue fácil?- preguntó Kaminari.

-Así es, fue solo introductorio. Este año vendrá el verdadero trabajo duro-

Todos se quedaron callados, meditando lo que su profesor acababa de decir.

-No importa lo duro que sea, podemos hacerlo juntos- dijo Izuku de repente.

Todos se motivaron con sus palabras y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Sí, podemos hacerlo!- dijeron al unísono.

-Bien es bueno que tengan esas ganas. Les harán falta para lo que viene- dijo Aizawa, dejando expectante a todo el salón. -Les tengo dos anuncios importantes. Primero, mañana tendran una batalla por equipos contra la clase B. Es el momento para que demuestren todo lo que aprendieron en su primer año, y también para que entren en acción después de las vacaciones-

Al escuchar eso, toda la clase estalló en un solo grito.

-¡Sí, cosas de heroes!-

-Ahora, sobre el segundo aviso... se habrán dado cuenta de que el salón tiene un asiento extra-

En ese momento todos comenzaron a mirar los asientos del salón. En efecto, en la última fila, en la que se sentaban Izuku y Bakugo, había un asiento libre hasta el frente, que rompía con la simetría que había tenido el salón el año pasado.

-¿Un asiento extra? No me digas que...- dijo Tsuyu.

Todos pensaron en la misma cuestión, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Aizawa habló.

-Así es, un asiento extra significa solo una cosa. En vacaciones la dirección tomo algunas decisiones sobre la clase A y B. Tal vez algunos ya lo sepan, pero Shinso de la clase C de estudios generales solicitó su ingreso al curso de heroes. Se le hicieron varias pruebas y se decidió que se uniría a la clase B del curso de héroes.

-Así que podré aplastar a ese presumido mañana- dijo Bakugo.

-Pero esta decisión no se tomó solo por Shinso. Alguien más solicitó ingresar al curso de heroes, directamente al segundo año-

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que alguien externo a la escuela solicitó entrar directamente al segundo año del curso de heroes de la academia UA? ¿No cree que eso sería faltarle el respeto a quienes llevamos un año aquí? ¿Qué clase de institución permite eso?- comenzó a preguntar Iida rápidamente, como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

-Calmate Iida. Es cierto que Vlad y yo en un principio no aceptabamos la idea, pero quién solicitó el ingreso tiene una recomendación, del mismísimo director- todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esto. -Así que accedimos a hacerle una prueba. Y debo decirlo, la superó con creces-

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en lo que Aizawa había dicho.

-Así que recibanlo como uno de los suyos, ya es parte de la clase A y vivirá con ustedes en los dormitorios. Entra chico-

En ese momento, en la puerta apareció el nuevo estudiante. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Ese es... el nuevo estudiante?- preguntó Mina.

El chico nuevo era bajo, casi de la misma estatura que Uraraka. Era muy delgado, tanto que parecía un esqueleto. Izuku no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a All Might en su forma delgada. Tenia el cabello de tono anaranjado opaco, y sus ojos eran azules.

-H...h...hola, me llamo Escanor-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Si les gusta seguiré con él, espero sus comentarios.


	2. El nuevo estudiante

-¿Ese es... el nuevo estudiante?- preguntó Mina.

El chico nuevo era bajo, casi de la misma estatura que Uraraka. Era muy delgado, tanto que parecía un esqueleto. Izuku no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a All Might en su forma delgada. Tenia el cabello de tono anaranjado opaco, y sus ojos eran azules.

-H...h...hola, me llamo Escanor-

El chico se veía bastante nervioso. Miraba al suelo, y tartamudeaba al hablar. Tenía una mueca que demostraba que no quería estar ahí. Sin embargo siguió hablando.

-Espero aprender mucho de ustedes y ser un gran héroe-

-Vaya debilucho-

Toda la clase volteó la mirada hacia Bakugo quien miraba al chico nuevo con despreció.

-¿Es en serio que un esqueleto como ese estará en el mismo salón que yo? Sus pruebas de ingreso son una burla-

-Bakugo, ¿Dudas de mi buen juicio?-

La pregunta hizo que Bakugo apartara la mirada e hiciera un chasquido con la boca.

-Entonces cállate-

-Perdón por ese comentario, Escanor. Mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu, y es un gusto recibirte en nuestra clase- dijo la vicepresidenta con una sonrisa.

-¡Así es, juntos nos convertiremos en héroes capaces de salvar a todos!¡Yo soy Iida Tenya!- gritó el presidente.

Izuku miró a Escanor y no pudo evitar pensar en sí mismo cuando había llegado a la UA por primera vez. Sonrió un momento, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su primer año. Miró a Escanor directamente y le dijo:

-Sé que puedes estar nervioso por ser nuevo, ya que no conoces a nadie. Pero aquí en la UA conocerás a mucha gente agradable, y verás que los maestros te ayudaran a convertirte en un gran héroe, ¡Bienvenido!-

Este comentario hizo que Bakugo cerrara los ojos y adquiriera una expresión de fastidio. Aizawa sonrió levemente, pero recuperó su seriedad habitual. Escanor miró a Izuku por un momento, y después asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Me esforzaré!- dijo este con una sonrisa.

Todos procedieron a presentarse con el nuevo estudiante y a darle palabras de ánimo para hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Esto hizo que Escanor se sintiera más cómodo y no estuviera tan tenso.

-¿Y cuál es tu quirk? Debe ser increíble si pudiste impresionar al profesor Aizawa- dijo Kaminari.

-Bueno... yo...-

-Ya tendrán oportunidad de verlo mañana, entra Escanor y toma asiento-

Todos hicieron sonidos de decepción pero no dijeron nada más. Sabían que molestar a Aizawa era algo que no debían hacer nunca, mucho menos en el primer día de clases.

-Ahora, tenemos una hora antes de la ceremonia de inauguración. Abran sus libros en la pagina...-

.

.  
La clase había transcurrido con normalidad. Escanor había superado los nervios iniciales y se había concentrado en la clase. Siempre había sido bueno con las clases, y decidió demostrar lo bueno que era. Varias veces respondió a las preguntas de Aizawa, siendo más rápido que Momo incluso, lo que sorprendió a toda la clase.

Sin embargo la hora había terminado, y ahora caminaban hacia la ceremonia de inauguración. Tan pronto salieron del salón, Izuku y Uraraka corrieron hacia Escanor.

-¡Hola Escanor! En clase no pudimos hablar mucho, pero de verdad es un gusto tenerte con nosotros. Me presento de nuevo por si olvidaste mi nombre, soy Ochako Uraraka- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hola Uraraka, me llamo Escanor Bale, muchas gracias por tus palabras- dijo Escanor rascándose la cabeza. -Y tú eres Izuku Midoriya, ¿verdad?-

-Así es. Sabes es increíble que hayas entrado a la UA hasta el segundo año. ¿Puedo saber por qué?-

-Bueno, la verdad nunca había pensado en ser un héroe profesional. Yo vivía en Gales con mis padres en un pequeño pueblo, y la idea de irme nunca cruzó por mi cabeza. Pero hace algunos años conocí al Director Nezu y fue él quien me convenció de venir aquí-

-Vaya, ¿Y por qué entras hasta ahora?- preguntó Uraraka.

-Porque como dije, nunca quise ser un héroe profesional. Vine aquí para entrenar con el director y así poder controlar mejor mi quirk, el cual es un poco... problemático- dijo Escanor mientras tomaba una expresión seria.

-Si no controlo mi quirk puedo lastimar a la gente a mi alrededor, y nunca quise eso. Sin embargo con lo que pasó este año, el ataque de All for One, el retiro de All Might, y la muerte de Sir Nighteye, el director me convenció de intentar ser un héroe-

Uraraka adoptó una expresión triste al escuchar esas palabras. De igual forma, los recuerdos de la batalla contra Overhaul llegaron rapidamente a Izuku, quien no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Recordó a Nighteye, y a su compañero, miembro de los Tres Grandes, Mirio Togata. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Mirio, y se preguntaba dónde podría estar. Si no hubiera perdido su quirk, ya se habría graduado como todo un héroe profesional. Y él era el más cercano a ser el número uno. Sin embargo después de perder su quirk había dejado el curso de héroes "temporalmente". Al menos eso le había dicho Mirio.

-Sí, pasaron cosas bastante terribles. Pero logramos seguir adelante. Además, tal vez esos sucesos no fueron completamente malos, si lograron convencerte de volverte un héroe- dijo Izuku recuperando un poco la alegría.

En ese momento una idea súbita pasó por su cabeza. "¡Debe tener un quirk muy poderoso!" pensó el heredero del One for All. Si el director mismo lo había recomendado, y Aizawa había quedado impresionado al verlo, sin duda era algo impresionante. En un instante sacó una libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo y una pluma.

-¿Y puedes hablarme sobre tu quirk?- preguntó Izuku con esa mirada obsesiva que a veces asustaba a sus compañeros

Uraraka se sorprendió por el súbito cambio en la actitud de su compañero y miró a Izuku con una risa nerviosa.

-Deku es todo un experto en héroes y sus quirks- le dijo Uraraka a Escanor.

-P...p...puedo verlo- dijo Escanor, bastante nervioso por la repentina atención que había ganado. Todos los demás compañeros de la clase los veían, y Escanor no puedo evitar apenarse por eso.

-Parece que Midoriya es todo un apasionado- dijo Kirishima.

Izuku se rio nerviosamente al notar que todos lo miraban con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo- dijo Izuku guardando su libreta mientras seguia sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no me gusta atraer mucho la atención. Supongo que soy algo tímido- dijo Escanor juntando sus dedos indices y mirando al suelo.

Uraraka, quien miraba esta escena en primera fila, no pudo evitar reír. Era como tener dos Deku.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir Escanor sorprendiendo a Izuku y Uraraka. - ...creo que será mejor que vean mi quirk en acción-

Al decir estas palabras Escanor mostró una seguridad que no había mostrado hasta ese momento. Sonrió y miró a Izuku y Uraraka a los ojos mientras decia esto. El chico de cabello verde sonrió de igual manera.

-Claro, mañana venceremos a la clase B- dijo Izuku dándole la mano a Escanor.

Ambos se miraron un momento, y después de esto Escanor le estrechó la mano a Izuku.

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verlos en acción. Estoy seguro de que podré aprender bastante de todos ustedes. Los vi en el Festival Deportivo, y me sorprendí bastante ¡Son geniales!-

A Izuku esto lo tomo por sorpresa. Aún le sorprendía cuando alguien en la calle lo detenía para felicitarlo por su papel en el Festival. El hecho de que su compañero nuevo le dijera algo asi, era algo que no esperaba.

-Vaya, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que nos hubieras visto- dijo Izuku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, todo Japón puede verlo- respondió Escanor.

Izuku se quedó pasmado un momento al darse cuenta de lo obvio de su respuesta.

Uraraka sintió la tensión naciente en la conversación y decidio actuar rápido.

-Bueno, deberiamos apresurarnos a la ceremonia de inauguración, no queremos llegar tarde- dijo la chica intentando cambiar de tema.

-Claro... ¡Sí claro, vamos!- dijo Izuku mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido, como si intentara escapar de la situación.

Esto dejo a un confundido Escanor de pie, simplemente mirando a su compañero.

-Creo que la pasaré bien con ustedes- dijo Escanor.

-Esa es la idea- le respondió Uraraka, comenzando a caminar y haciendole una seña al delgado chico para que la siguiera.

Escanor sonrió. Siempre le había sido difícil hablar con las demás personas, pero al menos ya tenía dos amigos con quienes podía conversar. "Son tan agradables como creí que serían. Creo que fue una buena decisión venir aquí" pensó el chico de ojos azules.

Después de esto empezó a caminar siguiendo a Uraraka y a un sonrojado Izuku.

.

.  
El día de clases había transcurrido con normalidad. No habían hecho ninguna prueba de héroes, por lo que no habían salido del salón de clases más que para comer. En el comedor Escanor había hablado con otros compañeros además de Izuku y Uraraka. Pudo conocer mejor a Iida, Kyoka, Shoto y Momo. Habían sido tan amables con él como lo fueron los otros dos. Le contaron de cómo había sido su primer año y todas las cosas que habían aprendido.

Pero mientras todo esto ocurría, alguien los miraba a lo lejos. El ex-simbolo de la paz, el gran All Might, los observaba pensativo. Después de verlos por un rato comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de maestros. Dentro encontró a quien buscaba.

Aizawa se encontraba comiendo cuando All Might entró. Este último se sentó a su lado y se quedó callado por un momento. Luego de esto habló.

-Creo que te has ablandado un poco Aizawa- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno, me enteré de que aceptaste a un nuevo estudiante en tu clase. Creo que alguna vez dijiste que preferias expulsar alumnos que aceptar nuevos-

Aizawa se quedó callado un momento, dio una cucharada a su comida, y después miró a All Might.

-All Might, tu retiro significó un fuerte golpe para los héroes de todo el mundo. Los villanos se han incrementado, y las actividades delictivas en general también han aumentado. Es una situación bastante difícil-

All Might se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Aizawa. Era verdad, el crimen había tenido un repunte después de anunciar su retiro, y las estadísticas no hacían más que empeorar. Eran tiempos oscuros.

-Tú eras el Símbolo de la Paz, y el perder ese símbolo representó el mayor golpe que los héroes hemos enfrentado. Sin embargo...- Aizawa intensificó la expresión en su rostro.

-La primera vez que vi a ese chico, creí que era uno más, a pesar de tener la recomendación del director, no tenía ninguna esperanza en él. Accedí a realizar la prueba de ingreso solo por la insistencia del director y de Vlad, quien dijo que seria interesante que ambas clases tuvieran un nuevo estudiante. Yo estrené a Shinso, así que su ingreso a la clase B me produjo cierta molestia. Era por eso que no quería aceptar. Pero después pensé que si el director lo pedía con tanta insistencia era porque el chico tenía algo especial. Y cuando realizamos la prueba...- en este punto Aizawa hizo una pausa y miró a All Might directamente a los ojos.

-...fue como ver un fantasma. Fue como verte a ti de nuevo-

Al escuchar todo esto All Might se quedó inmóvil. Nunca había visto a Aizawa hablar de esa forma. Pero el final fue lo qué más lo sorprendió.

-¿Verme a mí? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mañana tendrás oportunidad de verlo por ti mismo All Might. Solo te diré, que creo firmemente que él será el próximo héroe número uno- dijo Aizawa, y siguió comiendo después de esto.

All Might seguía bastante sorprendido. Era como si le hubieran dado un cubetazo de agua fría. ¿Qué significaban las palabras de Aizawa? ¿De verdad era tan bueno? ¿Y qué era eso de que era como verlo a él? No pudo evitar pensar en su pupilo. Izuku Midoriya, él era el destinado a convertirse en el más grande héroe. Después de todo, él era el heredero del One for All.

-Está bien Aizawa, creo en tus palabras. No sabía que tenías una impresión tan fuerte de él. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo en acción. Parece que el futuro no es tan sombrío como esperabamos- dijo All Might recuperando su sonrisa.

-Esperemos que no lo sea- respondió Aizawa, con su seriedad de siempre.

.

.  
El día escolar había terminado, y era momento de ir a los dormitorios. Shoto y Bakugo salieron a su clase especial para obtener la licencia de héroe, por lo que no se encontraban. Escanor tuvo un tour por todo el edificio, en donde toda la clase le mostró sus habitaciones. El último cuarto por revisar era el del mismo Escanor.

-¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver tu cuarto Escanor!- dijo Tooru con su tono alegre.

-Bueno, la verdad es que aún no acomodo mis cosas y...- vaciló Escanor mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza mostrarnos tu cuarto?- preguntó Mina.

-No deberían revisar los cuartos de los demás sin su permiso- dijo Tokoyami, aún molesto por que habían entrado al suyo.

-Vamos Escanor, nadie te juzgara, solo queremos ver como adornarás tu cuarto- dijo Uraraka emocionada.

-Sí, además podemos ayudarte a acomodar tus cosas y terminarás más rápido- dijo Kaminari.

-Si realmente quieres ayudar entonces mejor no toques nada, tonto- dijo Kyoka mirando a Kaminari.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan mala conmigo?- preguntó Kaminari.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que Escanor sintió como una eternidad. Pero después de unos segundos, todos comenzaron a reírse. Era bastante claro que todos se llevaban muy bien. Esto hizo que Escanor se sintiera muy felíz. No eran solo compañeros, eran una familia. Y ahora él era parte de esa familia.

-E...Está bien. Me vendría bien su ayuda con las cosas pesadas. No soy muy fuerte- dijo Escanor rascándose la cabeza mientras reía.

-¡Genial!- gritaron todas las chicas.

-¿Y cuál es tu cuarto?- preguntó Izuku.

-Me dijeron que estaba en el cuarto piso- dijo Escanor con tranquilidad mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¡Ya veo, es la habitación que está junto a la de Baku...- se detuvo Kirishima al pensar en su explosivo amigo.

Cuando los demás escucharon a Kirishima, pusieron una cara de preocupación. Escanor se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Esperen, ¿Bakugo no es el que...-

-Es el que te llamo debilucho en la mañana- dijo Ojiro, con una expresión seria.

El rostro de Escanor se llenó de miedo mientras pensaba en cómo sería la vida viviendo junto a ese monstruo. Casi podía verlo ofendiendolo al pasar frente a su puerta.

-Vamos, Kacchan no es tan malo- dijo Izuku.

-Midoriya, te ofende todo el tiempo y siempre te dice que te apartes de su camino- le respondió Kyoka.

-Sí, a veces me da miedo- comentó Uraraka.

-Midoriya tiene razón, él no es tan malo como creen. Además yo estoy justo al otro lado y ayudaré a Escanor a que conozca mejor a Bakugo- dijo Kirishima.

Toda la clase se quedó callada, desconfiando de las palabras de Kirishima. Sin embargo, sorprendiendo a todos, Escanor dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción. Creo que sobreviviré- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Claro que lo harás, yo me encargaré de eso!- dijo Iida.

Con esta nueva inyección de animo todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de Escanor. Al entrar se encontraron con una habitación vacía con cajas cerradas, una cama sencilla y un escritorio. Todos ayudaron a abrir las cajas y comenzaron a acomodar todas las pertenencias de Escanor en los lugares donde él les indicaba. Sus cosas no eran nada del otro mundo, de hecho su habitación era bastante parecida a la de Ojiro, ya que no destacaba de ninguna forma. Sin embargo en la última de las cajas, justo al fondo, Izuku encontró una figura de metal, bastante pesada. Era una esfera pequeña, que brillaba como si la hubieran pulido. Izuku apenas y pudo levantarla, tuvo que usar el One for All al 5% para tomarla con mayor tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Izuku mostrándole la esfera.

-Oh, eso. Bueno es una historia larga- dijo Escanor pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

-Está bien, se los contaré. La verdad es que fui adoptado. Mis padres me encontraron en el bosque llorando y decidieron cuidarme. Dicen que estaba en una canasta, y que dentro de esa canasta, encontraron esta esfera. Ni yo tengo idea de qué es- dijo Escanor.

-¿Y por qué la trajiste?- preguntó Momo.

-Porque...- dijo Escanor vacilando.

-Bueno... se que suena imposible pero... la esfera me sigue- terminó diciendo Escanor.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar estas palabras.

-¿Cómo una esfera puede seguirte?- preguntó Tsuyu.

-No lo sé, sin embargo lo hace. Cuando me alejo mucho de ella, la esfera comienza a moverse, acercándose a mí. Incluso una vez flotó por unos instantes. Mi pueblo era muy pequeño, y mis padres son solo campesinos, por lo que nunca llevaron la esfera con algún científico o alguien que pudiera revisarla- dijo Escanor, con algo de temblor en su voz.

-Y no solo eso, a veces parece responder a mi quirk. Cuando lo uso cerca de ella, brilla o hace algún movimiento extraño. Es todo un misterio. No sé que relación tiene conmigo o por qué mis padres la encontraron conmigo. Pero después de varios años decidí llevarla a donde vaya- en este momento Escanor había entrado un poco en sus recuerdos, abstrayendose un poco de la realidad. Sin embargo cuando miró a sus compañeros, vio que todos lo miraban con una cara extraña, lo que hizo que de repente sintiera mucha vergüenza.

-¡Ah! Pero puedes dejarla en el suelo si quieres. Gracias por sacarla- dijo el chico galés con mucha pena.

Todos siguieron mirándolo, y después se miraron entre ellos.

-Esa es una historia increíble, Escanor. Eres un tipo interesante- dijo Tokoyami.

-¡No! ¿Interesante? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!- respondió el chico nuevo, riendo sin control debido a los nervios.

Al ver esto los demás también rieron con él para que no se sintiera incomodo. Sin embargo la tensión aún podía sentirse, y para romperla, Uraraka mencionó algo acerca de una figura pequeña que podía ver a su lado.

-Vaya, ¿Te gustan los leones?- preguntó Uraraka señalando la figura de un león que adornaba el escritorio.

Escanor volteó la vista a Uraraka, y después a la pequeña figura.

-Sí, siempre me han gustado. Esa figura fue un regalo de unos campesinos de mi pueblo cuando era niño- dijo Escanor, más calmado.

-¿Por qué te la dieron?- preguntó la chica de la gravedad.

-Bueno, podriamos decir que los ayude con un problema- dijo riéndose.

-Fue un buen gesto que te dieran una figura de tu animal favorito- comentó Tsuyu.

-Bueno... la verdad no me la dieron por eso. Ni siquiera los conocía en ese entonces-

-¿Entonces por qué te dieron un león?- preguntó Izuku.

-Porque cuando los ayude, ellos vieron algo...- en ese momento Escanor bajó la mirada. Suspiró y entonces los miró a todos.

-Se los mostraré-

De repente, Escanor comenzó a quitarse las partes superiores del uniforme, hasta que quedó sin ninguna pieza de ropa que cubriera su torso. Las chicas se sobresaltaron un poco.

-¡Lo siento, no quería incomodarlas!- gritó Escanor al reflexionar lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Vaya, que cool hermano!- gritó Kirishima.

De repente, todos voltearon a ver al chico de cabello rojo quien miraba emocionado la espalda de Escanor.

-Bueno, ya lo vieron-

Se dio la vuelta para mostrarle a todos la marca en su espalda. Toda la clase se sorprendio al ver el símbolo. Era la figura de un león rugiendo, justo en el centro de su espalda.

-Lo tengo desde que tengo uso de memoria. Mis padres dicen que cuando me encontraron ya lo tenía. Es por esta marca que esos campesinos me regalaron este león. No solo eso...- dijo Escanor pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Izuku.

-Creo que... me dieron algo parecido a un nombre de heroe- dijo Escanor sonriendo.

De repente, levantó el dedo indice izquierdo, y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Me llamaron **Escanor, el León del Orgullo** -

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

No duden en comentar y darme sus opiniones. Nos vemos a la próxima.


	3. La batalla comienza

-Bueno, ya lo vieron-

Se dio la vuelta para mostrarle a todos la marca en su espalda. Toda la clase se sorprendio al ver el símbolo. Era la figura de un león rugiendo, justo en el centro de su espalda.

-Lo tengo desde que tengo uso de memoria. Mis padres dicen que cuando me encontraron ya lo tenía. Es por esta marca que esos campesinos me regalaron este león. No solo eso...- dijo Escanor pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Izuku.

-Creo que... me dieron algo parecido a un nombre de heroe- dijo Escanor sonriendo.

De repente, levantó el dedo indice izquierdo, y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Me llamaron Escanor, el León del Orgullo-

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, mirándolo. Izuku y Uraraka se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que decir.

-¿El león del orgullo? ¿Por qué te darían un nombre como ese?- preguntó Mineta.

-En el pueblo decían que describía mi personalidad- dijo Escanor con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Tu personalidad? Con nosotros has sido, bueno...tímido- dijo Izuku.

-Lo sé, pero a veces cuando uso mi quirk, mi personalidad cambia- le respondió Escanor mientras apartaba la mirada.

Todos seguían en silencio. Cada palabra que Escanor decía parecía más rara que la anterior.

-Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor. Sé que es algo grosero que no les diga sobre mi quirk y que lo maneje con tanto misterio. Pero mañana podrán verlo y contestaré todas sus dudas- miró a todos. -Gracias por ayudarme y recibirme tan cálidamente. Lo aprecio mucho-

-Bueno, eres bienvenido- dijo Mina tomando la iniciativa.

-Sí, entendemos que no hables de tu quirk, ya que dices que te causo problemas en el pasado- dijo Momo.

-Aunque Escanor, el León del Orgullo es un nombre de heroe muy largo- dijo Kaminari, riéndose.

-Tienes razón, creo que tendré que cambiarlo- respondió Escanor.

Después de esto todos rieron, aliviados porque la situación ya no estuviera tan tensa. Finalmente, todos fueron saliendo del cuarto del chico nuevo, dirigiéndose a sus propias habitaciones. El último en salir fue Izuku, quien antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo a Escanor:

-Puedes pasear por todo el edificio y usar las áreas comunes a tu gusto. A veces nos gusta estar en la sala, por si quieres venir-

-Claro, iré en un momento-

Con esta respuesta Izuku sonrió y finalmente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Esto dejo a Escanor sólo, quien suspiro antes de recostarse en la cama.

-Vaya, que día. Fue más movido de lo que esperaba- dijo Escanor.

-Y estoy justo a un lado de ese chico tan agresivo. Rayos, de verdad espero que podamos llevarnos bien- dijo, bostezando.

Después de decir esto, cerró los ojos y, después de unos minutos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.  
Izuku cerró la puerta de la habitación de Escanor y caminó por el pasillo hacia los elevadores. Bajó hasta el área común y se reunió con sus demás compañeros.

-Parece un buen tipo- dijo Kaminari.

-Sí, aunque toda esa aura de misterio me molesta un poco- reconoció Kyoka.

-Bueno, debe tener sus razones para no hablar. Hay que entenderlo, es su primer día en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie. Y agreguemos que es bastante tímido- dijo Uraraka.

-¿Entonces por qué dijo que lo llaman el León del Orgullo?- preguntó Sato.

-Sí, ¿cómo es posible que un quirk cambie tu personalidad de una forma tan drástica?- comentó Tsuyu.

-Tal vez... Lo inventó- siguió diciendo la chica rana.

-No lo creo, sus palabras me parecieron sinceras- dijo Izuku.

-Además no podemos dudar tan pronto de nuestro nuevo compañero, hay que confiar en él- dijo Momo.

-¿Confiar en quién?-

Todos voltearon para poder ver al propietario de la voz que acababan de escuchar. En la entrada del edificio, pudieron ver a Todoroki y Bakugo.

\- Hola Todoroki, hablábamos de Escanor- le respondió Momo.

-¿Qué dijo ese esqueleto?- preguntó Bakugo con un tono agresivo.

-¡Bakugo, debes respetar a nuestro nuevo compañero!- le dijo Iida, regañandolo.

-No me digas qué hacer, cuatro ojos-

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?-

-¡Calmense de una vez!- gritó Sero. -Seria mejor que en lugar de pelear entre nosotros, nos prepararamos para la batalla de mañana-

Todos se quedaron pensativos al escuchar esas palabras. La conmoción con todo el asunto del chico nuevo los había hecho olvidar la prueba del día siguiente.

-Yo no lo olvido chico cinta- respondió Bakugo. -Tengo bien claro que mañana les demostraré a todos que estoy un nivel más arriba de ustedes-

-¡No tengas tanta confianza Bakugo! Yo no pienso quedarme atrás- respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo tampoco!-

-¡Ni yo!-

Todos comenzaron a decir cosas similares, emocionados por la batalla. Al ver esto, Bakugo hizo un chasquido con la boca y se dirigió a los ascensores.

-¡Espera Bakugo, voy contigo- le dijo Kirishima.

Ambos se alejaron y entraron al elevador. Unos segundos después todos los presentes en el área común pudieron escuchar el grito de Bakugo.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Supongo que ya le dijo que Escanor será su nuevo vecino- dijo Uraraka riéndose.

Todos rieron por igual, aunque algunos estaban preocupados por la situación.

-Bueno, ¿Acaso nadie tiene hambre?- preguntó de repente Mineta.

Todos asistieron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

.

.  
La tarde había pasado y la noche caía sobre la UA. Escanor había despertado poco después de la puesta de sol, pero no se había atrevido a salir. Podía escuchar a Bakugo maldecir, así como pequeñas explosiones. No quería toparselo al entrar o salir.

Sin embargo ahora todo estaba en silencio, ya que eran casi las doce de la noche. Fue entonces que se animó a salir. Caminó por el pasillo y uso los elevadores para llegar a la sala común.

Camino hacia la cocina, buscando algo de comida. Sin embargo una sombra extraña lo sorprendió de repente al pasar por los sillones de la sala. Esto hizo que gritara de terror. Al mismo tiempo, la sombra respondió con otro grito. Escanor guardó silencio al escuchar el grito. Fijo su atención en la sombra y dijo:

-¿Midoriya? ¿Eres tú?-

La sombra dejo de gritar y se levantó del sillón.

-Escanor, eres tú. Me asustaste- dijo Izuku riéndose.

-Bueno, yo puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le contestó el León del Orgullo.

-Bueno... no podía dormir- respondió Izuku, con una expresión triste.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Izuku miró a Escanor por un momento y le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

-Últimamente mi quirk se siente... extraño- le dijo Izuku. -Es una sensación extraña. Es como si al usarlo dentro de mí surgiera una incomodidad. Justo cuando creí que comenzaba a controlarlo...-

Escanor miró a Izuku con preocupación.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu quirk en vez de ser un don, es una carga?- preguntó de repente el heredero del One for All.

En ese momento Escanor miró a Izuku unos segundos, para después bajar la mirada.

-La verdad es que sí- respondió Escanor, con una gran seriedad.

Izuku se sorprendió por la respuesta y miró a su compañero.

-Mi quirk es poderoso. Demasiado diria yo. Pero cuando lo uso, me transformó. Soy otra persona completamente diferente, orgullosa y voluble. En el pueblo de donde vengo, no toda la gente me aprecia. Algunos incluso me temen- dijo Escanor, cerrando los ojos.

-Algunos días, tenía ganas de irme de ahí, salir corriendo y escapar a cualquier lado. Cuando caminaba por el pueblo, la gente me señalaba, incluso algunos me ofendian. Sin embargo mis padres y la gente que me apoyaba me defendían. Muchas veces me pregunté si mi quirk era una maldición. Por eso decidí aceptar la propuesta del director Nezu, por eso decidí venir aquí, porque creí que podría aprender más sobre mi quirk, como usarlo para el beneficio de los demás- dijo Escanor, llorando.

Izuku miró a Escanor sin saber que decir.

-Lo... lo siento- dijo Izuku en voz baja.

Escanor se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que entiendo como puedes sentirte ahora. El director Nezu me habló sobre ti, Midoriya. Sé que tu poder es difícil de controlar y que te esfuerzas por aprender a usarlo de la mejor manera. Entiendo ese sentimiento a la perfección- Escanor miró a Izuku a los ojos. -Y me alegra encontrar a alguien que pasa por lo mismo que yo- dijo Escanor, sonriendo.

Izuku comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato. Escanor también siguió llorando. Se quedaron así por varios minutos.

Finalmente Izuku se calmó un poco.

-Es... es sólo que... no quiero hacer que los demás se preocupen. Quiero poder salvar a todos y hacer que las personas que me quieren estén tranquilas. No quiero decepcionar a nadie- dijo Izuku entre lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco. Por eso decidí convertirme en héroe. Para poder usar mi poder en beneficio de todos- dijo Escanor, limpiandose las lágrimas. -Creo que somos muy parecidos- dijo el chico nuevo riendo un poco.

Izuku también río, mientras sonreía.

-Perdón por decirte todo esto. Debe ser extraño que en tu primer día alguien llore de esta manera- dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, yo también te dije muchas cosas parecidas. Me alegra poder sacar todo lo que traía en el pecho- dijo Escanor suspirando.

-Sí, tienes razón, ahora me siento mucho mejor- dijo Izuku respirando profundamente. De repente un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. -¡Es verdad! Olvide preguntarte, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Escanor reaccionó ante el comentario de Izuku y comenzó a reír.

\- Lo había olvidado. Me quedé dormido y cuando desperté tenía un poco de hambre, pero Bakugo ya estaba en su habitación. No quise salir por miedo- dijo Escanor con una risa nerviosa.

Izuku también se río, diciéndole lo siguiente:

-Se que puede parecer un tipo agresivo, pero no es tan malo como todos creen- dijo Izuku pensando en su amigo de la infancia. -Pero bueno, es cierto que no has comido nada, y aún queda algo de lo que preparamos en la tarde. Ven, yo te acompaño- dijo Izuku, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

Escanor sonrió al ver a su nuevo amigo alejarse. Apenas se habían conocido, sin embargo ambos se entendían a un nivel que nadie más podia hacerlo. Finalmente se levantó y lo siguió de cerca, ya que tenía bastante hambre.

.

.  
La hora había llegado. La batalla entre la clas estaba a punto de comenzar. Las dos clases llegaban al área de entrenamiento construida para su batalla. Recreaba una zona industrial, con tubos, y contenedores enormes. Todos se encontraban ya presentes, excepto uno.

-¿Dónde está Escanor?- preguntó Uraraka.

-Me dijo que su traje de héroe aún no llegaba, así que iba a esperarlo- respondió Izuku.

-¿Su traje de héroe no está listo?-

-No me explicó mucho, pero se supone que está hecho de un material especial. Al parecer no era fácil de hacer-

-Ese chico sin duda es un misterio- dijo Uraraka con un tono irónico.

Izuku pensó en la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior.

-Estoy seguro que debe ser algo que vale la pena ver- respondió finalmente Izuku.

-¡Pero si es la infame clase A!-

Toda la clase A volteó para observar a quien había pronunciado estas palabras.

-Hola... Monoma- dijo Kaminari con un tono de fastidio.

-¡Este día les demostraremos la superioridad de la clase B! ¡Ya que ahora tenemos a nuestro querido Shinso! Pero ¿dónde está su nuevo integrante? ¡No me digan que huyó de miedo!- dijo Monoma con su característica y molesta voz.

-Callate de una vez, Monoma-

Como siempre, Kendo, la presidenta de la clase B, se acercaba para controlar a su demente compañero.

-Disculpenlo, ya saben como es-

-¡Pero mi pregunta es válida! ¿Dónde está su nuevo compañero?-

\- Hola, siento llegar tarde-

Todos los presentes voltearon en dirección a la voz.

Ahí, acercándose a sus compañeros, se encontraba Escanor. Todos lo miraron con atención, incluso los maestros ahi presentes. Muchos no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡¿Ese es su nuevo compañero?! ¡Esto debe ser una broma!- gritó Monoma mientras reia a carcajadas.

Incluso muchos estudiantes de la clase A sintieron el impulso de reír.

Izuku y Uraraka se quedaron pasmados al ver a su compañero.

-Ese... ¿es su traje de héroe?- preguntó Uraraka con incredulidad.

El traje de Escanor consistía en botines cafés, un pantalón color beige, y una playera blanca de cuello cuadrado. Llevaba unas coderas color rojo sujetas con broches a los hombros de su playera. Sin embargo, el motivo de la burla de Monoma y de la gran sorpresa en Uraraka e Izuku no era el tipo de prendas que llevaba, sino su tamaño.

Cada prenda que Escanor llevaba puesta parecía ser demasiado grande para él. Los botines le cubrían casi hasta las rodillas, el pantalón estaba todo compactado y abombachado, la playera le quedaba holgada, y las coderas le cubrían casi todo el antebrazo. La ropa que llevaba parecía ser para un hombre de uno metros, sin embargo él apenas rebasaba el metro con cincuenta.

Al escuchar las palabras de Monoma, Escanor se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada. Al ver esto Bakugo emitió un chasquido con la boca.

-Cállate maldito fenómeno, cada palabra que sale de tu boca me irrita- dijo Bakugo bastante molesto.

-¡Y claro, también tenemos a nuestro futuro villano agresivo y rabioso! ¡No es..- dijo Monoma, deteniendose debido a un golpe por parte de Kendo.

Después de golpearlo procedió a llevárselo lejos de la clase A.

-Disculpalo Escanor, no sabe cuando callarse-

-No hay problema- dijo Escanor aún con bastante vergüenza.

Bakugo caminó bastante enojado hacia Escanor. Este último, al verlo, le dijo lo siguiente:

-Gracias por defenderme-

-No creas que estaba defendiendote, debilucho. ¡¿Qué es esa ridícula ropa que llevas?!- preguntó Bakugo bastante enojado.

-Es... mi... traje...- tartamudeó Escanor, temblando de miedo.

-Déjalo en paz Kacchan- dijo Izuku.

-No te metas en esto maldito nerd-

-Ya cállense los dos-

Aizawa se había acercado a la escena y miraba a sus estudiantes con enojo.

-Concentrense en la batalla contra la clase B, en vez de pelear entre ustedes- los regañó Aizawa.

Ambos alumnos asintieron, aunque Bakugo aún estaba refunfuñando.

Izuku se acercó a Escanor y puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-Tranquilo Escanor, todos nosotros te apoyamos, eres nuestro compañero- dijo Izuku, aunque aún sentía curiosidad por el traje del León del Orgullo.

-Sí todos te apoyamos- dijo Momo.

-Aunque...- comenzó a decir Tsuyu.

-La verdad tenemos curiosidad sobre tu traje de héroe- admitió Uraraka.

Todos miraron a Escanor esperando una respuesta. El chico nuevo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente y a tartamudear.

-Bueno... sí... verán... es que...-

-Tranquilo Escanor, seguramente hay una buena explicación para tu traje. Yo creo en ti- dijo Izuku de repente mirando al chico galés.

Escanor se quedó inmóvil un momento al escuchar estas palabras. Su respiración se calmó y su voz recuperó su tono natural.

-Gracias, Midoriya- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa.

-Llámame Deku- le dijo Izuku con alegría.

-¡Sí!-

Todos se animaron al ver esto. Izuku Midoriya siempre había sido una fuente de inspiración para ellos. Y las palabras que este habia usado con Escanor también animaron a sus compañeros.

.

.  
Se procedió a realizarse el anuncio de los equipos que iban a combatir. Al ser 21 alumnos en ambas clases, se decidió que por cada clase se formarían cuatro equipos de cuatro integrantes, y uno de cinco. Los equipos de cinco integrantes se enfrentarían entre ellos. Y los resultados de enfrentamientos fueron los siguientes:

BATALLA 1  
Tsuyu Asui, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda y Denki Kaminari **vs** Ibara Shiozaki, Jurota Shishida, Kosei Tsuburaba y Hiryu Rin

BATALLA 2  
Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami, Yuga Aoyama y Toru Hagakure **vs** Itsuka Kendo, Shihai Kuroiro, Kinoko Komori y Manga Fukidashi

BATALLA 3  
Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Mezo Shoji y Mashirao Ojiro **vs** Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Pony Tsunotori, Sen Kaibara y Juzo Honenuki

BATALLA 4  
Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero y Rikido Sato **vs** Yosetsu Awase, Setsuna Tokage, Togaru Kamakiri y Kojiro Bondo

BATALLA 5  
Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Minoru Mineta y Escanor Bale **vs** Neito Monoma, Yui Kodai, Nirengeki Shoda, Reiko Yanagi y Hitoshi Shinso

Después de saber el orden y los equipos, todos los estudiantes se agruparon con sus compañeros de equipo. Escanor se acercó a Izuku, Uraraka, Mina y Mineta con una sonrisa.

\- Que bueno que haya podido estar con ustedes en mi primera prueba de la UA- dijo Escanor.

-Espero que demuestres la fuerza que dices tener- dijo Mineta.

-¡Mineta, no digas eso!- le recriminó Mina.

-No, tiene razón. He hablado mucho y no les he demostrado nada- dijo Escanor bajando la mirada. -Y ahora... bueno, quiero pedirles un favor que puede parecer un poco egoísta-

Los 4 miembros restantes del equipo miraron a Escanor con duda.

-¿Qué favor, Escanor?- preguntó Uraraka.

-Verán... no quiero usar mi quirk- dijo Escanor bajando un poco la voz.

Sus compañeros se quedaron callados un momento. Izuku imaginó una de las razones por las que podría pedir eso.

-Sé que nos dijiste que tu quirk podía lastimar a los demás y que no podías controlarlo bien, pero ¿No crees que podrías intentar usarlo para ayudarnos a ganar?- preguntó Izuku, mirando a Escanor a los ojos.

El chico nuevo entendió el mensaje. "No tendremos miedo de tu transformación, eso quieres decirme ¿No es así Midoriya?" pensó Escanor. Después de un momento le respondió lo siguiente:

-Sé que lo que pido parece demasiado. No estoy diciendo que no trataré de ganar esto. Si veo que es necesario, lo usaré. Lo que quiero decir es... que quiero usarlo solo como último recurso. Confío en ustedes para que no lleguemos a eso- dijo Escanor muy serio.

Sus cuatro compañeros lo miraron con sorpresa. Hasta ese momento, no habían visto esa seriedad en él. Además lo que les pedía parecía ser una broma. ¿Acaso les estaba diciendo que él no haría nada? Izuku fue el primero en hablar.

-Está bien Escanor. Me esforzaré al máximo para que podamos ganar esto sin que intervengas, puedes confiar en nosotros ¿No es así amigos?-

Los otros tres miraron a Izuku como si estuviera loco. No entendían la razón del repentino apoyo de Midoriya a una petición tan peculiar. Sin embargo, Uraraka reaccionó en ese momento.

-Sí, ¡Si tu crees en él Deku, entonces yo también!- exclamó la chica de la gravedad con determinación.

Mineta y Mina se miraron el uno al otro, y después pusieron su mirada sobre Izuku.

-Supongo que si tú crees en él... entonces esta bien. Nunca nos has fallado- dijo Mineta.

-¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros!- gritó Mina.

Después de esto, los cinco dieron un abrazo grupal y se animaron para la batalla. Finalmente Uraraka, Mina y Mineta comenzaron a caminar hacia las pantallas. Escanor e Izuku se quedaron atrás, y Deku puso su atención sobre su compañero.

-Escanor... sé que puede ser difícil mostrar tu poder a todos pero...-

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir Deku. Sé que no puedo huir y esconderme por siempre. Es sólo que es muy pronto. Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo. Además, lo que dije es cierto, quiero ganar esto- dijo Escanor en voz baja.

-Entonces hagamoslo- le dijo Izuku con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron hacia las pantallas, siguiendo a sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban viendo la primera batalla.

.

.  
Mientras se realizaba el anuncio de los equipos para la batalla, All Might y Midnight caminaban hacia el área de entrenamiento. Conversaban acerca de las habilidades de cada clase, así como de los posibles ganadores.

\- Pero creo que lo más interesante será ver a ese chico nuevo de la clase A- dijo All Might.

-Vaya que tienes interés en la clase A. Primero en ese chico Midoriya, y ahora en el nuevo- le respondió Midnight con tono burlón.

-Sabes que no tengo preferencias. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que tengo una gran expectativa alrededor del joven nuevo. Después de todo, el mismo Aizawa habló muy bien de él, y sabes que eso no pasa con regularidad-

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber qué lo hace tan especial. Ni Aizawa ni el Director han querido decir nada sobre él. Pero, parece que es hora de saber la verdad-

Ambos maestros habían llegado al área de entrenamiento, y se acercaron a las pantallas justo a tiempo para observar como estaban conformados los equipos.

-Así que estará con el joven Midoriya- dijo All Might en voz baja. -Será un poco injusto...-

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Midnight.

-No, nada- respondió All Might apenado.

-Parece que Aizawa y el Director no son los únicos que se andan con secretos- dijo Midnight mirando las pantallas.

-Nada de eso- dijo el ex simbolo de la paz, intentando disimular.

All Might también miró a las pantallas, pensando en su heredero. "Escanor no es el único al que quiero ver en acción. Vamos, joven Midoriya, muestrame lo fuerte que te has vuelto" pensó All Might con una sonrisa.

.

.  
Las 4 primeras batallas habían terminado. Todos los estudiantes habian demostrado un gran avance en sus habilidades y tácticas de batalla. El primer encuentro fue ganado por la clase A, sin embargo el segundo fue para la clase B. El tercero había sido un empate y el cuarto había sido una contundente victoria para el equipo de Bakugo. Finalmente, era hora para el equipo de Izuku Midoriya.

Ya los dos equipos restantes se encontraban en camino a sus posiciones de combate. Habian acordado que Midoriya sería el señuelo para atraer y despistar a los miembros del equipo rival, y que los demás tratarian de capturarlos. Tomando en cuenta que Escanor no sería de mucha ayuda.

-Bien, comenzaré a moverme, ¡Esforzemonos!- dijo Izuku antes de alejarse a gran velocidad.

-Creo que cada vez es más rápido- dijo Mineta.

-Bien, ya escucharon a Deku, hay que concentrarnos y mantenernos unidos- dijo Uraraka.

-¡Sí!- respondieron los otros tres.

Midoriya se movía a alta velocidad usando su One for All. Su control había mejorado mucho, tanto que ahora podia usar el 20% sin sufrir daños. Sin embargo, la incomodidad que sentía al usar su quirk no había desaparecido. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar lo anterior y siguió su camino.

De repente, escuchó un grito. Era la voz de Uraraka, quien tal vez se encontraba en peligro. Sin embargo en ese momento recordó algo que había escuchado al estar cerca del equipo de Monoma.

-Con este aparato puedo copiar voces- había dicho Shinso. -De esa forma puedo hacer que me respondan y ponerlos bajo mi control-

Este recuerdo hizo que Izuku reflexionara unos segundos sobre qué hacer. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento un barril salió disparado hacia él, aunque este logro esquivarlo.

-Vaya, excelentes reflejos- dijo Monoma.

Izuku miró en dirección a la voz, y pudo ver a Monoma de pie sobre unos tubos.

-Deberías ir a ayudar a tu amiga, parece estar en problemas. ¿O tal vez es Shinso usando su aparato?- preguntó Monoma con ironía.

Izuku se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Acaso crees que no sabíamos que estabas escuchando? Shinso lo dijo a propósito para confundirte. Ahora debes decidir, ir a salvar a tu amiga, o quedarte aquí a luchar. Aunque, tal vez sea una trampa, y tus amigos ni siquiera están ahí. ¿Qué haras?- dijo Monoma comenzando a reír.

Izuku se quedó inmóvil un momento antes de lanzarse directamente contra Monoma. Sabia que existía la posibilidad de que este hubiera copiado el quirk de Shinso, y si esto era cierto, al responderle quedaría bajo su control. Por esa razón no dijo ni una palabra, preparándose para atacar a distancia utilizando su nuevo movimiento de disparo con el dedo. Sin embargo justo en el momento en que iba a disparar, algo extrañó ocurrió. Una masa oscura comenzó a salir de su brazo, mientras lo rodeaba. La masa comenzó a moverse rápidamente, atacando a Monoma y moviendo el cuerpo de Izuku como una marioneta.

Uraraka y los demás se encontraban cerca de ahí cuando escucharon un grito.

-Esa es mi voz, debe ser Shinso. Recuerden no hablar y comunicarse con señas- dijo Uraraka.

Justo en ese momento un gran número de barriles y tuercas fueron lanzados hacia ellos desde varias direcciones. No sólo eso, al pasar cerca de ellos los objetos cambiaban de tamaño, volviéndose más grandes.

-¡Diablos, son sus quirks!- gritó Mina.

-¡Cubranse!- gritó Mineta.

Escanor se lanzó al suelo, cubriendose la cabeza. Sin embargo, en ese momento, algo ocurrió. Se escuchó un gran estruendo, y varios tubos y contenedores fueron derribados junto a los integrantes de la clase A. Los cuatro voltearon hacia el lugar del impacto. Y lo que vieron los dejó helados.

Izuku Midoriya estaba rodeado por una masa oscura que atacaba todo a su paso. Podia verse al chico dentro, peleando por mantener el control. Todos los ahi presentes, incluso los de la clase B, lo miraban con temor. La fuerza con la que golpeaba en todos lados era inmensa.

Uraraka trató de acercarse a Izuku, pero justo en ese momento este gritó.

-¡Alejense de mí! ¡No puedo controlarme!- gritó Izuku, con su voz llena de pánico.

Uraraka miró a Deku, quien le devolvió la mirada. Fue uno de esos cortisimos momentos que parecen ser eternos. Izuku le hizo un gesto a Uraraka indicándole que corriera. Uraraka no necesitó más.

-¡Alejense, vamos!- gritó Uraraka empujando a Mina y Mineta quienes se encontraban junto a ella.

Izuku se acercaba cada vez más, y los tentáculos de la masa negra golpeaban cada vez más cerca de ellos. Uraraka comenzó a correr, sin embargo, se quedó congelada cuando una idea atroz cruzó por su mente. Escanor se había quedado en el suelo, justo en el momento en que ella y los demás habian comenzado a correr. En ese momento se giró rápidamente hacia donde estaba Escanor.

-¡Escanor, corre...-

Justo en el momento en que se giraba y pronunciaba estas palabras, se encontró con una escena completamente inesperada. Izuku Midoriya se acercaba hacia ella rápidamente, y la masa negra que lo rodeaba parecía volverse más grande. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo terrible que era eso, había algo que llamó aún más su atención.

Caminando hacia Deku, con toda tranquilidad, estaba un hombre enorme. Era un poco más alto que All Might, y parecía incluso más fornido que el anterior héroe numero uno. Lo rodeaba un aura luminosa, que emanaba de su cuerpo. Llevaba botines cafés, un pantalón beige, una playera blanca, y coderas rojas. Y por una abertura que había en la parte trasera de la playera, podía verse un símbolo. Era un león rugiendo.

-Izuku Midoriya, que lamentable ser. Consumido por su propio poder- dijo el hombre con una voz grave y profunda, que pronunciaba estas palabras con un tono lleno de orgullo.

\- Pero no te preocupes, no hay nada que temer- en ese momento el hombre levantó el dedo indice izquierdo a la altura de su cabeza.

-Porque yo estoy aquí-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Amanecer

-Izuku Midoriya, que lamentable ser. Consumido por su propio poder- dijo el hombre con una voz grave y profunda, que pronunciaba estas palabras con un tono lleno de orgullo.

\- Pero no te preocupes, no hay nada que temer- en ese momento el hombre levantó el dedo indice izquierdo a la altura de su cabeza.

-Porque yo estoy aquí-

Al comienzo de la batalla, todos los demás equipos y los profesores se encontraban frente a las pantallas, esperando con ansia el resultado de la batalla.

-¡Si el equipo de Midoriya gana, la clase A saldrá victoriosa!- gritó Kaminari con emoción.

-Esto no es una competencia, se supone que debemos usar estos combates para mejorar nuestras tácticas y poder ser conscientes de nuestras debilidades- dijo Momo con un tono de superioridad.

-¡Yaoyorozu tiene razón, mucho necesitamos mejorar!- dijo Iida, quien aún estaba molesto por haber obtenido un empate.

-Yo no necesito mejorar nada, fue fácil ganar contra estos tontos- dijo Bakugo de repente. Los miembros de la clase B lo miraron con rencor, y él solo se rió.

-Pues tal vez tengas que mejorar tu velocidad, porque Midoriya se mueve más rápido que tú- dijo Sero con tono burlón.

Bakugo puso su mirada sobre las pantallas, en las cuales se podía ver a Midoriya moviéndose a gran velocidad.

-Maldito nerd...- dijo Bakugo en voz baja.

Mientras esto ocurría, Aizawa y Vlad discutían sobre sus estudiantes.

-Parece que al fin podré ver a tu chico maravilla en acción. Nunca me dijiste qué fue lo que te convenció de dejarlo entrar- dijo Vlad con un tono de ironía.

-Por última vez Vlad, ya tendrás oportunidad de verlo- dijo Aizawa con su seriedad característica.

-No veo nada especial en ese muchacho. Al contrario, parece un hueso a punto de quebrarse. No sé que tipo de habilidad tenga, pero con ese cuerpo y esa actitud tan tímida, no logrará nada- dijo Vlad un poco más serio.

-Deja que yo me preocupe por él- respondió Aizawa con un tono seco.

Vlad rio un poco mientras miraba las pantallas.

-El que ha avanzado mucho es ese niño de ahí, ¿Midoriya, no?- dijo Vlad mientras veía al heredero del One for All moverse a gran velocidad sobre unos tubos de metal. -Sin embargo, se enfrenta a Monoma, y mi nuevo estudiante, Shinso. No lo tendrá fácil-

-No lo subestimes, ese chico es más duro de lo que crees- respondió Aizawa sin apartar la vista de las pantallas.

-Mira, parece que es la hora de la verdad- dijo Vlad.

Justo en ese momento, Izuku se encontraba con Monoma, y parecía que estaban conversando. De pronto Izuku se lanzó hacia Monoma, haciendo su característica pose de disparo con el dedo. Sin embargo, algo inesperado había ocurrido. Una masa negra había comenzado a salir de su brazo, y había comenzado a atacar todo a su alrededor.

Bakugo, quien sabía el secreto del One for All, miraba a Izuku con sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios es eso?". Al mismo tiempo, All Might había mirado con terror como el poder de su heredero se volvía en su contra.

-Oye All Might, ¿Eso está bien?- preguntó Midnight.

-No, no lo está- dijo el anterior héroe numero uno, girando hacia los profesores de cada clase.

-¡Aizawa, esto no es normal! ¡Hay que detener esto!- gritó All Might comenzando a moverse hacia el profesor de la clase A.

Aizawa en ese momento miró a All Might con una expresión de preocupación. "Oh no, si Escanor entra en acción... puede lastimar seriamente a Midoriya" pensó Aizawa. Estaba a punto de empezar a correr, cuando escuchó muchas expresiones de asombro.

-¡¿Quién rayos es ese?!- gritó Kirishima de repente.

Todos los presentes miraban con asombro, algunos incluso con temor, la impactante escena. Un hombre enorme, que había salido de la nada, esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de la masa oscura. "¡Maldición, debo darme prisa!" pensó Aizawa mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el área de la pelea.

-Oigan... ¿Acaso no es... Escanor?- preguntó Tsuyu.

-¡No digas tonterías, es alguien muy diferente!- gritó Kaminari.

-No, ella tiene razón...- dijo Kyoka sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. -Es la ropa que traía-

Todos miraron la pantalla en silencio durante unos segundos, y se dieron cuenta de que su compañera decía la verdad.

All Might por su parte, miraba boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que veía. Todo era como una escena sacada de alguna película. Su heredero había sido controlado por su propio poder, un poder que él le había dado, y peleaba contra un hombre enorme, muy parecido a él, que al parecer era la transformación del chico esquelético que había visto apenas unos minutos antes. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Aizawa. "Fue como ver un fantasma. Fue como verte a ti."

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Mineta mientras corría. -¡No me digas que los villanos están atacando de nuevo!-

-¡No, parece que Midoriya está fuera de control!- contestó Mina mientras comenzaba a sudar. -No estoy segura de si es a causa de Midoriya ¡Pero que maldito calor hace!-

Uraraka se encontraba escondida tras unos contenedores. Después de que el hombre enorme hubiera hablado, la masa oscura había comenzado a atacarlo. Sin embargo, este esquivaba con facilidad todos los ataques. Además de eso, se sentía un calor sofocante.

-¡Escanor, aléjate!- gritaba Midoriya. -¡No puedo controlarme! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!-

-Que curioso. Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo- dijo Escanor con sarcasmo. Después de eso, con un simple movimiento, se colocó detrás de Midoriya, en cuestión de mili segundos. Abrió sus brazos y después los uso para rodear toda la masa. La comprimió con facilidad, sin embargo está se movió hacia arriba. Comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad, y adoptó una forma puntiaguda. Era como una lanza esperando atravesar a su enemigo.

Esto hizo que Escanor retrocediera, esquivando el ataque de la masa. Justo en el momento en que Escanor daba un paso hacia atrás, la masa se arremolinó en el brazo de Midoriya, y lanzó un disparo de energía enorme. Escanor se sorprendió ante el ataque, pero justo después levantó su mano izquierda, colocando su palma de frente a la energía que había salido disparada hacia él.

-Cruel Sun- dijo Escanor con frialdad.

De repente, una esfera luminosa apareció frente a la palma del británico. Era una esfera enorme, que destellaba como si fuera el mismo sol. No solo eso, también desprendía una cantidad de calor tremenda. Al ver esto, Uraraka gritó de miedo.

Justo después de ese grito, la esfera salió disparada hacia la energía. El impacto de ambas energías chocando fue tremendo. Hizo que Uraraka saliera despedida varias metros. Mina y Mineta tropezaron y cayeron al suelo. Incluso aquellos que miraban estos eventos por las pantallas sintieron el impacto, a pesar de encontrarse a varios cientos de metros. Justo después de esto, las cámaras que proyectaban la escena de la batalla fueron destruidas. Las pantallas mostraban solo estática.

Uraraka sintió como una fuerza tremenda chocaba con su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos a causa de la tremenda fuerza que la empujaba. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y fue lanzada a gran velocidad hacia una pared cercana. Sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearse contra esta, sintió unas manos enormes tomándola mientras giraba en el aire sin control. Las manos la rodearon y sintió una gran calidez emanando de ellas.

-No deberías estar aquí. Vete rápido antes de que salgas lastimada- dijo una voz.

Uraraka reconoció la voz. Era la misma que había escuchado de aquel enorme hombre.

-Escanor ¿Eres tú?- preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos.

-Eso no es importante ahora. Vete ya- dijo mientras la bajaba y la colocaba en el suelo.

-Escanor, ¡Deku es muy fuerte! Podrías resultar herido, déjame ayudar...-

-Yo soy más fuerte que él. Vete ya, que solo me estorbas- dijo Escanor con frialdad.

Al escuchar esto, Uraraka se quedó pasmada. ¿De verdad ese era Escanor? Era muy diferente. "¿Acaba de decir que le estorbo?" pensó Uraraka sin poder creerlo. Además, ¿Acaso quería pelear contra Deku? ¿De verdad quería hacerle daño? ¿Qué pasaría si lastimaba a Deku de gravedad? Todas estas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza sin parar. Sin embargo, decidió que no era momento de dudas. Comenzó a correr mientras le gritaba a Escanor.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Y no lastimes a Deku!- dijo la chica de la gravedad.

-Para nada. Solo le daré un pequeño calmante- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa.

Después de la explosión generada por el choque de energías, Izuku Midoriya había salido disparado contra unos tubos de metal. La masa oscura lo había protegido, pero el impacto había sido tremendo. Las costillas le dolían tremendamente, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se dio cuenta de que la masa había disminuido de tamaño, y que además parecía estar inerte. Pensó que el descontrol había pasado, e intento apagar su quirk. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, la masa se reactivó. Volvió a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño aun mayor al anterior. Izuku sintió como su poder aumentaba hasta su máximo. Justo en ese momento, Escanor caminaba hacia él.

-¡Escanor, aléjate por favor! ¡Mi poder se ha elevado hasta el 100%!- grito Izuku con desesperación.

-Estoy consciente de eso. Así esto será mas interesante. Estoy muy feliz, Izuku Midoriya. Dicen que tu fuerza máxima es tremenda- dijo Escanor mientras se detenía. -Y justo ahora, podré demostrar que soy más fuerte que tú-

Izuku se quedó perplejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que la masa comenzó a moverse hacia Escanor.

-No tuve oportunidad de atacarte con seriedad debido a que esa chica estaba cerca. Pero ahora...- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa.

La oscuridad se lanzó contra Escanor utilizando varios tentáculos. Escanor comenzó a esquivarlos, y de repente, tomó uno de ellos y lo jaló violentamente. Izuku y la masa oscura fueron atraídos hacia Escanor a gran velocidad, y Escanor le dio un puñetazo tremendo a la masa. Izuku sintió un dolor tremendo en su interior, como si el golpe lo hubiera recibido él. La masa comenzó a retorcerse, sin embargo, pocos segundos después de recibir el impacto, y aprovechando su cercanía, esta se lanzó sobre Escanor, rodeándolo.

La masa se cerró rápidamente, atrapando a Escanor como si fuera una cuerda. Comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de su agarre, con la intención de cortarlo en dos. Izuku miraba con terror como su poder atacaba a su amigo, y estaba a punto de matarlo. La masa apretaba más y más, haciendo que Escanor emitiera un leve quejido. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, el León del Orgullo habló.

-¿Eso es todo? Que lastima-

En ese momento, Escanor comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad. Empezó a desprender un calor más allá de lo imaginable. La masa, que estaba en contacto con su cuerpo, comenzó a desintegrarse, mientras se quemaba. Izuku gritaba de dolor, sintiendo en su cuerpo las quemaduras de la masa.

En ese momento, Escanor uso su brazo para romper el agarre de la masa. Escanor detuvo su brillo, al igual que el tremendo calor que estaba emitiendo. La masa negra comenzó a desaparecer, e Izuku cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Escanor! ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!-

Aizawa llegaba a la escena, corriendo a toda velocidad.

-No me hables con ese tono. Esa cosa se atrevió a oponerse a mí. Eso pasó- respondió Escanor con seriedad.

-¿Lo lastimaste?- preguntó Aizawa acercándose a Midoriya.

-Lo detuve. Estará bien- respondió Escanor.

En ese momento, Aizawa revisó los signos vitales de Midoriya. Parecía estar bien, pero su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.

-Escanor, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, rápido- dijo Aizawa mientras volteaba a ver a Escanor. -¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?-

Escanor hizo un gesto de molestia, acercándose a Aizawa. Tomó a los dos en su brazos, como si fueran niños pequeños, y saltó con una fuerza tremenda, elevándose en el aire.

.

.

.

.

Después de que las pantallas se hubieran apagado, todos habían entrado en pánico. Los estudiantes de la clase B que se encontraban en la batalla habían llegado minutos después, junto con Mina, Mineta y Uraraka.

-¿Qué demonios pasó ahí?- preguntó Bakugo.

-El poder de Deku se salió de control y... Escanor empezó a pelear con él- dijo Uraraka después de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Qué pasó después de la explosión?-

Todos se giraron para ver al propietario de aquellas palabras. All Might se acercaba a ellos con un rostro preocupado.

-Bueno... Escanor me salvó de estrellarme contra una pared y me dijo que me fuera. No sé que esté pasando ahora- dijo Uraraka con nerviosismo. -Pero actuaba diferente. Parecía ser otra persona. No solo su cuerpo cambió, también su voz y su actitud-

Todos miraron a Uraraka sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Es... parecido a All Might- dijo Tsuyu.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esto, pensando en que la chica rana tenia razón. Justo en ese momento, Tokoyami señaló al cielo y gritó:

-¡Cuidado, algo se acerca-

Todos miraron al cielo, y vieron algo que les parecía imposible. Un hombre enorme, que llevaba en sus brazos a Midoriya y Aizawa, se encontraba cayendo a gran velocidad. Fue acercándose al suelo rápidamente hasta que llegó. Todos retrocedieron un poco debido al impacto. Después de que el polvo se disipó, Aizawa apareció con Midoriya en brazos. Detrás de él, se encontraba un chico delgado y de baja estatura, con ropa que le quedaba grande. Era Escanor.

.

.

.

.

Midoriya había sido llevado a la enfermería justo cuando Aizawa, Escanor y él habían llegado al área de las pantallas. Se le había metido en una cámara fría hasta que recuperó su temperatura normal, y después había sido llevado a una cama donde se encontraba aun inconsciente. Durante todo este tiempo, dos personas no se le habían separado ni por un segundo: Escanor y Uraraka.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Escanor mientras miraba a Midoriya. -Todo fue porque perdí el control y... yo...-

-Tú me salvaste. No solo eso, si no hubieras estado ahí, quién sabe qué habría pasado. Esa cosa nos hubiera alcanzado y después... bueno, es mejor no pensar en eso. Tú lo detuviste, y nos protegiste a todos los demás que estábamos ahí- dijo Uraraka poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Pero... pude detenerme antes... pude... pude...- comenzó a decir Escanor mientras lloraba. -De nuevo no pude controlarme-

-Escanor deja de culparte por eso, lo importante es que Deku está bien, y que nadie salió lastimado. Muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo Uraraka.

Escanor se secó las lagrimas antes de hablar. -Por nada- dijo este con una sonrisa.

Fuera de la enfermería, All Might se encontraba sentado junto con Bakugo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso All Might?- dijo Bakugo.

-No estoy seguro. Algo así nunca había ocurrido. El One for All nunca se había comportado de esa forma- respondió All Might con preocupación.

-¿Nunca tuviste ningún problema de ese tipo?- preguntó Bakugo.

-No, joven Bakugo. Siempre fue fácil para mí usar el One for All- dijo All Might pensativo. -Y creo que ya sé lo que ocurre-

Bakugo miró a All Might con sorpresa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos antes de que Bakugo hablara.

-¡Pues di de una maldita vez qué ocurre!-

-El One for All es un poder que toma algo de su portador, para poder transmitirlo al siguiente. Es un poder que varios han cultivado, dándole un poco de su fuerza y espíritu. Pero...- dijo All Might haciendo una pausa. -Los pensamientos y sentimientos del joven Midoriya han sido negativos últimamente. La muerte de Nighteye, la perdida del quirk de Mirio, el dudar si él es un heredero digno... Todos esos sucesos lo han llevado a sentir desconfianza y miedo. Y el One for All reaccionó a estos sentimientos-

-Entonces, ¿Ese idiota hecho a perder el One for All?- preguntó Bakugo con frialdad.

All Might se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Bakugo. El chico era muy duro y frió.

-No diría eso. Es solo que el One for All reflejó el estado mental del joven Midoriya. En este momento hay que apoyarlo más que nunca. Cómo es que no me di cuenta...- dijo All Might apretando los dientes.

-Ese idiota siempre ha sido asi. Se queda callado para no preocupar a los demas- dijo Bakugo molesto.

All Might miró a Bakugo con sorpresa unos segundos antes de sonreir.

-Ya veo- dijo All Might, alegrándose un poco de ver que Bakugo se preocupaba por Izuku.

-¿Y qué diablos con ese esqueleto?- preguntó de repente Bakugo.

-Ni siquiera yo sé con seguridad qué es lo que pasa con él. Pero pronto podremos preguntarle. Por ahora hay que esperar que el joven Midoriya despierte- dijo All Might.

Justo en ese momento, Aizawa se acercaba a ellos por el corredor.

-Pues ahí viene alguien con respuestas- dijo Bakugo con un tono de molestia.

-Joven Bakugo, debes tranquilizarte. El joven Escanor dijo que pronto saldría a responder todas nuestras preguntas. Aizawa solo quiere ver cómo está el joven Midoriya-

-Así es. Díganme ¿Cómo va?- preguntó Aizawa justo después de que All Might hablara.

-Está estable. No tiene ningún daño permanente, pero aún no despierta. Parece que su cuerpo está muy débil debido al incidente con su poder- respondió All Might.

Justo en ese momento, Escanor salió de la habitación.

-Ya era hora de que salieras, maldito- dijo Bakugo mirándolo con rencor. -Ahora dinos, ¿Qué demonios fue eso que vimos?-

-Ese fue mi quirk, Bakugo- dijo Escanor con tristeza. Miró un momento a Aizawa antes de seguir hablando.

-Mi quirk consiste en que mientras reciba la energía del sol, me transformo en ese hombre enorme que viste. Y entre más cerca esté del medio día, mayor será mi poder-dijo Escanor mirando a Bakugo a los ojos.

-En el momento de la pelea eran casi las diez de la mañana, por eso mi poder era tan grande, y mi aspecto tan fornido-

Bakugo miraba a Escanor con una completa incredulidad.

-¿Pero qué clase de estupidez es esa? ¿Entonces por que no te transformaste ayer?- preguntó Bakugo.

-Porque yo puedo controlar cuando transformarme. Es como un seguro. Sin embargo una vez que quito ese seguro, no puedo volver a la normalidad. Al menos por mis propios medios. Hoy volví a la normalidad porque el profesor Aizawa uso su quirk en mí- dijo Escanor bajando la mirada.

Bakugo procesó la información que había recibido unos momentos.

-¿Y por qué tienes tanto maldito poder?- preguntó Bakugo.

-No lo sé. De verdad no tengo idea. Desde niño me preguntó lo mismo- dijo Escanor haciendo una mueca.

-Escanor vino a la UA para usar ese enorme poder en beneficio de todos- dijo de repente Aizawa. -Y nosotros debemos protegerlo. Eso te incluye a ti Bakugo-

Bakugo miró a Aizawa desafiante por unos segundos.

-¿Que diablos significa eso?- preguntó el chico explosivo.

-De noche, Escanor no puede usar su poder. Eso lo convierte en un blanco de ataques nocturnos. Nadie puede vencerlo de día, pero si los villanos se enteran de que su poder no puede activarse durante la noche, querrán matarlo en ese momento. Tú duermes junto a su habitación Bakugo. Por favor, cuida de él. No sabemos cuando podemos tener un ataque en la UA- dijo Aizawa con gran seriedad.

Escanor apartó la mirada con verguenza. Bakugo resopló antes de responder.

-¿Quieren que sea su niñera o una estupidez parecida? Además, ¿Cómo pueden decir que temen un ataque? Que buen trabajo hacen protegiéndonos- dijo Bakugo con ira.

-Bakugo, el ingreso de Escanor a la UA no pasó desapercibido. Muchos se enteraron de que un alumno con increíbles poderes ingresó directamente al segundo año del prestigioso curso de héroes. El rumor ya esta corriendo. Hemos tomado muchas medidas defensivas, pero sabemos que la Liga de Villanos cuenta con un individuo que puede usar portales. Tú mismo lo has visto-

Bakugo recordó en ese momento su propio secuestro. Aún se sentía culpable por eso.

-Maldición, está bien, vigilaré a este tonto- dijo Bakugo con bastante molestia.

-Y también, es importante que ninguno le mencione nada a sus compañeros de lo que acabamos de hablar. No digo que no confiemos en ellos, pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

-Oh no...- dijo Escanor con verguenza.

-No me digas que...- dijo Aizawa.

-Ya se lo conté a Uraraka- admitió Escanor cubriéndose el rostro.

Todos los presentes se llevaron la mano a la cara. Justo en ese momento, Uraraka salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Deku ya despertó!- gritó emocionada.

Todos entraron después de escuchar esto. Midoriya estaba recostado con una placida sonrisa.

-Escanor, gracias por detenerme- dijo rápidamente Izuku.

-Perdón por hacerte daño- respondió el chico gales.

-Joven Midoriya, después vamos a tener una charla bastante seria- dijo All Might con un tono serio. -Pero me alegro mucho de que estés bien- dijo después con una sonrisa.

-Sí- dijo Deku bajando la mirada. En ese momento miró de nuevo a Escanor. -¡Oye, eso fue increíble! Eres muy fuerte, me venciste fácilmente. No te preocupes, no me hiciste daño. Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón, por atacarlos a todos de esa forma- dijo Deku, poniendo un semblante triste.

-Vamos, lo que pasó no es culpa de nadie. Además, ¡Escanor estuvo ahí para salvar el día! ¡Poder solar!- dijo Uraraka con alegría.

Aizawa miró a Uraraka con un semblante de preocupación, y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Izuku dijo:

-¡Sí! Uraraka ya me contó todo acerca de tu quirk Escanor, ¡Es un poder increíble!- dijo Deku con la misma alegría.

Todos los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar lo anterior. Miraron a Uraraka fijamente. La chica se dio cuenta de esto y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Acaso... dije algo malo?-

.

.

.

.

La noche caía sobre la UA. Después de que Aizawa les dijera a Izuku y Uraraka lo mismo que le había dicho a Bakugo, todos los presentes acordaron mantener en secreto el quirk de Escanor. Si les preguntaban, dirían que era un quirk de refuerzo, de esos que te permiten ser muy fuerte durante algunos minutos. Y vaya que les habian hecho preguntas.

Izuku había sido dado de alta y los cuatro estudiantes habían llegado a los dormitorios de la clase A. Desde que habían puesto el primer pie en las instalaciones, todos sus compañeros los habían bombardeado con preguntas. Habían podido contestarlas todas sin dar lugar a sospechas, lo cual era algo bastante bueno. Además, todos le habían dicho a Escanor que su transformación era genial, y esto alegró bastante al muchacho. Nadie le temía ahora.

Finalmente, Escanor había podido llegar a su cuarto, y se encontraba acostado, mientras meditaba lo que había pasado.

-Vaya, otro día largo- dijo Escanor riéndose.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. La caja donde estaba al esfera metálica estaba emitiendo una débil luz desde el interior. Escanor se acercó a la caja y la abrió. Dentro, la esfera brillaba mientras intentaba acercarse a él. Esto ya habia pasado otras veces, asi que Escanor no se asustó. Por el contrario se puso en cuclillas y toco la esfera con la mano. En ese justo momento, sintió como una voz femenina le susurraba desde la esfera.

-Ayúdame...- dijo la voz, con un volumen apenas audible.

Escanor se asustó. gritó y retrocedió rápidamente, cayendo sobre la cama. La esfera dejó de brillar y de moverse. Escanor respiraba nerviosamente mientras trataba de entender qué había pasado. Lentamente, se acerco de nuevo a la esfera. La tocó, pero nada ocurrió. Parecía solo una esfera metálica ordinaria. En ese momento, Bakugo abrió la puerta violentamente, con sus manos listas para atacar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó el chico explosivo.

Escanor y Bakugo se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento. Finalmente, Escanor se puso de pie bastante nervioso.

-P...perdóname Bakugo, m... me asuste con algo, pero todo esta bien- dijo Escanor con miedo.

Bakugo lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Creí que te atacaban! ¡No vuelvas a gritar así o te mataré!- dijo Bakugo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Acto seguido, procedió a cerrarla de golpe.

Escanor suspiró, se recostó de nuevo, y comenzó a reír.

.

.

.

.

La noche cubría un pequeño edificio abandonado, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un área lejana, a la que casi nadie se acercaba. Dentro del edificio, varias personas discutían acerca de sus planes.

Shigaraki Tomura discutía con sus compañeros el próximo paso para la Liga de Villanos.

-Al parecer, la información que recibimos es verdadera. Un chico británico entró a la UA, y tiene un buen quirk-

-Yo digo que lo matemos. ¡No, somos muy débiles!- dijo Twice.

-Va en la misma clase que Izuku Midoriya. Es peligroso tenerlos juntos- dijo Kurogiri.

-Ademas, dicen que su debilidad es la noche, y resulta que yo me muevo muy bien en la oscuridad- dijo Toga mientras reía.

Shigaraki se quedó callado un momento, mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Balbuceó varias veces, antes de levantarse.

-Entonces esta decidido- dijo Shigaraki. -Mataremos a Escanor Bale e Izuku Midoriya muy pronto- dijo este con una macabra sonrisa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	5. Planes para el futuro

-Al parecer, la información que recibimos es verdadera. Un chico británico entró a la UA, y tiene un buen quirk-

-Yo digo que lo matemos. ¡No, somos muy débiles!- dijo Twice.

-Va en la misma clase que Izuku Midoriya. Es peligroso tenerlos juntos- dijo Kurogiri.

-Ademas, dicen que su debilidad es la noche, y resulta que yo me muevo muy bien en la oscuridad- dijo Toga mientras reía.

Shigaraki se quedó callado un momento, mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Balbuceó varias veces, antes de levantarse.

-Entonces esta decidido- dijo Shigaraki. -Mataremos a Escanor Bale e Izuku Midoriya muy pronto- dijo este con una macabra sonrisa.

Todos los presentes se alegraron al escuchar estas palabras, excepto uno.

-¿Vas a matar a mi Deku? Pensé que solo hablabamos del chico del sol- preguntó Toga con duda.

-Sí Toga, debemos matarlos a ambos. No te preocupes, nos llevaremos a Midoriya para que puedas jugar un poco con él antes de matarlo- respondió Shigaraki.

-¿Lo prometes?-

Shigaraki asintió causando que Toga sonriera de oreja a oreja, de esa forma desquiciada que sólo ella podia hacerlo.

-Aun así, es pronto para tomar una decisión como esa, Shigaraki Tomura. Hay que planear el acercamiento con cuidado o podrían matarnos- dijo Kurogiri con seriedad.

-Es cierto, hay que tener cuidado. ¡Vamos de una vez!- dijo Twice.

-Claro, claro, he aprendido de nuestros errores anteriores. Además perdimos a Magne y Mister Compress esta herido. Necesitamos más gente- dijo Shigaraki pensativo.

-Yo podría ayudar de nuevo con eso. ¡No, no confíen en mí!- dijo Twice.

Un personaje que hasta el momento no había hablado, y que tenía poco tiempo de haber regresado a ellos, tomó la palabra.

-Yo también ayudaré con eso. Es mejor tener gente de confianza- dijo Dabi.

Shigaraki lo miró fijamente, mientras hacia una mueca.

-¿Y yo puedo confiar en ti?-

Dabi sonrió burlonamente antes de contestar.

-Mientras nuestros intereses sean mutuos. Yo también quiero matar a esos dos, además de tratar algunos asuntos pendientes- dijo Dabi con seriedad.

Todos se miraron entre sí al escuchar estas palabras. La Liga de Villanos había crecido últimamente y tenían muchas personas a su disposición para un ataque. Sin embargo la mayoría solo eran pandilleros cualquiera. El hecho de que Dabi estuviera de su lado, al menos por esta vez, era algo benéfico para todos.

-Si es así, entonces vayan, encuentren a alguien que pueda ayudarnos- dijo finalmente Shigaraki.

Dabi y Twice comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Sin embargo Shigaraki volvió a hablar.

-Y Dabi... si me traicionas, te mataré- dijo con frialdad.

Dabi se detuvo, giró su cabeza hacia Shigaraki, y con la misma frialdad dijo:

-Lo sé-

.

.  
Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con el One for All. Izuku Midoriya le había dicho a la clase A que su quirk era extraño y que a veces podia actuar por si sólo, algo parecido al Dark Shadow de Tokoyami. Los maestros se habían reunido para decidir qué hacer con el heredero de All Might, y este abogó por su pupilo, diciendo que era un problema que se podía corregir.

Esos dos días habían transcurrido con normalidad, siendo clases completamente teóricas. Después del incidente, el tema habia sido evitado por todos, debido a que era clara la incomodidad de Izuku al hablar de ello. Pero aún quedaban cosas por preguntarle a Escanor.

Caía el atardecer en los dormitorios de la UA. La mayoría de la clase A se encontraba en la sala, mirando la televisión. Escanor se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando de repente Mineta le habló.

-Oye, Escanor- dijo el chico de cabello morado.

Escanor dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Levantó la mirada del libro y se enfocó en su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa Mineta?-

-Bueno tengo una duda...- dijo el pequeño muchacho mientras miraba a sus compañeros. -Más bien, tenemos una duda-

Toru se acercó a Escanor y le dijo:

-Todos tenemos la duda acerca de tu traje de héroe, ¿Para qué es?-

Todos miraron a Escanor esperando una respuesta. El delgado chico se quedó callado al ver que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él. Aún le costaba lidiar con la atención no deseada.

-Sí claro... eh... bueno, no es nada especial...- comenzó a tartamudear el británico.

-Sabemos por qué te queda tan grande en tu forma delgada, ya que creces bastante al transformarte. Pero Uraraka dijo que era especial antes de la batalla- dijo Mina.

Al escuchar su nombre, Uraraka enrojecio violentamente, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Lo siento Escanor, parece que tengo una boca muy grande- dijo esta con pena.

Escanor sonrió y comenzó a reír. Uraraka les había dicho a Mina y Mineta lo que Izuku le había contado cuando la chica de la gravedad le preguntó donde estaba Escanor antes de la batalla. Eso había sido antes de que lo vieran transformarse, por lo que el misterio aún los mantenía cuchicheando por ahí.

-No te preocupes Uraraka- dijo el galés mientras seguía sonriendo. -Está hecho de un material especial, una clase de polímero, que soporta altas temperaturas. Cuando me transformo, emito mucho calor, por lo que la ropa normal no soporta mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a quemarse. Además es flexible, para cuando mi cuerpo crece, y me da mucha movilidad y comodidad-

Todos emitieron un sonoro "ooohhhh" al escuchar esto. Sin embargo Kyoka tenía otra pregunta.

-¿Y por qué tiene ese diseño? ¿Es por algo en especial?- dijo la chica de los auriculares.

Escanor se sonrojó levemente, al escuchar esto.

-Bueno... el diseño es todo mío- dijo el León del Orgullo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -Yo elegí esa ropa. Siempre tuve la imagen de ese traje en mi mente, y cuando me dijeron que podía enviar un diseño propio para mi traje, decidí enviar ese. Es extraño ahora que lo pienso. Es como si añorara llevar esa ropa- dijo Escanor mientras se hundía en sus recuerdos de nuevo. Pero reaccionó rápidamente. -Bueno, eso no importa. Esa es la historia-

-De verdad eres un chico interesante, Escanor- dijo Tsuyu al escuchar lo anterior.

-No, yo no diría eso- dijo Escanor riendo.

En ese momento, Aizawa entró al edificio. Todos se sorprendieron y se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Kaminari incluso se cayó del sillón antes de levantarse.

-¡Maestro Aizawa!- gritaron todos.

-Necesito que Midoriya y Bale vengan conmigo- dijo con un tono seco.

Tanto Izuku como Escanor se quedaron petrificados al escuchar lo anterior. Sin embargo ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su maestro.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Izuku nervioso.

-Ninguno, sólo necesito que vengan conmigo- dijo su maestro saliendo del edificio.

Ambos alumnos se miraron el uno al otro y luego lo siguieron. Aizawa comenzó a dirigirse al edificio de los salones de clase, y sus alumnos lo seguían en silencio. Entraron al edificio central y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Después de subir algunos pisos, Aizawa salió de las escaleras y camino por uno de los pasillos. De pronto, se detuvo frente a una puerta y se volteó hacia sus alumnos.

-Midoriya, All Might está dentro. Pidió hablar contigo a solas, así que entra. Escanor irá conmigo- dijo el maestro abriendo la puerta.

Midoriya bajo la mirada un momento antes de entrar al salón. Aizawa cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Escanor, el director y yo queremos hablar contigo, así que sígueme- dijo Aizawa mientras caminaba.

Escanor, quien avanzaba detrás de su maestro, puso una cara de preocupación antes de responder.

-Sí...- dijo el chico en voz baja.

Finalmente llegaron a una entrada que tenía una doble puerta. Aizawa abrió una de las puertas y le hizo un gesto a Escanor para que entrara. Este avanzó, mientras Aizawa cerraba la puerta.

Escanor podia sentir una tensión enorme creciendo cada vez más a cada segundo. Respiraba con pesadez y comenzó a sudar. Dentro de la sala, había varios escritorios acomodados de tal forma que formaban un círculo. En el centro del círculo, se encontraba otro escritorio con una silla. Frente a este escritorio, en uno de los otros que formaban el círculo, estaba sentado el director.

-Entra Escanor, siéntate- dijo el Director Nezu con tranquilidad.

Escanor le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla. Aizawa rodeó el círculo y se sentó junto al Director.

-Bien, hay varias cosas de las que quiero hablarte, Escanor. Cosas que son importantes- dijo el Director tomando una expresión muy seria. -Cosas que definirán por completo tu futuro-

.

.  
Izuku Midoriya entró al salón en silencio. Dentro había un sillón grande, en el cuál All Might estaba sentado, mientras llevaba su traje dorado que usaba como maestro de la UA. El ex símbolo de la paz habló primero.

-Siéntate a mi lado joven Midoriya. Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar- dijo el maestro con una voz que denotaba tranquilidad.

Izuku asintió y se sentó junto a All Might. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos que fue roto por el pupilo.

-All Might, perdóname por...- comenzó a decir Izuku antes de que All Might lo interrumpiera.

-No te disculpes joven Midoriya. No hiciste nada mal. Yo soy el que debería disculparse- dijo All Might mientras un tono de tristeza entraba en su voz.

Izuku volvió a hablar.

-No, todo ese incidente fue porque yo no puedo controlar el One for All y...- dijo Izuku antes de ser interrumpido.

Mientras Izuku decia esto, All Might se giró hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo. El chico de cabello verde se sorprendió y se quedó inmóvil por lo inesperado de la acción.

-Discúlpame por no notar todas tus penas, joven Midoriya. Perdóname por dejar que enfrentaras todos esos temores tú solo- dijo All Might abrazando fuertemente a su heredero.

Izuku le devolvió el abrazo a All Might, aferrandose con fuerza a él, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Izuku le dijo todo, todo lo que sentía y todas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. Le dijo que no queria decepcionarlo y que no quería demostrarle que se había equivocado al escoger a su heredero. Izuku habló y habló hasta que ya no hubo nada más que decir. All Might solo escuchaba y lo consolaba dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Finalmente, después de que Izuku terminara de hablar, y después de esperar a que se calmara un poco, All Might le respondió.

-Joven Midoriya, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. ¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo esto? Hace casi dos años, nos encontramos en ese día que cambió nuestro destino. Aún recuerdo con completa claridad tu rostro al preguntarme si tú también podías ser un héroe. Eras un simple chico sin quirk, que tenía el sueño de convertirse en un héroe capaz de ser el número uno. Y a pesar de que tu héroe de la infancia, tu ídolo, te dijo que no podías ser un héroe, fuiste e intentaste salvar a tu amigo en problemas, exponiendo tu propia vida- en ese momento, All Might sonrió con una gran satisfacción.

-Jamás olvidaré la tremenda lección que me diste aquel día. Tú fuiste quien me demostró que no se necesita un gran poder ni nada especial para ser un héroe. Me recordaste la esencia de nuestro trabajo, el objetivo primordial con el que todo esto inicio. Me recordaste que el mayor héroe no es aquel que gana todas las batallas, sino aquel que da su vida por salvar a todos los que pueda. Eras un chico débil cuando te conocí, y sin embargo entrenaste con tal dedicación que te convertiste en un recipiente digno para el One for All. Tú te ganaste ese poder. No naciste con él, sino que trabajaste duro para conseguirlo. Nunca, escuchame bien joven Midoriya, nunca voy a lamentar la decisión que tome. Te has convertido en un joven fuerte que ha salvado a muchas personas. Tal vez no lo veas, pero eres una luz de esperanza para todos tus compañeros-

Izuku soltó a All Might para poder alejarse un poco.

-Pero, no pude salvar a Nighteye ni a Mirio...-

-Nadie podría haberlo hecho. Lo que les paso no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie. Yo también estoy muy triste por ellos joven Midoriya. Pero tenemos que aceptar que lo que les pasó fue algo que nadie podía evitar. Además ese día tú venciste a Overhaul, y salvaste a todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor de la pelea, poniendo tu vida en riesgo. Salvaste a Eri, y le salvaste la vida al joven Togata- dijo All Might poniendo su mano en el hombro de su pupilo.

Izuku se quedó callado un momento. Después levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-Cuando vi la sonrisa de Eri, en el concierto que dimos en el festival, sentí que todo había valido la pena. Sentí algo parecido a cuando Kota me escribió esa carta. La satisfacción de salvar a alguien es lo que me hace feliz- dijo Izuku mientras cerraba el puño. -Y es por eso, que seguiré esforzandome para salvar a todos-

All Might lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y puso su mano en la cabeza de su alumno.

-Joven Midoriya, tú serás un héroe qué hará grandes cosas. Tú serás el héroe número uno algún día-

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse, pero ahora con una actitud mucho más alegre. Comenzaron a reír mientras se separaban. Después de eso, volvieron a recargarse en el sillón.

-Sabes All Might, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo Izuku.

All Might arqueó una ceja al escuchar esto.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno, es sobre es Escanor. Su quirk es muy poderoso. Cuando peleó contra mí, pude sentir todo su poder de cerca. La energía y el calor que desprendía eran inmensos. Pero esa es la cuestión- dijo Izuku haciendo una pausa. -Creo que su poder supera el del One for All. Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? No deberían existir quirks más fuertes que el nuestro- dijo Izuku mirando a All Might a los ojos.

-Sin embargo Escanor prueba que existen, que realmente hay quirks más poderosos que One for All- dijo Izuku con preocupación.

-Entiendo a donde quieres llegar joven Midoriya. Si existen quirks así, ¿qué impide que se usen en nuestra contra? Yo también estoy muy sorprendido por el poder del joven Bale. Cuando lo vi en las pantallas peleando contra ti, no podía creerlo. Además la comparación con mi propia transformación ocurrio en mi mente casi al instante. Pero, retomando el tema del One for All, recuerdo unas palabras que Gran Torino me dijo alguna vez. 'Crees que el One for All es más especial de lo que en realidad es'- dijo All Might.

Izuku se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Gran Torino había usado las mismas palabras con él la primera vez que lo conoció.

-Al principio creía que se refería al cómo lo usaba, que debía usarlo de forma más natural, como algo normal en mí- dijo All Might mientras Izuku sonreía al recordar su propio aprendizaje.

-Pero al pasar los años, y después de reflexionar mejor estas palabras, llegué a otra conclusión. En sus inicios, el One for All se originó de dos quirks que por separado no eran nada especial. Un quirk que almacena poder, y uno para transferir quirks. Si lo pensamos bien, podrían existir muchos quirks más fuertes que estos. Es cierto que ahora el One for All es muy poderoso, pero es debido a que ha sido cultivado y nutrido por varias generaciones. Como dije, es posible que existan quirks que por si solos sean muy poderosos. Después de todo, los quirks siguen combinandose y evolucionando con cada generación, y no sabemos que tan poderosos serán los niños que nazcan en los próximos años- dijo All Might intentando responder las dudas de su estudiante.

-Tienes razón All Might, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Es cierto que nos acercamos cada vez más a la singularidad del quirk, pero ¿no crees que el poder de Escanor es demasiado exagerado? Dijo que su poder incrementa cada vez más hasta llegar al mediodía. Cuando peleó contra mí eran poco más de las diez de la mañana, y ya tenía suficiente poder para derrotarme facilmente, incluso al 100%. ¿Qué cantidad de poder tendrá al mediodía?- preguntó Izuku con un tono de preocupación.

All Might se quedó callado un momento, mirando hacia la nada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Suspiro profundamente, se ajustó el saco del traje, y finalmente dijo:

-No tengo idea de cuánta fuerza pueda tener el joven Bale, ni cómo es posible que exista alguien así. Solo sé que deseo con todas mis fuerzas, que nunca necesitemos de su máximo poder. Porque cuando lo hagamos, estaremos en graves problemas-

.

.  
Escanor estaba bastante nervioso al entrar a la sala. El Director Nezu nunca había actuado con esa seriedad. Y eso lo preocupaba bastante.

-Bien, hay varias cosas de las que quiero hablarte, Escanor. Cosas que son importantes. Cosas que definirán por completo tu futuro-

Escanor trago saliva al escuchar esto. El Director se levantó del escritorio y miró a Escanor fijamente durante unos segundos que parecían eternos.

-¡Tenemos que definir tu nombre de héroe!- gritó el director con alegría.

Escanor suspiró aliviado mientras Aizawa sonreía levemente.

-La verdad he estado pensando mucho en eso y ya tomé una decisión, director- dijo Escanor después de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es esa decisión?- preguntó el director.

-Quiero mantener mi nombre. Quiero llamarme Escanor-

Tanto Nezu como Aizawa lo miraron fijamente antes de hablar.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres usar tu nombre? Tal vez después te sea difícil cambiarlo- dijo el director.

-Sí, estoy seguro- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Aizawa suspiró y se recargo hacia el escritorio.

-Está bien, yo no soy de mucha ayuda con eso de los nombres asi que lo que tu elijas estará bien- dijo Aizawa con su seriedad de siempre. -Ahora hay otra cosa de la que queremos hablarte. En el incidente con Midoriya, usaste tu poder para detenerlo- dijo Aizawa.

Al escuchar el repentino cambio de tema, Escanor apartó la mirada. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Según el propio Midoriya, dijiste que estabas 'feliz' de poder enfrentarlo- después de esto Aizawa hizo una pausa. -Escanor debes controlarte mejor. ¿Tenías intenciones de explotar verdad?- preguntó el maestro con frialdad.

Escanor tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo. No quería ver a su maestro a la cara.

-No, profesor Aizawa, yo...- comenzó a decir Escanor, sin embargo se detuvo. -La verdad es que sí. Cuando la masa comenzó a apretarme me molesté mucho y quería hacer algo para castigarla. Pero luego escuché el grito de Deku. Eso me hizo reaccionar y recordar que no peleaba contra la masa, sino contra un amigo- dijo Escanor al borde de las lágrimas.

Tanto el Director como Aizawa lo miraban en silencio. El Director se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

-E hiciste bien. Gracias a ese control que pudiste ejercer al final, pudiste detener a Izuku Midoriya antes de que lastimara a alguien. Además, si hubieras explotado habrías dañado a Aizawa. Pero no lo hiciste, te contuviste cuando viste a tu amigo en peligro. Cuando te conocí eras muy voluble y caprichoso al transformarte. Pero has ido mejorando y aumentando tu control. Y el hecho de que ahora tengas amigos es algo muy bueno- le dijo el director con tranquilidad, antes de detenerse frente a él.

-Y estoy seguro de que seguirás mejorando para convertirte en el héroe número uno- dijo el Director con alegría.

Escanor sonrió al escuchar esto.

-¡Claro, me esforzaré!- dijo el chico con decisión.

-Entonces no se hable más Escanor. Ve a descansar, y recuerda pensar siempre en tus amigos. Aizawa, acompañalo a los dormitorios- dijo el Director.

Escanor y Aizawa comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando el Director volvió a hablar.

-¡Casi lo olvido! Escanor, ve con el profesor Power Loader, al laboratorio del departamento de apoyo. Necesita hablar contigo- dijo el Director con su tono característico.

Aizawa se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto. Escanor asintió y siguió caminando. Al salir de la sala, Escanor le habló a Aizawa.

-Maestro, el área de apoyo construye objetos que ayudan a los héroes ¿No?- preguntó el británico.

-Así es- respondió Aizawa.

-¿Y por qué cree que el encargado de su laboratorio quiera hablar conmigo?-

-No lo sé. Pero debe ser algo importante. Vamos yo te guiare- dijo Aizawa.

Ambos caminaron de nuevo por todo el edificio. Finalmente llegaron al laboratorio. Pero justo antes de entrar, escucharon una gran explosión que hizo que ambos retrocedieran un poco.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no uses materiales explosivos aquí dentro?!- gritó un hombre.

Se escuchó la risa de una chica antes de escuchar lo siguiente:

-¡No pueden construirse buenas armas sin buenos explosivos, hay que pensar en grande!- dijo la voz femenina.

Escanor no sabía si entrar o irse. Pero Aizawa avanzó y abrió la puerta. Ambos vieron una nube de polvo, que al disiparse reveló un robot con aparatos parecidos a misiles en los brazos. A su lado estaba el profesor Power Loader.

-¡Hey, Aizawa! No esperaba verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el encargado del laboratorio.

-Traje al chico nuevo de mi clase, el director nos dijo que querías verlo- respondió con su seriedad habitual.

De pronto, desde detrás del robot, una chica de cabello rosa emergió desde debajo de un montón de escombros. Al verla Escanor quedó perplejo.

-¡¿Así que tú eres el nuevo?! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte!- gritó la chica.

De inmediato se acercó corriendo hacia Escanor, y comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes mientras tomaba medidas. Escanor se sonrojó violentamente mientras intentaba cubrirse de los toqueteos de la chica.

-¡Hatsume, déjalo en paz!- gritó Power Loader.

La chica se detuvo y retrocedió un poco.

-Solo estoy comenzando con mi trabajo- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Escanor la miraba con atención. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y no sabía por qué. Solo quería seguir viéndola.

Power Loader se acercó a Escanor y lo sacó de su trance.

\- Hola Escanor, es un gusto conocerte. La verdad es que el director nos pidió que hiciéramos algo para ti, y queríamos saber tu opinión acerca de eso- dijo el profesor.

Escanor arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso.

-¿Algo... para mí?- preguntó Escanor con duda.

-Así es, nos pidió construirte un arma con un propósito bastante peculiar. Y dijo que tal vez tu podrías darle un nombre-

En ese momento Escanor se dio cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba. El Director y él habían hablado de eso antes de su ingreso a la UA. A lo largo de los años que llevaban de conocerse, Escanor le había contado al Director acerca de todas las ideas y visiones que tenía, como la de su traje. En una de esas muchas charlas, Escanor le había contado que le gustaría tener un arma con habilidades específicas, y que si la tuviera, le daría un nombre que siempre se le venía a la mente desde su niñez.

-Sí, ya tengo un nombre- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa. -Nunca creí que llegaría a usarlo de verdad. Y el hecho de que sea posible hacerlo me hace muy feliz-

Escanor avanzó hacia Power Loader y cerrando el puño con decisión le dijo:

-¡Es hora de construir a Rhitta!-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Nos vemos en el próximo, felices fiestas. 


	6. Preparaciones

-Sí, ya tengo un nombre- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa. -Nunca creí que llegaría a usarlo de verdad. Y el hecho de que sea posible hacerlo me hace muy feliz-

Escanor avanzó hacia Power Loader y cerrando el puño con decisión le dijo:

-¡Es hora de construir a Rhitta!-

Escanor, Power Loader y Mei Hatsume habían estado hablando por casi 3 horas. Tocaban todos los puntos acerca del pedido del director, para que cumpliera con los requisitos de Escanor. Durante la charla, Escanor no podía evitar mirar fijamente a la chica inventora. Algo de ella le atraía bastante. Esa aura enérgica y decidida le parecía cautivadora.

-Bien, hagamos un repaso de las cosas que pediste, y al final daré mis observaciones- dijo Power Loader después de haberse puesto de acuerdo.

-Quieres un hacha, lo suficientemente resistente para soportar un golpe del mismísimo All Might sin romperse. Además, esta arma debe tener la capacidad de almacenar grandes cantidades de energía solar, y que está energía pueda transferirse a ti cuando la toques. Agregado a eso, quieres poder modular la intensidad con la que esa energía es emitida desde el hacha, para poder simular la energía que el sol emite a diferentes horas del día. Y finalmente, quieres contar con un brazalete identificador que le permita al hacha saber donde te encuentras, y en caso de que tú lo desees, esta pueda salir volando hacia ti rápidamente- dijo Power Loader antes de suspirar profundamente.

-Bueno chico, debo decir que me enfrento al mayor reto de mi carrera. Necesitaremos muchos recursos y mucha ayuda para construir algo así- dijo el profesor antes de ser interrumpido.

-Vamos Power Loader, no te acobardes. Si logramos construir un bebé como este, ¡Seré reconocida como la más grande inventora de la época!- gritó Mei.

-Seremos- la corrigió Power Loader.

Mei rio un poco antes de responder. -Claro compartiré mi fama contigo-

Power Loader volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bien chico, estas son mis observaciones: primero, un hacha es un arma mortal. Quiero suponer que estas consciente de lo que voy a decir, pero de todas formas lo diré. Somos héroes con una responsabilidad social, y no matamos a los villanos. Ese es nuestro último recurso, y debe ser evitado a toda costa. El hecho de que me pidas un hacha, con lo que eso representa, me hace dudar si entiendes lo que acabo de decir. Segundo, es posible construir un arma que resista un golpe de All Might, pero tendrá que ser un material bastante dificil de conseguir. Tercero, se puede construir una batería solar que sea capaz de emitir la misma radiación que el sol, pero por la cantidad de energía que quieres acumular, el equipo tendría que ser bastante pesado si vamos a compactarlo al tamaño de un arma de una mano. Cuarto, es posible modular la cantidad de radiación que el arma emite, pero el llevarlo a su máximo acabaría rápidamente con la energía acumulada, por lo que entre más energía extraigas del arma, menos tiempo durará. Y por último, construir un arma que sea capaz de moverse hacia ti es posible, pero de la forma que lo pides y considerando lo anterior dicho, necesitaríamos propulsores bastante potentes y tecnología de punta- dijo Power Loader mirando al británico.

Escanor se quedó pasmado al escuchar todas las dificultades que existían para construir el arma de sus sueños. Sabía que era difícil construir algo así, pero nunca se había puesto a reflexionar realmente sobre esto ya que hasta ese momento no había sido más que una idea que consideraba imposible.

-Tiene razón profesor Power Loader, creo que me deje llevar por mi idea y no pensé claramente en la dificultad de construir algo así. Lamento haberlos hecho perder su tiempo de esta forma- dijo Escanor apenado.

Mei y Power Loader se vieron el uno al otro por unos segundos antes de mirar a Escanor.

-Escanor, nunca dije que no lo haríamos- dijo Power Loader con una sonrisa.

Mei se acercó a Escanor y puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Es sólo que tardaremos un poco para lograrlo- dijo la chica con alegría. -¡No dormiré por varios días!-

Escanor estaba a punto de responder a ese comentario cuando de repente Power Loader volvió a hablar.

-Y sobre el hacha, no te preocupes, puedo fabricarla sin que sea un arma mortal. Usaré materiales flexibles en la hoja, y no tendrá filo. Te servirá para aturdir a tus adversarios con un buen golpe- dijo Power Loader con un tono de orgullo. -Aunque, creo que el único problema que no podemos solucionar es el peso del arma. Sin duda esa hacha será bastante pesada. Y bueno chico no te ofendas pero no pareces muy fuerte-

Escanor sonrió levemente antes de hablar.

\- No se preocupe por eso, le aseguro que podré levantarla. Además, así nadie podrá usarla más que yo- dijo el galés con seguridad.

-Bueno muchacho, comenzaré a trabajar en la batería, que es lo que más me preocupa. Hatsume se encargará de los propulsores para que sea capaz de viajar hacia ti- dijo el profesor.

-¡Ya tengo tantas ideas! ¡Tu arma será increíble!- gritó la chica.

-¡Nada de explosivos!- respondió rápidamente el maestro.

-Le quitas lo divertido, Power Loader- contestó Mei guiñandole un ojo a Escanor. Este se sonrojó levemente.

-Bien, es algo tarde Escanor, así que deberías ir a descansar. Calculo que tu arma estará disponible tal vez en un mes o dos. Todo depende de que tan rápido avancemos con cada parte del hacha-

-Muchas gracias profesor Power Loader, y también a usted, señorita Hatsume- dijo Escanor haciendo una reverencia.

-¡No te preocupes! Eres un chico llamativo, tu nombre suena por todos lados. Y cuando los promotores sepan que llevas un arma hecha por mí, ¡No pararán de buscarme!- dijo Mei mientras se imaginaba su brillante futuro.

Power Loader rio levemente mientras miraba a su alumna. Escanor la miraba con interés. No podía evitar pensar que su energía y deseos de triunfar le resultaban entrañables. Escanor comenzó a preguntarse qué eran esos sentimientos que sentía tan de repente.

-Pero bueno muchacho, como dije ya es tarde. Pronto serán las diez de la noche y todos queremos descansar. Nosotros te notificaremos de nuestros progresos- dijo finalmente Power Loader.

-Claro, esperaré pacientemente. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias a ambos, es un sueño hecho realidad- dijo el muchacho con alegría.

Finalmente salió del laboratorio, y fuera se encontró a Aizawa, dormido en el suelo. Escanor ya había escuchado del hábito de dormir en todas partes que tenía su profesor, pero no lo había visto en persona. No sabía que hacer. Sin embargo antes de que hiciera algo, Aizawa abrió los ojos.

-Así que finalmente saliste-

-¡Disculpeme profesor por tenerlo esperando tanto tiempo!- dijo Escanor juntando las manos en un gesto de perdón.

-No te preocupes, me hacían falta unas horas de sueño. Es hora de llevarte a los dormitorios- dijo Aizawa mientras se levantaba.

Ambos caminaron hacia los dormitorios en completo silencio. Era un silencio que resultaba incómodo para Escanor, el cuál quiso romper el hielo.

-Y... dicen que es posible construir a Rhitta- dijo Escanor con algo de temor en su voz.

-Esa es una buena noticia- respondió Aizawa con un tono seco.

Escanor se puso aún más nervioso. -Sí... lo es ¿verdad?- dijo el chico mientras reia nerviosamente.

-Eso quiere decir que serás capaz de pelear en la noche- dijo Aizawa de repente. -Y eso es un alivio para mí... aunque...-

Escanor se quedó en silencio un momento. Era verdad, el hecho de construir a Rhitta significaba que podía desaparecer su mayor debilidad, al menos parcialmente. Eso le daba un respiro a todos los que sabían sobre su quirk. Pero Escanor notó que algo incomodaba a su profesor.

-¿Aunque qué, profesor Aizawa?- preguntó Escanor.

-Hay algo más que debemos hacer contigo pronto. Para que no estés en desventaja con tus compañeros- respondió Aizawa con seriedad.

-¿En desventaja? ¿A qué se refiere?- dijo Escanor con duda.

-Me refiero a que debes obtener tu licencia provisional de héroe-

.

.

.

.

Después de hablar con All Might, Izuku había salido del edificio central con All Might. Se habían despedido, ya que eran casi las nueve de la noche. Izuku se había dirigido a los dormitorios, donde sus compañeros lo esperaban en el área común. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Izuku se encontró con Bakugo, el cuál le cortó el paso saliendo desde detrás de un árbol.

-Tardaste bastante maldito nerd- dijo el chico explosivo. -¿Finalmente sacaste esas ideas estúpidas de tu cabeza?-

Izuku se sorprendió al ver a Bakugo. Después de que este le dijera eso, Izuku se rascó la cabeza.

-Hola Kacchan... ¿De verdad lo eche a perder, no es cierto?- dijo Deku riéndose.

-No lo tomes tan a la ligera idiota. Pudiste haber lastimado a muchos, incluso pudiste haber muerto por esa cosa. ¿Qué caso tiene ser el número uno si no estás tú para restregartelo en la cara?- preguntó Bakugo apartando la mirada un poco.

Izuku miró a Bakugo con sorpresa, antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Kacchan- dijo Izuku con alegría.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Solo estoy diciendo que voy a disfrutar más vencerte y burlarme de ti!- dijo Bakugo molesto, y después caminó rápidamente hacia los dormitorios. Esto dejo a Izuku sólo y en silencio. Finalmente miró al cielo antes de hablar.

-No dejaré que me superes Kacchan- dijo Izuku apretando su puño.

Finalmente Izuku entró al edificio de dormitorios, donde tuvo que responder el interrogatorio de sus compañeros.

.

.

.

.

Después de caminar junto a Aizawa, Escanor llegó al edificio de los dormitorios. Sin embargo no entró de inmediato. Aún seguía hablando con su profesor.

-¿Entonces tendré que ir con Bakugo y Todoroki para obtener mi licencia?- preguntó Escanor.

-Podria decirse que sí. Sin embargo están a unas cuantas semanas de obtenerla, así que no estarás realmente con ellos. Tendrás que cumplir tus pruebas sólo, así que esfuerzate al máximo- dijo Aizawa mirando a su estudiante. -Y por favor, trata de controlarte-

Escanor rio nerviosamente al escuchar eso. -Sí claro profesor, trataré de no dar problemas-

-Bien, el director y yo arreglamos tu ingreso a las pruebas de la licencia, cosa que no fue fácil. Bakugo y Todoroki fueron aceptados para pruebas extraordinarias porque participaron en la prueba principal y pasaron la primera fase. Pero que te aceptarán a ti, un alumno de nuevo ingreso, para otra prueba extraordinaria es otro asunto. Digamos que sólo fue posible por la recomendación especial del director de la escuela de héroes más prestigiosa de todo Japón- dijo Aizawa sin perder su seriedad habitual.

Escanor no supo que decir ante esas palabras. El hecho de que el Director hubiera hecho algo asi por él le parecía demasiado.

-No... No tenían que hacer eso...- dijo Escanor tartamudeando.

-Pero ya está hecho, así que aprovechalo. El único 'problema' es que la vigencia será la misma que la de tus compañeros, que la obtuvieron hace casi medio año, por lo que en pocos meses tendrás que hacer de nuevo la prueba- dijo Aizawa.

-No hay ningún problema, es más de lo que podria pedir. Muchas gracias por todo profesor Aizawa. Tengo poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero me ha apoyado mucho- dijo Escanor mirando a su maestro a los ojos.

-Bueno, tienes algo de potencial, como profesor es lo que debo hacer- dijo Aizawa sin perder su tono seco. -Ahora ve a dormir, que mañana tendremos un día duro-

-¡Sí, buenas noches profesor!- le respondió Escanor mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

Aizawa se quedó de pie un momento. Miró fijamente al delgado chico que se alejaba hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Bajó la mirada un momento, y cerró los ojos.

-Tengo que apoyar al próximo héroe número uno en todo lo que pueda- dijo Aizawa con una sonrisa imperceptible, mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso al edificio principal.

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad. Tuvieron algunas pruebas prácticas, las cuales consistieron en seguir perfeccionando sus movimientos especiales y algunas otras en rescate en situaciones de peligro. Aizawa había tenido especial cuidado de que estas prácticas se realizarán muy temprano, entre las 6 y las 7 de la mañana, para que la transformación de Escanor se mantuviera en su mínimo. De esta forma era mucho más fácil de controlar. Sin embargo el poder del León del Orgullo era suficiente para sobresalir en todas las pruebas. Además su movimiento especial, el Cruel Sun, no tenía comparación. Todo iba bien para el muchacho.

También iba a las pruebas para obtener su licencia de héroe, y le habían dicho que en dos semanas podia obtenerla, ya que había demostrado ser un héroe responsable y capaz. En todas las pruebas, había mostrado un control de su transformación como nunca antes, lo que no hacía más que aumentar su felicidad.

Después de una semana, Power Loader lo mandó a llamar. Asi que Escanor se dirigió al laboratorio del departamento de apoyo.

-Hola profesor Power Loader, ¿me llamó?- preguntó el galés entrando al laboratorio.

-Así es Escanor, pasa por favor. ¡Hatsume, ven aquí!- gritó el maestro.

Mei se encontraba en una mesa alejada trabajando en lo que parecía ser una placa de computadora. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Al ver a Escanor en la entrada, se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Hola, ya tengo listos los propulsores, y sólo me costaron 5 dias sin dormir!- dijo la chica con euforia.

Escanor se sorprendió un poco cuando la chica se acercó. Estaba bastante desarreglada, su cabello estaba todo revuelto, y su ropa estaba sucia. Además podia percibirse un fuerte olor a sudor.

-Hatsume, por lo que más quieras, ve a ducharte y a dormir un poco- dijo Power Loader al verla.

-No podía hacerlo porque aún no estaba terminado mi trabajo, ¡Pero ahora sí! Asi que si me permiten, dormiré por todo el día- dijo la chica alejándose.

Power Loader suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Escanor, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado y sucio, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy linda. Pero justo en el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza, detuvo sus ideas. ¿Por qué le parecía linda? ¿Por qué habia pensado eso?

-Bueno, déjame decirte porque te llamé- dijo Power Loader, asustando un poco a un Escanor perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hatsume terminó el dispositivo de rastreo, y yo me encuentro aún trabajando en la batería. Sin embargo necesito tus huellas dactilares para que sólo tú puedas extraer la energía de la batería. Sí no hago eso, cualquiera que la toqué recibirá la radiación- le explicó Power Loader.

-Y bueno, Hatsume realmente no ha terminado los propulsores como tal. Pero logró crear la comunicación necesaria entre dispositivos, es decir el brazalete y la parte de los propulsores. Aún falta calibrar los propios propulsores y colocar la fuente de poder. Pero bueno, por ahora sólo necesito tus huellas-

-Claro, dígame que debo hacer- respondió Escanor.

Power Loader lo acercó a una máquina donde Escanor colocó todos sus dedos. Mientras la máquina grababa sus huellas, Escanor no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

-Y... ¿Hatsume es siempre así?- preguntó el chico con interés.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, tan... apasionada-

Power Loader sonrió antes de responder. -Sí, siempre actúa así. Muchas veces falla, demasiadas veces, pero eso nunca la detiene. Sinceramente creo que no hay nada que no pueda hacer- dijo el maestro orgulloso.

-Debe ser lindo poder pasar tiempo con ella...- dijo Escanor de repente. Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, se sonrojó violentamente y miró a Power Loader muy exaltado.

El profesor lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, joven Bale, no pensé que sintieras algo así por mi alumna- dijo Power Loader con un tono de ironía.

-No... No... No es lo que... yo...- balbuceo Escanor sin poder articular palabra.

-Tranquilo chico, está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada. Son muchachos después de todo. Pero debes entender algo. Toda la atención de Hatsume se centra en sus inventos. En sus bebés, como ella los llama. Así que tomatelo con calma, ¿está bien?- le dijo Power Loader.

Escanor bajó la mirada antes de responder.

-Claro, lo entiendo- dijo con tristeza.

Power Loader lo miró unos segundos, lamentando lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero bueno, no te pongas triste. Ya terminamos, tu arma estará lista muy pronto- le dijo Power Loader tratando de alegrarlo.

El chico de ojos azules asintió mientras levantaba la mirada de nuevo. Se despidió de Power Loader y salió del laboratorio. De repente sintió una nostalgia tremenda, y escuchó una voz susurrando en su oido. "Escanor... ayúdame..." pudo escuchar el británico. Se sorprendió un poco cuando esto ocurrió, y recordó que ya había escuchado esa voz. "Es la misma voz de la esfera" pensó Escanor.

Comenzó a correr de vuelta a su habitación. Salió del edificio central y corrió hacia los dormitorios. Entró y se dirigió a los elevadores. Al salir, se dio cuenta de que su puerta estaba abierta y varios de sus compañeros se encontraban en la entrada. Kyoka, Bakugo y Tokoyami estaban ahí fuera, y lo miraron con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- preguntó Escanor.

Los tres compañeros frente a él no respondieron. De su cuarto salió Izuku, quien le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Escanor, que bueno que llegaste. Ven rápido- dijo Izuku con un tono de preocupación.

Sin comprender lo que pasaba, el chico galés se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto. Dentro se encontraban Izuku, Uraraka, Kirishima y Momo. Pero pronto algo llamó la atención del León del Orgullo. Todo su cuarto era un desastre. Sus cosas estaban rotas, y las paredes se veían todas golpeadas.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- gritó Escanor con miedo.

-Bueno, eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo Momo.

-Tu esfera... hizo esto- dijo Uraraka.

-Kacchan comenzó a escuchar golpes en tu habitación y vino a ver qué ocurría. Él pudo ver a la esfera chocando contra las paredes como loca- dijo Izuku.

-Esa porquería estaba brillando mientras golpeteaba por todos lados. Y ahora tú idiota vas a explicarnos por qué- dijo Bakugo con su tono agresivo.

Todos miraron a Escanor con preocupación. Pero el chico nuevo no tenía respuestas.

-No tengo idea de que es lo que pasó, no se había comportado así nunca- dijo Escanor con temblor en su voz.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Momo hablara.

-Bueno, tenemos que decirle al profesor Aizawa sobre esto-

-¡No, por favor no!- gritó Escanor de repente.

-Escanor, esto no es normal, tenemos que decirle- le dijo Izuku.

-Además si lo descubre él mismo se enojará bastante con nosotros por habérselo ocultado- dijo Kyoka.

-Por favor, les prometo que lo mantendré bajo control, pero no digan nada- les dijo Escanor mientras juntaba las manos.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir.

-Escucha bien flacucho. Si esto vuelve a repetirse, seré el primero en ir a contarle a todos ¿Entendiste?- le dijo Bakugo.

Escanor miró a Bakugo sorprendido por unos segundos antes de responder.

-¡Sí, está bien!- dijo asintiendo.

Los demás no estaban muy convencidos, pero decidieron seguir a Bakugo. Escanor le agradeció a todos por su silencio. Finalmente, sus compañeros salieron de su habitación, dejándolo solo. Escanor se acercó a la esfera y la tocó con la mano.

-Estás dándome más problemas de lo normal- dijo Escanor suspirando. -¿Qué rayos eres?-

Justo cuando decía esto, la esfera volvió a brillar. Flotó unos cuantos centímetros, y se escuchó una voz femenina.

-Soy...quien te salvó...-

Después de esto la esfera detuvo su brillo y volvió a caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Escanor se quedó estupefacto ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Quien... me salvó? ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Escanor mientras miraba la esfera.

-Tengo que saber que pasa con esta cosa, y pronto- dijo el León del Orgullo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche, y hacia un frío tremendo. Un hombre caminaba por la calle mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Uso un poco su quirk para calentarse, produciendo flamas desde su palma. Entró a un callejón oscuro y se detuvo a la mitad de este. Desde una puerta cercana, salió otro hombre, mucho más grande que el primero.

-Así que viniste. Dicen que tu fuerza no tiene comparación. Quiero ofrecerte un trabajo- dijo el primer hombre.

-Claro que vine. No podía perder la oportunidad de hablar con un integrante de la famosa Liga de Villanos- respondió el segundo hombre.

-¿Entonces esto no es más que entretenimiento para ti?- dijo la primer voz.

-Eso depende de que digas en los próximos segundos-

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados durante un momento.

-Te ofrezco matar al heredero de All Might- dijo el primer hombre.

El segundo hombre emitió un chasquido con la boca.

-¿All Might tiene un heredero?-

-Sí, y tiene su fuerza-

El segundo hombre sonrió malevolamente mientras apretaba el puño.

-Entonces puede que sea interesante-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Felices fiestas


	7. Desesperación

Era de noche, y hacia un frío tremendo. Un hombre caminaba por la calle mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Uso un poco su quirk para calentarse, produciendo flamas desde su palma. Entró a un callejón oscuro y se detuvo a la mitad de este. Desde una puerta cercana, salió otro hombre, mucho más grande que el primero.

-Así que viniste. Dicen que tu fuerza no tiene comparación. Quiero ofrecerte un trabajo- dijo el primer hombre.

-Claro que vine. No podía perder la oportunidad de hablar con un integrante de la famosa Liga de Villanos- respondió el segundo hombre.

-¿Entonces esto no es más que entretenimiento para ti?- dijo la primer voz.

-Eso depende de que digas en los próximos segundos-

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados durante un momento.

-Te ofrezco matar al heredero de All Might- dijo el primer hombre.

El segundo hombre emitió un chasquido con la boca.

-¿All Might tiene un heredero?-

-Sí, y tiene su fuerza-

El segundo hombre sonrió malevolamente mientras apretaba el puño.

-Entonces puede que sea interesante-

Dabi había buscado a muchos posibles reclutas para el ataque a la UA. Sin embargo no todos habían cumplido sus expectativas, ya fuera por debilidad o conflicto de intereses. Sin embargo había escuchado cosas interesantes del sujeto que estaba frente a él, y quería constatar que de verdad fuera especial.

-Pero antes de que te unas a nosotros, déjame probar tu fuerza. Quiero ver en persona si de verdad eres el sujeto temible que todos dicen que eres- dijo Dabi con un tono seco.

El tipo enorme lo miró con una sonrisa confiada antes de hablar.

-Muy bien, entonces te daré una pequeña demostracion- dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a apretar los puños.

Justo en ese momento, Dabi sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a doblarse, como si no pudiera soportar su propio peso. Intentó levantar las manos y usar su quirk contra el hombre enorme, pero no pudo mover ni un dedo. Se desplomó mientras el otro tipo reía a carcajadas.

-Parece que eres bastante débil ¿De verdad tú eres un miembro importante de la Liga de Villanos? Vaya chiste- dijo el hombre con un tono de burla. -Pero supongo que no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de pelear con alguien con la fuerza de All Might. Además podría aprovechar el viaje y matar a ese maldito fanfarrón ahora que está retirado- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba una expresión más seria.

Justo en ese momento, Dabi sintió como la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo. Se puso de pie rápidamente y encendió una de sus manos con sus llamas azules, apuntándolas hacia el hombre.

-¿Qué hiciste maldito?- preguntó Dabi con enojo.

-Solo tomé prestada tu fuerza- dijo el tipo con ironía.

-Así que ese es tu quirk...- dijo Dabi apagando las llamas en su mano. -Es un quirk interesante. ¿Entonces te unirás a nosotros?-

-Cuenta conmigo, chico de fuego-

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente con la esfera. Las clases habían transcurrido con normalidad, y Escanor había estado muy ocupado estudiando para la primera etapa de exámenes. En ese lapso de tiempo, había obtenido su licencia provisional, lo cual lo había mantenido muy contento. Ademas, Power Loader y Mei Hatsume habían hecho grandes progresos con Rhitta, la cual estaba en los retoques finales.

-¡Hola, profesor Power Loader!-

Escanor entraba en ese momento al laboratorio del departamento de apoyo. En el centro de la habitación, Rhitta se encontraba reposando en unos soportes muy gruesos. Era un hacha grande y pesada, que tenía un colo gris debido a los materiales con los que estaba hecha. Le faltaba una capa de pintura, además de algunas pruebas más para asegurar su perfecto funcionamiento y resistencia.

-Pasa Escanor, te llamé para decirte que tu hacha ya casi esta terminada. Hemos hecho algunas pruebas a la batería para probar su funcionamiento, al igual que con el sistema que le permitirá volar- dijo Power Loader acercándose al británico.

-¡Eso es increíble!- gritó Escanor con emoción.

-Y es por eso, que te hablaré de sus características- dijo Power Loader deteniéndose ante Escanor.

-Claro, ya quiero escucharlo- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa. Pero justo en ese momento comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación con cara de duda. -Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Mei?-

En las ultimas semanas, Escanor había entablado una relación mas cercana con Mei Hatsume. Para sorpresa de todos los que lo conocían, Escanor se había vuelto más abierto y valiente cuando hablaba con la chica inventora. Cada que le era posible, la buscaba para llevarle algo de comer, ya que conocía de sus malos hábitos al comenzar a trabajar en algún invento. Y el trabajo que su hacha requería era bastante.

-¿Volviste a traer algo de comer para ella? Vaya muchacho, de verdad estas loco por ella- dijo el profesor con ironía.

Escanor se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo evitarlo. Cuando estoy a su lado, siento como mi corazón baila al ritmo de sus palabras- dijo el chico mientras pensaba en Mei.

-Pues es una lastima decirte que no se encuentra aquí. Está en clase, donde debería estar la mayor parte del tiempo, en vez de aquí- dijo Power Loader mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. Tu hacha es tan resistente como pediste, pero no es inmune a fracturas. Un golpe con la fuerza suficiente en el mango puede quebrarlo. Pero puede soportar el inmenso calor que emanas cuando te transformas- dijo Power Loader mientras miraba al muchacho. En las dos ultimas semanas, había atestiguado con sorpresa la transformación de Escanor en persona, ya que le había pedido que levantara el hacha, ya que creía que el escuálido muchacho no podría hacerlo.

-Es bueno saber que podré utilizar a Rhitta con confianza- dijo el galés.

-Bueno, eso puede depender de cómo veas la situación...- dijo Power Loader apartando la mirada por un momento.

Escanor miró con una expresión de duda al profesor.

-¿De qué habla profesor?-

-De eso quería hablarte. Hemos hecho varias pruebas con la batería integrada en el hacha, para medir el tiempo que se mantiene activa dependiendo de la intensidad con la que irradia. Cuando la configuramos para emitir la radiación solar que hay en el amanecer o atardecer, la batería dura cerca de 30 minutos. Y a partir de ahí, al aumentar la intensidad de la radiación, la batería dura cada vez menos- dijo Power Loader con una mueca.

-¡Eso es excelente! Es mucho más de lo que podría pedir- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no lo entiendes. Cuando se usa la radiación cercana al medio día, la batería solo dura 3 minutos. Y cuando se usa la radiación del mediodía...- Power Loader se detuvo antes de seguir hablando. -... solo dura un minuto-

Escanor se quedó callado un momento, mirando a Power Loader con una expresión de sorpresa. El profesor le regresó la mirada, esperando una queja. Sin embargo, Escanor comenzó a reír ante el desconcierto de Power Loader.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó el profesor.

Escanor miró a Power Loader, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Profesor Power Loader, le aseguro que un minuto es más que suficiente- dijo el muchacho con una expresión de confianza, algo raro en él.

-Bueno, pensé que recibiría una queja de tu parte después de saber eso, pero fue todo lo contrario- dijo Power Loader mientras suspiraba.

-Usted y Mei fueron quienes hicieron posible que el arma con la que soñé toda mi vida pueda existir. Créame profesor, estoy muy agradecido- dijo el León del Orgullo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pues nada me alegra más que poderla construir. No fue fácil, y sin duda tendrá muchas oportunidades de mejora. Espero que cuando la uses cumpla tus expectativas. Eso era todo lo que queria decirte Escanor, puedes retirarte- dijo Power Loader.

Escanor salió del laboratorio y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Tenia tarea que hacer y quería ver televisión con Kaminari y los demás. En el camino no pudo evitar pensar que era increíble que Rhitta ya estuviera construida. El hecho de que pudiera transformarse de noche, aunque fuera por unos minutos, le daba una gran tranquilidad.

Al llegar al edificio, se encontró con Izuku, quien le preguntó por el hacha. Solo él, Bakugo y Uraraka sabían de Rhitta, ya que aun no tenían permitido decirle nada a sus compañeros sobre el quirk del británico.

-Según el profesor Power Loader, mi hacha está casi terminada. Solo le faltan detalles de diseño- dijo el chico delgado.

-Eso es muy bueno Escanor. No es que necesites un arma, pero el hecho de que puedas transformarte de noche sin duda dejará más tranquilos a todos- dijo Izuku con su característica sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo que pensé yo- dijo Escanor riendo.

-E incluso en el peor de los casos, sabes que siempre tratare de protegerte- dijo Izuku con un tono más serio.

Escanor lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, y después volvió a sonreír.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, al igual que a Bakugo- dijo Escanor rascándose la cabeza.

En esas ultimas semanas, Escanor y Bakugo habían mejorado su relación, tanto como la explosiva personalidad de Bakugo podía permitir. Bakugo ya no lo molestaba ni humillaba, pues sabia el enorme poder que tenia su nuevo compañero, y eso le hacia mostrar cierto respeto.

-Estoy sorprendido de ver lo bien que se llevan. Nunca creí que Kacchan te aceptaría tan rápido- dijo Izuku mientras reía.

-¿Por qué demonios dicen mi nombre, par de perdedores?-

En ese momento Bakugo se acercaba a ellos, proveniente del área común.

-Son unos idiotas, si van a hablar de eso háganlo en otro lugar, no aquí donde todos puedes escuchar- dijo el chico explosivo con un tono de molestia.

Tanto Escanor como Izuku se avergonzaron al escuchar eso y bajaron la mirada. Bakugo solo suspiro y se alejó caminando.

-Mejor entren y dejen de actuar tan sospechosamente- dijo mientras les daba la espalda.

Ambos lo vieron entrar en uno de los elevadores y desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas.

-Bueno, Kacchan tiene razón, es mejor que entremos- dijo el heredero del One for All.

-Sí claro, vayamos con los demás-

.

.

.

.

En la oscuridad de un viejo y sucio edificio, Shigaraki Tomura se encontraba sentado en un sofá roto y manchado. En las ultimas semanas habían conseguido a tipos útiles, pero ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar al heredero de All Might. Shigaraki sabia bien de la fuerza de Izuku Midoriya, y no quería arriesgarse a atacar una escuela llena de héroes profesionales y estudiantes bastante competentes sin la seguridad de podía lograr su objetivo. Matar a Izuku Midoriya, Escanor Bale, y si le era posible, al odioso de All Might.

Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera ya un plan bien elaborado, solo que aun esperaba a su pieza final.

Justo en ese momento, escucho el sonido de la puerta del edificio abriéndose. Se levantó del sofá y camino a la siguiente habitación.

-Kurogiri, ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó el villano.

-Parece que Dabi regresó, y viene con alguien-

Dabi era el único que no había sido visto desde que había partido. El hecho de que al fin regresara con alguien acompañándolo podía significar dos cosas: o bien dicho individuo era el único al que Dabi había considerado digno, o Dabi era un idiota que solo había conseguido a una persona.

Shigaraki bajó por las escaleras oxidadas del lugar, hasta encontrarse a Dabi y a un hombre enorme que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Quién es este?- preguntó Shigaraki.

-Es la pieza clave para matar a Midoriya y a Bale- dijo Dabi con frialdad.

Shigaraki no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al escuchar lo anterior.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó el líder de la Liga de Villanos.

-Yo mismo presencie su poder. Los rumores eran ciertos- dijo Dabi mirando al tipo enorme.

Shigaraki miro al sujeto musculoso por unos segundos. Después de esto, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces tú debes ser aquel a quien mi maestro buscaba- dijo Shigaraki con una mirada maníaca.

-Solo ponganme ahí dentro, y yo los mataré a todos- dijo el tipo enorme.

-¿Por qué alguien como tú trataría de ayudarnos?- preguntó Shigaraki.

El tipo enorme sonrió, y respondió con un tono de satisfaccion.

-Porque estoy buscando una buena pelea. Y después de que mate a esos dos, no habrá nadie más fuerte que yo-

Dabi y Shigaraki lo miraron fijamente, con desconfianza. El hombre notó la mirada de estos dos, y comenzó a reír.

-Claro, eso no quiere decir que pelearé con ustedes. Creo que es bueno tener un grupo unido de gente como nosotros. Realmente no me importa mucho eso de los héroes y los villanos, yo solo quiero divertirme y hacer lo que me plazca. ¿Eso es algo malo para ustedes?- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

-No, no lo es- dijo Shigaraki, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. De pronto se detuvo y se volteó mirándolos sobre su hombro.

-Y es por eso, que atacaremos esta misma noche-

.

.

.

.

La tarde había transcurrido con normalidad, y Escanor se encontraba en su cuarto, terminando su tarea. Eran casi las doce de la noche, y el muchacho estaba bastante cansado. Podía apreciarse un silencio total, prueba de que la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban durmiendo. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Se recostó en su cama e intento dormir. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, escuchó un ruido. Abrió los ojos, y pudo ver una luz centelleante en su cuarto. Se levantó y miró hacia la caja de cartón que estaba cerca de la cama. La caja parecía iluminarse desde dentro.

-Rayos, tenia que ser justo ahora- dijo el galés con fastidio.

Se levantó de la cama y se acerco a la caja, la cual seguía resplandeciendo. Al llegar a la caja, Escanor levantó las tapas que la cerraban, encontrándose con una vista que ya conocía. La esfera metálica se agitaba levemente mientras brillaba. Escanor suspiró y se acercó a la esfera, tocándola con la mano.

-¿No podrías al menos esperar hasta mañana?- preguntó Escanor con cansancio.

Justo después de que Escanor hablara, la esfera comenzó a agitarse con mayor intensidad. La luz que emanaba se redujo, y la esfera comenzó a flotar levemente. En ese momento, Escanor escucho una voz que ya le resultaba familiar.

-Escanor... tienes... salir... pronto... Rhitta...- dijo la voz en un tono apenas audible.

En ese momento Escanor se sobresaltó bastante al escuchar lo anterior. La esfera cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y dejó de moverse. Escanor se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, mirando a la esfera. Intentaba comprender lo que esta le había dicho.

-¿Tienes... salir? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo sabe de mi hacha?- se preguntó Escanor en voz baja. Le dio vueltas a las palabras de la esfera en su mente, intentando comprender su significado.

-¿Quieres que... vaya hacia donde está Rhitta?- dijo el británico, reflexionando sus propias palabras. Escanor estaba seguro de que eso era lo que la esfera quería decirle. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

A pesar de tener muchas preguntas en la cabeza, Escanor se decidió a actuar. Sabia que podía ocasionarle problemas con la escuela y con sus profesores, pero se decidió a salir. Pero no sin antes pedir un poco de ayuda.

.

.

.

.

Era casi la una de la mañana, y dos muchachos caminaban entre los arboles de la academia UA. Caminaban con sumo cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se dirigían hacia el edificio central, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos cientos de metros. Sin embargo habían decidido tomar el camino largo entre los arboles, de forma que nadie pudiera verlos a la distancia. Sin embargo, uno de los muchachos no estaba tan seguro de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Escanor, ¿De verdad crees que esto es necesario?-

Escanor se detuvo y miró a su compañero. Se notaba el cansancio en su rostro, y se tallaba los ojos con la mano. Se sintió culpable por despertarlo a esas horas de la noche.

-Lo siento Deku, pero tengo que hacerlo o no podré dormir tranquilamente- respondió Escanor.

Después de que el León del Orgullo se decidiera a salir de los dormitorios, pensó que seria mejor ir acompañado en caso de que fuera peligroso. Además necesitaba a alguien que conociera bien el campus, ya que él solo conocía los caminos que usaba para ir a clase. Así que fue a despertar a Izuku y le pidió que lo acompañara.

-Bueno, si tú crees que es necesario, entonces vamos. Solo espero que no nos castiguen por esto. Ya me han castigado anteriormente- dijo Izuku, recordando su pelea con Bakugo.

-Si algo ocurre tú correrás y yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad ¿Está bien?- dijo Escanor con algo de culpa.

Izuku se rió antes de contestar.

-Sabes que jamas te dejaría solo- dijo Izuku con una sonrisa.

Escanor se giró hacia su compañero y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Vamos, creo que ya estamos cerca-

Justo en ese momento, se pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo. Izuku inmediatamente se puso en posición de combate mientras usaba su Full Cowl y Escanor casi se tropieza por el susto. El estruendo provenía de los dormitorios. De pronto, la alarma del campus comenzó a sonar. Sin embargo, otro sonido más poderoso comenzó a escucharse. Era un grito tremendo que parecía taladrarles la cabeza, Escanor cayó al suelo mientras se tapaba los oídos, y Deku pudo ver que su compañero parecía perder el conocimiento. Después de diez segundos, el horrible grito se detuvo. Izuku se acercó rápidamente a Escanor quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Escanor, despierta!- dijo el pupilo de All Might mientras sacudía a su compañero.

En ese momento, pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien detrás suyo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y comenzó a sudar frió. Sin embargo, haciendo sus miedos a un lado, volvió a cubrirse con su Full Cowl y tomó en sus brazos a Escanor, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, preparándose para patear. Pero cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, suspiró aliviado.

-¡Kacchan!- dijo Deku con alegría.

Bakugo se había despertado debido a la luz proveniente de la habitación de Escanor. Molesto por esta situación, estaba a punto de ir a reclamarle al británico cuando pudo escuchar que la puerta de la otra habitación se abría. Lo vigilo desde su puerta y lo vio desaparecer en el elevador. Así que había decidido seguirlo.

-Es un imbécil, se supone que mi trabajo es cuidar de este debilucho, y se va sin mí- dijo Bakugo muy enojado.

Izuku se sorprendió un poco al escuchar lo anterior. Sin embargo no se concentró en las palabras de su amigo de la infancia.

-Kacchan ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Izuku rapidamente.

-No tengo la menor idea de fueron esos sonidos, pero es seguro que alguien nos ataca- dijo Bakugo mientras miraba en dirección a los dormitorios.

-Entonces vayamos a los dormitorios- dijo Izuku comenzando a caminar.

-No seas estúpido, maldito nerd. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la situación?- preguntó Bakugo con enojo.

Izuku se detuvo y se giro hacia su amigo. Después miró al delgado muchacho que llevaba en sus brazos, y pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Vienen por Escanor...- dijo Izuku en voz baja.

-Exacto, así que debemos cuidar a este idiota hasta que despierte-

-¡Es por eso que la esfera le dijo que fuera hacia su hacha! ¡La esfera sabia que venían por él!- dijo Izuku.

-¿De qué demonios hablas idiota?- preguntó Bakugo.

-Te lo contaré luego Kacchan, ya se lo que tenemos que hacer. ¡Tenemos que llevar a Escanor hacia su hacha!- dijo Izuku con determinación.

Ambos muchachos no se habían dado cuenta de que poco a poco, varios tipos los habían rodeado. Se encontraban cada vez más cerca, moviendose en silencio. Uno de estos sujetos, tenia un quirk para lanzar agujas, y apuntó directo a la cabeza de Izuku. Estaba a punto de disparar, cuando Bakugo se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Cuidado idiota!- gritó Bakugo mientras se lanzaba hacia Izuku. Este no pudo reaccionar debido a la increíble velocidad con la que se había movido Bakugo, gracias a sus explosiones. Fue golpeado por el chico explosivo y cayó al suelo. Aún en el aire, Bakugo uso sus explosiones para lanzarse directamente sobre el tipo de las agujas.

-¡Muere!- gritó mientras liberaba una explosión justo en el rostro del villano, lanzandolo a volar lejos. En ese momento, una docena de sujetos salieron de entre los arboles, listos para pelear. Izuku, usando su Full Cowl al 8%, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a repartir patadas contra sus enemigos. Al mismo tiempo, Bakugo usaba sus explosiones para derrotar a todos los tipos que los atacaban. Ambos luchaban codo a codo, con Bakugo protegiendo a Izuku y a Escanor, ya que el usuario del One for All no podía usar sus manos. Sin embargo, casi un minuto después, todos los villanos se encontraban derrotados en el suelo.

-Que patéticos- dijo Bakugo mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-Si estos tipos llegaron hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que también están en los edificios. Hay que ayudar a nuestros amigos- dijo Deku con un rostro de preocupación.

-Pero también tenemos que llevar a este debilucho con su hacha- dijo Bakugo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en qué debían hacer. Bakugo fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo iré a los dormitorios y tú llevarás a ese idiota con su arma- dijo Bakugo con determinación.

Izuku estaba a punto de replicar, pero se quedó callado por un momento. Bajo la mirada mientras pensaba bien las cosas, y después volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Sí, es lo mejor. ¡Ten mucho cuidado Kacchan!- dijo Izuku antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad con Escanor en sus brazos.

Esto dejo solo a Bakugo, quien sonrió de aquella forma cínica en que solía hacerlo.

-No tienes que decírmelo idiota- dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia los dormitorios.

Unos cuantos minutos después llegó al final de la zona de arboles que daba directamente hacia los dormitorios. Desde ahí observó lo que pasaba, y se sorprendió al ver un agujero en una de las paredes del edifico. Sin embargo, además de aquel signo de destrucción, no pudo ver nada más. La noche estaba en completa calma, había un tremendo silencio. Esto hizo que el chico explosivo se exasperara.

-Maldita sea, voy a entrar- dijo Bakugo saliendo de entre los arboles.

Sin embargo, un sonido repentino llamó su atención. Sato, su compañero de clase, había salido volando por una de las ventanas del edificio. Bakugo se lanzó hacia él rápidamente con sus explosiones. Logró llegar a él antes de que golpeara el suelo, y lo recostó antes de mirar hacia arriba. Un hombre muy grande y musculoso salio de la misma ventana y aterrizo en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. El hombre tenia cabello negro, y ojos cafés. Su nariz era pequeña y su mandíbula prominente. Llevaba una playera de tirantes y un pantalón de mezclilla. Y en uno de sus puños, tenia sangre.

-Debo admitir que ese mocoso era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Es una lastima que no tuviera su fuerza máxima cuando peleo conmigo- dijo el hombre mientras reía.

Bakugo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre. Comenzó a tronarse los nudillos, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una tremenda ira.

-No sé quien eres maldito estúpido, y no me importa. Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta. ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?- dijo Bakugo con una voz ronca y profunda.

El hombre se detuvo. Se puso una mano en la barbilla, y comenzo a golpear el suelo suavemente con su pie.

-Déjame pensar... creo que los aplaste a todos sin que pudieran hacer nada. Pobres mocosos, me dan mucha lastima- dijo el hombre con un tono de sarcasmo. -Y parece que ahora es tu turno-

Bakugo apretó los puños con fuerza. Siguió caminando hacia el hombre y lo vio directamente a los ojos con una mirada asesina.

-Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir, maldito imbécil- dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. Justo en ese momento, se lanzo al aire con una de sus explosiones. Esto hizo que el hombre sonriera.

-¡Muere!-

.

.

.

.

Izuku Midoriya corría a toda velocidad entre los arboles, usando el One for All. Después de dejar a Bakugo, se había topado con más villanos, pero los había derrotado fácilmente. Sin embargo, varias preguntas daban muchas vueltas en su mente. "¿Dónde están los profesores? ¿Por qué no viene nadie? ¿Cómo está All Might? ¿Cómo están mis compañeros?" pensó el muchacho. Habían muchas cosas que no podía entender de todo lo que pasaba. Pero no tuvo mas tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que estaban muy cerca del edificio principal. Ahí dentro, en el séptimo piso, y dentro de una cámara acorazada, se encontraba Rhitta.

Izuku finalmente llegó a la orilla de la zona de arboles, escondiéndose detrás de uno. Miró hacia el edifico principal, pero no vio nada extraño. Todo parecía estar en silencio. Sin embargo, pudo ver a un hombre con marcas negras en los brazos salir por la puerta principal. Este hombre iba acompañado por un tipo con una mascara gris con negro. Los dos hombres parecian estar hablando, sin embargo Izuku no podía entender lo que decían. Izuku estaba seguro de haber visto al hombre de la mascara en algún lado. Estaba completamente concentrado en lo que veía que no prestó atención al hecho de que el muchacho en sus brazos comenzaba a mover la cabeza.

-¿Qué... qué paso?-

La repentina voz sorprendió a Izuku, quien se dio cuenta de que Escanor estaba despertando.

-¡Escanor! Que alivio ver que estás bien- dijo Izuku.

El británico comenzó a levantarse de los brazos de Midoriya mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estabas cargándome?- preguntó Escanor.

-Cuando escuchamos aquel grito te desmayaste. Nos están atacando Escanor, y vienen por ti. Así que te traje aquí para que puedas tomar tu hacha y que juntos derrotemos a los que nos atacan- dijo Izuku mirando fijamente a su compañero.

Escanor se sorprendió al escuchar lo anterior. Se puso pálido y comenzó a temblar.

-¿V...v...vienen por mí?- preguntó con temor.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré. Dije que lo haría, ¿recuerdas? Dije que no te dejaría solo- dijo Izuku con una sonrisa.

Escanor miró a Izuku por unos momentos antes de tranquilizarse.

-Sí tienes razón, lo dijiste. Y es justo que yo te devuelva el favor. Y para eso, iremos por Rhitta- dijo Escanor con determinación.

ambos muchachos se miraron con confianza y volvieron a mirar hacia el edificio.

-No entiendo por qué nadie ha salido, ni ha habido ninguna reacción. Seguramente están usando algún tipo de quirk para mantener inmóviles a todos. Tal vez se desmayaron como tú, debido al grito que escuchamos. El hecho de que yo no me desmayara debe ser porque use mi quirk justo antes de escuchar el grito. Y tal vez tú despertaste antes por estar más lejos, aunque también podría ser un quirk el cual el efecto depende de cada persona. Debemos movernos con cautela o también caeremos dormidos- comenzó a decir Izuku rápidamente mientras se abstraía en sus pensamientos. Era muy característico en él que comenzara a hablar solo cuando se concentraba en algo.

Escanor lo miró con sorpresa antes de responder.

-Vaya, piensas bastante rápido- dijo el galés.

-Lo importante ahora es llevarte hasta el hacha. Iré a dar una vuelta a la zona para observar mejor- dijo Izuku mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad, usando el One for All.

Escanor solo lo miró alejarse, dejándolo solo. Se sintió completamente expuesto y débil en ese momento. Nunca había sentido algo así. Su increíble quirk siempre le había hecho pensar que no podía ser derrotado, y que no debía preocuparse. Sin embargo ahí estaba, solo, de noche, siendo el objetivo de villanos que querían matarlo.

Izuku lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras llegaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Pude escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban esos hombres. Parece que el tipo con las marcas negras en los brazos tiene la habilidad de manipular la electrónica. Hackeo el sistema, por eso apagó la alarma. Y hay un tipo ahí dentro que es el encargado de mantener dormidos a todos. Supongo que fue el grito que escuchamos- dijo Izuku rápidamente.

Escanor necesito unos segundos para procesar la información.

-Entonces debemos tener cuidado ahí dentro- dijo Escanor, con algo de temblor en su voz.

-No solo ahí dentro. Esos tipos mencionaron a alguien que según ellos "podía vencer incluso a All Might". Eso no es bueno. Puede que ese hombre haya atacado los dormitorios para acabar con nosotros. Y si eso es verdad... entonces espero que Kacchan esté bien- dijo Izuku con un rostro de preocupación. -Tenemos que llevarte con Rhitta lo más pronto posible-

Escanor asintió mientras tragaba saliva. Había comenzado a sudar y a temblar. Estaba completamente asustado. Sin embargo, pensó un momento en todos sus amigos. Todos ellos, incluso sus profesores, estaban en peligro por su culpa. No podía permitir algo así. Apretando los puños, se puso detrás de Izuku y le dijo lo siguiente:

-Entonces vamos. Es hora de proteger a todos-

.

.

.

.

Katsuki Bakugo siempre había sido alguien fuerte. Eso lo hacia sentirse superior, y le había dado la confianza que tenia desde niño. Él era consciente de que su quirk lo convertía en alguien increíble, y siempre había hecho las cosas ejerciendo esa superioridad. No veía a nadie como su superior, creía que no tenia limites. Desde su punto de vista, todos eran obstáculos que podía vencer fácilmente para convertirse en el numero uno. Incluso después de descubrir el secreto de Izuku y el One for All, no se desanimó. Nunca creyó que Izuku fuera superior a él.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, le estaban dando una paliza.

El hombre enorme era extremadamente fuerte, extremadamente rápido, y extremadamente resistente. Le había disparado con su AP Shoot casi a quemarropa, pero este lo había logrado desviar de un puñetazo. Sintió una presion tremenda, como aquella vez que habia enfrentado a All Might haciendo equipo con Izuku. El hombre lo golpeaba y esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad. Despues de algunos minutos de pelea, Bakugo cayó al suelo.

-Y el chico rabioso también cae- dijo el hombre con ironía.

Bakugo trato de ponerse de pie pero el hombre puso su pie sobre el pecho del muchacho. Debido a la presión, Bakugo sintió como si se le reventaran las costillas.

-Quería probar tu fuerza muchacho, pero me decepcionaste. Sin embargo, podría ser útil de todas formas- dijo el hombre mirando a Bakugo con una sonrisa.

De repente, Bakugo comenzó a sentir como toda la fuerza que le quedaba abandonaba su cuerpo. No podía mover ni un musculo. El hombre quitó su pie del pecho del chico, riéndose.

-Tomaré prestada tu fuerza muchacho, me servirá para pelear con Izuku Midoriya- dijo el hombre.

Al escuchar el nombre de Izuku, Bakugo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está preocupado. Ya que estamos solos, te diré algo. He venido a matar a Izuku Midoriya y a Escanor Bale. Así que seria de ayuda que me dijeras dónde están- dijo el hombre con un tono serio.

-Vete...a la... mierda- dijo Bakugo con mucho esfuerzo.

El hombre enorme suspiró y comenzó a reír.

-Me gusta tu actitud muchacho, reconozco que eres duro. Antes de matar a tus amigos, los traeré ante ti para que puedas admirar su sufrimiento. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo el hombre riéndose como un maníaco.

Esto hizo que la sangre de Bakugo hirviera. Miró directamente al hombre a los ojos, y con una mirada llena de odio y desprecio le dijo:

-Pronto Escanor llegará a su hacha, y entonces voy a disfrutar admirando **tu sufrimiento** \- dijo Bakugo.

El hombre dejó de reír y miro fijamente al chico explosivo. Se acerco a él lentamente poniendo su cabeza casi junto a la de Bakugo.

-Tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte. Pero, gracias por la información- dijo el hombre susurrando. Justo en ese momento, le dio una tremenda patada en el costado a Bakugo, la cual lo arrojó varios metros. Bakugo pudo sentir como sus costillas se quebraban, y comenzó a toser sangre.

-Dije que no podía matarte. Por ahora. Espero que dures lo suficiente para poder tener una pelea decente- dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba.

Bakugo se quedó en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, con un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo, y con el orgullo destrozado. Sentía mucha rabia, una gran frustración. Ese maldito monstruo iba a matar a Izuku y a Escanor. Y él no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. Había sido débil. De nuevo, igual que cuando lo secuestraron. Igual que cuando All Might había perdido su poder.

Bakugo apretó los dientes, intentando contener las lagrimas. Pero al final estas lo vencieron. Comenzó a llorar, pensando en lo débil que era. Pensó en sus amigos muriendo por su culpa.

.

.

.

.

Izuku y Escanor habían logrado acercarse a uno de los costados del edificio sin ser vistos. Habían detectado a varios villanos vigilando en diferentes puntos, pero gracias a la velocidad y agilidad de Izuku, habían podido evitarlos. Entraron por una de las ventanas, y comenzaron a caminar lentamente, tratando de escuchar algo que les indicara que algún villano estaba cerca. Cuando se aseguraron de que toda la habitación estaba vacía, comenzaron a hablar.

-Escanor, debemos llegar hasta el séptimo piso. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que las escaleras estarán custodiadas. Debemos encontrar otra forma de subir- dijo Izuku.

-¿No podemos usar algún conducto de ventilación?- preguntó Escanor.

-Podría ser una opción pero...-

Justo mientras hablaba, un fuerte golpe se escucho fuera del edificio. Ambos muchachos se agacharon instintivamente, e Izuku se acercó a una ventana. Fuera vio a un hombre enorme caminando hacia el edificio. El hombre comenzó a gritar.

-¡Izuku Midoriya! ¡Escanor Bale! ¡Sé que estan aqui! ¡Y si no salen, voy a destruir el edificio!- dijo el hombre.

-¿Va a destruir el edificio?- preguntó Izuku.

De pronto el hombre levantó las manos y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Me había contenido hasta ahora, pero es momento de que tome todo!- dijo el hombre.

Izuku pudo ver como los músculos del hombre crecieron y su tamaño aumentó. Fuera pudo ver a algunos de los villanos que vigilaban caer al suelo. No tenia idea de que pasaba. El hombre cerró uno de sus puños, lo movió hacia atrás, y después soltó un puñetazo en el aire. El impacto hizo que todas las ventanas de las primeras plantas se quebraran. El propio Izuku y Escanor fueron lanzados un metro debido a la fuerza del aire. Escanor miró horrorizado al hombre mientras comenzaba a temblar de nuevo. Izuku apretó los dientes sin saber que hacer.

-¡Si no salen, el próximo golpe será en serio!- volvió a gritar el hombre.

Izuku se levantó rápidamente al escuchar eso. Calculaba que la fuerza de ese tipo podía equivaler al 50% del One for All. No podría derrotarlo en su estado actual, ya que solo dominaba el 20%. Sin embargo no era momento de dudas. Debía proteger a Escanor y asegurar que llegara a Rhitta. Se acerco a Escanor y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Escanor, debes ir a buscar tu hacha. Yo ire a enfrentar a ese tipo- dijo Izuku con tranquilidad.

Escanor lo miró horrorizado. -¡No puedes pelear contra ese tipo tu solo! ¡Te matará!- dijo Escanor con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tú eres el único que puede detenerlo. Es por eso que debes llegar a Rhitta. Estoy seguro de que me salvaras. Confío en ti- dijo Izuku con una cálida sonrisa.

Escanor lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos. Abrazó a Izuku fuertemente antes de comenzar a alejarse.

-Claro que te salvaré amigo, ¡Lo prometo!- dijo Escanor mientras comenzaba a correr hacia las escaleras.

Izuku lo miró alejarse mientras sonreía. Después de perderlo de vista, puso su atención sobre el hombre que estaba fuera del edificio. Comenzó a caminar hacia una de las ventanas rotas, y salio rápidamente por ahí.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Izuku con frialdad.

El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa maníaca.

-Dicen que eres tan fuerte como All Might. Es hora de probar que soy el hombre más fuerte de este mundo-

-No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que quieras hacer. Voy a vencerte aquí y ahora- dijo Izuku mientras adoptaba su pose de combate.

-Seguramente el otro chico está escondido, pero no importa. Lo matare después de acabar contigo- dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar hacia Izuku.

-¡No dejaré que llegues a él!- gritó Izuku mientras se lanzaba hacia el hombre, usando el One for All al 20%.

El hombre esquivo su patada, tomándolo del tobillo y lanzandolo contra una pared. Antes de estrellarse, Izuku uso uno de sus dedos para dispararle a la pared. De esa forma, disminuyo su velocidad, y evito golpear la pared directamente. Sin embargo el impacto en el suelo fue bastante doloroso.

-Eres más lento de lo que esperaba- dijo el hombre con un tono de superioridad.

-Es porque aún no me pongo serio- dijo Izuku levantándose lentamente.

Izuku Midoriya pensaba en sus opciones. Si usaba el One for All al 100%, podría vencer al hombre fácilmente. Sin embargo su cuerpo no soportaría la presión. Podía intentar usar el One for All al 30%, 40%, incluso al 50% por breves momentos, para esquivar y atacar. Pero su cuerpo también resentiría el aumento de poder. Si la pelea se prolongaba, su derrota estaba asegurada.

"Al final no tengo más remedio que elevar mi poder" pensó Izuku mientras esquivaba con dificultad los golpes del hombre.

Despues de esquivar un puñetazo, Izuku elevó el One For All al 50%, y le lanzo un puñetazo al hombre, mientras gritaba:

-¡Detroit Smash!-

El hombre recibió el impacto de lleno, y salio disparado hacia los arboles cercanos.

"¡Sí, lo logre!" pensó Izuku. Sin embargo, sintió un dolor tremendo en su brazo. Usar el One for All al 50% aun era mucho para él. A pesar de esto, había podido golpear de lleno el hombre. Creía que lo había derrotado.

Pero el hombre volvió a levantarse, mientras se reía.

-¡Sí, así debe ser una pelea! Parece que tenias más fuerza reservada, por eso no podía usar mi quirk en ti. Debo admitir que al principio me preocupe, pero parece que no usas toda tu fuerza porque no puedes- dijo el hombre mirando el brazo de Izuku.

Izuku retrocedió mientras trataba de pensar en su siguiente paso. "Maldición, es más resistente de lo que pensé."

-Voy a contarte un secreto que no le digo a cualquiera- dijo de repente el hombre.

-Mi quirk se llama "ventaja física". Me permite robarle la fuerza a todos aquellos que sean más débiles que yo. Sin embargo, debo superar la fuerza total de esa persona, incluyendo su fuerza potencial. Antes de que me dieras ese golpe, intenté quitarte tu fuerza, pero no pude. Ahora entiendo por qué- dijo el hombre con superioridad.

-Pero, eso no quiere decir que no pueda quitarte tu fuerza. Lo único que debo hacer, es golpearte hasta que estés tan débil que no puedas resistirte. Igual que hice con tu amigo rubio- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra. -Justo ahora, estoy usando la fuerza de todos tus amigos para aplastarte-

Izuku no pudo contenerse al escuchar eso. Todos los los planes que tenia, todas las estrategias que estaba desarrollando, fueron lanzados a la basura en un momento. Su cuerpo, como muchas otras veces, actuó solo.

Se lanzó a una velocidad tremenda, sorprendiendo al hombre. Sin decir una palabra, y en cuestión de milisegundos, llego a su lado. Levantó el puño, y con un movimiento, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago con el One for All al 100%. El hombre escupió sangre y fue lanzado hacia los arboles, rompiendo varios de ellos, hasta que un árbol con un tronco bastante grueso lo detuvo.

Izuku había usado el 100% en todo su cuerpo para llegar hasta el hombre y golpearlo. Y eso le cobró factura. Sus piernas y brazos se quebraron, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Sintió un dolor tremendo por todo su cuerpo, por lo que comenzó a gritar. Pero a pesar del dolor físico, sintió un gran alivio. Había derrotado al hombre que amenazaba a sus amigos.

Pero esta sensación de alivio duro muy poco. Sintió como su cuerpo perdía toda su fuerza, lo que lo dejo inmóvil. No tenia fuerza siquiera para mover la cabeza. Frente a sus ojos, se mostraba una imagen macabra. El hombre al que acababa de golpear con toda su fuerza, caminaba hacia él con tranquilidad, y con una gran y asquerosa sonrisa.

-No... no... es... posible...- dijo Izuku en un tono apenas audible.

-Lo es, claro que lo es, todo gracias a ti. Pude curarme al quitarte tu poder, así que debo agradecerte por eso. El hecho de que destruyeras tu propio cuerpo fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Muchas gracias- dijo el hombre.

Izuku Midoriya comenzó a llorar. Había sido completamente derrotado. No solo físicamente, también psicologicamente. Había permitido que el hombre lo provocara para atacar impulsivamente. Había caído en su trampa.

-Y ahora... debo matarte. Será un desperdicio perder tu fuerza, pero cuando acabe contigo, nadie podrá hacerme frente. Es una lastima que no puedas ver morir a tu amigo Escanor- dijo el hombre mientras reía.

Izuku pensó en Escanor. Esperaba que pudiera llegar a salvarlo. Pero ahora ya era muy tarde.

-Despídete de este mundo, Izuku Midoriya- dijo el hombre mientras se preparaba para darle un puñetazo mortal.

Izuku cerró los ojos. "Perdóname mamá, parece que no pude cumplir mi promesa." pensó el muchacho.

El golpe del hombre atravesó el piso como si fuera papel. Creo una onda expansiva que hizo un agujero enorme en el suelo. Nadie podía sobrevivir a algo así. El hombre comenzó a reír de nuevo, mientras pensaba en que era el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

-Y ahora, a matar a ese tal Escanor- dijo con satisfacción, mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

-Sabes, nunca nadie había logrado irritarme tanto como tú-

El hombre se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Era grave y profunda, y podía escucharse un profundo enojo. Volteó rápidamente, y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Un hombre, incluso más grande que él, se encontraba cerca de un árbol, con Izuku Midoriya en un brazo, y con un hacha en la otra mano. Miraba al chico fijamente, con una expresión muy seria.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Como es que salvaste a ese mocoso?- preguntó el villano. -Bueno, eso no importa, al salvarlo a él te condenaste a ti mismo. ¡Aún puedo usar su fuerza!-

El hombre se arrodilló y dejó a Izuku Midoriya en el suelo. Había caído inconsciente. Después de levantarse, comenzó a caminar hacia el villano.

-Ahora, ¡Te quitaré tu fuerza!- gritó el villano riendo como loco. Sin embargo, el hombre no se detuvo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué sigues caminando?! ¡¿Por que no puedo quitarte tu fuerza?!- preguntó el hombre asustado.

-Es una respuesta sencilla. Soy más fuerte que tú- dijo el hombre con un tono de superioridad. -Y ahora, es momento de demostrártelo-

El villano no podía creer lo que veía. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a causa del miedo.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?!- preguntó el villano.

-Esa respuesta también es sencilla. Y ya sabes quien soy- dijo el hombre.

-Me llamo **Escanor, el León del Orgullo** -

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	8. El más fuerte

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué sigues caminando?! ¡¿Por que no puedo quitarte tu fuerza?!- preguntó el hombre asustado.

-Es una respuesta sencilla. Soy más fuerte que tú- dijo el hombre con un tono de superioridad. -Y ahora, es momento de demostrártelo-

El villano no podía creer lo que veía. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a causa del miedo.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?!- preguntó el villano.

-Esa respuesta también es sencilla. Y ya sabes quien soy- dijo el hombre.

-Me llamo Escanor, el León del Orgullo-

El hombre se quedó inmóvil, temblando. Escanor caminó hacia él y se colocó justo frente al hombre, empequeñeciendolo con su tremenda estatura, mientras acercaba su cara a la de su enemigo.

-Y voy a aplastarte justo ahora-

Después de separarse de Izuku, Escanor había corrido por las escaleras, en camino hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba Rhitta, su increíble arma. Justo a la mitad del camino, se encontró con un hombre extraño que tenia una gran boca, tirado en el suelo. El extraño tipo intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero no podía moverse.

-¡Maldita sea! Ese estúpido del Cazador está robando la fuerza de todos alrededor. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que me dejara usar mi quirk y así todos estarían dormidos. Pero el imbécil quería pelear- dijo el hombre en el suelo con bastante enojo.

Escanor se detuvo en seco, mirando al extraño sujeto mientras pronunciaba las palabras anteriores. "¡Así que este es el tipo que me hizo dormir!" pensó Escanor. El chico galés sabía que ese hombre era peligroso, pero no sabía como detenerlo. En ese momento no podía utilizar su poder. Sin embargo se armo de valor, y comenzó a correr hacia el hombre en el suelo. Cuando el hombre notó que Escanor corría hacía él, ya era demasiado tarde. Escanor le propinó una tremenda patada en el rostro, y debido a la debilidad que tenía en ese momento, le destrozo varios huesos de la cara.

Escanor se asustó al sentir los huesos quebrándose contra su pie. El hombre emitió un quejido y quedó en silencio después de eso. Transcurrieron varios segundos de tensión, en completo silencio. Escanor no podía creer lo que había hecho, ¿lo había matado? Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en sus acciones. Se escuchó un tremendo golpe fuera del edificio, que devolvió la mente de Escanor a la realidad. Tenia que ayudar a su amigo. Y rápido.

Ignorando al hombre sangrante en el suelo, comenzó a correr de nuevo por las escaleras. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin detenerse ni por un segundo. En el camino pudo ver a varios hombres tirados en el suelo, en condiciones parecidas al hombre con la gran boca. Finalmente llegó al laboratorio, el cual se encontraba cerrado.

-Rayos, ¿cómo voy a entrar? No hay electricidad- dijo Escanor con desesperación. Comenzó a buscar por toda la puerta alguna forma de abrirla. Un sonido en el pasillo hizo que su atención fuera violentamente atraída hacia un costado. Escanor miró con horror en la dirección del sonido. Una figura se acercaba arrastrándose hacia él. La figura era delgada y parecía moverse con una tremenda dificultad. Tenía los ojos hundidos y negros, y cabello rubio.

-¡All Might! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Escanor acercándose al ex símbolo de la paz.

-No... no te preocupes por mí, joven Bale... abre esa puerta...- dijo All Might con dificultad.

-Pero no sé cómo, no hay electricidad- dijo Escanor con confusión.

-Toma... esta... llave...- dijo All Might sacando un extraño objeto de una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Era una clase de cilindro con un extremo en forma de punta.

-¿Y... qué hago con esto?-

-Acercalo a la...- en ese momento All Might escupió sangre.

-¡All Might!- gritó Escanor con preocupación.

-No te preocupes... joven Bale... toma esto y acercalo a la puerta, toca el panel de entrada... y podrás energizar la puerta-

Escanor tomó el cilindro y ayudó a All Might a sentarse en el suelo.

-Gracias, All Might- dijo Escanor con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres nuestra última esperanza joven...- dijo All Might

Justo en ese momento, otro fuerte impacto se escuchó fuera del edificio.

-¡Debo darme prisa!- dijo Escanor mientras corría hacia la puerta. Rápidamente tocó el panel de control de la puerta con el cilindro, lo que encendió todo el sistema. Escanor abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró buscando su hacha. Sin embargo justo junto a Rhitta, en el suelo, se encontraba Mei Hatsume, inconsciente. Escanor la miró inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Cerró el puño bastante enojado, apretando los dientes.

-Mei... se atrevieron a lastimarte...- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la chica inventora. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente.

Se mantuvo abrazando a la joven por algunos segundos, mientras apretaba los puños. La recostó en el suelo con sumo cuidado y se puso de pie junto a Rhitta.

-Ese maldito va a pagar por todo esto- dijo Escanor moviendo su mano hacia el mango del hacha. La reacción fue increíble. Un aura dorada rodeó al joven británico, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer tremendamente. Sus músculos comenzaron a crecer a una velocidad sorprendente, y unos cuantos segundos después un hombre de más de dos metros levantaba un hacha que nadie era capaz de usar. Y moviéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana, logró salvar a su amigo.

El villano, el cual era conocido como El Cazador, no entendía lo que ocurría. ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo fuera más fuerte que él? Le había quitado su poder al mismísimo heredero de All Might, sin tomar en cuenta que había recolectado la fuerza de muchas otras personas dentro de la UA. Era algo imposible que pudiera ser más fuerte. Y sin embargo, el hecho de que no pudiera robarle su fuerza solo comprobaba que era cierto.

El Cazador siempre se había mantenido en las sombras, evitando los problemas. Le gustaba hacer lo que le viniera en gana, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un tonto busca pleitos. Sabía dónde y cuándo actuar. Usaba su quirk, Ventaja Física, para vencer fácilmente a sus rivales. Desde que era niño había comprendido bien su habilidad, por lo que se había ejercitado toda su vida. Así, con una fuerza muy superior a la promedio, y con la posibilidad de incrementarla en forma exponencial, se sentía invencible. Incluso aquellos con quirks de aumento de fuerza terminaban sucumbiendo ante él. Le molestaba tener que depender de la fuerza de terceros para lograr derrotar a alguien así, pero no podía quejarse. Había nacido con un quirk extraordinario.

Sin embargo, esta vez parecía que no podría ganar.

La Liga de Villanos le había hablado de sus dos objetivos, Izuku Midoriya y Escanor Bale. Ambos muchachos tenían quirks que incrementaban su fuerza a niveles incomparables. Pero uno aún no podía controlar bien su poder, y el otro no podía usar su fuerza por la noche. Por eso el ataque se había dado cerca de la media noche, para tener el tiempo suficiente antes de que amaneciera. Además tomarían por sorpresa a todos, lo que les daba una ventaja estratégica. No era que la necesitaran, pensaba El Cazador. El único que podía dar problemas era Midoriya. Y lograría vencerlo después de robar el poder de sus compañeros. Bale podía ser muy poderoso de día, pero de noche, según le habían dicho, era un debilucho cualquiera.

Pero lo que le habían dicho había fallado por completo. Escanor Bale estaba parado justo frente a él, con su poder activado. Era incluso más alto que él. Y se veía muy enojado.

Escanor levantó su hacha, como si se preparara para atacar con ella. El Cazador actuó por instinto y se lanzó hacia un costado, intentando evitar el golpe. Sin embargo, justo a la mitad del movimiento, cuando aun se encontraba en el aire, sintió un impacto fortísimo en el costado. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó directo hacia el suelo, rompiendo parte de este. "¿Cómo es posible que me haya golpeado, si me lancé tan lejos de él?" pensó El Cazador. El costado le dolía muchísimo y le costaba respirar. Se incorporó solo para ver como Escanor se acercaba hacía él.

-Ese golpe fue por mis amigos- dijo Escanor con un tono seco.

El Cazador retrocedió instintivamente. "¡Este maldito me va a matar!" pensó mientras temblaba de miedo. Seguía pensando en cómo era posible que no pudiera robarle su fuerza. El hecho de que no pudiera quería decir que la fuerza máxima de Escanor era superior a la suya. Su fuerza máxima. Su fuerza... máxima. El Cazador reflexionó aquellas palabras. Comenzó a repasar todo lo que le habían dicho sobre el chico gales. Se suponía que su fuerza provenía del sol, y que aumentaba y disminuía conforme lo hacia la luz solar. De alguna forma, su quirk usaba la energía solar y la transformaba en fuerza. Por esa razón, su fuerza crecía enormemente cerca del medio día. Pero en cualquier otro momento del día...

El Cazador se fijó en el hacha que Escanor llevaba en la mano. De repente, las palabras del chico explosivo pasaron por su mente: "Pronto Escanor llegará a su hacha, y entonces voy a disfrutar admirando tu sufrimiento". Todas las piezas fueron encajando. Esa hacha, de alguna forma, le daba a Escanor la energía que necesitaba para transformarse. Pero eso significaba dos cosas. La primera, que si Escanor soltaba el hacha perdería su transformación. Y segunda, que el efecto del hacha debía terminarse en algún momento. No podía tener energía infinita ¿o sí?

Todas esas ideas pasaron por la mente de El Cazador como un huracán. Su confianza regresó. Tal vez la fuerza máxima de Escanor era superior a la suya, pero eso no quería decir que su _fuerza actual_ fuera superior. Comenzó a sonreír mientras se levantaba.

-¿Tu muerte te parece graciosa?- preguntó Escanor mientras caminaba.

-Me deje llevar por el miedo, pero no se repetirá. Me rio porque el que morirá será otro- dijo El Cazador mientras comenzaba a levantar los brazos. -¡Usaré toda mi fuerza para matarte!-

-Que imprudente- dijo Escanor mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo con Rhitta.

Sin embargo las cosas fueron diferentes esta vez. El Cazador le dio un tremendo golpe en el rostro a Escanor que lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos. Después lanzó una patada hacia la mano con la que Escanor sostenía el hacha, pero este reaccionó en el último momento y evitó el golpe.

-Parece que tenía razón. Esa hacha es lo que te da energía en este momento. Y al parecer no es mucha- dijo El Cazador mientras reía.

Escanor se detuvo después de recibir el golpe. Miró directamente a El Cazador, poniéndose en pose de combate.

-Esta energía es más que suficiente- dijo el León del Orgullo. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su mente, había una gran duda.

Cuando había tomado el hacha, Escanor la había configurado para que irradiara la energía correspondiente a las 9 de la mañana. Eso le daba aproximadamente 20 minutos de batalla, con una fuerza que el creía que sería suficiente. Pero al parecer había calculado mal. El Cazador parecía ser capaz de utilizar el 100% del poder de Izuku. Además de que le había robado la fuerza a toda la clase A, además de algunos villanos.

A pesar de esto, Escanor no modificó la intensidad de la energía del hacha. No sabía si había alguien más, ahí fuera, que estuviera ayudando a los invasores. Debía guardar algo de poder para el peor escenario. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el enemigo fuera más fuerte físicamente hablando, no quería decir que su derrota estuviera asegurada.

Escanor levantó la mano izquierda, mientras una esfera de energía parecida a un pequeño sol se formaba en su palma.

-Si vas a usar toda tu fuerza para pelear conmigo, supongo que responderé de la misma manera- dijo el británico.

El Cazador miró la esfera brillante con confusión. Desprendía un calor tremendo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó el villano con un leve temblor en su voz.

-Un regalo para ti- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Justo después de decir esto, lanzó la esfera de energía contra su enemigo. -¡Cruel Sun!-

La esfera brillante salió disparada contra El Cazador, pero este no se acobardó. En vez de huir, se planto firmemente en el suelo, y giro su cuerpo, preparándose para dar un puñetazo. Cuando la energía ya se encontraba muy cerca, El Cazador lanzó un puñetazo con todo su poder.

-¡Golpe Mortal!- gritó el villano mientras daba el puñetazo.

La presión ejercida por el golpe fue inmensa. El edifico principal de la UA se estremeció como si fuera a derrumbarse. Escanor fue empujado varios metros, a pesar de clavar los pies en el suelo. Y su poderosa técnica, el Cruel Sun, logró ser repelida. Fue desviada hacia el cielo, donde finalmente explotó, iluminando el cielo nocturno como si fueran fuegos artificiales. El Cazador observó la explosión en el cielo, antes de poner su atención sobre Escanor.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Este es el chico al que la Liga de Villanos le teme?- dijo El Cazador con un tono sarcástico, mientras comenzaba a reír.

Escanor se encontraba en un gran aprieto. Su rostro denotaba una gran preocupación. Nunca había enfrentado a un enemigo tan fuerte. Dado el poder que el villano había demostrado, Escanor necesitaría configurar el hacha para emitir la energía correspondiente a las 11 de la mañana para poder vencerlo sin dificultades. Pero eso sería un gran problema. Desde que había tomado el hacha por primera vez, habían transcurrido cerca de 5 minutos. Si usara la energía correspondiente a las 11 de la mañana, la batería duraría, en el mejor de los casos, 4 minutos.

A pesar de las dificultades, Escanor pensó que no era momento de dudar. Si lograba vencer a ese sujeto, toda la fuerza que había robado regresaría a sus dueños. Sus compañeros podrían ayudar. Y él tendría el placer de derrotar al maldito que había lastimado a sus amigos. Pero tenia que actuar rápido, porque El Cazador estaba a punto de atacar.

Flexionando un poco las rodillas, El Cazador se lanzó hacia Escanor con toda su fuerza. La sorprendente velocidad del villano tomó por sorpresa al estudiante, quién no esperaba el súbito movimiento.

-¡Es hora de que mueras idiota arrogante!- dijo El Cazador, preparándose para darle un puñetazo mortal a Escanor. Lo dirigió hacía su estomago, con la intención de atravesarlo. -¡Golpe Mortal!-

El Cazador tenía una gran sonrisa. Él sería el más fuerte de ese mundo. Acabando con Izuku Midoriya y Escanor Bale, no habría nadie capaz de hacerle frente. Ni siquiera ese idiota de Endeavor.

Todas esas ilusiones pasaron por los ojos de El Cazador mientras su puño se movía en el aire. Estaba feliz por lo fácil que sería su vida, sin nadie capaz de oponersele. Estaba feliz.

Sin embargo, esta felicidad desapareció súbitamente. Cuando su puño estaba a unos centímetros de golpear el cuerpo de Escanor, sintió una gran mano que detuvo su puño. Este hecho lo sacó de su mundo de sueños, y miró hacia su puño. La mano que había detenido su puño, ahora se dirigía rápidamente hacia su rostro.

El impacto fue tremendo. Sintió como varios de sus huesos faciales se quebraban. La conmoción del golpe lo hizo perder la noción del espacio. No sabia dónde estaba. No sabia exactamente qué había pasado. Tenía la vista borrosa y la sangre le entraba por la boca. Sintió un impacto en su espalda, que al parecer detuvo su cuerpo, que había sido lanzado. Cayó en el suelo, y se quedó quieto por unos segundos, intentando recobrar la completa conciencia.

Trato de levantarse lentamente, poniendo las manos para despegarse del suelo y levantar la cabeza. Vio a un hombre caminando hacia él, con un hacha en el hombro. No había duda de que era Escanor. Pero se veía diferente. Ahora era más grande, incluso su ropa se había roto casi por completo, ya que solo llevaba un pantalón a punto de romperse. Y su cuerpo también había cambiado. Sus músculos se habían ensanchado, volviéndolo una bola de músculos enorme.

-Es hora de acabar contigo, maldito- dijo Escanor acercándose al villano.

El Cazador trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayó al suelo. El golpe le había hecho más daño del que pensaba. Ese era uno de los problemas con su quirk. Podía robar la fuerza de los demás, pero no su resistencia. Era cierto que ahora era incluso más fuerte que All Might, pero su cuerpo era el mismo. Un buen golpe, dado por alguien más fuerte que él, podía hacerle muchísimo daño.

Pero aún le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Era su movimiento secreto, su ultimo recurso en una batalla. Nunca se había visto en la necesidad de usarlo, pero ahora era el momento. Su quirk le permitía robar la fuerza de los demás, adicionandola a su cuerpo. Esto le permitía utilizarla para incrementar su propia fuerza, pero había otra cosa que podía hacer. En lugar de mantener la fuerza dentro de él, podía expulsarla toda de golpe, como si su cuerpo actuara como una bomba. El radio de explosión era reducido, pero se compensaba con una gran potencia. Solo tenia que esperar a que Escanor se acercara para liberar la explosión. El problema era que después de eso, se quedaría solo con su fuerza individual. Si eso no derrotaba a Escanor, estaría perdido.

Escanor continuó caminando hacia él. El villano se quedó muy quieto, esperando el momento adecuado para explotar.

-Antes te veías bastante animado, pero ahora te ves decaído. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Recordaste algo triste?- preguntó Escanor con un tono de ironía.

-Acércate y te demostraré lo triste que estoy- le respondió el villano con odio.

Escanor estaba a unos cuantos metros de El Cazador, observándolo con desprecio.

-No debiste hacerme enojar. Eso solo te traerá la muerte- dijo Escanor con un tono seco, deteniéndose frente a su enemigo, quien yacía en el suelo.

El Cazador comenzó a reír débilmente.

-Y tú no debiste acercarte-

En ese momento el cuerpo de El Cazador se iluminó y una gran explosión de energía salió de él. El impacto golpeó de lleno a Escanor, quien no pudo esquivarlo. La explosión duro unos segundos, y después de ella, un gran silenció reinó en la academia UA.

Una nube de polvo se había levantado debido a la explosión. Esta comenzó a disiparse, revelando dos figuras en el suelo. Una era la de un hombre enorme, tirado en el suelo con graves heridas en el rostro. La otra figura, mucho más pequeña, pertenecía a un delgado muchacho, que yacía en el suelo junto a un hacha.

.

.

.

.

Shoto Todoroki se había despertado después de escuchar un gran estruendo. Podían escucharse gritos e impactos en los pisos inferiores, lo que lo puso rápidamente en estado de alerta. Se levantó de la cama y salio corriendo hacia el pasillo. Trató de usar el elevador, pero no parecía funcionar. En ese momento, Sato y Sero salieron en ese momento de sus respectivas habitaciones, agitados por los golpes que se escuchaban abajo.

-¡Sato, rompe la ventana!- gritó Todoroki corriendo hacía sus compañeros.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Sero.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo. Sato, rompe la ventana para que podamos bajar-

Sato asintió y uso su quirk para romper fácilmente la ventana.

-Menos mal que cene pastelillos-

Shoto uso su hielo para crear una especia de tobogán hacia los pisos inferiores. Los tres estudiantes se arrojaron por el hielo, y lograron ver por las ventanas de los pisos inferiores. En el segundo piso, un tipo enorme peleaba contra Tokoyami. Dark Shadow intentaba golpear al hombre mientras este le respondía. En el suelo podía verse a Aoyama y Mineta.

-¡Sato, prepárate para romper la ventana!- gritó Todoroki. Usando su hielo, cambio la forma del tobogán e hizo que los lanzara directo hacia el hombre.

Sato rompió la ventana y golpeo al villano con toda su fuerza. Este fue lanzado hacia la pared del pasillo, pero se mantuvo de pie. Los tres estudiantes se quedaron de pie junto a Tokoyami. El chico ave suspiró aliviado.

-Ese hombre es muy fuerte, ni siquiera Dark Shadow puede vencerlo- dijo Tokoyami con cansancio.

-No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Sero.

-¿Qué le pasó a Aoyama y Mineta?- preguntó Shoto.

-No estoy seguro, simplemente cayeron al suelo después de que ese hombre se les acercara-

-Tú debes ser Shoto Todoroki-

La atención de los cuatro estudiantes se centró en el hombre enorme que se encontraba ante ellos.

-Lo golpee con toda mi fuerza, y aun así...- dijo Sato.

-Ese golpe fue muy bueno, de verdad lo sentí- dijo el hombre. -Es una lastima que no me hayas golpeado en un punto vital-

-¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Shoto.

-Vengo a matar a dos de sus compañeros. Si no intervienen, no les haré daño- dijo el villano con una sonrisa.

-¡No digas tonterías!- gritó Tokoyami, lanzando a Dark Shadow hacía el enemigo.

-Pelear contra ustedes cuatro será un problema- dijo el hombre adoptando una expresión seria.

De pronto, Tokoyami, Shoto y Sero, sintieron como perdían la fuerza en sus cuerpos. Cayeron al suelo mientras Sato los miraba con terror.

-Ahora chico fuerte, no me decepciones. Estoy buscando una buena pelea-

Sato había luchado con el hombre, pero el villano parecia tener una gran ventaja. Su fuerza y habilidad eran superiores. Finalmente, completamente derrotado, fue lanzado por una ventana.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, Shoto Todoroki observaba con una gran impotencia. Sero y Tokoyami habían perdido el conocimiento, pero él pudo verlo todo. Incapaz de mover un musculo, miraba con desprecio al terrible sujeto que lastimaba a su compañero. Después de que Sato fuera lanzado por la ventana, a Shoto le pareció escuchar la voz de Bakugo. Este había peleado contra el villano, pero al parecer había perdido. Después todo había quedado en silencio. Fueron varios minutos de completa desesperación. Después, escucho varios sonidos de golpes a lo lejos. Y finalmente, pudo percibir una fuerte explosión.

Después de esta explosión, sintió como la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo. Se levantó rápidamente y salió por la ventana buscando a Sato y Bakugo. Los encontró gravemente heridos, y habían perdido el conocimiento. Sin embargo su atención se centraba en la vista del edificio central. Parecía tener todas las ventanas rotas, y podía verse una nube de polvo que lo cubría parcialmente.

-¡Todoroki!-

Una voz femenina lo llamaba desde los dormitorios. Se giró para ver a la propietaria de la voz, una chica a la que conocía bastante bien.

-¡Yaoyorozu, crea algo para atender sus heridas, deprisa!- gritó Todoroki.

Detrás de la vicepresidenta de la clase, estaban Iida y Uraraka.

-Iida, debemos ir hacia allá, escuché unas explosiones hace un momento- dijo Shoto.

-Yo también las escuché, pero no estamos seguros de a qué nos enfrentamos- respondió Iida.

Shoto estaba a punto de responderle, cuando vio a más de sus compañeros salir. Incluso Tokoyami y los demás.

-¿Qué está pasando? De repente perdí toda la fuerza en mi cuerpo cuando se nos acerco ese hombre enorme- dijo Mineta.

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a decir cosas similares. Todos concordaban en que no podían moverse por algún tipo de debilidad. Shoto miró a todos mientras comenzaba a contarlos.

-¡Bakugo!- gritó Kirishima al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

-Sato, maldición...- dijo Tokoyami al ver al otro herido.

-Uraraka ayúdame a hacerlos más ligeros- dijo Yaoyorozu.

La chica de la gravedad asintió mientras tocaba a ambos chicos.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Midoriya?- preguntó Shoto de repente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a su alrededor, buscando al chico de cabello verde.

-También falta Escanor- dijo Kirishima.

Una idea terrible se formó en la mente de Shoto mientras recordaba las palabras del hombre que los había atacado.

"Vengo a matar a dos de sus compañeros ". En ese momento Shoto corrió hacia Iida.

-Escúchame bien, ese hombre vino a matar a Escanor y a Midoriya, y tenemos que ir a ayudarlos ¡Ahora mismo!-

.

.

.

.

Escanor abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo el cuerpo le dolia, y sentía mucho ardor en el rostro. La explosión lo había golpeado de lleno, tomándolo por sorpresa. Debido al fuerte impacto, había soltado el hacha. Inmediatamente había regresado a su forma delgada, lo que no hizo más que maximizar el daño.

-Maldita... sea... me confíe...- se recriminó Escanor. Intentó moverse, pero sintió un gran dolor en una pierna. Al parecer se le había fracturado al caer. Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo durante unas segundas para recuperarse del dolor que había sentido. Volvió a intentar moverse, ahora usando sus manos para tratar de sentarse. Las muñecas le dolían horriblemente, pero soportó el dolor. Finalmente logró levantar su torso, y miró alrededor. El hombre enorme estaba a unos 10 metros de él, inmóvil en el suelo. A su alrededor podía verse un agujero en el suelo.

Volteó hacia el otro lado, y vio a Izuku recostado en el suelo junto a un árbol. Parecía no haber sido afectado por la explosión. Escanor suspiró un momento. Al menos había logrado detener a El Cazador. Volvió a recostarse en el suelo, bastante exhausto.

Pero la calma duró poco. De pronto, escuchó un sonido extraño viniendo desde cerca del edificio. Miró en esa dirección, y vio una clase de portal negro, por donde salió un hombre extraño con una mano en el rostro. Detrás de él, emergió un monstruo con el rostro desfigurado, al cual se le podía ver el cerebro. Era de color negro y parecía tener el mismo tamaño y complexión que All Might en su forma musculosa. Escanor comenzó a sudar mientras miraba a esos dos.

-Bien, parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan- dijo el hombre con la mano en el rostro. -El Cazador cumplió su trabajo-

Escanor comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su hacha, la cual estaba a dos metros de él. El monstruo negro lo vio moviéndose, y con una velocidad sorprendente, se lanzó hacía él, pisandole la mano. Escanor comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Pero miren, es el chico maravilla del que todo el mundo habla- dijo Shigaraki con tono sarcastico. -Pero no parece tan imponente de noche ¿o sí?-

Escanor no sabía que hacer. Si alguien no llegaba pronto, tanto él como Midoriya iban a morir. Solo necesitaba tocar su hacha, y en un minuto podría terminar con esos sujetos. Pero no tenia ninguna forma de avanzar hacia ella. El monstruo pareció notar su atención en el hacha, y se acerco a ella, intentando tomarla. Sin embargo, apenas y pudo levantarla unos cuantos centímetros, antes de dejarla caer al suelo. Escanor miró esto con atención.

-Es hora de acabar contigo, ya que eres muy peligroso- dijo el hombre con la mano en el rostro.

Escanor lo miró y una idea se formó en su cabeza. "No han visto a Deku" pensó el galés. Tenia que ganar tiempo hasta que alguien pudiera ayudarlos.

-¡Espera, por favor! ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Escanor con una voz débil.

El monstruo tomó a Escanor del cuello y lo levantó violentamente. Escanor podía sentir como le faltaba el aire.

-Déjalo, Nomu- dijo el hombre. -Es normal que quiera saber quien es su asesino-

El monstruo negro soltó al galés, el cual cayó al suelo, tosiendo por la falta de aire.

-Yo soy Shigaraki Tomura, líder de la Liga de Villanos- dijo el hombre. -Nos enteramos de tu existencia, y creímos que seria mejor eliminarte, junto con Izuku Midoriya. No es nada personal-

Escanor lo miró pensando en sus próximas palabras. Tenia que decir algo que lo mantuviera con vida.

-¿Y qué es esta cosa?- dijo Escanor señalando al Nomu.

El hombre comenzó a reír. Comenzó como una risa débil, pero pronto creció hasta convertirse en carcajadas. Se reía como un maníaco.

-Ya veo, quieres ganar tiempo para que lleguen tus amigos a ayudarte. Pero eso no pasará. Envié a mi equipo a detener a tus queridos amigos. Y tenemos mucha gente dentro del edificio. Nadie vendrá. Estás solo- dijo el hombre con un tono psicótico. A Escanor se le heló la sangre al escuchar lo anterior. No había nada que hacer. Estaba muerto.

Escanor comenzó a llorar, pensando en que no había podido proteger a las personas que le importaban. Pensó en Izuku, que sin duda sería el próximo en morir después de él. Pensó en All Might, en Aizawa, en el director, y en todos sus amigos. Pero sobre todo pensó en Mei Hatsume. Iba a morir sin decirle lo que sentía. Iba a morir sin poder protegerla.

-Así que ahora, es momento de que mueras- dijo Shigaraki con ansia.

Escanor cerró los ojos, lamentándose por ser un inútil. El Nomu se le acercó, levantando el pie, listo para pisarle la cabeza.

"Adiós Mei".

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe frente al edifico principal de la academia UA. Shigaraki Tomura observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. La escena se había desarrollado dentro de lo esperado. Aunque su principal objetivo aún no se cumplía, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-Bienvenidos a la función, chicos- dijo Shigaraki con ironía.

Escanor abrió los ojos. Esperaba que el Nomu lo matara, pero eso no había ocurrido. En vez de eso, se encontró con una escena muy distinta. Frente a él se encontraban Todoroki y Iida en posición de combate. El Nomu había sido lanzado unos cuantos metros, y se levantaba en esos momentos.

-¡Todoroki, Iida!- gritó Escanor. -¡Tengan cuidado, hay muchos de ellos!-

-No te preocupes Escanor. Nosotros también somos fuertes- dijo Shoto con las llamas saliendo de su lado izquierdo.

-Y es hora de demostrarlo- dijo Iida.

Escanor los observó con algo de sorpresa. Toda su vida había tenido un poder mucho mayor que el de los demás. Y cuando usaba ese poder, abrumaba a cualquier enemigo. Nunca había necesitado compañeros, y por esa razón nunca había puesto mucha atención a los poderes de los demás. Eso hacia que de forma inconsciente subestimara a los que lo rodeaban, fueran aliados o enemigos. Y era por esa razón que las palabras de sus compañeros fueron muy significativas para él. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó sobre el pie sano que le quedaba, y comenzó a cojear acercándose a su hacha.

-Pensaba que yo tenia que encargarme de todo. Pensaba que todo dependía de mí. Que equivocado estuve- dijo Escanor mientras sonreía. -No estoy solo en esto, nunca lo estuve-

Escanor se arrodilló para tocar su hacha. Al tocarla, su cuerpo volvió a crecer, aunque no tanto como la vez anterior. De hecho, estaba en su versión más débil. Era su transformación del amanecer. Se colocó en medio de sus compañeros, y al igual que ellos, adoptó una pose de combate.

-Y ahora, es momento de ganar juntos-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. Verdades Ocultas

-Pensaba que yo tenia que encargarme de todo. Pensaba que todo dependía de mí. Que equivocado estaba- dijo Escanor mientras sonreía. -No estoy solo en esto, nunca lo estuve-

Escanor se arrodilló para tocar su hacha. Al tocarla, su cuerpo volvió a crecer, aunque no tanto como la vez anterior. De hecho, estaba en su versión más débil. Era su transformación del amanecer. Se colocó en medio de sus compañeros, y al igual que ellos, adoptó una pose de combate.

-Y ahora, es momento de ganar juntos-

Shigaraki Tomura dejó de sonreír mientras veía a los 3 estudiantes listos para pelear. Observó a Escanor con confusión, mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Tú no deberías transformarte de noche!- gritó Shigaraki comenzando a rascarse el cuello. -¿Por qué los planes... nunca salen bien?-

Shoto e Iida se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar lo anterior. Ambos se giraron un poco para ver a Escanor.

-¿De qué habla ese loco?- preguntó Shoto.

Escanor no apartó la mirada del Nomu que se encontraba junto a Shigaraki.

-Eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante es acabar con esa cosa. Yo puedo vencerlo solo, ustedes encárguense de Shigaraki Tomura- dijo Escanor justo antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad contra el Nomu.

El Nomu reaccionó lanzandole un golpe a Escanor, el cual fue esquivado fácilmente por el británico. Escanor golpeó el costado del Nomu con su hacha lanzandolo varios metros en el aire. Shoto e Iida miraban atónitos la increíble pelea que se daba frente a ellos. Su velocidad y fuerza era sorprendente. Y afortunadamente, Escanor parecía tener la ventaja. Sin embargo no era momento de quedarse mirando. Ambos comenzaron a moverse hacia Shigaraki, Shoto activando su hielo mientras Iida comenzaba a correr con su característica velocidad. Shigaraki Tomura se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba el ataque de los dos estudiantes. Sin embargo antes de que el hielo o Iida pudieran alcanzarlo, una nube oscura cubrió el cuerpo del villano. La nube desapareció en ese momento, dejando a Shoto e Iida solos.

-Maldita sea, se escapó- dijo Iida mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Hay que ayudar a Escanor- dijo Shoto mientras se giraba hacia el galés. -Tengo un mal presentimiento-

Iida miró con confusión a Shoto y se giró también para ver el León del Orgullo. Escanor peleaba de manera sorprendente contra el Nomu, el cual recibía una cantidad tremenda de golpes. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar recibiendo una paliza, el Nomu no parecía recibir ningún daño. Y Escanor parecía pelear como si tuviera prisa. Golpeaba y atacaba sin descanso, como si quisiera terminar rápido.

-Tienes razón Todoroki, hay que ayudarlo, lanza tu hielo mientras yo me preparo para atacar- dijo Iida.

Sin embargo antes de que ambos pudieran moverse, Shoto recibió un golpe que lo mando directamente al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente después de recibir el golpe, gracias a que había logrado protegerse con su hielo en el ultimo segundo.

-Malditos mocosos, no pensé que darían tantos problemas- dijo una voz.

Iida corrió hacia Shoto y se quedó de pie junto a él, mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición de combate. Ambos alumnos miraron al enemigo que habían enfrentado hace varios minutos en los dormitorios. El Cazador había vuelto a la acción. Shoto lo observó fijamente antes de hablar.

-Parece que Escanor te dio más problemas que nosotros- dijo Shoto con un tono irónico.

El rostro de El Cazador estaba ensangrentado, debido a las múltiples heridas que le había causado el golpe de Escanor. Su nariz parecía quebrada, tenia un ojo casi cerrado por la hinchazón, y tenia una marca en la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. Además parecía estar temblando, y se tambaleaba al caminar.

-Tuve que liberar su poder, malditos mocosos, pero pronto volveré a tomarlo- dijo El Cazador mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡No te lo permitiremos!- gritaron Shoto e Iida al unisono.

Shoto lanzó su hielo intentando inmovilizar al villano, pero este, a pesar de las heridas que tenia, se movía rápidamente, esquivando todos los ataques. También le lanzaba llamas, que el villano esquivaba de igual forma. Iida era el que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, intentando patear a su enemigo. Sin embargo, debido a lo limitado de su estilo de pelea, y a que él realmente no era un peleador experto, El Cazador comenzó a ganar terreno. Le propinó varios golpes a Iida que hicieron que el futuro héroe retrocediera.

-Maldita sea, a pesar de lo herido que está no podemos vencerlo- dijo Shoto con desesperación.

-Aunque no ha robado poder sigue siendo muy fuerte- dijo Iida mientras intentaba tomar aire.

-Pronto, podré tomar su fuerza de nuevo, y entonces los mataré a todos ustedes- dijo El Cazador con una gran ira.

En ese momento, un fuerte impactó llamó la atención de los 3. Cuando se giraron para observar lo que ocurría, pudieron ver una escena que ninguno esperaba. El Nomu se encontraba en el suelo, sin cabeza, y con varias partes de su cuerpo carbonizadas. Junto a él podía verse a un escuálido muchacho, junto a un hacha enorme en el suelo.

-Parece que finalmente se le acabó la energía- dijo El Cazador con una gran y diabólica sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Después de recuperar su fuerza y reunirse de nuevo, la clase A había decidido un plan de ataque. Shoto Todoroki les había dicho a todos lo que El Cazador le había dicho, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los objetivos del villano eran Izuku Midoriya y Escanor Bale. Decidieron formar dos equipos, uno que se quedará en el edificio de las habitaciones y otro que se dirigiera al edificio principal de la UA. El grupo que debía quedarse también se encargaría de contactar con los demás estudiantes para coordinar una fuerza de contraataque y para ayudar a los que necesitaran de auxilio. El grupo que se dirigía hacia el lugar de las explosiones intentaría neutralizar a todos los enemigos que se encontraran.

El grupo que iba hacia Escanor e Izuku se conformaba por Shoto, Iida, Tokoyami, Kirishima, Kyoka y Uraraka. Los demás se habían quedado liderados por Yaoyorozu, quien de inmediato organizo a su grupo para defender de forma eficaz.

Justo a medio camino hacia el edificio principal, el grupo de Shoto había sido atacado por un grupo de villanos, liderados por Toga y Dabi.

-Chicos, se nos acercan enemigos- dijo Kyoka.

-Parece que nos encontramos con el hijo del héroe numero uno- dijo Dabi con un tono burlón. -Tenia ganas de verte pelear de cerca-

-Iida, no tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo Shoto rápidamente al ver al gran grupo de villanos frente a ellos. -Retrocedan porque voy a atacar-

En ese momento Shoto uso su hielo con un gran ataque que inmovilizo a una gran parte de los enemigos. Pero Dabi puso su mano sobre el hielo, derritiendolo casi al instante. Los estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver la facilidad con la que había hecho esto. Sin embargo uno de ellos avanzó con determinación.

-Todoroki, Iida, váyanse ya. Por el orgullo de mi maestro Hawks, los detendremos-

Fumikage Tokoyami caminó hacia los enemigos mientras un enorme Dark Shadow salía de su cuerpo. Era de noche, era su momento.

Contagiados por la muestra de determinación de su compañero, Kirishima, Kyoka y Uraraka también avanzaron poniéndose en poses de pelea.

-Déjennos esto, Iida, Todoroki, ¡Ayuden a Deku!- dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ayuden a Midoriya y Escanor, ¡se los encargo!- dijo Kirishima.

Iida se giró hacia Shoto, y ambos asintieron. En ese mismo instante, Shoto uso su hielo para hacer una rampa. Iida encendió los motores de sus piernas, y tomando a Shoto por la cadera, lo levantó mientras se deslizaba a toda velocidad por el hielo. El tremendo salto que hicieron les permitió pasar por encima de los enemigos, y al aterrizar Shoto siguió usando su hielo mientras Iida los impulsaba a ambos hacia adelante.

Al avanzar a gran velocidad, usando los motores de Iida, pudieron llegar rápidamente hacia el edificio principal, donde salvaron a Escanor del Nomu.

Uraraka no pudo evitar pensar en Izuku al ver que Shoto e Iida partían, preocupándose por lo que pudiera pasarle. "Deku, por favor... mantente a salvo." pensó Uraraka mientras los villanos se lanzaban al ataque.

.

.

.

.

Escanor había usado toda la energía que le quedaba a Rhitta para acabar con el Nomu. Se había dado cuenta que los golpes, a pesar de ser contundentes, no le hacían daño al Nomu. De alguna manera, parecía absorber el daño, como si se regenerara. Si seguían peleando así, se le acabaría la energía antes de destruir al Nomu. Tomando eso en cuenta, Escanor decidió que lo mejor era aumentar la energía que recibía del hacha, y atacar usando todo su poder para calcinar al enemigo. Aunque eso significara reducir su tiempo a cero.

Sin embargo, esa podría no ser la mejor de las decisiones.

Escanor había derrotado al Nomu, pero aun quedaba un temible enemigo al que ya no podía hacerle frente. Todo quedaba en manos de Shoto e Iida. Y parecían tener muchos problemas.

La pelea de los estudiantes contra el villano seguía mostrando ventaja hacia El Cazador. Iida tenia un brazo lastimado a causa de los golpes del villano, y Shoto había recibido un golpe en el estomago que lo había dejado en el suelo momentáneamente. Escanor se dio cuenta de los problemas que sus amigos tenían, pero en ese momento tenia una mayor preocupación. Debía ayudar a Izuku, y rápido. A pesar de la pierna fracturada que tenia, comenzó a avanzar hacia el heredero del One for All. Lo vio detrás del árbol donde lo había dejado, y se acercó a él mientras observaba su cuerpo. Parecía tener fracturas en sus brazos y piernas, lo que le daba un aspecto terrible y sombrío.

-No puede ser, está muy herido...- dijo Escanor con miedo al observar el cuerpo de su amigo. -No puedo moverlo así, ¿qué hago?-

Escanor repasó mentalmente sus posibilidades. Debía traer a alguien que pudiera moverlo sin lastimarlo más. O a alguien que pudiera curarlo ahí donde estaba. Solo se le ocurría Recovery Girl, pero no existía una garantía de que pudiera curarlo. Además, no tenia idea de dónde podía estar.

Un fuerte estrépito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia la dirección del estruendo, solo para observar a sus amigos siendo golpeados por el villano. Iida se encontraba en el suelo junto a un árbol, mientras Shoto se movía torpemente lanzando sus llamas contra El Cazador.

El miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de Escanor al observar que sus amigos eran derrotados. Si ellos no podían ganarle, entonces nadie lo haría. Y él ya no tenia la posibilidad de pelear. Se maldijo de nuevo por permitir que El Cazador lo atrapara con su explosión. Pero no era tiempo de lamentarse. Decidió actuar. Si no podía pelear para ayudar a su amigo, al menos serviría de distracción.

Escanor comenzó a correr hacia Shoto mientras gritaba.

-¡Oye Cazador, aquí estoy! ¡No me has vencido aún!-

Sus palabras parecieron tomar por sorpresa tanto al estudiante como al villano. Shoto y El Cazador lo miraban con sorpresa, pero la expresión del Cazador cambió rápidamente por una de ira.

-Maldito mocoso, voy a matarte por todos los problemas que me has causado- dijo el villano mientras apretando los dientes. -¡Voy a matarte bastardo!-

En ese momento El Cazador se lanzó hacia Escanor con la intención de golpearlo. Shoto aprovechó la distracción y lanzó una enorme barrera de hielo que golpeó al villano. El Cazador quedó inmovilizado ante la tremenda oleada de hielo que lo cubrió.

Todo quedó inmóvil y silencioso durante unos segundos. Era como si todos contuvieran la respiración para no romper la quietud que reinaba en esos momentos. Pero todo momento llega a su fin.

Shoto cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras ponía las manos en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Escanor cayó hacia atrás, recostándose en el suelo mientras suspiraba profundamente pensando en lo cerca que había estado de morir. El Cazador intentaba forcejear para romper el hielo, pero las capas eran muy gruesas, incluso para él.

Después de suspirar y quedarse quieto durante un momento, Escanor se reincorporó para acercarse lentamente a Shoto.

-Todoroki, tenemos que ayudar a Deku, está muy lastimado- dijo Escanor con un tono de preocupación.

-También tenemos que ayudar a Iida. El golpe que recibió lo dejó inconsciente- respondió Shoto mientras se levantaba. -Es bueno ver que tú estás bien, Escanor-

Ambos amigos se miraron con una ligera sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Escanor ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Shoto.

-Me salvaron, muchas gracias- dijo el británico con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, pero esto aún no termina. Debemos contener a este maldito y ayudar Iida y Midoriya- dijo Shoto mirando a su enemigo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Están bien?- preguntó Escanor.

-Sí todos están bien. Nos separamos después de que recuperamos nuestra fuerza. Pero Bakugo y Sato resultaron heridos al pelear contra él- dijo Shoto mientras señalaba a El Cazador.

Escanor bajó la mirada mientras apretaba el puño. Sentía un gran coraje hacia los villanos que los habían atacado. Sentía un gran rencor contra aquellos que herían a los demás solo por gusto. Sentía un gran rencor contra El Cazador. Sin embargo trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Hay que buscar a los profesores, sobre todo al profesor Aizawa. Él puede ayudarnos a contener a este sujeto. Al menos para que no pueda robar más fuerza de la que ya tiene- comentó Escanor.

-Además tenemos que ayudar a los que se quedaron peleando- dijo Shoto mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a los dormitorios. Después de unos segundos, una idea le llegó súbitamente a la cabeza, y se giró para ver a Escanor a los ojos. -¿Dónde está Midoriya?-

Escanor señaló hacia unos arboles detrás de ellos.

-Lo escondí detrás de un árbol, pero está muy herido. Creo que usó su poder al 100% y su cuerpo no lo resistió- dijo el británico con preocupación.

-Bien, hagamos esto. Necesitamos el poder de Uraraka para poder mover a estos dos sin problemas. Además Yaoyorozu también podría ayudarnos creando el equipo necesario para tratarlos mientras encontramos a los profesores. El único problema es que no puedo ir a todos los lugares al mismo tiempo. ¿Puedes transformarte y ayudarme con eso?- preguntó Shoto mientras Escanor palidecía.

-Si... bueno... yo... la cosa es que...- comenzó a decir Escanor con gran nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido? ¿Es por eso que no pudiste mantener tu transformación hace un momento?- preguntó Shoto sin entender el problema.

Escanor suspiro antes de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Shoto mientras su expresion se endurecia.

-Todoroki, muy pocos saben esto, pero no puedo transformarme de noche. Mi poder depende del sol. Por eso en momentos cercanos al medio día mi poder se incrementa. Pude transformarme esta noche por el hacha que llevaba. Está construida para proporcionarme la energía del sol durante cierto lapso de tiempo. Pero la energía del hacha ya se terminó, y no puedo hacer nada por ahora- explicó Escanor.

Shoto permaneció inmóvil con una expresión de sorpresa durante algunos segundos.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas... por eso peleabas con tanta prisa- dijo Shoto.

-Así que la respuesta a tu anterior pregunta es no, no puedo transformarme y ayudarte- dijo El León del Orgullo agachando la cabeza.

Shoto trató de entender la situación. Ahora entendía que se encontraban en una gran desventaja. Si cualquier enemigo llegaba e intentaba atacarlos, solo él podría pelear y tendría que defender a los otros tres. Además no podían mover a los heridos con libertad, debido a su estado critico. No podía dejarlos solos para buscar ayuda. Pero si no se iba no habría nadie que pudiera ayudarlos. Además el tipo que los había atacado y que había probado tener un quirk muy peligroso, seguía perfectamente consciente, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera usar su poder de nuevo. Estaban en una situación desesperada.

Pero incluso en los momentos más oscuros, suceden milagros que iluminan el camino. Del edificio principal salió una persona caminando con algo de dificultad, que se acercaba a los estudiantes atónitos que se habían percatado de su presencia. Siguió avanzando hacia ellos, corrigiendo un poco su caminar, antes de hablarles.

-Todoroki, Bale, ¿están bien?-

Escanor y Shoto se alegraron tremendamente al ver a su maestro frente a ellos.

-¡Profesor Aizawa! ¡Que bueno que esté bien!- gritó Escanor con alegría.

-Claro que estoy bien, pero eso no importa. ¿Donde están sus compañeros?- dijo Aizawa con su frialdad característica.

-La mayoría están bien, pero tenemos algunos heridos. Justo aquí tenemos a Iida y Midoriya, y necesitan ayuda urgente. Pensaba ir en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarnos, pero en estos momentos soy el único del grupo que puede pelear- explicó Shoto con eficacia.

-Ya veo, así que la situación es así de grave. Pero parece que pudieron contener al villano más peligroso- dijo Aizawa mirando a El Cazador, quien aun intentaba moverse dentro del hielo.

-Así es profesor, y de hecho queríamos buscarlo para que usted se encargara de este tipo. Su quirk es muy peligroso. Roba la fuerza de los demás y la suma a la suya. Por ahora no puede usar su poder, pero debe faltar muy poco tiempo para que pueda utilizarlo de nuevo. Solo usted puede frenarlo- respondió Shoto.

Aizawa se quedó callado un momento mientras pensaba en sus opciones.

-No me gusta el hecho de que tengas que andar por ahí tú solo, pero no tenemos alternativa. Sé que eres capaz de ir por tu cuenta. Ve Todoroki, yo me quedaré aquí con Escanor y los demás- dijo Aizawa haciéndole una seña a Todoroki para que se fuera.

Todoroki asintió y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente

-¡Se lo encargo profesor!-

.

.

.

.

Después de que Todoroki e Iida se fueran, el equipo conformado por Kirishima, Uraraka, Tokoyami y Kyoka había entrado en combate abierto contra Dabi, Toga y sus secuaces. Kirishima y Tokoyami se concentraron en Dabi, mientras Uraraka y Kyoka fueron detrás de Toga. El poder destructivo de Dark Shadow fue disminuido considerablemente por las llamas de Dabi, sin embargo seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a muchos secuaces. Kirishima lo apoyaba sirviendole como escudo, ya que sabia de la debilidad física de Tokoyami.

Uraraka y Kyoka por otro lado habían logrado inmovilizar a Toga, utilizando la habilidad de combate de la chica de la gravedad y el alcance del ataque sónico de Kyoka. Uraraka intentó moverse para ayudar a Kirishima y Tokoyami, pero Kyoka la llamó.

-Uraraka, quédate conmigo, mientras mantenga inmovilizada a esta loca no podre pelear, necesito que me protejas- dijo la chica de los auriculares.

-Pero Tokoyami y Kirishima tienen muchos problemas y...-

-Quédate aquí o perderemos la posibilidad de capturar a alguien de la Liga de Villanos- repitió Kyoka con firmeza. -Ellos estarán bien, Tokoyami es muy fuerte, y Kirishima no puede ser dañado-

Uraraka se quedó callada mientras bajaba la mirada. Kyoka tenia razón.

-Aunque me atrapen, no ganaran nada- dijo Toga con una demoníaca sonrisa.

-¡Callate!- gritó Kyoka mientras la atacaba con su sonido.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de hielo cubrió a los secuaces que aun quedaban de pie. Los cuatro estudiantes se giraron al mismo tiempo para observar a Todoroki que corría hacia ellos, liberando su hielo. Dabi aprovecho la confusión para salir corriendo, internándose entre los arboles, mientras los incendiaba.

-Maldito, no puedo ir tras él con ese fuego- dijo Tokoyami.

Shoto lanzó su hielo a los arboles, apagando el fuego. Tokoyami estaba a punto de ir tras él, pero Shoto lo detuvo.

-Tokoyami, quédate aquí. En uno contra uno eres débil ante sus llamas. Podría matarte-

Tokoyami se detuvo y se giró hacia Shoto.

-Tienes razón Todoroki pero no podemos dejar que escape- dijo Kirishima.

-Por ahora nuestra prioridad son los heridos. Uraraka te necesito- dijo Shoto con frialdad.

-¿Heridos? No me digas que...- dijo Uraraka llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Iida y Midoriya están heridos, y necesito que uses tu poder para que podamos moverlos- respondió Shoto.

-¿Deku... está herido? ¿Qué tan grave está?- preguntó Uraraka con gran preocupación.

-Esta seriamente herido. Por eso necesito que me ayudes-

Uraraka corrió hacia Shoto a toda velocidad.

-¡Entonces llévame rápido!-

-Lo haré- dijo Shoto mientras se giraba hacia Kirishima. -Kirishima ¿puedes ir a los dormitorios y decirle a Yaoyorozu que prepare equipo médico?-

Kirishima se sorprendió un segundo antes de responder.

-¡Claro, confía en mí!-

-Los demás siganme. Tokoyami, sujeta a la chica que Jiro tiene bajo control- dijo antes de comenzar a correr de vuelta hacia el edificio principal.

Todos lo siguieron mientras Kirishima corría hacia los dormitorios.

El chico llegó hasta donde estaban sus demás compañeros, quienes vigilaban el área.

-¡Alto!- se escuchó un grito.

-¡Tranquilos soy yo!- respondió Kirishima.

Salieron a recibirlo Mineta, Mina y Sero.

-¡Kirishima! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué regresaste tú solo?- preguntó Mina acercándose a su compañero mientras salia desde detrás de un árbol.

-Todo está bien, y se los explicaré todo, pero debo hablar con Yaoyorozu lo más pronto posible- dijo Kirishima con seriedad.

Mineta levantó la mano rápidamente mientras gritaba.

-¡Yo lo llevo!- dijo el chico uva con ojos de lujuria. Mina lo miró con cara de asco mientras tomaba a Kirishima de la mano, algo que tomó por sorpresa al duro estudiante, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-Parece que te ignoraron Mineta- dijo Sero mientras reía.

-Yo lo llevaré Mineta, tú quédate aquí y procura no hacer tonterías- dijo la estudiante rosa mientras se alejaba con Kirishima. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar la risa de Sero y los gritos de Mineta. Kirishima sentía vergüenza de tomar a Mina de la mano. Mina pareció notar lo anterior y lo soltó mientras hablaba.

-Es mejor que no vaya ese loco depravado. Momo esta usando su quirk para crear cosas que necesitamos para tratar a los heridos y para usar como equipo de defensa. Y como sabrás, no puede tener ropa en las partes donde crea cosas. En estos momentos solo tiene puesto un sostén de la cintura hacia arriba-

Kirishima comprendió la razón por la que Mina no quería que Mineta fuera. Estaba obsesionado con Yaoyorozu.

-Entiendo, démonos prisa- respondió Kirishima mientras pensaba en Shoto y los demás. "Espero que estén bien amigos, deben regresar a salvo."

.

.

.

.

Después de la partida de Shoto Todoroki, el profesor Aizawa y Escanor habían hablado de los detalles del ataque enemigo. Escanor le había explicado todo lo que había pasado, desde que la esfera lo había despertado, hasta el momento en que se encontraron. La pelea de El Cazador con Midoriya, y su posterior pelea contra él mismo. Le habló de Shigaraki, el Nomu, y de los tipos que había visto en su camino. Aizawa escuchó atentamente mientras usaba su quirk sobre el villano que tenían contenido.

-Así que eso pasó... Midoriya y tú lo hicieron bien contra este maldito- dijo Aizawa mientras parpadeaba un poco para humedecerse los ojos.

-Pero todo salió mal por mi culpa. Ya casi lo había derrotado, y baje la guardia por mi arrogancia. Por eso me atacó y todo esto salió...-

-Cállate. No sigas con eso. Salvaste a Midoriya y eso es lo que importa- dijo Aizawa con su característica frialdad. Sin embargo, podía verse una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. -Querías controlar tu poder para ayudar a los demás, y es lo que estás haciendo-

Escanor miro directamente a Aizawa con una expresión de sorpresa. Nunca lo había visto hablar así. Pero las palabras de su maestro calaron profundo en su alma. Apretó su puño mientras un par de lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Escanor-

-Es una escena muy conmovedora-

Escanor y Aizawa se giraron rápidamente hacia el dueño de la fría voz.

Saliendo de entre los arboles, en un punto cercano a la posición de El Cazador, estaba Dabi. Casi de inmediato, Aizawa comenzó a correr hacia él, comenzando a levantar sus vendas. Dabi había salido en un punto detrás del hielo, por lo que su quirk se veía interrumpido.

-¡Escanor, huye de aquí!- gritó Aizawa mientras se preparaba para atacar a Dabi. Pero era demasiado tarde.

El tremendo poder de fuego de Dabi sobrepasaba las expectativas de Aizawa. Antes de que el héroe borrador pudiera alcanzarlo, Dabi lanzó una oleada de llamas azules que avanzaron por el suelo, quemando todo a su paso. Llegaron hasta el hielo, comenzando a derretirlo de inmediato.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Escanor. Pero sus gritos fueron eclipsados por una maquiavelica risa.

Del grandísimo bloque de hielo, comenzaba a emerger la figura más aterradora que Escanor podía imaginar en ese momento. Una figura que representaba su derrota, a pesar de los esfuerzos que todos habían estado haciendo. Una figura de muerte.

El Cazador se liberaba de la prisión de hielo que Todoroki había puesto sobre él. Y se veía muy enojado. Aizawa trató de apresurarse y se lanzó directamente contra El Cazador. Usó sus ataduras para intentar inmovilizar al villano, pero El Cazador tomó las vendas y las jaló hacia él. Aizawa fue atraído fuertemente hacia el enemigo, que lo esperaba con el puño listo para darle un golpe. Pero antes de que esto ocurriera, dobló sus ataduras de modo que lo lanzarán por encima del villano, esquivando el golpe. Sin embargo, El Cazador aún no soltaba las ataduras, así que volvió a tirar de ellas, acercando a Aizawa con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Mientras esto ocurría, Escanor avanzaba a trompicones hacia donde estaba Iida, quien se encontraba el descubierto. Sin embargo también sentía una gran preocupación por Izuku, aunque este se encontrara escondido, ya que El Cazador había visto a Escanor poner a su amigo ahí.

Aizawa seguía evitando los golpes lo mejor que podía, pero cada vez que El Cazador tiraba de las ataduras quedaba cada vez menos espacio de maniobra. Eventualmente Aizawa estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para recibir un golpe. Por otro lado, Dabi avanzaba tranquilamente hacia Escanor, y cuando este lo notó, trato de avanzar más rápido. Sin embargo la fractura de su pierna le impedía caminar normalmente, y debido a su desesperación por acelerar el paso, tropezó cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa. Esto provocó la risa de Dabi, quien sonreía de forma tenebrosa.

-De día no hay quien pueda ganarte, pero de noche... corres por tu vida como una cucaracha- dijo Dabi mientras se acercaba al británico en el suelo.

Escanor trató de levantarse, pero el golpe de la caída lo había entumecido. Le dolían los brazos y el pecho. Dabi finalmente llegó a su lado, poniendo su bota sobre la cabeza de Escanor.

-De verdad eres una basura insignificante. Voy a matarte aquí y ahora como el insecto que eres- dijo Dabi mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a producir llamas azules. Escanor pensó que ya no había escapatoria. Ya no podía pelear, y ya no quedaba nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear contra El Cazador, incluso aunque no usara su quirk. El británico se quedó tendido en el suelo esperando su muerte, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?!-

Escanor abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a El Cazador bastante cerca de él. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver al enorme villano caminando con gran furia hacia él. Sin embargo la atencion de El Cazador estaba puesta sobre su compañero.

-¡Él es mio! ¡Solo yo puedo matarlo! ¡Ese mocoso morirá en mis manos!- gritó el villano.

Dabi lo observó con desprecio mientras apagaba las llamas de su mano.

-No me hables de esa forma- respondió Dabi desafiante.

-¿Si lo hago qué vas a hacer?- preguntó El Cazador con gran ironía.

-Calcinarte hasta los huesos- fue la feroz respuesta de Dabi.

-Apartate de una vez o los mataré a los dos- dijo El Cazador.

-Si avanzas más te mataré- dijo Dabi.

Ambos villanos se miraban con desprecio mientras parecían prepararse para atacar. Escanor uso este momento de confusión para mirar en la dirección donde estaba Aizawa. Al parecer El Cazador lo había arrojado contra los arboles, pues Aizawa se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a un árbol que tenia un golpe marcado en la corteza. Escanor cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar. Todo había salido mal esa noche. Todos sus esfuerzos y planes habían fallado. El mundo parecía conspirar en su contra. Y él sentía una gran impotencia.

Sin embargo, Escanor fue devuelto de golpe a la realidad después de sentir un tirón que lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó volando hacia la entrada del edificio principal. El movimiento fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recostado junto a la puerta principal del edificio, y sentía un objeto aferrado a su espalda. Trató de levantarse y miró hacia afuera. Pudo ver a El Cazador y a Dabi quienes parecían igual de sorprendidos que él. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que no parecían mirarlo a él, sino a algo detrás de él. Escanor se giró para ver en la misma dirección que los villanos. Lo que vio hizo que comenzara a temblar mientras lloraba de alegría.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó El Cazador señalando detrás de Escanor.

-Ya te he visto antes... en el festival deportivo- dijo Dabi con una expresión seria.

-Todo mundo debería saber mi nombre, ya que mis bebés son inolvidables-

Escanor sonrió al escuchar la melodiosa voz que alegraba su corazón. Levantó la mirada para observar a la persona que le acababa de salvar la vida.

-¡Mei, que alegría que estés bien!-

Mei Hatsume se había levantado después de recuperar su fuerza. No sabia cómo ni por qué, pero al parecer había perdido el conocimiento. Unos cuantos momentos después de recuperar la conciencia, escuchó golpes y explosiones en el exterior del edificio que llamaron su atención. Al mirar por la ventana, observó a Escanor peleando contra el Nomu y a Shoto e Iida haciendo lo mismo con El Cazador. Regresó rápidamente al laboratorio y comenzó a buscar algún inventó que pudiera usar. Tomó dos que considero como los mejores y comenzó a trabajar en ellos para mejorarlos a toda velocidad. Uno de los objetos que había tomado era la mochila cohete que había construido para la batalla de caballería en el festival deportivo. Otro era el dispositivo rastreador que se suponía que Escanor llevara en la muñeca para llamar a su hacha a distancia. Mei sabía muy bien que Escanor no tenia mucho tiempo de pelea usando el hacha, así que creó una mochila que pudiera controlarse a distancia y volver a su usuario. De esta forma, aprovechando que los villanos discutían entre ellos, finalmente usó la mochila para tomar a Escanor y acercarlo hacia ella.

-Este bebé que acabo de construir es muy útil, ¿no lo crees?-

Escanor sonrió mientras escuchaba el caracteristico entusiasmo de la chica inventora.

-Por supuesto, me salvaste la vida. Pero debes escapar ya mismo, esos tipos son muy peligrosos-

-Creo que ya no habrá necesidad de eso- dijo Mei señalando hacia los villanos.

Escanor miró hacia los villanos, y sintió una felicidad y un alivio enormes. Peleando contra los villanos, y dándole esperanza al británico, estaban Shoto y los demás.

.

.

.

.

-Todoroki, tienes que hablarnos de la situación-

El grupo corría a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio principal. Después de separarse de Kirishima, nadie habló durante varios segundos, hasta que Jiro había dicho lo anterior.

-Escanor, Iida, Midoriya y el profesor Aizawa se encuentran frente al edificio principal. Ahí está también el villano que nos atacó en los dormitorios, pero se encuentra detenido dentro de un gran bloque de hielo que lancé. El profesor Aizawa intenta evitar que use de nuevo su quirk. Si lo hace estaremos perdidos. Escanor está lastimado y no puede transformarse ahora. Midoriya resultó herido al pelear contra ese hombre y esta inconsciente. Iida también resultó herido al ayudarme a pelear contra el villano, y cayó inconsciente de igual manera. El único con posibilidades de pelear es el profesor Aizawa, y por eso tenemos que darnos prisa.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó Uraraka con un tono que denotaba dolor y preocupación.

-Eso espero. Pero el hecho de que ese tipo de fuego haya escapado es lo que más me preocupa. Puede derretir el hielo con el que inmovilice al villano-

Todos se dieron cuenta del inminente peligro que acechaba a Escanor y compañía. Seguian corriendo a toda velocidad, cuando escucharon los gritos de varios hombres que salieron a su encuentro, atacándoles con sus quirks. El Dark Shadow de Tokoyami protegió a todos, mientras dejaba a Toga en el suelo, antes de atacar y barrer a un gran numero de enemigos. Shotó agradeció que Tokoyami estuviera ahí en esa situación tan desesperada. Era un tipo frió y calmado, que tenia un gran poder destructivo. Además era de noche, su momento de mayor poder. Prácticamente él solo se estaba encargando de todos los enemigos.

-Has mejorado mucho tu control Tokoyami- dijo Uraraka con un tono alegre.

-No puedo dejar que se repita lo del campamento- respondió Tokoyami en un tono seco.

El grupo seguía avanzando, ya muy cerca del edificio principal. La lucha contra los villanos los había retrasado más de lo deseable, debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos. Cuando se encontraban muy cerca del edificio, Shoto se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No podía ver el enorme bloque de hielo que había dejado ahí cuando se fue. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Todos, preparense para pelear, parece que el villano se liberó- dijo Shoto.

Uraraka y Kyoka adoptaron un rostro de preocupación, mientras Tokoyami parecía muy determinado a pelear. Al llegar se mantuvieron escondidos detrás de los arboles y notaron que los villanos estaban distraídos. Parecían estar a punto de pelear entre ellos. Vieron a Escanor tirado en el suelo, inmóvil. Y vieron algo parecido a un cohete tomar a Escanor y llevarlo hacia el edificio principal. Todo en unos cuantos segundos.

Los villanos se sorprendieron al ver que Escanor era tomado por un objeto y desaparecía. Comenzaron a hablar con alguien que parecia estar en la entrada del edificio. Y fue entonces cuando Shoto y los demás decidieron actuar. Shoto lanzó su hielo de nuevo hacia los villanos. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Dabi y a El Cazador quienes recibieron la oleada de hielo directamente. Sin embargó, Dabi derritió el hielo enseguida y liberó a ambos del ataque. Así comenzó una batalla entre villanos y estudiantes. Pero antes de que la batalla comenzara, Shoto le gritó a Uraraka y Kyoka.

-¡Dejen que Tokoyami y yo peleemos! ¡Ustedes encárguense de los heridos!-

Kyoka y Uraraka se detuvieron y miraron a Shoto como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?- dijo Kyoka.

-¡Ese tipo es muy peligroso Todoroki! ¡Necesitan ayuda!- dijo Uraraka.

-En este momento ese sujeto no puede usar su quirk. ¡Tokoyami puede contra él! ¡Yo pelearé con el otro! ¡Llévense a todos!- dijo Shoto antes de entrar en combate con Dabi.

Las dos chicas vieron como Tokoyami peleaba al mismo nivel del villano usando a Dark Shadow. Su poder de noche sin duda era de temer.

Ambas estudiantes se miraron a los ojos antes de asentir al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Toga había sido inmovilizada con hielo y había recibido otro ataque sónico para que se mantuviera inconsciente. Las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia Iida, quien era el que se encontraba más cerca. La chica de la gravedad usó su quirk con el cuerpo de su amigo y Kyoka comenzó a moverlo con sus auriculares, dándole empujones suaves. Lo llevaron hacia el camino que llevaba a los dormitorios, y lo bajaron junto a un árbol. Después de esto corrieron hacia Aizawa, rodeando el campo de batalla.

Mientras esto ocurría, Shoto usaba su hielo contra su enemigo, que parecía no tener ningún tipo de problema contra ese poder. Su fuego evaporaba casi al instante el hielo, demostrando que sus llamas podían incluso superar las de Shoto. Pero su cuerpo era débil. Shoto por el contrario, era fuerte, ágil y resistente. Pero se encontraba exhausto por la batalla que había tenido contra El Cazador. Las cosas estaban muy parejas.

En el otro lado de la batalla, Tokoyami había logrado asestarle buenos golpes al temible villano, el cual parecía tambalearse. Pero pasaba algo extraño. Mientras la pelea transcurría, Tokoyami podía sentir que su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más. Y su enemigo, en lugar de debilitarse debido a los golpes, parecía resistirlos cada vez mejor. Se movía con mayor fluidez y mayor velocidad. El cambio en ambos fue tan grande, que después de recibir varios golpes, El Cazador golpeó a Dark Shadow con fuerza. El impactó lanzó a Dark Shadow y a Tokoyami hacia atrás, derribandolos.

Cuando esto ocurrió, Uraraka y Kyoka ya habían movido a Aizawa y a Izuku también y se encontraban en las puertas del edificio principal hablando con Escanor y con Mei.

-Hatsume, necesitamos algún tipo de dispositivo para moverlos más rápido a todos ¡Por favor!- dijo Uraraka.

Mei se encontraba de pie con Escanor aferrándose a ella para no caer al suelo.

-En este momento, el único dispositivo que pueden usar es esta mochila cohete. Estoy segura de que funcionará a la perfección. Es un bebé muy útil- dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

Escanor no estaba tan feliz. Se mantenía atento a la batalla, y pudo percibir el cambio de dominio que se daba en la pelea entre Tokoyami y El Cazador.

-Chicas, no quiero interrumpirlas pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo el británico con un tono de preocupación. -Hay que irnos ya mismo-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kyoka.

-El Cazador está recuperando su poder. TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA- dijo Escanor con bastante nerviosismo.

Las chicas comenzaron a moverse despues de escuchar lo anterior. Todas menos una.

-Yo me quedo- dijo Mei.

Escanor la miró con temor.

-¿Qué? ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!- suplicó Escanor.

-Soy más útil aquí. Solo les estorbaré si voy con ustedes- dijo Mei mientras se quitaba una pulsera de la muñeca. Se acercó a Kyoka y se la dio. -Toma, con esto podran controlar la mochila-

Escanor la miró sin saber qué decir. Le parecía en extremo peligroso que se quedara. Y no quería perderla. Mei pareció notar esto.

-Chico inglés, estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí- dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa. Después de esto, comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras del edificio, y desapareció después de subir el primer piso.

Escanor se quedó inmovil unos segundos antes de sonreir ligeramente. Ella siempre sabia como alegrarlo.

-Soy galés...- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con Kyoka y Uraraka.

Uraraka usó su poder sobre Escanor, levantandolo del suelo mientras Kyoka lo movía con sus auriculares. Rodearon de nuevo el campo de batalla, y las chicas sintieron como su fuerza disminuía levemente.

-Maldición, está recuperando su poder. ¡Este tipo es terrorífico!- dijo Escanor al pensar en el puñetazo que el villano había recibido, sin que eso afectara su capacidad de pelear.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Uraraka con pesadez.

-Estaba esperando que fuera el momento perfecto- dijo El Cazador de repente.

Tokoyami lo miró con extrañeza, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

El Cazador sonrío mientras levantaba los brazos.

-Estaba esperando el momento en que mi poder regresara por completo. Ahora, muéranse de una maldita vez- dijo El Cazador mirando hacia el cielo.

En ese momento, todos cayeron al suelo. Incluso Dabi y Shoto, quienes aun se encontraban peleando. Un silencio sepulcral y muy molesto inundó el espacio. Era como si todos quisieran hablar pero no pudieran. Un presagio de muerte se encontraba en el corazón de todos los presentes. Todos excepto uno.

Escanor aun podía moverse con normalidad, considerando lo lastimado que estaba. Recordó lo que el villano había dicho, que no podía robarle su fuerza. Pero esto no era algo que cambiara nada en ese momento. De igual manera iba a morir. A pesar de esto, él no sintió miedo. No sintió dolor, no sintió preocupación. Solo pensó en su esfera metálica. La imagen de la esfera se plantó firmemente en su mente. Pensó en ella sin saber por qué. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Era como si nadie se moviera. De pronto, la imagen de la esfera en su mente comenzó a hablarle. Y Escanor escuchó una voz que conocía bastante bien.

-Hola Escanor- dijo la voz.

-Eres tú, la voz de la esfera- dijo Escanor.

-Así es León, soy yo. Siempre he sido yo-

-Sabes mi apodo. ¿Qué más sabes de mí?-

-Yo lo sé todo sobre ti, Escanor. Sé cosas que incluso tú no sabes. Pero no te he contactado para contarte estas cosas. No, no es el momento. Sé que justo ahora te encuentras ante el mayor peligro al que te has enfrentado en tu corta vida. Es un peligro tal que amenaza tu vida y la de todos tus amigos. Pero tu muerte es algo que no debe ocurrir. Es algo, _que yo no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir_ -

Escanor se quedó perplejo al escuchar lo anterior.

-¿Que vuelva a... ocurrir? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Escanor con un poco de temblor en su voz.

-Te prometo que después de esto te contaré todo. Ahora solo debes saber esto. Tú y yo no somos de este mundo. Venimos de un mundo donde la magia existe y es lo que le da la fuerza a cada ser. Pero este mundo no tiene magia. Tu poder es lo más cercano a la magia que existe aquí. Es por eso que procuro mantenerme cerca de ti. Cada vez que te transformas, un poco del poder que emanas es absorbido por mí. Por eso puedo moverme y hablar. Pero casi no hago esto porque no quería agotar la magia que he guardado. La guardaba para un momento critico. Un momento como este- dijo la voz.

En ese momento, en la mente de Escanor se formó una nueva figura. Era la silueta de una mujer muy bella. Llevaba un vestido morado, que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta la altura del techo. Su cabello era negro, y le colgaba un poco debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran color miel, y su boca parecía color durazno. Y en el cuello, tenia la imagen de un jabalí.

-Lo que quiero decir, Escanor, es que en este momento puedo darte toda la magia que he guardado para que la uses contra el enemigo. Podrás transformarte y acabar con él de una vez por todas. La magia envolverá tu cuerpo y curara cualquier herida que tengas- dijo la voz.

Escanor miró a la mujer fijamente antes de responder.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me proteges? ¿Qué relación tenemos?- preguntó Escanor sin apartar la mirada de la mujer.

-Estoy segura de que ya sabes la respuesta a todas tus preguntas. Es solo que no lo recuerdas- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Escanor no sabia por qué, pero la sonrisa de la mujer le pareció sumamente atractiva, y lo hizo sonrojarse repentinamente.

-Yo soy **Merlín, el Jabalí de la Gula** \- dijo la mujer con determinación.

-Merlín...- repitió Escanor en voz baja.

-Ahora, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Es hora de que acabes con ese sujeto-

-Espera-

La mujer miró fijamente a Escanor arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dijiste que ese poder curaría cualquier herida ¿No?- preguntó Escanor.

La mujer lo miró con una expresión de interés.

.

.

.

.

Shoto había usado todos los trucos que se le ocurrían contra Dabi, pero el enemigo había demostrado ser bastante escurridizo. Sin embargo, el villano parecía denotar el cansancio debido a su debilidad física. Había comenzado a sudar, y parecía agitado.

Hasta ese momento, Shoto no había usado su fuego, ya que lo consideraba inútil contra este enemigo, ya que su nivel de llamas era superior al del estudiante. Sin embargo, después de percibir los signos de cansancio, pensó que era momento de usar su fuego. Justo después de arrojar una gran oleada de hielo, y después de que Dabi la derritiera, lanzó todo el poder de su lado izquierdo contra el enemigo. El villano se vio sorprendido por esta acción, y no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el ataque. Las llamas lo impactaron de lleno, lanzandolo algunos metros hacia atrás. Pero, como el propio Shoto ya había previsto, Dabi no tenia ninguna quemadura. Los cuerpos de los usuarios de fuego estaban acostumbrados a las llamas, por lo que era casi imposible que el fuego los quemara. Sin embargo, Shoto no había atacado para intentar quemar a su enemigo.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que el calor te está sofocando- dijo Shoto.

Dabi se veía bastante agitado y sudoroso, y parecía respirar con pesadez. Esto era signo de que su cuerpo se había sobrecalentado, debido al uso excesivo de sus llamas. Era algo que incluso le pasaba al mismísimo Endeavor. Y Shoto era consciente de esta debilidad en los usuarios de fuego. Por eso él era tan especial. Por eso su lado derecho era tan valioso.

-No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que colapses debido al calor en tu cuerpo. Es mejor que te rindas- dijo Shoto.

-No me rendiré ante ti, maldito niño mimado- dijo Dabi con frialdad.

-No sé por qué dices eso, pero estás muy equivocado- respondió Shoto.

-Siempre has sido el hijo favorito de Endeavor, ¿no?-

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Shoto. ¿Qué sabia ese sujeto? ¿Por que parecía interesarle la familia Todoroki?

-De cualquier forma, parece que llegó el momento de que se rindan ustedes- dijo Dabi con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Shoto sintió la misma pesadez en su cuerpo que había sentido minutos atrás. Se giró para ver a Tokoyami en el suelo mientras El Cazador levantaba los brazos hacia el cielo. "No puede ser cierto" pensó Shoto. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños pensando en que su misión de rescate había sido todo un fracaso. El enemigo simplemente era demasiado fuerte. Y él no tenia el poder para hacerle frente. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y pudo ver a la distancia a Escanor, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Shoto notó que el británico parecía completamente absorto de su alrededor, como si estuviera en trance. Tenia una expresión vacía, y su boca estaba abierta. Pero de pronto eso cambió.

Escanor pareció recuperar la consciencia súbitamente. Volteó la cabeza hacia los costados como si estuviera desorientado. Actuaba como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Pero otra figura llamó la atención de Shoto. Un hombre muy grande, caminaba hacia Escanor con rostro de ira.

El Cazador observó al galés un momento antes de hablar. Escanor lo miró a la cara. Tenia golpes, moretones, cortes y sangre por todos lados. Se veía muy mal herido, y sin embargo era capaz de acabar con todos ellos.

-Quiero reconocerles algo, malditos insectos. De verdad me han dado problemas. Tú mas que cualquiera. Incluso pensé por un momento que iba a morir. ¡Yo, el grandioso Cazador! ¡Pensé que iba a morir!- gritó el villano con una expresión de completa furia.

-Pero al final, siempre ganan los más fuertes. Y aquí, gané yo. Despídete- dijo El Cazador levantando el pie para pisar la cabeza de Escanor.

-Sabes, yo también quiero decirte algo antes de morir- dijo Escanor con una expresión seria.

El villano lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Tú solo tratas de ganar tiempo. Pero no lo entiendes. Yo ya gané. Incluso tengo la fuerza de Midoriya. Esto se terminó- dijo El Cazador con frialdad.

-Bueno, es que quiero preguntarte algo. Una última duda que me permita morir en paz- dijo Escanor.

El Cazador lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa, pero sonrió y le respondió:

-Bueno, adelante, dispara-

-Sé que no puedes robarle la fuerza a alguien más fuerte que tú a menos que ese alguien se encuentre muy débil o moribundo, pero... ¿qué pasa si ese alguien recupera su salud o sus heridas le son curadas?-

La pregunta del estudiante tomó completamente por sorpresa al villano. El Cazador se acercó a Escanor y acercó mucho su cara a la de él.

-Mira niño no sé que estás tramando pero voy a matarte justo aho...-

-Es solo una duda que tengo- dijo Escanor con seriedad.

El villano lo miró fijamente durante algunos segundos. Finalmente puso una rodilla junto al cuerpo de Escanor y puso su mano en el cuello del muchacho, comenzando a apretar lentamente. Escanor comenzó a asfixiarse.

-Voy a contestar esa pregunta mientras mueres. Si el cuerpo de ese alguien se recuperara por completo, su fuerza volvería a él- dijo el villano mientras ahorcaba al estudiante.

Escanor comenzó a toser y ahogarse. Sin embargo, reunió la suficiente fuerza como para pronunciar lo siguiente:

-Entonces... aposté... bien...-

El villano arqueó una ceja al escuchar lo anterior. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando comenzó a escuchar varios estruendos a lo lejos. Provenían de algún punto cerca de los dormitorios. Sin embargo, los golpes parecían cada vez más cercanos. El Cazador se quedó en silencio unos segundos para poder comprender lo que pasaba. Los sonidos se parecían mucho a la madera quebrándose. Era como si algo se acercara a toda velocidad, destrozando los arboles a su paso. Pero súbitamente, los estruendos cesaron. El villano se mantuvo muy atento hacia la dirección por donde venían los sonidos. No escuchaba esos sonidos de nuevo. Se habían ido. ¿Qué había sido eso?

El Cazador se encontraba haciéndose esa pregunta cuando sintió algo en el costado. Un dolor que fue incrementando hasta convertirse en algo insoportable. Su cuerpo fue desplazado hacia un costado mientras él no tenia idea de lo que ocurría. Trato de girar la cabeza para ver que pasaba, pero la fuerza de su cuerpo volando no se lo permitió. Finalmente su cuerpo impactó con el suelo, a varias decenas de metros de los estudiantes. El villano no tenia idea de lo que pasaba. Después de esto, una luz muy brillante ilumino toda el área como si se tratara de un pequeño sol.

Después de algunos segundos de confusión, El Cazador logró ponerse de pie. Pudo divisar que la luz brillante parecía provenir de algún lugar cerca de donde habían puesto a los heridos. En ese momento, la luz comenzó a desvanecerse, y todo quedó en silencio y oscuro de nuevo. El Cazador se tocó el costado, y se dio cuenta que tenia un golpe con una forma esférica.

Cuando volvió a poner la vista sobre los estudiantes, vio algo imposible.

Izuku Midoriya ayudaba a Escanor a levantarse. Tomó su brazo y lo puso sobre su cuello, de modo que le sirviera como apoyo al británico. Lo llevó caminando hacia un árbol cercano, y lo ayudo a sentarse apoyando su espalda en el árbol. Parecían estar hablando, pero El Cazador no era capaz de escuchar. Después de unos segundos de charla, Izuku Midoriya comenzó a caminar hacia El Cazador con una mirada poco antes vista en el muchacho. Denotaba determinación, pero también una gran ira.

"¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Quienes son estos niños?" pensó El Cazador. Sin embargo, recordó todas las cosas que esos estudiantes le habían hecho pasar, y mirando fijamente a Midoriya, se lanzó hacia él para intentar golpearlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio como Izuku desaparecía. Sintió una ráfaga de aire por su costado, lo que lo hizo girar la cabeza. Y ahí, frente a él, estaba Izuku Midoriya. Un aura luminosa parecía cubrir su cuerpo, y su musculatura parecía haber incrementado ligeramente.

-¿Qué demonios eres tú?- preguntó El Cazador totalmente perplejo.

-Yo soy el héroe que protegerá a todos-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	10. Capitulo colaborativo

_**Este capitulo surgió como una broma entre dos amigos que tienen sus propios fanfics. Sin embargo, la broma fue creciendo hasta llegar a convertirse en lo que leerán a continuación. El personaje de 'Arath' o 'El Demonio de Negro' es un OC creado por el escritor del fanfic New Age, el cual les invito a leer en wattpad.**_

 _ **La historia es totalmente desarrollada por mí, usando al personaje antes mencionado. En su momento, el creador de New Age creara una historia usando a mi Escanor. Espero que esta pequeña historia les guste, y si no, pronto tendrán el verdadero siguiente capitulo de La Aventura de Escanor. Disfruten.**_

Encuentros extraños

Escanor Bale caminaba por las paredes exteriores de la academia UA mientras se dirigía a una tienda cercana para disfrutar los dulces más famosos de la ciudad. Iba a comprar dulces para él y para varios de sus compañeros, que habían visto en el tolerante y paciente británico una perfecta oportunidad de evitar tener que ir por sí mismos hasta la tienda.

El galés había pedido un permiso especial que le permitiera salir durante un corto tiempo para poder comprar los dulces. Y dado que ya contaba con su licencia semiprofesional de héroe, y que tenia un poder virtualmente invencible, le había sido concedido.

El muchacho se adentraba en la ciudad, buscando la dirección de la tienda. Kaminari le había dado la ubicación desde su celular, por lo que Escanor se encontraba distraído con su teléfono móvil. Mientras esto ocurría, cierta persona observaba todos los movimientos de Escanor con atención desde los techos. Dicha persona llevaba un traje completamente negro, que constaba de una playera de manga larga, un pantalón hecho de poliester, y zapatos. Además llevaba una espada en la espalda dentro de una funda café, y una daga en la cadera. Era un asesino.

El asesino esperó hasta que Escanor dobló en una esquina, pasando por una calle poco transitada. Saltó con una agilidad y fuerza impresionantes, aterrizando suave y silenciosamente detrás del estudiante. Escanor no notó que una persona con una espada lo seguía. El asesino comenzó a desenvainar lentamente. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Escanor, el asesino, en lugar de dar un ataque mortal, golpeó con la parte plana de la espada en el costado de Escanor. El golpe llevaba la suficiente fuerza como para lanzar a Escanor contra la pared. El estudiante, al recibir el impacto, emitió un grito de dolor que terminó al perder el aire por el golpe contra la pared. El asesino lo miró con una cara de desprecio por unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Tu nombre es Escanor Bale?- preguntó el asesino.

Escanor seguía tosiendo, luchando por recuperar el aire que le había sido arrebatado de los pulmones. El atacante siguió hablando.

-Me dijeron que serías difícil de eliminar, pero no vales nada. Casi me siento mal por el dinero que cobré por tu muerte-

Escanor dejó de toser mientras ponía las manos en el suelo y comenzaba a levantarse. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y una expresión sombría.

-Pero sinceramente, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Me pagaron para matarte, y eso haré-

-¿Quién te envió?- preguntó Escanor de repente, con un tono seco.

-¿Eso importa?- dijo el asesino.

-Consideralo mi última petición- dijo Escanor.

El asesino lo miró fijamente por unos minutos antes de levantar su espada hacia el estudiante.

-Un sujeto muy raro que dijo ser de la Liga de Villanos dijo que te quería muerto. No pregunté por lo demás. No es que me importe-

Escanor se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Voy a darte solo una oportunidad. Vete de aquí ahora, y olvidaré esto- dijo el León del Orgullo.

El asesino observó con atención a Escanor.

-¿Por qué huiría de ti? Solo eres un esqueleto débil- dijo el atacante.

-Porque si no lo haces, no habrá lugar en el que puedas esconderte de mí- dijo Escanor levantando cabeza con una mirada que reflejaba una determinación poco vista en el estudiante.

-Ya me canse de tus tonterías. Muere de una vez- dijo el asesino mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia el galés.

-Tú eres el Demonio de Negro, ¿no?-

El asesino se quedó inmóvil al escuchar lo anterior.

-Así es. Pero no te sirve de nada saberlo-

-Todo lo contrario-

En el momento en el que Escanor terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, el Demonio de Negro se lanzó a una velocidad de vértigo contra su presa. Puso el brazo con el que sostenía la espada a un costado, listo para dar el corte que le arrancara la vida a Escanor. Sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como estaban planeadas.

Justo en el instante en que el Demonio de Negro movía la espada para cortar el cuerpo de Escanor, esta pareció desaparecer en el aire. El asesino movió el brazo sin lograr impactar a su enemigo. Pero eso no era lo único extraño. El propio enemigo ya no estaba frente a él. Era como si el estudiante y su espada hubieran desaparecido en un parpadeo.

"¿Qué diablos? Lo ataque desactivando dos limitadores y no pude ver nada" pensó el asesino. El Demonio de Negro intentaba comprender la situación cuando escucho una voz grave y profunda a su espalda.

-Como dije, es todo lo contrario. Hay muchas cosas que me irritan. Y los "demonios", son una de ellas-

El asesino se giró para ver a un hombre de 2 metros y medio frente a él, el cual sostenía su espada como si fuera un juguete.

-Te dedicas a quitarle la vida a las personas por dinero. No puedo pensar en nada más desagradable que eso- dijo el hombre mientras fruncía el ceño. -Y ahora, vas a pagar conmigo por todos tus pecados-

El Demonio de Negro no comprendía lo que estaba presenciando. Sin embargo, la advertencia que le habían dado por teléfono parecía cumplirse. "Es mucho más peligroso de lo que aparenta", le habían dicho. Sin embargo, él también era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Desactivando de golpe 3 limitadores más, con los que ya llevaba 6, se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra el enemigo. Moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, y usando una enorme fuerza, golpeó a Escanor en la quijada con un golpe ascendente, que hizo que el León del Orgullo mirara hacia el cielo. Inmediatamente después, le dio una patada en el costado que lo estrelló contra el edificio que se encontraba frente a ellos, atravesando la pared inferior.

-No te pongas tan engreído. Aún no peleo con todo mi poder- dijo el asesino con desprecio.

-Eso es bueno. Si esta fuera toda tu fuerza, me decepcionaría-

Esta frase tomó por sorpresa al asesino, quien no esperaba una respuesta tan pronta, pero que sobre todo, no esperaba que la voz sonara tan cerca de él. Con el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver una luz que se acercaba a él desde un costado, a una velocidad increíble. Levantó los brazos para cubrirse la cabeza, pero la luz pareció cambiar de dirección. El Demonio de Negro recibió un golpe contundente en el estomago que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Rodó por el suelo antes de detenerse, escupiendo sangre.

Escanor caminó hacia él lentamente, mientras le arrojaba la espada, la cual golpeó el suelo junto al asesino.

-Te dije que te fueras- dijo Escanor con una imponente voz.

-Escucha bien, maldito, no sé que hiciste para volverte tan fuerte, pero no dejaré que un flacucho como tú me derrote- dijo el Demonio de Negro mientras se levantaba. -¡Usaré todo mi poder contra ti!-

El asesino tomó la espada, y desactivando cuatro limitadores más, con los que ya llevaba diez, comenzó a emanar un aura oscura que cubrió todo su cuerpo junto con la espada. Escanor lo observaba con una mirada de interés.

-Ya no me importa una mierda el dinero. ¡Voy a matarte por placer maldito!- dijo el Demonio de Negro con ira.

El asesino comenzó a correr a una velocidad tal que tomó por sorpresa a Escanor. Hizo una finta con la espada, haciéndole creer a Escanor que lo atacaría, mientras le daba una patada en la pierna derecha. Escanor emitió un débil quejido al recibir el golpe, pero respondió casi de inmediato con un puñetazo. Sin embargo el asesino reacciono al movimiento de su enemigo, logrando esquivarlo. Uso su mano libre para darle un puñetazo al León del Orgullo en el rostro, que le hizo tambalear. El asesino creía que su victoria estaba asegurada. Había logrado desestabilizarlo, y ahora solo debía atacar con la espada envuelta de su poder para matar a su enemigo.

-Eres fuerte ¡Pero te he vencido!- gritó el asesino.

Se preparó para atacar, levantando el brazo en el que llevaba la espada, para después lanzar el golpe final.

El Demonio de Negro hizo el movimiento con toda su fuerza. Extendió todo su brazo, haciendo un movimiento de casi 180 grados. Pero cuando su ataque había terminado, se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba la espada en la mano. Al dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, vio como Escanor había detenido la espada con la mano desnuda.

-¿Qué ya me venciste? ¿Y quién lo decidió? ¿Que vas a matarme por placer? ¿Y quien lo decidió?-

El Demonio de Negro observaba a un Escanor que había crecido hasta superar los 3 metros. Con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, había partido la espada en dos, y ahora levantaba el dedo indice hacia el cielo. Pero había algo que llamaba poderosamente la atención del asesino. Justo encima del dedo indice de Escanor, estaba una bola de luz que emitía muchísima luz y calor, como si se tratara de un sol.

-Yo soy quien decide- dijo Escanor con una mirada fría y despiadada. -MUERE-

El Demonio de Negro, al presenciar la impactante imagen ante él, se quedó petrificado. Escanor lanzó el pequeño sol contra el asesino, el cual recibió el impacto de lleno, mientras gritaba, alejándose de la ciudad. Finalmente, después de varios segundos, pudo verse una explosión a lo lejos. Escanor miró con atención la explosión antes de dar un vistazo a su alrededor. La calle comenzaba a humear, al igual que los edificios cercanos.

-Bueno, parece que es hora de regresar a la UA. Este calor podría dañar a alguien- dijo el León del Orgullo, mientras pegaba un tremendo salto hacia la academia.

.

.

.

.

Tenía poco tiempo que había recobrado el conocimiento. Se encontraba tirado en la ribera de un río poco profundo. Todo su cuerpo presentaba una gran cantidad de quemaduras, y apenas y podía moverse.

-Demonios... casi me mata...-

El Demonio de Negro se encontraba agonizando junto a un río cerca de la ciudad. Ese mismo río le había salvado la vida de alguna manera, ya que había caído en él después de la explosión. Al momento de la explosión, aun tenia 10 limitadores desactivados, lo que le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo, no parecía que su vida fuera a durar mucho más.

-¿Arath?-

Una voz masculina llamó la atención del asesino, quien intentó mirar al propietario de la voz. Un chico con un arco se le acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Arath! ¡Maldita sea, debo llevarte al hospital rápido!-

Arath observó al tipo que se le acercaba, y lo reconoció al instante. Era su primo Alex.

"Si sobrevivo, volveremos a vernos, Escanor. Puedes estar seguro de eso" pensó Arath, mientras perdía el conocimiento.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 _ **Y así termina esta corta historia de un encuentro hipotético entre ambos personajes. Espero que la lectura haya sido entretenida, y que puedan leer y disfrutar el fanfic New Age. Hasta pronto**_


	11. Revelaciones

"¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Quienes son estos niños?" pensó El Cazador. Sin embargo, recordó todas las cosas que esos estudiantes le habían hecho pasar, y mirando fijamente a Midoriya, se lanzó hacia él para intentar golpearlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio como Izuku desaparecía. Sintió una ráfaga de aire por su costado, lo que lo hizo girar la cabeza. Y ahí, frente a él, estaba Izuku Midoriya. Un aura luminosa parecía cubrir su cuerpo, y su musculatura parecía haber incrementado ligeramente.

-¿Qué demonios eres tú?- preguntó El Cazador totalmente perplejo.

-Yo soy el héroe que protegerá a todos-

Escanor había entablado una conversación dentro de su mente con el espíritu que residía en la esfera metálica que lo acompañaba a todas partes. A pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación, el espíritu le había dicho que ambos venían de otro mundo donde existía la magia. Además, al parecer el espíritu había estado guardando poder para Escanor en caso de que en algún momento se necesitara. Pero al británico se le había ocurrido otra idea.

-Dijiste que ese poder curaría cualquier herida ¿No?- preguntó Escanor.

La mujer lo miró con una expresión de interés.

-Efectivamente, el flujo de energía será tal que reconstituirá tu cuerpo y además será el combustible que necesitas para iniciar tu transformación. Calculo que será suficiente para darte casi todo tu poder durante más tiempo que esa imitación de Rhitta- dijo Merlín rápidamente.

Escanor se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la última parte, pero no permitió que eso le distrajera de su idea central.

-¿Y esa energía puede hacer lo mismo en otros?-

Merlín lo miró con duda.

-Escanor, nadie puede derrotar a ese tipo más que tú. Entiendo que te preocupen tus amigos, pero si tratas de curarlos solo harás que se acabe la energía y morirán de todas formas-

-Hay alguien además de mí que puede derrotarlo en este momento- dijo Escanor con decisión.

El Jabalí de la Gula se acercó a Escanor con una mirada severa.

-Me gustabas más en el otro mundo, cuando eras más obediente-

-Escucha, mi amigo Deku está muy malherido y necesita esta energía. Él tiene la fuerza para terminar con esto. A diferencia de mí, su poder no requiere del sol ni de ningún tipo de 'combustible', como tú lo llamaste. Solo necesita que esta energía lo cubra por un tiempo para que cure las heridas que se hace cuando usa el 100% de su poder- dijo Escanor con una expresión seria.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides? No podemos confiarle esta situación a un niño que no sabe utilizar su poder. Además, el hecho de que lo cures no quiere decir que recuperará su fuerza. El enemigo ya le quitó su poder- respondió Merlín.

-Estoy seguro de que al sanar su cuerpo su fuerza volverá a él. De alguna forma comprendí la lógica detrás del quirk de El Cazador. Se aprovecha de cuerpos que se encuentren en un estado más débil que el suyo. Por eso necesita herir a los que son más fuertes, para ponerlos en un nivel inferior. Pero estoy seguro que si el cuerpo de Deku es sanado, su fuerza volverá a él-

Merlín seguía mirándolo con duda.

-¿Estás dispuesto a apostar la salvación de todos?-

Escanor adoptó un semblante de molestia al escuchar lo anterior.

-Me molesta que creas que soy un idiota. Y me molesta aún más que tú sabes que es posible hacer esto. Solo necesitas darle energía por unos segundos y observar si recupera su fuerza. Si no lo hace, entonces me la darás a mí- dijo Escanor con un tono firme y seco.

Merlín de igual forma adoptó una expresión de malestar.

-Escanor, este no es tu mundo, no tienes que intentar salvarlos a todos. No desperdicies energía de esta manera- dijo Merlín con desdén.

Escanor permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos. Suspiró profundamente, y comenzó a hablar.

-No me me importa si este es mi mundo o no. Yo nací aquí, y he sido guiado y ayudado por muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida. He hecho grandes amigos que han demostrado estar dispuestos a dar la vida por mí. ¿Y tú me dices que los ignore? Todo lo que hago, mi vida como héroe, está dedicada a los que me rodean. ¿Y tú me dices que los ignore? No, yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo Escanor.

Mientras el estudiante hablaba, una expresión poco vista en él comenzó a formarse. Antes ya había demostrado determinación y fuerza, pero esto era distinto. Era como si encarnara la personalidad que tenía al transformarse. Era como si su verdadera naturaleza comenzara a emerger desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su rostro denotaba fuerza, pero también una profunda sensación de poder. Cualquiera que viera ese rostro, sentiría al menos una pizca de intimidación. Su voz también cambió. Se alejó un poco de aquel tono delgado y frágil que solía tener siempre. Una voz más profunda y solemne comenzó a emerger de su garganta.

 **-Este es mi poder, y yo decido qué hacer con él-**

Merlín se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa. Ella nunca había visto así a Escanor. Y mucho menos este le había hablado de esa manera. Pero después de un instante de sorpresa, la maga sonrió con esa sonrisa enigmática que sólo ella podía encarnar.

-No cabe duda, que en este o en cualquier otro mundo, sigues siendo el León del Orgullo. Está bien, haré lo que dices, pero a la primera señal de que tu amigo no recupera su fuerza te daré el poder a ti. Solo esperemos que no consuma mucho con todas la heridas que tiene- dijo Merlín.

Escanor cambió drasticamente su semblante, y comenzó a sonreír mientras apretaba los puños.

-Tengo plena confianza en que él podrá hacerlo- dijo Escanor con alegría.

Merlín mantuvo su sonrisa al observar a Escanor.

-Sigues siendo la misma alma bondadosa que eras antes. Yo perdí mi humanidad desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tú de alguna manera me recuerdas la esperanza que tuve al conocer a Arthur...- dijo la maga adoptando un semblante triste. -Pero eso no importa, es hora de volver-

Después de esto Merlín tronó los dedos y antes de que Escanor tuviera oportunidad de responder, fue traído de golpe a la realidad. Se encontraba de nuevo frente al edificio principal de la UA, y El Cazador avanzaba hacia él. Tuvieron una corta charla en la que Escanor, además de ganar tiempo, hizo preguntas para saber si había decidido bien al darle el poder a su amigo. A pesar de lo rudo que había actuado con la mujer de la esfera, él también tenía dudas acerca de lo que debía hacer. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánta energía requeriría Izuku para mantener su cuerpo sano cuando comenzara a usar su poder al 100%. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: no podía dejarlo en el estado en el que estaba. Con las heridas que tenia, muy probablemente su cuerpo quedaría tan mal que el daño seria permanente.

Pero esas dudas habían sido despejadas cuando El Cazador le dijo que al sanar los más poderosos recuperaban su fuerza. Justo después de esto, comenzó a escuchar golpes que se iban acercando. La esfera apareció finalmente, golpeando al villano y alejándolo de él.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio. Izuku Midoriya se levantaba del suelo, visiblemente confundido. El chico peliverde puso su atención sobre Escanor, antes de observar a todos en el suelo. Escanor le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Izuku le hizo caso y usando su Full Cowl llegó rápidamente hacia sus compañeros. Se acercó a Uraraka y pareció intercambiar con ella unas cuantas palabras, acariciándole el rostro. Después habló con Kyoka. Finalmente, se acercó a Escanor y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasó? Estaba seguro de que había sido derrotado. Incluso pensé que iba a morir- dijo Izuku mientras caminaba con Escanor hacia un árbol cercano.

-Perdiste el conocimiento debido a tus heridas, pero logré salvarte. Escucha Deku, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Solo cree en lo que te voy a decir y no digas nada. Usando mi poder, la esfera que estaba en mi habitación te ha curado. Pero no solo eso, ahora tienes mi energía rodeando tu cuerpo, y esta te protegerá de cualquier herida que te hagas. Puedes pelear al 100%, ¡Derrota de una vez por todas a ese maldito!- le explicó rápidamente Escanor.

Izuku Midoriya se quedó completamente perplejo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente. Y lo último que Escanor había dicho le parecía imposible. ¿La energía del británico rodeaba su cuerpo? ¿Qué significaba eso? Todo parecía una locura sacada de alguna película. Escanor notó las dudas en su amigo y volvió a hablar.

-Deku, por favor, confía en mí. Tienes que atacar ya- dijo Escanor con una expresion de preocupacion.

Izuku miró a su compañero fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de las dudas que tenía, había algo aún más fuerte que lo impulsaba a actuar. La confianza en su amigo. Así que apretando los puños, comenzó a moverse hacia El Cazador. Haciendo movimientos extremadamente rápidos, se colocó a su lado, para pronunciar una frase que le salía desde el corazón:

-Yo soy el héroe que protegerá a todos-

El Cazador retrocedió varios metros para evitar cualquier ataque. Pero Izuku Midoriya reaccionó inmediatamente y anticipó el movimiento del villano. Con un movimiento, se colocó detrás del enemigo, preparándose para dar un puñetazo.

-¡DETROIT SMASH!-

El puñetazo golpeó directamente la espalda del villano, contorsionando su cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas fueron jalados hacia atrás, y su cuerpo impactó en el piso. Su rostro se enterró en el suelo con una fuerza brutal. Pero el enemigo aún no se daba por vencido.

El Cazador, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo temblaba, intentó levantarse. Izuku Midoriya estaba sorprendido de que el villano aún pudiera moverse. Lo había golpeado con el 100% de su poder.

-Mal...maldi...- dijo El Cazador antes de toser sangre. -No dejaré... que me derroten...-

-Ríndete de una vez. A pesar de todo el daño que has hecho, realmente no quiero matarte- dijo Izuku.

A la distancia, Escanor observaba con atención lo que ocurría. Vio el golpe que El Cazador había recibido, y creyó que todo había terminado. Pero de pronto, recordó un detalle sumamente importante que había olvidado decirle a Izuku. Una idea atroz pasó por su cabeza y comenzó a gritarle a su compañero.

-¡Deku! ¡Deku! ¡Alejate de él!-

Izuku escuchó la advertencia de su amigo y retrocedió de inmediato un par de metros. El Cazador, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, comenzó a gruñir.

-Maldito... estaba a punto... de explotar...- dijo el villano.

Izuku adoptó una expresión de preocupación al escuchar lo anterior.

-¡Deku, ese es su último recurso! Antes me derrotó de esa forma. Libera toda la fuerza que ha guardado de golpe, como si fuera una bomba. ¡Así fue como me rompí la pierna!- gritó Escanor.

-Si no puedo acercarme a él, entonces ¿cómo lo voy a derrotar por completo? Debo hacer que pierda el conocimiento...- dijo Izuku.

En ese momento Escanor trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¿No puedes atacarlo con tus ataques de presión de aire?- preguntó Escanor.

-Podría intentarlo, pero este tipo es muy duro. No sé si eso lo deje inconsciente. Debo darle un impacto directo- respondió Izuku.

-Hijos de perra... no hablen de mí... como si no estuviera aquí...- dijo El Cazador mientras comenzaba a levantarse. -Si tú no te acercas... lo haré yo-

Escanor e Izuku observaban al villano, el cual parecía estar a punto de colapsar. A pesar de eso, se esforzaba por avanzar hacia el heredero del One for All. Parecía tener una voluntad inquebrantable.

-No permitiré... que ustedes malditos insectos... me derroten- dijo El Cazador mientras lograba ponerse de pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia Izuku, el cual se puso en pose de combate.

-Entonces tendré que golpearte otra vez- respondió Izuku.

El heredero de All Might cubrió su cuerpo de nuevo con el One for All al 100%. Sin embargo, en lugar de acercarse a su enemigo, se preparó para dar un puñetazo desde donde estaba. Pareció poner más esfuerzo en este puñetazo que en el anterior. Finalmente liberó el golpe, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡Smaaaaaaaaash!-

Desde su brazo pareció emerger una columna de aire que viajaba a toda velocidad. La presión de aire golpeó el pecho de El Cazador limpiamente, llevándolo de nuevo al suelo. Comenzó a toser mientras escupía sangre. Al parecer el golpe le había roto algunas costillas.

-No... no puedo... ser... derrotado...- dijo El Cazador con un tono apenas audible.

Escanor e Izuku observaban al villano con lastima. Después de pronunciar las palabras anteriores, El Cazador comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Todos los que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a recuperar su fuerza. Uraraka, Kyoka, Shoto y Aizawa se levantaron rápidamente. Pero había una persona más que hacia lo mismo.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte. Te tengo justo en mi rango de visión- dijo Aizawa hacia el último enemigo que quedaba en pie.

Dabi se quedó inmóvil y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Tranquilo. No cometería la tontería de pelear en estas condiciones. Me tienen- dijo el villano de fuego.

Después de esto, Kyoka se acercó a Dabi y le hizo perder el conocimiento usando su ataque sonico. El poder de Escanor dejó de fluir en el cuerpo de Izuku, y el británico pudo ver como la esfera comenzaba a rodar hacía él. "Gracias" pensó Escanor. Aizawa decidió quedarse con El Cazador y Shoto lo acompañó. Los demás decidieron irse, llevándose a los villanos capturados y a los heridos.

Se dirigieron al edificio de habitaciones, donde una gran cantidad de alumnos se habían reunido, y donde Kaminari habia logrado hacer contacto con el exterior.

.

.

.

.

Las fuerzas policiales y heroes profesionales habían llegado a la academia UA y se podían ver por todos lados, junto con paramédicos que atendieron a los numerosos heridos producto de la invasión de los villanos. Equipos especiales para la supresión de quirks tenían detenidos a Toga, Dabi, y El Cazador, con este último recibiendo también tratamiento médico.

Entre los numerosos heridos, se encontraba un alumno de nuevo ingreso proveniente del Reino Unido. Escanor se encontraba en una camilla mientras algunos paramédicos atendían su pierna rota.

-¡Ay!-

-Muchacho por favor no te muevas, apenas y te estoy tocando-

-Lo siento, es que duele mucho-

Junto a Escanor se encontraban Uraraka y Shoto. Ambos sonrieron al ver al tipo más fuerte del mundo quejándose ante ellos. Shoto pensó que el dolor que el galés había soportado durante la batalla debió ser mayor de lo que todos se imaginaban.

-Tranquilo Escanor, si pudiste seguir peleando con la pierna rota contra el Nomu puedes soportar esto- dijo el hijo de Endeavor.

-Pero cuando me transformo el dolor es mucho menor- respondió Escanor con un rostro de dolor.

-Ya casi terminamos niño, al parecer la fractura no fue grave, y podrá ser curada con la ayuda de Recovery Girl. Sin embargo era necesario que entablilláramos tu pierna para evitar mayores daños- dijo el paramédico.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Escanor con una lúgubre sonrisa.

El paramédico se alejó mientras los 3 alumnos tenían un semblante triste. A pesar de que Shoto y Uraraka estaban felices por la pronta recuperación de Escanor, todos los alumnos de la clase A estaban reunidos en el edificio central de la academia UA, extremadamente preocupados. Durante el incidente, Sato, Iida y Bakugo habían resultado heridos. Sin embargo, el estado de Bakugo y Sato era mucho peor que el de Iida. Ambos chicos habían recibido una paliza por parte de El Cazador. Tenían varias fracturas en todas las partes del cuerpo, incluso en el rostro. Estaban siendo tratados en el área médica de la academia, entre muchos paramédicos con quirks de recuperación y la misma Recovery Girl. Y entre lo más preocupados, estaban Izuku y Kirishima.

-LLevan un buen rato ahí dentro, sin decirnos nada- dijo Kirishima con desesperación.

-Lo sé, solo espero que esten bien- dijo Izuku, quien no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Recordaba el momento en que Bakugo y él se habían separado en el bosque. Si él hubiera ido en lugar de Bakugo...

-Todos estamos preocupados, pero sabemos bien que tanto Bakugo como Sato son muy fuertes. Estarán bien- dijo Tokoyami de repente, sacando a Izuku de sus pensamientos.

Todos los integrantes de la clase A escucharon las palabras de Tokoyami, pero no todos tenían la misma confianza.

-Ya saben que siempre digo lo que pienso- dijo Asui. -Y pienso que Tokoyami tiene razón. Esos dos no se dejarán vencer tan fácil-

Todos fijaron su mirada en la chica rana. Siempre parecía ser imperturbable y serena. Su comentario le dio fuerza a la vicepresidenta de la clase, quien hasta ese momento guardaba un silencio absoluto.

-Asui tiene razón, además incluso nosotros tratamos sus heridas lo mejor que pudimos. Todos estarán bien y pronto volveremos a clases todos juntos, como siempre lo hacemos- dijo Momo con fuerza.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, con la confianza creciendo en sus corazones.

-Esa es la actitud que quiero ver en ustedes, jóvenes-

Una voz muy familiar para todos pronunciaba esas palabras, lo que atrajo la atención hacia un costado. Con un cabestrillo en un brazo, y vendas en el cuerpo, se acercaba All Might. Izuku fue el primero en hablar.

-¡All Might! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su pupilo.

-Claro que estoy bien, joven Midoriya. Aún me queda una pizca de poder- dijo All Might con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió a toda la clase A.

-Jovenes, sé que están preocupados por sus amigos, pero cuando ellos salgan de ahí necesitaran que ustedes les den mucha fuerza y ánimo. Así que mantengan la confianza y la alegría porque ellos están bien- dijo All Might con su seriedad habitual en momentos importantes.

-Yo tengo una pregunta All Might-

Todos se giraron hacia el propietario de la voz. Era extraño escucharlo decir muchas palabras.

-Joven Shoji ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-¿Cómo es que la Liga de Villanos se infiltró en la UA? ¿Ni siquiera aquí pueden garantizar nuestra seguridad?-

Todos guardaron silencio después de que Shoji terminara sus preguntas. All Might se quedó perplejo, sin saber qué decir. Tokoyami, quien solía hablar con Shoji y que tenía una relación un tanto más cercana con él que los demás, fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Shoji, no creo que sea momento de...-

-No, él tiene una pregunta muy válida-

Otra voz familiar se acercaba hacia ellos. Saliendo del edificio principal, se acercaba Shota Aizawa.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Se suponía que la idea de los dormitorios era para garantizar su seguridad. Nunca creímos que llegarían a entrar aquí con un grupo tan grande como ese- dijo Aizawa con un tono de preocupación.

-Profesor, debe entender que después de esto nuestros padres querrán respuestas, sobre todo los de Bakugo, Sato e Iida- dijo Shoji.

Muchos de los integrantes de la clase A reaccionaron a la respuesta de Shoji. El propio Izuku se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había pensado en su madre. En el cielo podían verse helicópteros, que desde fuera del área de la academia UA, grababan todo lo que pasaba. Sin duda todo el asunto ya estaba en las noticias. Su madre debía estar muy preocupada.

-Estoy consciente de que después de esto, tal vez muchos de ustedes no vuelvan. La responsabilidad de todo esto es nuestra. En cualquier caso, sus padres están en el derecho de hacer lo que deseen-

Todos adoptaron expresiones de tensión y agobio. La situación era mucho más grave de lo que parecía en un principio. Este terrible momento terminó cuando un paramedico salió del edificio principal.

-¡Miren, es el médico!- gritó Kirishima. Todos se acercaron al hombre para escuchar las noticias.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó Izuku.

-Bueno, el chico llamado Tenya Iida está totalmente fuera de peligro, y se encuentra descansando en una cama. Rikido Sato fue tratado y parece que se recupera favorablemente, pero deberá descansar por varias semanas para reponer sus energías. Katsuki Bakugo...-

Todos estaban expectantes a las palabras del médico. Esa pausa no auguraba nada bueno.

-Él tiene las peores heridas. Al igual que Sato, fue tratado pero no presenta un avance tan favorable. Recibió un golpe en las costillas que dañó varios órganos internos. Se encuentra en estado crítico-

Las palabras del médico se sentían como dagas en el pecho de todos los presentes. Kirishima se encontraba visiblemente afectado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras apretaba los puños. Izuku adoptó una expresión vacía, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Esto no podía estar pasando. Kacchan... no, él no podía morir. Él era fuerte, era imparable, era su amigo. All Might mantenía la cabeza gacha, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Aizawa parecía furioso, como si se culpara por todo eso.

Uniéndose al grupo, llegaron Uraraka y Shoto. Ambos estudiantes ayudaban a un tercer compañero, que caminaba con muletas. Al ver a sus compañeros, los 3 estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-¿Cómo está Bakugo?- preguntó Escanor rápidamente.

El paramédico hizo una pausa antes de hablar, como si pensara muy bien en cómo resumir todo lo que acaba de decir.

-Iida y Sato se encuentran bien, pero Bakugo se encuentra en estado crítico. No se pueden utilizar quirks de recuperación en su cuerpo porque se encuentra muy débil. Lo mejor sería llevarlo a un hospital, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a moverlo. Solo nos queda esperar-

Escanor se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia el suelo. Shoto apartó la mirada y apretó los puños. Uraraka se puso una mano en la boca, comenzando a llorar. Sin embargo, el León del Orgullo levantó la mirada. Vio a todos sus compañeros a los ojos, antes de centrar su atención en Izuku.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar-

.

.

.

.

Escanor e Izuku se habían internado en el pequeño bosque dentro de la academia UA. Izuku cargaba la pesada esfera metálica de Escanor, mientras ayudaba a este a caminar con las muletas.

-¿Qué significa que no eres de este mundo?-

Escanor le había explicado a Izuku lo que había ocurrido en la batalla contra El Cazador. Le había contado sobre la mujer en la esfera, y todo lo que esta le había dicho.

-No tengo la menor idea. Pero estoy seguro de que puedo hablar de nuevo con Merlín. Debo poder hacerlo-

-Entonces quieres usar tu poder para curar a Kacchan- dijo Izuku comprendiendo el punto.

-Exacto. Yo creo que ya estamos lo bastante lejos-

-¿Era necesario alejarnos para que esto funcione?- preguntó Izuku.

-No, pero... no quiero que los demás vean esto- dijo Escanor apartando la mirada.

-No es porque no confíe en ellos, pero no quiero que todos se enteren de esto. No aún. No se lo digas a nadie Deku- dijo Escanor mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

Izuku Midoriya no puedo evitar pensar en su propio secreto. El One for All, su conexión con All Might, su deber de convertirse en el número uno. Izuku comprendía bien lo que era guardar un secreto de esa magnitud.

-Está bien Escanor, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo Izuku asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien, pues... lo intentaré- dijo Escanor mirando la esfera metálica. -Ponla en el suelo-

Izuku obedeció y dejó la esfera en el suelo. Después ayudó a Escanor a sentarse junto a ella. Escanor tocó la esfera con la mano, y cerró los ojos. "Vamos Merlín, ayudame. Quiero hablar contigo", pensó el galés. No escuchó ni sintió nada, y pensando que había fallado, abrió los ojos de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba de nuevo en el mundo blanco donde había estado hace unas horas, cuando conoció a Merlín.

-Hola Escanor-

El León del Orgullo se giró hacia la voz, donde pudo ver a Merlín con su característica sonrisa.

-Hola... yo...-

Escanor comenzó a sentir un gran nerviosismo. El ver a esa mujer, sin la increíble presión que tenía durante la batalla, lo hizo sentir avergonzado. Escanor no comprendía porque se sentia tan apenado por hablar con ella. Tal vez era por su increíble belleza...

Escanor se puso una mano en el rostro, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Sé lo que quieres pedirme, Escanor. Pude escuchar todo lo que le dijiste a tu amigo. Parece que tu apuesta dio frutos- dijo Merlín.

-Sí, tenía fe en que así fuera- respondió Escanor. -Si ya sabes lo que quiero decirte, entonces ¿Qué dices?-

Merlín volvió a sorprenderse.

-No creí que fueras tan directo Escanor. Sin duda has cambiado en este mundo- dijo Merlín con ironía.

-Esa es otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo. Quiero saber mi origen- dijo Escanor con determinación.

-Tú y yo venimos de otra realidad. Es un mundo muy diferente a este. Ahí, yo era una maga muy poderosa, y realicé una gran cantidad de experimentos. En uno de ellos, descubrí la existencia de distintos mundos a los que es posible acceder con la magia adecuada. Así es como llegamos aqui. Tú y yo éramos parte de un grupo, llamado 'Los Siete Pecados Capitales'. Pero... fuimos derrotados, y antes de que nos mataran, nos envié aquí-

Escanor escuchaba atentamente, intentando comprender todo.

-Y, en ese lugar, ¿quién era yo?-

Merlín guardó silencio por un momento. Pensaba en cuál era la mejor manera de hablar sobre él.

-Tú eras el caballero más poderoso. Defendías al reino de Liones junto con nosotros de todo tipo de amenazas. En ese mundo, existían diferentes razas además de los humanos. Nuestro grupo estaba formado por una gigante, un hada, un demonio, un muñeco, un humano y nosotros dos. Como te dije, la magia existe en ese mundo, y fluye de manera natural en todos los seres vivos. Ahí tu poder era mucho, mucho mayor. Igual que el mio-

Escanor intentaba digerir todas los hechos. Pero entre más pensaba, más preguntas tenía.

-¿Cómo es que fuimos derrotados?- preguntó Escanor.

Merlín comenzó a contarle toda la historia que los involucraba. La existencia de los demonios y las diosas, la historia de amor prohibido que se había desarrollado entre los príncipes de ambos bandos, y todas las consecuencias derivadas de ese hecho. Fue una charla bastante larga, en la que Escanor pudo comprender todo lo que había hecho en su vida pasada.

-Así que es por eso que sentía anhelo por ciertas cosas... por eso quise construir a Rhitta... dijo Escanor pensativo.

-Cuando nos envíe aquí, tú fuiste el primero en llegar. Use muchísima magia para que reencarnaras en un cuerpo físico. Sin embargo, debido a la gran cantidad que use contigo, no pude conseguir un cuerpo físico para mí. Solo pude poner mi alma en un objeto equivalente a mi tesoro sagrado. Y cuando llegamos aquí, a un mundo sin magia, no pude reponer mi poder. Por eso a lo largo de los años absorbí el tuyo. Para poder mantener mi alma viva, además de guardarlo en caso de que lo necesitaras-

Escanor miró a Merlín a los ojos.

-¿Entonces, si te doy mucho de mi poder, podrias volver a tener un cuerpo físico?- preguntó el galés con curiosidad. Merlín lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Sí, podría hacerlo. Sin embargo necesito una cantidad de magia tan grande que no creo que sea posible obtenerla en este mundo, incluso si tú estás aquí. Como te dije, nuestro poder aquí es solo una mínima parte del que teníamos en nuestro mundo. Allí yo tenía magia infinita, y aún así me fue muy difícil enviarte con un cuerpo. Pero no te sientas mal por mí, Escanor. Al viajar contigo por este mundo he podido aprender mucho de él. Y es por eso que me gustaría poder interactuar de manera más directa. Así que voy a proponerte algo-

Escanor arqueó una ceja al escuchar lo último.

-¿Un trato? ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el muchacho confundido.

-Debes entender que darle magia a tu amigo para curarlo, es quitarme magia a mí para mantener mi alma aquí. Yo curaré a ese chico, si tú me llevas contigo a todos lados, y siempre debes estar transformado- dijo la mujer mientras sonreía de esa forma seductora que solo ella podía hacerlo.

Escanor se sonrojó al ver la expresión de la mujer. Le parecía tan endemoniadamente hermosa. Pero justo después de pensar en eso, pensó en Mei. Pronto recuperó la compostura.

-Está bien, acepto. Pero por favor, hazlo rápido. Bakugo está muy grave- dijo Escanor con un gesto de súplica.

-No te preocupes, el tiempo no transcurre de la misma manera aquí. En el mundo real solo han pasado 20 minutos- dijo Merlín mientras se acercaba a Escanor. -Así que no lo olvides León, tenemos un trato-

Después de esto, Merlín chasqueó los dedos, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en la vez anterior. Escanor regresó a la realidad, y se vio sorprendido al ver a Izuku frente a frente, lo que le hizo gritar. Izuku se asustó por la repentina reacción y también gritó.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise asustarte!- gritó Izuku mientras movía las manos. Escanor respiraba rápidamente mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír.

-De verdad me asustaste Deku- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es que no sabía si estabas bien. Solo estabas ahí sentado, con la mirada perdida. Pero ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Izuku con expectación.

Escanor asintió mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Dijo que sí. Tal vez en estos momentos Bakugo ya esté curado-

En el rostro de Izuku se formo una sonrisa tan grande que Escanor se vio de inmediato contagiado por la felicidad de su amigo.

-¡Entonces vamos a verlo!-

.

.

.

.

El Cazador estaba sujeto a un bloque de metal mediante arneses que le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Tecnología anti-quirk lo rodeaba completamente, dándole el aspecto de un androide. Un gran número de guardias lo rodeaban mientras era transportado dentro de la prisión de máxima seguridad conocida como el Tártaro. El villano intentaba usar su gran fuerza para soltarse de las amarras, pero estas habían sido diseñadas especialmente para él. Incluso All Might tendría muchos problemas para romperlas.

Los guardias le dieron un choque eléctrico al mismo tiempo que le gritaban que se detuviera. Él peleaba con más fuerza, enojado por el ataque. Pero justo en medio de su forcejeo, mientras pasaban junto a una puerta con una ventana diminuta, El Cazador vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Dentro de ese cuarto, del otro lado de esa pequeña puerta, se encontraba la más grande leyenda de la maldad. El mismísimo All For One estaba atrapado ahí.

All For One procuraba mantenerse tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. Evitaba problemas con los guardias, ya que estos, junto con las extremas medidas de seguridad, habían demostrado que podían causar dolores inimaginables. Pero esta vez no pudo contener su alegría, y comenzó a reír débilmente, lo que causó que varias cámaras lo enfocaran al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oye maldito, callate! ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, te disparo!-

Una voz salió desde una pared cercana. Pero All For One solo seguía riendo.

-Bien hecho Shigaraki... el momento se acerca...-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	12. Consecuencias

El Cazador estaba sujeto a un bloque de metal mediante arneses que le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Tecnología anti-quirk lo rodeaba completamente, dándole el aspecto de un androide. Un gran número de guardias lo rodeaban mientras era transportado dentro de la prisión de máxima seguridad conocida como el Tártaro. El villano intentaba usar su gran fuerza para soltarse de las amarras, pero estas habían sido diseñadas especialmente para él. Incluso All Might tendría muchos problemas para romperlas.

Los guardias le dieron un choque eléctrico al mismo tiempo que le gritaban que se detuviera. Él peleaba con más fuerza, enojado por el ataque. Pero justo en medio de su forcejeo, mientras pasaban junto a una puerta con una ventana diminuta, El Cazador vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Dentro de ese cuarto, del otro lado de esa pequeña puerta, se encontraba la más grande leyenda de la maldad. El mismísimo All For One estaba atrapado ahí.

All For One procuraba mantenerse tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. Evitaba problemas con los guardias, ya que estos, junto con las extremas medidas de seguridad, habían demostrado que podían causar dolores inimaginables. Pero esta vez no pudo contener su alegría, y comenzó a reír débilmente, lo que causó que varias cámaras lo enfocaran al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oye maldito, callate! ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, te disparo!-

Una voz salió desde una pared cercana. Pero All For One solo seguía riendo.

-Bien hecho Shigaraki... el momento se acerca...-

El Cazador no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Mientras caminaba dejó de forcejear y comenzó a poner atención a sus alrededores. Observó a todos los villanos ahí encerrados. A muchos los reconoció, eran tipos peligrosos, con quirks increíbles. Pudo ver a Stain, el asesino de héroes. Su sangre comenzó a helarse. Una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente. Una idea atroz.

Era como si alguien estuviera juntando a los tipos con los mejores quirks en un solo lugar. Y si ese alguien pudiera tomar todos esos quirks, sin duda sería imparable. Más aún, si ese alguien tomara su quirk, Ventaja Física, nadie podría vencerlo. El Cazador se sintió vulnerable. Siempre había visto a All For One como alguien fuerte, pero no invencible. No le temía, y creía que podía vencerlo. Pero ahora, al tenerlo cerca, y sentir el peligro de su habilidad, comenzó a temblar. All For One de verdad era un ser terrible.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Pronto llegó a la celda donde lo iban a recluir. Estaria inmovil todo el tiempo, con su quirk inutilizado. Esto era la contrario a lo que él quería en la vida. Pensó en los sucesos que lo habían llevado ahí. Pensó en Izuku y Escanor, mientras su odio crecia y crecia.

-Malditos mocosos, no voy a descansar hasta ver sus cadáveres destrozados-

.

.

.

.

Las clases habían sido suspendidas en la Academia UA. La madrugada del ataque toda la clase A se había mantenido en el edificio principal, esperando las noticias sobre sus compañeros heridos. De forma completamente inexplicable Bakugo había sanado por completo, mientras Sato e Iida estaban fuera de peligro. El balance parecía ser favorable, tomando en cuenta la magnitud del ataque que habían recibido. Aunque varios edificios habían resultado dañados, no habían ocurrido pérdidas humanas, y todos los heridos se recuperarían por completo.

Sin embargo no todo eran buenas noticias. Justo como Shoji había dicho, los padres de todos los estudiantes llegaron a la Academia con reclamos enérgicos para todos los profesores. Muchos culpaban a All Might, ya que creían que el ataque se había dado a causa del retiro del ex héroe profesional. La UA les había dado la posibilidad de llevarse a sus hijos si así lo deseaban, o permitir que siguieran quedándose en los dormitorios.

En el caso de la clase 2A, pocos eran los que se habían retirado. Tooru, Sato y el mismo Shoji eran quienes habían dejado las instalaciones. Los demás habían convencido a sus padres de quedarse, con el argumento de que precisamente gracias a la UA, era que habían tenido la capacidad de defenderse y reaccionar adecuadamente ante la amenaza.

Bakugo había tenido una conversación larga con sus padres, en donde Aizawa había intervenido. Sus padres estaban al tanto de que había resultado gravemente herido, así como de su milagrosa recuperación. La madre del chico explosivo decía que los villanos parecían estar tras su hijo en cada ataque, pero después de escuchar las explicaciones de Aizawa y del mismo Bakugo, decidió dejar que se quedara. "Es la única manera de que sigas volviendote más fuerte" dijo la madre.

El caso de Izuku Midoriya había sido diametralmente opuesto. En contraste con la calma y entereza de la madre de Bakugo, la madre de Izuku había llegado derramando ríos y ríos de lágrimas. Esperaba ver a su hijo herido y maltrecho, como en muchas otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, se había topado con un Izuku totalmente sano, que trataba de calmar a la pobre madre. A diferencia de Bakugo, Izuku no quería que su madre se enterara de que en algún punto había resultado gravemente herido. Si su madre se enteraba, era casi seguro que no le dejaría quedarse. La magia de Escanor lo había salvado de abandonar la UA.

-Estoy bien mamá de verdad- dijo Izuku a su madre que no soltaba su abrazo.

-Estaba muy preocupada Izuku. Cuando vi en las noticias que habían atacado la UA pensé en lo peor. Siempre resultas herido en estos casos y... bueno estaba muy preocupada- dijo la madre con un tono quebrado.

-He aprendido mucho en estos meses mamá, ahora soy mucho más fuerte. No debes preocuparte por mí- dijo Izuku con una gran sonrisa, mientras hacía una pose levantando los brazos mientras los flexionaba.

La madre de Izuku sonrió al ver a su hijo. Estaba muy orgulloso de él. Escenas similares se repitieron con todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en las instalaciones. Todos eran abrazados por sus familiares, que se encontraban preocupados por ellos.

Todos excepto uno.

Escanor se encontraba dentro del edificio principal, sentado en una banca situada en los pasillos del complejo. Después del incidente, y después de haber hablado con la mujer en la esfera para curar a Bakugo, había buscado a Mei Hatsume para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sin embargo la chica inventora había salido junto con Power Loader hacia un lugar importante para la academia. Eso era lo que el director Nezu le había dicho. El británico caminó con dificultad hacia donde debían estar las ventanas, las cuales habían resultado rotas durante la pelea. Enfocó su mirada en sus compañeros, quienes estaban acompañados de sus padres. Agachó la mirada lentamente, mientras suspiraba con melancolía. "¿Cómo estarán mamá y papá?" pensó Escanor. Su pueblo natal era una pequeña aldea costera, donde la tecnología y la globalización parecían no existir. Sus padres eran simples campesinos, que se habían dedicado toda su vida a trabajar. No tenían teléfonos, ni nada parecido. Escanor siempre había pensado que esa era una manera increíble de vivir, pero en ese momento lamentaba no poder comunicarse con sus padres adoptivos.

Comenzó a recordar la primera vez que se había transformado. Sus padres se encontraban en los campos, trabajando como lo hacían siempre. Escanor era un pequeño de 7 años que jugaba junto con los demás niños de la aldea. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban bien. Muchos niños del pueblo se burlaban de él por ser adoptado y por no tener quirk. Además se aprovechaban de su extrema debilidad, empujandolo y tirándolo al suelo.

-Eres un inútil, no tienes quirk y tampoco puedes trabajar porque eres muy debil- decia uno de los niños de forma burlona mientras todos se reían.

Escanor simplemente cerraba los ojos y se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba. Sin embargo, ese día algo increíble iba a ocurrir.

-Esos señores fueron muy estúpidos al recibir a alguien como tú- dijo el mismo niño mientras señalaba a los padres de Escanor.

En ese momento, el León del Orgullo dejó de llorar, se quitó las manos del rostro, y abrió los ojos, los cuales destellaban con gran intensidad.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mis padres- dijo Escanor con un tono seco.

-¿Y si lo hago qué? ¿Vas a golpearme?- preguntó el niño antes de comenzar a reír junto con los demás. -Dije que esos señores son unos es-tu-pi-doooooos-

Los niños siguieron riendo cruelmente. Sin embargo, una voz extraña los tomó por sorpresa.

-Te dije que no hablaras de mis padres-

Todos los niños observaron a Escanor. Su cuerpo había comenzado a crecer, tanto que tenía el tamaño de un adulto. No solo eso, sus músculos habían crecido, y su voz había engrosado. El chico delgado y frágil se había convertido en un hombre imponente. Todos los niños salieron corriendo mientras gritaban de miedo. Eso atrajo la atención de los padres de todos los niños, quienes vieron con horror la transformación de Escanor. Todos menos sus padres. Ellos corrieron hacia su hijo, llevándoselo a casa. Se quedaron ahí hasta el anochecer, cuando observaron que la transformación se desvanecía. Sin embargo, advirtieron que la personalidad de su hijo había cambiado por completo, al igual que su fuerza.

Ese dia fue el inicio de un calvario. Cada mañana Escanor experimentaba la misma transformación, y esta no se iba hasta el anochecer. La gente del pueblo hablaba sobre el niño adoptado y su extraño quirk. Sin duda, su verdadero padre debia ser algun villano. Seguramente era algún tipo de mutación. Y mas teorias extrañas e hirientes llegaban a los oídos de Escanor y sus padres. Hasta que llegó un dia inesperado.

Al ser un pueblo costero, el peligro de mareas altas siempre existía. Sin embargo, cierto día el mar se salió de control. Una terrible tormenta azotó al pueblo, y fuertes y terribles vientos amenazaban con derribar las sencillas casas de los habitantes. No solo eso, el mar golpeaba con fuerza la costa, y cada vez entraba más y más hacia la playa. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el mar se tragara muchísimas casas. Pero él apareció. Usando su extraordinario poder, comenzó a caminar hacia el mar, emanando una cantidad tremenda de calor. Levantó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, y una esfera de luz brillante apareció. El León del Orgullo la arrojó al cielo, donde finalmente explotó. Era como ver un pequeño sol brillando sobre el pueblo.

Escanor logró que la tormenta se disipara, salvando a todos los habitantes. Sus padres estaban atónitos ante la increible demostracion de poder que habían presenciado. Este hecho sirvió para que muchas personas lo reconocieran como su salvador, y simpatizaran con él. Pero de la misma manera, el hecho hizo que aquellos que le temían incrementaran sus preocupaciones.

El día siguiente a ese, su madre se levantó temprano como solía hacer todos los días, y despertó al pequeño Escanor.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó el niño somnoliento.

-¿Sabes una cosa Escanor? Ayer salvaste a muchas personas. Hay mucha gente que está agradecida contigo por lo que hiciste- dijo la madre amorosa.

-Sí, pero todos me tienen miedo- dijo Escanor con tristeza.

-Es cierto, las personas le tienen miedo a lo que no entienden. Pero ¿sabes qué pienso? Que te temen porque no te conocen de verdad. No conocen a este bondadoso y dulce niño- dijo la madre tocando la mejilla de Escanor.

-Pero es muy difícil que puedan conocerme- dijo Escanor con pesimismo. -Siempre me transformo en el día, y solo estoy así en la noche-

-Eso también es cierto. Pero yo creo que tú transformación no cambia quien eres. Tu transformación no es algo malo hijo. Es un don increíble. Podrías ayudar a todos en el pueblo otra vez. Yo sé que puedes controlar tu poder. Confio en ti por completo-

Escanor se quedó callado al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Sus padres nunca habían sido buenos con las palabras, ya que solían ser callados. Sin embargo, estas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente. "Yo puedo controlar mi poder". Ese día, Escanor no se transformó. Se dio cuenta que podía la activación de su poder, lo cual era algo muy bueno. Pudo salir de nuevo a la calle, a la luz del sol. Y aunque mucha gente lo rechazaba, justo como su madre le había dicho existían personas que estaban muy agradecidas con él.

La noticia de un niño con un quirk increíble pronto llegó a los pueblos aledaños. Y se siguió extendiendo, hasta que llegó a oídos de cierto animal con inteligencia muy superior a la media, quien era director de una academia de héroes.

-Escanor, aquí estabas-

El británico fue traído de vuelta a la realidad abruptamente. Se giró para ver al propietario de la voz, una persona que él conocía bien.

-Profesor Aizawa, ¿ya terminaron de revisarlo?- preguntó Escanor observando los vendajes en el cuerpo de su maestro.

-Sí, afortunadamente. Odio todo el ruido que hacen-

Escanor sonrió con las palabras de su maestro. Unos cuantos segundos después, su rostro se volvió serio, y se giró hacia Aizawa para hacerle una pregunta.

-Profesor, ¿Cuál era el objetivo de los villanos?-

Aizawa miró a Escanor fijamente a los ojos antes de contestar.

-No estamos completamente seguros. Es cierto que vinieron aquí por ti y por Midoriya, pero...- dijo Aizawa titubeando.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Al parecer ese no era su único objetivo. Sabes que tenemos aquí a Eri ¿no?-

Escanor recordó toda la historia que le habían contado acerca del incidente con Overhaul, y sobre la estancia de Eri en la academia UA. Él nunca la había visto, pero sabía que estaba ahí. A veces Midoriya iba a visitarla.

-Sí, lo sé-

-Como ya sabrás, su quirk es muy especial. Por eso los Yakuza la tenían encerrada. Aquí hemos tratado de ayudarla a controlar su quirk, de modo que pueda usarlo en beneficio de los demás-

Escanor asintió. Izuku le había hablado sobre el quirk de Eri, el poder rebobinar a las personas. Devolverlos a estados anteriores. Y su quirk no parecía tener límite. Un quirk así, utilizado de manera correcta, podía devolverle la vida a personas moribundas. Un quirk así, en las manos equivocadas, podía representar el apocalipsis.

-Así que todo este tiempo hemos trabajado con ella para mejorar su control sobre su quirk. Y logramos obtener resultados-

Escanor se vio sorprendido por las ultimas palabras de su maestro.

-¿A qué se refiere profesor?- preguntó Escanor con duda.

-Pronto tendrás oportunidad de verlo. Pero estoy seguro que este ataque también se dio para llevarse a Eri- dijo Aizawa con seriedad.

Escanor se quedó callado pensando en lo que había pasado. Es cierto que El Cazador había ido a atacarlos, y que por si solo era muy fuerte, pero ademas de eso ningún otro villano los había enfrentado. El Nomu llegó después, pero el británico creía que lo habían enviado más para proteger a Shigaraki que para acabar con ellos.

-¿Atacaron el lugar donde estaba Eri?- preguntó Escanor.

-Sí, pero solo fueron vándalos de poca monta los que intentaron entrar. No se vio a ningún miembro de la Liga de Villanos-

-¿Entonces cómo esperaban llevársela? ¿De verdad creían que no habría resistencia?-

-El lugar donde está Eri es un lugar secreto incluso dentro de la Academia UA. Para mantener las sospechas al mínimo, el lugar no tiene vigilancia aparente. Tal vez por eso enviaron a esos sujetos-

Escanor frunció el ceño un momento.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo ¿Qué significa que el lugar no tiene vigilancia aparente?-

Aizawa suspiró un momento antes de responder.

-Que solo hay una persona ahí defendiendo el lugar- respondió el profesor a secas.

-¿Una sola persona derrotó a un enorme grupo de villanos?- preguntó Escanor con incredulidad.

-Sí. Pero no es una persona ordinaria. En su momento, fue el más cercano a convertirse en el héroe número uno-

Escanor abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo anterior. Solo conocía a una persona de la que se solía decir eso. Pero esa persona había resultado perjudicada en un evento reciente, y había abandonado su camino como héroe.

-¿Mirio Togata peleó sin quirk contra todos esos sujetos?-

Aizawa comenzó a sonreír de esa forma macabra en que solía hacerlo cuando algo lo emocionaba.

-Él no peleó sin quirk-

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Escanor al escuchar las palabras de su mentor. Las repercusiones de lo que acababa de escuchar eran inmensas. Si Mirio había recuperado su quirk, un héroe profesional muy poderoso había vuelto a la acción. Aizawa advirtió la reaccion de Escanor mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Parece que el futuro no es tan sombrío como imaginaba-

.

.

.

.

Shigaraki Tomura caminaba dentro de un edificio abandonado mientras pensaba sobre su vida. Las cosas siempre solían ir mal. Todo lo que se proponia había fallado. Y eso solo aumentaba más y más el odio que sentía hacia el mundo. Quería acabar con toda la humanidad, solo para encontrar la paz que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de las cosas que había logrado, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Sí, su odio seguía aumentando.

-Hola Shigaraki-

Tomura se giró para observar al dueño de la voz.

-¿Qué quieres Kurogiri?- preguntó el villano con desesperación.

-A pesar de que no todas las partes del plan funcionaron, lo más importante se logró. El Cazador finalmente está en el tártaro. El maestro lo buscó durante muchos años, pero ese tipo siempre se escabullía- dijo Kurogiri con seriedad.

-Es cierto, mi maestro está cada vez más cerca de escapar y alcanzar la perfección. ¿Pero que hay de nosotros?- preguntó Shigaraki.

-Shigaraki Tomura, te juré lealtad, al igual que al maestro. Estoy consciente de que en este momento, nuestro grupo es débil. Es por eso que estoy dispuesto a buscar el poder que All For One dejó para ti. Él siempre ha pensado en ti como su sucesor. Y yo hago lo mismo-

Shigaraki adquirió una expresión de duda.

-¿El poder que mi maestro dejó para mí?-

-Así es Shigaraki Tomura. Y si me lo ordenas, yo iré a buscarlo en este momento. Con ese poder, tanto tú como All For One serán los dueños de este mundo-

Un silencio absoluto llenó la habitación semiderruida en la que se encontraban.

-Esta bien, ve a buscar ese poder-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	13. Cicatrices del pasado

-¿El poder que mi maestro dejó para mí?-

-Así es Shigaraki Tomura. Y si me lo ordenas, yo iré a buscarlo en este momento. Con ese poder, tanto tú como All For One serán los dueños de este mundo-

Un silencio absoluto llenó la habitación semiderruida en la que se encontraban.

-Esta bien, ve a buscar ese poder-

-Lo haré- respondió Kurogiri mientras desaparecía. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la habitación.

Shigaraki se mantuvo pensativo, reflexionando los acontecimientos que estaban por venir. Su maestro, el gran All For One, le había adelantado antes de la pelea contra All Might que tal vez podría perder. Si eso ocurría, lo llevarían al Tártaro, la prisión de alta seguridad especializada en individuos con quirks peligrosos. Shigaraki sintió mucho miedo ante la idea de perder a su maestro, él era la persona que lo había salvado y le había dado un propósito. Le dijo a su maestro que eso no podía ocurrir, que él debía ganar y mantenerse a su lado. Pero All For One mantuvo la calma.

-No, Shigaraki. No estás viendo todo el panorama. Pase lo que pase, sea el resultado que sea, nosotros ganamos. Si mato a All Might, entonces no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos, el mundo será nuestro. Si pierdo, estoy seguro que después de nuestra batalla All Might ya no será el mismo. Eso te dará ventajas, Shigaraki Tomura. Y cuando esté en el Tártaro, tendré a los tipos con los poderes más asombrosos a mi merced- dijo All For One, con un tono que helaba la piel al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

En ese momento Shigaraki comprendió lo que ocurría. Sonrió de forma siniestra y le prometió a su maestro encontrar al hombre con el último quirk necesario para ser invencible: El Cazador.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Shigaraki se daba cuenta que todos los eventos ocurrían de manera favorable. Si Kurogiri era capaz de encontrar "el poder" que su maestro había dejado atrás, no habría nadie capaz de detenerlos. Shigaraki pensó de esa manera durante unos segundos, pero de repente su expresión cambió y su semblante adquirió una expresión intensa de odio.

-Izuku Midoriya... Escanor Bale... tendré mi venganza sobre ustedes, los mataré solo después de haberlos sufrir todo lo que yo he sufrido-

.

.

.

.

Los días habían transcurrido y las cosas en la UA habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad. Las clases se habían reanudado, y aquellos que permanecieron en la academia después del incidente tomaban clases en los edificios del aula. El ambiente se sentía lúgubre y silencioso, como si todos se sintieran incómodos de hablar. Incluso los profesores mantenían una seriedad bastante inusual. Todos los grupos de la academia tomaban sus clases en silencio y calma. Todos excepto uno.

-Profesor, ¿Por qué Escanor tiene que sentarse hasta el frente? ¡No puedo ver nada!-

El curso 2A de la academia UA presentaba una anomalía. Había algo muy diferente ahora. Uno de sus compañeros ahora era mucho más grande, y su cuerpo le dificultaba ver a los que estaban detrás de él.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un estorbo?- dijo el alumno con una voz que hizo retumbar el salón de clases. Mineta adquirió una expresión de miedo al escuchar lo anterior.

-No... yo... aaah...-

-Lo que Mineta quiere decir es que no es un poco difícil ver hacia el frente en algunas ocasiones. ¿No crees que sería mejor si estuvieras detrás de nosotros, Escanor?- dijo Izuku Midoriya.

Escanor estaba transformado y tenía la esfera metálica en su regazo, como le había prometido a Merlín. Debido a que ningún uniforme era suficientemente grande para él, llevaba puesto su traje de héroe todo el tiempo. Al principio sus compañeros se sorprendieron e incluso se asustaron por la decisión de Escanor de usar su quirk todo el tiempo, pero se fueron acostumbrando al darse cuenta que de hecho Escanor se controlaba bastante bien. Sin embargo en algunos casos, como el de Mineta, aún les causaba mucho pavor.

-Midoriya tiene razón, Escanor. Sería mejor que estuvieras en la parte trasera del salón. Tendrás lugares vacíos frente a ti, aprovechando que tenemos espacio- dijo Aizawa.

Todos pensaron en sus compañeros que habían dejado la academia UA, sin saber si sería de forma temporal o permanente. Tooru, quien siempre los hacía sonreír con su alegría, Sato, quien siempre era amable y en ocasiones cocinaba para ellos, y Shoji, quien siempre era silencioso pero digno de confianza en situaciones apremiantes. Sin duda las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Escanor solo suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, se levantó de su asiento que era más grande que el de sus compañeros, y caminó hacia atrás del salón, llevando su silla con él. Llevaba la esfera en la mano, mientras esta resplandecía levemente.

-Ciertamente en este momento no estás siendo orgulloso-

Escanor podía escuchar esa voz femenina en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Debido a que la esfera estaba en contacto directo con su cuerpo, el poder que Merlín recibía era mucho mayor al que había recibido en todos los años anteriores. Eso le daba la libertad de hablar mentalmente con el León del Orgullo.

-Y ciertamente es extraño que tu voz suene en mi cabeza- respondió el británico.

-¿Me dirás que te molesta, mi Escanor?- dijo Merlín con un tono sugerente.

Escanor cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de responder.

-No me molesta que hables conmigo, Merlin. De hecho es bastante agradable. Y eso es lo que no entiendo. Debemos tener una larga conversación cuando acaben las clases- dijo Escanor con firmeza.

-La tendremos, te lo prometo-

Mientras esta conversación mental ocurría, la clase seguía con normalidad. Después de algunas horas, Aizawa de repente les dijo que tenía un anuncio.

-Bueno, es algo muy importante que creo que todos ustedes deberían saber- dijo el profesor.

Escanor ya sabía a lo que se refería su maestro, pero guardó silencio.

-¿Recuerdan el incidente donde Mirio Togata perdió su quirk? A partir de ese momento se realizó una investigación del quirk de la niña que pudimos salvar ese dia. Personalmente trabajé con ella durante todo este tiempo y logramos obtener grandes resultados. Y es por eso que puedo anunciarles que Mirio Togata recuperó su quirk, y que pronto regresará al tercer año del curso de héroes-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, estupefactos ante la forma tan directa con la que su profesor les había dado la noticia. Pocos segundos después se podían ver muchos rostros de felicidad y alivio. Pero nadie sentía una mayor alegría que Izuku Midoriya. El muchacho de cabello verde comenzó a llorar ligeramente al enterarse de lo anterior. Aizawa notó esto y se acerco a él.

-No te lo dijimos antes porque Mirio quería que fuera un secreto. Eri sin duda esta muy feliz ahora. Hablamos después de clases-

Izuku asintió y se secó las lagrimas con una gran sonrisa. Bakugo miró al heredero del One For All con un rostro serio antes de darle la espalda y decir en voz baja:

-Espero que después de esto dejes de preocuparte por estupideces, maldito nerd-

Izuku pudo escuchar claramente lo que Bakugo había dicho, y sonrió al sentir la preocupación de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Kacchan, ya todo está bien-

-¡¿Quién dijo que me estoy preocupando?!- dijo Bakugo alzando la voz mientras se giraba para ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo/enemigo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Escanor se levantó, pusos sus manos en su cadera y habló con una voz firme.

-Será bueno contar con alguien que valga la pena, para variar-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y pusieron su atención sobre el León del Orgullo. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, y la tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

-Oye, ¿Lo dices por Mineta verdad? ¡Dejalo en paz!-

Kaminari había sido el primero en aventurarse a decir algo que mejorara el ambiente. Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso el mismo Mineta, quien no quería contrariar a Escanor de ningún modo. Escanor, al igual que hacía en todas las situaciones parecidas a esta, solo se limitó a suspirar. Incluso el propio Aizawa podía sentir que todos esos chicos se llevaban bastante bien. Sin embargo evitó sonreír y se decidió a seguir con la clase. Sin embargo una pregunta lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿Pero por qué Mirio Togata ingresará de nuevo al tercer año de la academia si podría volverse profesional desde ahora? Sabemos que era muy bueno-

Aizawa se giró para encarar a la dueña de la voz femenina que acababa de hablar. Era una voz singular procedente de una chica con quirk de rana.

-Mirio solicitó ingresar de nuevo a la academia para cumplir con todo el curso como lo hicieron todos sus compañeros. Quiere seguir el mismo camino que sus amigos de los 3 grandes. Dice que aún podría aprender mucho en estos meses, así que no vimos una razón para negarnos- dijo Aizawa mientras miraba a todo el salón, como si intentara explicarselo a todos.

-De hecho... no creo que sea bueno que se los diga desde ahora, pero supongo que esto puede motivarlos. Quiere pelear de nuevo contra ustedes, para poner a prueba sus capacidades ahora que su quirk regresó-

La mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos ante la increíble revelación que había hecho su profesor. Pero uno se apresuró a hablar.

-La vez anterior yo no estaba ahi, me gustaria ver que intente acercarse a mí- dijo Bakugo con un tono de emoción y agresividad.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. Y creo que todos hemos mejorado mucho desde entonces- dijo Shoto sumándose a la conversación.

Esto hizo que todos se mostraran optimistas ante una revancha contra Mirio, quien los había humillado en su primer encuentro.

-Además ahora tenemos a Escanor, y estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera Mirio puede vencerlo- dijo Kirishima con total seguridad.

En el momento en el que Izuku escuchó esto, una idea se formó en su cabeza. Él consideraba a Mirio como alguien muy fuerte, por el perfecto uso de su quirk. Creía que incluso él, el portador del One For All, no podría ganarle a Mirio en un combate mano a mano, al menos por ahora. Mirio era rapido, inteligente, fuerte, y tenía una gran experiencia de combate que le permitía anticipar cualquier movimiento. Pero por otro lado estaba Escanor. El chico que en unos cuantos meses había probado ser más fuerte que todos, incluso que el mismo Izuku. Él era todo fuerza y poder, y no se lo podía imaginar perdiendo. Sin duda verlos pelear seria algo que le ayudaría mucho para seguir mejorando como héroe.

-Bueno, respecto a eso, tal vez Escanor no pelee- dijo Aizawa.

Izuku fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos, mientras todo el salón adquiría la misma expresión de desilusión.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Saben que el poder de Escanor es muy grande. Si pelea contra Mirio, comenzará a usar su poder y eso puede crear daño colateral que incluso ustedes podrían sufrir-

Muchos agacharon la mirada pensativos, mientras otros asentian al estar de acuerdo con lo que decía su profesor. Pero el chico enorme que se sentaba en la parte trasera del salón comenzó a hablar.

-Profesor, no decida por mí. Claro que voy a pelear. Y nadie saldrá herido-

Aizawa miró a Escanor con sorpresa y un poco de molestia.

-Escanor, eso es algo que debemos hablar con el direc...-

-Ya lo hice, y está de acuerdo-

Todo el salón miraba expectante la intensa batalla que se libraba entre el orgulloso estudiante y el molesto profesor.

-Supongo que si el director ya dio su consentimiento, no puedo negarme. Pero a la primera señal de problemas, usaré mi quirk en ti- dijo Aizawa mientras sus vendas se levantaban levemente.

-Por supuesto, me gustaria que lo intentara- respondió Escanor con una enorme calma.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la enorme muestra de irreverencia del chico británico. Era bastante claro que cuando estaba transformado no era el chico tímido que habían conocido. Sin embargo la reacción de Aizawa no fue de molestia o agresión. En lugar de molestarse y comenzar a dejar tareas imposibles para el siguiente dia, se giró y comenzó a hablar sobre la clase. La reacción del profesor tomó a todos por sorpresa, por lo que tardaron en volver a sus libros, todavía desorientados por la situación. El propio Escanor volvió a su libro como si nada, y sus compañeros no tenían idea de lo que ocurría. Pero al ver que ambos actuaban con tal normalidad, no les quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo. Mientras esto ocurría, Aizawa pensaba en el mensaje que acababa de recibir de su pupilo. A diferencia de los demás, él había recibido una señal totalmente diferente. Recordó una de las pláticas que habían tenido en los últimos días. Durante esta, Escanor le había contado acerca de la mujer en la esfera. Le había dicho de la promesa que le había hecho, explicandole el motivo de su transformación continua. Pero sobre todo, recordó una frase en específico.

-Ella controla mi poder de maneras que no comprendo. Y teniéndola cerca de mí todo el tiempo, es bastante posible que ni siquiera usted pueda deshacer mi transformación, a menos que ella así lo quiera-

Aizawa comprendió de inmediato lo que su pupilo acababa de decir. "Profesor, ruego porque pueda hacerlo."

.

.

.

.

El día escolar había terminado y los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivos edificios de dormitorios. La mayoría de los miembros de la clase 2A se encontraba en el área común, mirando televisión, aprovechando que no tenían tarea. Pero unos cuantos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, disfrutando de su intimidad. Uno de estos era Escanor. El atardecer caía sobre la academia UA, y Escanor había perdido casi toda su musculatura. Incluso así, era casi tan alto como Shoto, y su cuerpo era parecido al de sus compañeros. El galés se encontraba en su cama hablando con la mujer en la esfera por medio de su mente.

-Merlín, sé que ya me has hablado de nuestro mundo y de lo que hacíamos ahí, pero nunca me has contado sobre... bueno, nosotros- dijo Escanor sonrojándose levemente.

Merlín sonrió al observar la reacción de Escanor.

-Se nota que ya esta atardeciendo. Siempre tuve la duda de cuál era tu verdadera personalidad. Si eras ese dulce, tierno y asustadizo hombre que mostrabas ser por la noche, o ese orgulloso y apabullante semental en el que te conviertes en el día. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que siempre fuiste ambos. Ambas personalidades eran extremos opuestos de una misma existencia. Te dije que hablariamos Escanor, y eso haremos. En nuestro mundo tú eras un adulto, un hombre de más de 35 años. Y... suena extraño que yo sea quien lo diga, pero siempre estuviste enamorado de mí- dijo Merlín con esa intensa mirada suya.

Escanor se sonrojó violentamente, agachando la mirada.

-¿Éramos... amantes?- preguntó el León del Orgullo con firmeza.

Merlín cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

-No Escanor, no lo éramos. Tú estabas enamorado de mí profundamente, pero nunca te correspondí- dijo Merlín de forma seca.

Escanor levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos a Merlín.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Al menos ahora sé porque siento esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que te miro-

-Quiero decirte algo Escanor. Cuando te envíe aquí, cuando fuimos derrotados, te vi pelear por mí. Te vi dar tu vida para protegerme. He vivido por mucho tiempo Escanor, más años de los que podrías recordar. Y durante todo ese tiempo nunca me preocupe por el amor, la amistad, ni ningún sentimiento en general. Solo me motivaba mi continua hambre de conocimiento. Debo decirte que cuando te conoci... solo te veía como un interesante misterio. Pero nada más. Sin embargo, en mis últimos momentos... es irónico que haya tenido que morir para darme cuenta de lo especial que siempre fuiste- dijo Merlín con un tono de voz que nunca había usado hasta ahora. Se podía notar cierta melancolía.

-Merlín, la verdad es que no comprendo totalmente lo que me dices. No tengo recuerdos de ese mundo, y no puedo recordar nada de ti hasta el momento en que apareciste en esta esfera. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que te conozco de toda la vida. La sensación que tengo a tu lado es de completa calma y paz. Es una buena sensación. Y tampoco sé qué es lo que quieres en este mundo. ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Por qué viniste conmigo? ¿Solo para salvar tu vida?-

Merlín se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que su antiguo enamorado le había contestado. No había duda de que este mundo lo había cambiado.

-Escanor, ya te dije mi proposito aqui. Quiero aprender todo lo que pueda de este nuevo mundo. Conocerlo por completo, hasta lo más recóndito. Pero...- en este punto, Merlín hizo una pausa.

-...también vine porque quería protegerte. En el otro mundo, incluso si hubiera vivido, no me quedaba nada más que dolor y miseria. Ahí lo perdí todo. Incluso perdí a Arthur...- dijo Merlín perdiendo la voz.

Escanor la miraba con seriedad, dandole su completa atención.

-Así que decidí venir a ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera, igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo- dijo Merlín recuperando la fuerza para hablar.

-¿Quién era Arthur?-

Merlín apretó los párpados al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora- respondió de forma cortante la maga.

Escanor se quedó callado un momento, pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Merlín, no tengo idea de cómo era yo mismo en el otro mundo. Y tampoco puedo juzgarte por lo que hayas hecho ahí. Ahora soy otra persona, tal vez mi alma sea la misma, pero aquí me convertí en alguien diferente. Y... quiero decirte que eres muy egoísta. Supongo que siempre lo fuiste. Incluso ahora siento que el hecho de que "quieras protegerme" no es más que una excusa para perseguir tus deseos. Me necesitas, y por eso te mantienes cercana a mí. Pero no te odio por eso, ni siquiera siento algo negativo hacia ti. No puedo hacerlo, es como si algo dentro de mí me lo impidiera. Y ahora sé que es. Pero como ya te dije, en este mundo soy alguien más. No soy el Escanor que conociste, y nunca lo voy a ser. Sin embargo, te agradezco que me hayas salvado, al igual que todo lo que has hecho por mí y mis amigos- dijo Escanor con la misma seriedad que había tenido durante casi toda la platica.

Merlín estaba estupefacta. Nunca, pero nunca, se le había ocurrido que Escanor le hablara de esa forma. A pesar de que no le había faltado al respeto, Merlín sentia como si le hubiera dicho cosas horribles. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar muy en el fondo que Escanor tenía razón. Siempre lo había visto como una herramienta. Y no solo ella. Un sentimiento de culpa, que ella nunca había sentido, la invadió.

-Escanor, tienes razón. Sobre todo. Y por eso te pido perdón- dijo Merlín mientras una lagrima salía de su mejilla, lo que sorprendió a la propia maga.

Escanor advirtió esto.

-Está bien, no hay ningún problema. Como ya te dije, el pasado no importa. Pero qué te parece si desde ahora, creamos una verdadera relación de amistad. ¿Qué dices?- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa.

Merlín sonrió con un semblante mezclado entre la tristeza y la alegría.

-Me parece muy bien, Escanor-

-Bueno, tengo que irme Merlín. Ya se ocultó el sol, así que deberías guardar energías- dijo Escanor quien lentamente había empequeñecido hasta llegar a su forma nocturna.

-Claro, tienes razón, es hora de irme. Pero no creas que no sé a donde iras- dijo Merlín recuperando esa expresión de cinismo que la caracterizaba.

Escanor se rascó la cabeza mientras reía con nerviosismo.

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-

Ambos rieron mientras se despedían. Escanor abrió los ojos en el mundo real y se levantó de la cama con fuerzas renovadas. No sabia por que, pero la disculpa de Merlín lo había hecho sentir una increíble paz. Y ahora, pensaba en su verdadera amada. Su nuevo sol.

-¡Por fin veré a Mei!-

.

.

.

.

Mei Hatsume y el profesor Power Loader apenas regresaban despues de ser enviados a ciertos edificios donde la Academia UA tenia tecnología de vital importancia. Escanor había preguntado por ella todos los días, esperando pacientemente su regreso. Y el día había llegado. Escanor esperaba fuera del laboratorio de Mei y Power Loader, donde sabía que se Mei se dirigiria al llegar. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ninguno llegaba. Finalmente llegó el momento en el que los profesores encargados le pidieron que se retirara a su dormitorio.

Completamente derrotado, Escanor caminó de regreso al edificio de los dormitorios. Se encontraba en el largo pasillo rodeado por árboles que lo alejaba del edificio principal. Justo en ese momento escuchó una voz.

-Hola, chico inglés-

Escanor reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-¡Mei! Que sorpresa verte aquí. Pensé que irías al laboratorio- dijo Escanor con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Mei.

-La verdad es que estaba muy cansada y fui a descansar a mi dormitorio- dijo Mei con su tono enérgico de siempre. Sin embargo algo era diferente.

-¿Estas bien? Te noto algo rara- dijo Escanor al no poder evitar demostrar su preocupación.

-Estos días que he estado fuera he visto algunas cosas que no son muy buenas Escanor. Y he pensado mucho en todo lo que pasó el día que atacaron la UA- dijo Mei con cierta tristeza.

-¿Y qué has pensado?- preguntó Escanor.

-Vinieron por ti Escanor, ahora estoy segura de eso. Querían matarte. Y aún quieren hacerlo. Y eso me da mucho miedo-

En ese momento, Mei Hatsume se acercó a Escanor, quedando frente a frente.

-Sé que todas las personas creen que no me importan los demás, que solo me concentro en mis bebés e ignoro a todo el mundo. Pero tú siempre estás conmigo, sin importar lo distante que sea. Y te he notado, Escanor. De entre todas las personas, eres la única que sobresale de entre todos mis inventos. Cuando te vi pelear con tanta decisión para salvar a tus amigos, y para salvarme a mí, me di cuenta de que quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero corresponder todo lo que haces por mí- dijo Mei, y justo después de eso, le dio un beso a Escanor en los labios.

El beso fue pequeño, pero muy íntimo. Duró pocos segundos, pero se sintió como una eternidad en el paraíso. Escanor la abrazó y la acercó hacia él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Mei, no sabes lo feliz que me siento- dijo Escanor entre lágrimas.

-Yo tambien chico inglés- dijo Mei con cariño. -Y ahora prepárate para recibir muchos de mis bebés, ¡que seguro en ti lucirán más que en cualquier otro!- dijo Mei recuperando las ganas y la energía que solía tener todo el tiempo.

Escanor sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Mei con fuerza.

-Estaré encantado de usar todos los bebés que hagas. Si todos son como Rhitta, entonces serán perfectos- dijo el británico.

La feliz pareja se alejó caminando hacia los dormitorios donde después de algunos minutos, y de algunas muestras más de cariño, se separaron para ir cada uno a su respectivo edificio.

.

.

.

.

Shigaraki Tomura estaba durmiendo. Era de noche, y la Liga de Villanos descansaba en una pequeña casa perdida en el bosque. La reciente perdida de Dabi y Toga, a pesar de encontrarse dentro de los planes, representaba una desventaja frente a cualquier amenaza. Kurogiri se había ido desde hace varias semanas, y no había forma de contactarlo. Shigaraki comenzó a creer que había huido, o que había muerto al buscar "el poder" que All For One habia dejado atras. Todo eso no hacía más que irritarlo.

Un pequeño temblor lo sacó del mundo de los sueños. Un pequeño golpeteo podía escucharse a lo lejos. Shigaraki se levantó de inmediato al percatarse de que el golpeteo parecía cada vez más cercano. Spinner, Twice y Mr. Compress aparecieron de inmediato en la habitacion de Shigaraki.

-Algo se está acercando hacia acá- dijo Spinner con seriedad.

-Que buena observacion. ¡Ya nos dimos cuenta tonto!- dijo Twice.

-Shigaraki, tenemos que movernos- dijo Mr. Compress.

Tomura se colocó una mano en el rostro antes de hablar.

-Entonces vámonos-

Salieron de la casa rápidamente, sin embargo algo los tomó por sorpresa. De la tierra surgio una mole enorme que hizo temblar el suelo con violencia. Era una figura humanoide de más de 10 metros de alto levantándose del suelo.

-Tú... ¿Tú eres Shigaraki Tomura?- preguntó la figura humanoide.

-Sí, ¿quién diablos eres tú?-

-Tú... ¿eres el heredero de All For One?- preguntó la bestia con un tono de confusión.

-¡Maldición, sí!-

-Y... ¿por que te ves tan débil?- dijo el gigante poniéndose las manos en la cabeza. -Tú no debes ser débil... ¡NO PUEDES SER DÉBIL!-

Justo en ese momento, una voz sonó de repente. Parecía venir del bosque, pero no podía decirse exactamente de donde. Parecía emitirse desde alguna especie de bocina.

-Tranquilo, Gigantomachia-

El monstruo pareció calmarse, y se quedó inmóvil.

-No nos han presentado, Shigaraki Tomura. Pero pronto lo haremos-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	14. Entrenamiento

-Tú... ¿Tú eres Shigaraki Tomura?- preguntó la figura humanoide.

-Sí, ¿quién diablos eres tú?-

-Tú... ¿eres el heredero de All For One?- preguntó la bestia con un tono de confusión.

-¡Maldición, sí!-

-Y... ¿por que te ves tan débil?- dijo el gigante poniéndose las manos en la cabeza. -Tú no debes ser débil... ¡NO PUEDES SER DÉBIL!-

Justo en ese momento, una voz sonó de repente. Parecía venir del bosque, pero no podía decirse exactamente de donde. Parecía emitirse desde alguna especie de bocina.

-Tranquilo, Gigantomachia-

El monstruo pareció calmarse, y se quedó inmóvil.

-No nos han presentado, Shigaraki Tomura. Pero pronto lo haremos-

Tanto Shigaraki como Twice y Mr Compress se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que la voz había calmado a la imponente bestia que yacia ante ellos. Shigaraki dio un paso hacia adelante y respondió con firmeza.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué envías a esta cosa a atacarnos?-

La voz emitió algunos sonidos extraños, que parecían ser una especie de risa malsana.

-¿Atacarlos? No, Shigaraki Tomura, Gigantomachia es un regalo. Él era el guardaespaldas del maestro All For One, y no hay nada que valore más en este mundo que al maestro. Solo le hace caso y le sirve a él, además de mí. Yo fui quien lo creó. Y también he creado algunos juguetes para ti-

Shigaraki supo de inmediato quién era la persona que les estaba hablando. Había escuchado de él, pero nunca habían tenido una conversación personal. Esa voz solo podía ser de una persona: el científico genio de All For One.

-Creí que nunca te presentarías. Supuse que solo trabajabas para mi maestro- dijo Shigaraki con calma.

-Trabajo para él y para cualquiera que All For One considere digno. Tengo todo el poder y la tecnología que necesitas para levantar tu imperio, Shigaraki Tomura. Y estoy totalmente dispuesto a dártelo. Con él podrás hacer lo que quieras, podrás sacar a All For One de su prisión. Ustedes dos juntos pueden dominar este mundo. Pero primero, debes probarme que puedo confiar en ti. Mejor dicho, debes probarle a Gigantomachia, que puede confiar en ti- dijo la voz.

Shigaraki adquirió una expresión de desconfianza.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacer algo así? ¿A caso este monstruo no te obedece?-

-Es cierto que él sigue mis ordenes, pero si planeas ser un señor del caos, entonces debe obedecerte _a ti_ -

Esas palabras trajeron un silencio profundo en el bosque. Shigaraki bajó la mirada, pensativo. Los hombres que le quedaban se miraron entre ellos, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Finalmente, Shigaraki se quitó la mano que le cubría el rostro, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Este monstruo va a ser mi perra-

-Es bueno que tengas tanta energía. La necesitaras. Para que Gigantomachia te reconozca, deberás vencerlo en combate. Buena suerte- dijo la voz, y justo después se escuchó un chisporroteo, seguido de una pequeña explosión.

-¿Vencerlo en combate?- preguntó Spinner.

-Esa cosa se ve bastante peligrosa. ¡Podemos ganarle!- dijo Twice.

-¿Cómo le ganaremos al guardia personal de All For One?- preguntó Mr Compress.

Después de esa pregunta, el monstruo gigante comenzó a emitir gruñidos, mientras empezaba a moverse.

-Parece que es momento de luchar- dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días en la academia UA desde que la clase 2A se había enterado del regreso de Mirio. Habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, y felicitarlo por recuperar su quirk. Sin embargo, uno de sus compañeros era el más interesado en charlar con él.

Mirio Togata e Izuku Midoriya caminaban por los senderos de la academia UA, a solas.

-Mirio, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que vuelvas a la academia. Tú eres el mejor de todos nosotros- dijo Izuku, con cierta melancolía.

-Chico, todavía sigues hablando como si te culparas de lo sucedido. Lo que pasó fue decisión mía. Y la muerte de mi maestro tampoco es culpa tuya. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve retirado pensé en muchas cosas. Creo que Nighteye dio su vida tratando de proteger lo que el creía que era el futuro. Quizá no tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero terminó su vida creyendo que tú eras un verdadero héroe- dijo Mirio con su característica sonrisa, que transmitía una gran calma.

Izuku miró a su compañero por unos segundos, y después bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Lo sé. Creo que no necesitó decirlo, pude notarlo en su mirada. El problema es que por un tiempo no creí que fuera cierto. No me sentía digno de tal aprobación. Cuando tú te fuiste, creí que de alguna manera yo tenía que cubrir el espacio que habías dejado. Que no solo debía pelear por mí, sino también por ti. El mundo sigue empeorando desde el retiro de All Might. Y pensé que sin ti, yo no podría solo- comenzó a decir Izuku con un tono de seriedad.

-Toda esa tormenta de pensamientos tristes y melancólicos finalmente terminaron afectandome. No se si te enteraste, pero mi quirk se salió de control hace algunos meses. Sin embargo, después de eso tuve una conversación con All Might que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba viendo las cosas desde la perspectiva equivocada. Veía las cosas con desesperación, en lugar de verlas con esperanza- en este punto, Izuku esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y esa esperanza, ha crecido y crecido desde entonces- dijo el peliverde finalmente sonriéndole a su compañero.

Mirio levantó la mirada al cielo mientras sonreía de igual forma.

-Me enteré de todo lo que pasó contigo en la invasión de la Liga de Villanos. Terminaste derrotando a ese loco de el Cazador. Ese hombre fue buscado durante mucho tiempo por asesinatos y masacres que habían quedado impunes a traves de los años. Escuché que era un tipo muy peligroso. Pero tú pudiste con él- dijo Mirio sin quitar la mirada del cielo.

-Sinceramente, yo solo no lo habría derrotado. El que hizo todo el trabajo fue Escanor- dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza.

Mirio apartó la mirada del cielo rápidamente, como si se quedara absorto por unos segundos.

-También he escuchado cosas interesantes del chico nuevo. ¿Es tan fuerte como dicen los rumores?- preguntó Mirio.

-Lo es. No hay nadie que pueda derrotarlo cuando se transforma- dijo Izuku con cierta admiración en su voz.

-Supongo que será interesante pelear contra él- respondió Mirio con una mirada intensa.

-La verdad es que yo también deseo ver esa pelea- dijo Izuku mientras reía.

-Oye, por cierto, me enteré de que tú solo derrotaste a todo un equipo de villanos que quería llevarse a Eri. Veo que no has perdido nada de tu habilidad- dijo Izuku con un tono de alegría.

-Sinceramente esa pelea me sirvió como una buena prueba. Después de tanto tiempo sin mi quirk, no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo en un combate real. Pero todo salió bien. Eri está a salvo- dijo Mirio con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando fue que recuperaste tu quirk? Eri no me había dicho nada-

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera, al igual que a Aizawa. Quería anunciarles mi regreso enfrentandolos- respondió Mirio con su tono de emoción.

Izuku se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

-¡Querías probar tu quirk con nosotros!-

-Sí, esa era la idea. Pero esos villanos se adelantaron-

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras llegaban a la entrada del edificio de habitaciones de la clase 2A.

-Pues yo tengo muchos deseos de enfrentarte Mirio, y mostrarte todo lo que he crecido- dijo Izuku con decisión.

-Yo tambien quiero ver tu avance. Sin duda serás un héroe increíble- dijo Mirio mientras se despedía. Ambos alumnos se despidieron con un gesto mientras se separaban. Izuku entró al edificio, donde fue recibido por Uraraka.

-Deku, al fin llegas- dijo la chica con una bella y dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Uraraka, perdón por demorarme tanto- dijo Izuku un poco apenado.

-No hay nadie cerca, no necesitas ser tan formal- dijo la chica de la gravedad, acercando su cuerpo al del heredero del One For All, mientras tocaba su pecho con sus manos.

-Lo siento, Ochako- respondió Izuku con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Uraraka por la cadera.

Ambos se miraron con picardía por varios segundos, antes de darse un apasionado beso. La joven pareja había comenzado su relación después de regresar a clases. Durante la batalla contra la clase B, y más concretamente, después del incidente con el One For All, Uraraka se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos por el chico peliverde. No podía ocultar su preocupación por el hombre que amaba. Así que después de que Izuku fuera dado de alta, ella había hablado con él, confesandole todo lo que sentía. Esto había tomado por completa sorpresa al pupilo de All Might, pero este no había perdido la oportunidad para confesarle a Uraraka que, de hecho, él también estaba enamorado de ella. Las semanas que habían transcurrido habían marcado una avance tremendo en su relación. Habían comenzado tomandose de la mano, con mucha pena, y ahora se besaban y tocaban por todos lados. Era realmente un amor juvenil y apasionado. Y todo esto lo hacían en secreto.

-No te disculpes, mejor bésame- dijo Uraraka poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Izuku, mientras lo besaba. Después de besarlo, se apartó ligeramente de él, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Mirio?-

-Sí, sigue teniendo esa sonrisa y buena actitud de siempre. Es una gran noticia que esté de vuelta. Sin duda es el líder que necesitábamos- dijo Izuku mientras sonreía, aunque con cierta seriedad. Uraraka notó esto rápidamente.

-Deku, por favor, no empieces con esas cosas. Ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, pero te lo diré otra vez: tú eres una fuente de inspiración para todos los que te conocen. Puede que tú no creas por completo en tus capacidades, pero yo lo hago. Yo creo en ti completamente, al igual que todos nuestros compañeros. Solo tienes que abrir los ojos un poco para darte cuenta de que tú eres el líder que todos necesitamos- justo después de esto, Uraraka le dió a Izuku un dulce beso en la frente, que hizo que el chico se sonrojara levemente.

-Siempre sabes como hacerme sentir especial- dijo el muchacho con ternura.

-Pues me gustaría que tú también creyeras las cosas que digo- respondió la chica de la gravedad.

Ambos juntaron sus cabezas suavemente mientras reían. En ese momento, sin previo aviso, la puerta principal del edificio se abrió de golpe, sin darle oportunidad a la pareja de reaccionar. Ambos, aun abrazados, giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta con una expresión de terror.

-Este otro cuerpo tuyo sí que es resistente. ¡Soporta a todos mis bebés!-

Por la puerta principal entraba otra pareja, aunque esta era mucho, mucho más extraña que la primera. Una chica pelirosa, con toda la ropa sucia, cubierta de manchas de aceite y grasa, caminaba junto a un hombre enorme de dos metros de altura, con un cuerpo increíblemente musculoso. La chica le hablaba con emoción al hombre, que parecía sonreír mesuradamente. Al entrar, ambos se giraron para ver a Izuku y Uraraka, quienes seguían abrazados sin moverse debido al susto. Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio, Izuku y Uraraka suspiraron de alivio.

-Pero qué susto nos dieron- dijo Izuku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Tuvieron suerte de que fuéramos nosotros!- dijo Mei Hatsume mientras reía a carcajadas.

Escanor y Mei eran los únicos que sabían sobre la relación secreta entre Izuku y Uraraka. El británico se había enterado casi al momento, ya que acompañaba a ambos cuando dieron de alta a Izuku. Debido a toda la carga emocional que los 3 compartían, la naciente pareja había decidido contárselo a Escanor. Después, Escanor había decidido contarles a ambos de su relación con Mei, y ellos habían accedido a que Mei supiera el secreto. De esta forma, ambas parejas formaban una especie de equipo secreto. Era algo muy emocionante y agradable que los unía de gran manera.

-Esperemos tener siempre la misma suerte- dijo Uraraka mientras miraba a Izuku.

-Sin duda los verán si siguen parados en medio del pasillo- dijo Escanor con un tono de reprimenda.

Tanto Izuku como Uraraka se avergonzaron un poco al escuchar eso y se separaron levemente. Mei miró a Escanor con seriedad por un momento, lo que hizo que el galés desviara la mirada con incomodidad, para después suspirar.

-Lo siento. Pero deberían tener un poco de mas cuidado. No siempre seremos nosotros los que entremos por esa puerta- dijo Escanor con más tranquilidad.

-El tipo enorme tiene razón, y eso me da ideas de bebés nuevos que nos ayuden a saber si alguien se acerca- dijo Mei mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

-Esos bebés tendrán que esperar a mañana. Has trabajado mucho estos días y debes descansar, Mei- dijo Escanor poniendo su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la inventora.

-Te haré caso esta vez solo porque me ayudaste mucho con todos mis bebés nuevos- dijo Mei mientras se acercaba levemente a Escanor, tomando su enorme mano y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Escanor no dudo en levantarla del suelo y acercarla a su pecho mientras la besaba suavemente. Izuku y Uraraka no pudieron evitar dar una expresión de ternura.

-Es hora de irme, Escanor. ¿Nos vemos al rato con Power Loader?- dijo Mei.

-Ahí estaré- respondió el León del Orgullo.

Mei se despidió de Izuku y Uraraka y salió del edificio.

-Creo que nunca la había visto entrar. Normalmente se quedan afuera- dijo Uraraka cuando Mei salió.

-Me dijo que tenía ganas de entrar, debido al calor que hacia afuera. Izuku, ¿hablaste con Mirio?- preguntó Escanor de repente.

El heredero del One For All se sorprendió por el súbito cambio de tema.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Todavia quiere luchar contra nosotros?- preguntó Escanor con seriedad.

-Sí, dice que tiene muchas ganas de probar su quirk con gente capaz-

-Excelente- respondió Escanor con tranquilidad. Acto seguido, siguió su camino hacia la sala común.

-Evitaré que alguien se acerque aquí, pero deberían moverse rápido- dijo Escanor antes de alejarse.

Izuku se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de mirar a la chica que lo abrazaba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Crees que sea bueno que pelee con Mirio?- preguntó el muchacho con seriedad.

-No lo sé. Escanor ya no es el mismo que cuando llegó. Ahora parece mucho más calmado y desde que decidió estar siempre transformado parece controlar su poder mucho mejor. Tal vez sea momento de probar esos cambios en un combate- dijo Uraraka.

Izuku asintió mientras se colocaba de frente a su amada.

-En eso tienes razón. Estoy bastante seguro de que esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que todos se convenzan de que pueden confiar en Escanor. Y también es una oportunidad perfecta para que los dos mejores futuros héroes se conozcan, y se reten uno al otro- dijo Izuku con emoción.

-Me parece que te estas olvidando de alguien más- dijo Uraraka mirando a Izuku con una expresión de ironía.

-¿De quién?-

-No solo serán ellos dos, se reuniran los tres mejores heroes. Porque tú también estarás ahí- dijo Uraraka dándole un beso en la frente a Izuku.

Izuku sonrió y besó a Uraraka suavemente en los labios.

-Gracias Ochako. Siempre sabes como hacerme sentir bien. Y tienes razón, los 3 nos reuniremos por primera vez en un campo de batalla. Y ya deseo ver el resultado. Pero creo que es momento de regresar, o los demás comenzaran a sospechar- dijo Izuku mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el área común.

Uraraka asintió y siguió de cerca a su novio. Caminando detrás de él, era como ver la figura de un hombre grandioso. Se sonrojo un poco al sorprenderse pensando en él de esa forma. Levantó la mirada, sonrió, y siguió su camino.

.

.

.

.

Escanor se encontraba en su habitación, con su cuerpo ya vuelto a la és de ir al laboratorio de Power Lowder, había vuelto a las habitaciones. Eran las 10 de la noche, y se encontraba trabajando en algunos proyectos que Aizawa les había encargado. Aún tenían varios días para entregarlos, pero Escanor siempre era el primero en terminar. Y esta vez no quería que fuera la excepción.

A pesar de la hora, el galés no tenía sueño. Se encontraba completamente concentrado en su tarea. Sin embargo esta concentración fue rota cuando percibió un objeto redondo moviéndose bajo sus pies.

-Estoy trabajando ahora Merlín- dijo Escanor con un poco de molestia. Una voz femenina se escuchó en su cabeza.

-No deberías hablarle así a la mujer que salvó a tus amigos- dijo la maga con un tono de indignación.

Escanor dejó de escribir, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, y después suspiró. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y estiró un poco sus brazos y piernas.

-Disculpame. No quería ser tan grosero. Dime, ¿qué pasa?- dijo el León del Orgullo con más tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes Escanor. En el otro mundo también eras muy dedicado a la escritura y la poesía. Pero jamás demostraste ser todo un erudito como lo haces aquí- dijo Merlín con cierto cinismo en su voz. Después de un momento de silencio, siguió hablando.

-Escanor, he notado que ese Mirio Togata llamá tu atención. ¿Puedo saber por qué?- preguntó de repente el Jabalí de la Gula con un tono inquisitivo.

Escanor se mantuvo pensativo antes de responder.

-Desde que conocí al director Nezu, me ha hablado de varios héroes que admiraba y prospectos que le parecían muy prometedores. Recuerdo el enorme respeto y admiración que siempre mostraba al hablar de All Might, al igual que de Endeavor. También hablaba bien de las nuevas promesas, como Kamui Woods o Mountain Lady. Pero pocas veces lo escuche hablar de alguien como lo hacía de Mirio. Alababa su capacidad para controlar un quirk tan problemático como el suyo. Decía que él era el ejemplo perfecto de que el trabajo duro y las ganas de superarse podían llevar a la cima a cualquiera. Que era un caso único de un chico promedio que gracias a su inquebrantable voluntad y buena actitud había llegado al primer puesto de la Academia. Y de cierta manera comencé a admirarlo yo tambien, a medida que pasaba el tiempo- dijo Escanor adquiriendo una expresión de seriedad.

-La verdad es que fue él, su imagen, lo que él representaba para mí, lo que me impulsó a convertirme en un héroe- dijo Escanor apretando los puños.

Merlín permaneció en silencio por un rato, asimilando las cosas que Escanor le había dicho. Pero eventualmente volvió a hablar.

-¿Y por qué quieres enfrentarlo?-

Escanor alzó la mirada hacia el techo, y después se giró hacia la esfera metálica.

-Siempre he estado consciente de que mi poder es demasiado grande. Pero cuando entré a la UA, y enfrenté a los futuros héroes, como Deku, y después cuando pelee contra el Cazador, me di cuenta de que no existe nadie en este mundo que pueda ganarme cuando me encuentro en mi punto máximo. Y ahora no solo soy yo el que lo sabe. Toda la Academia habla acerca del chico británico que se parece a All Might. Y eso quiere decir que también Mirio lo sabe. Y sin embargo no duda ni un segundo en enfrentarnos. No duda ni un segundo en _enfrentarme a mí_. Quiero ver esa actitud, esa determinación en persona. Quiero ver como lucha y se esfuerza para vencerme. Quiero ver su sonrisa combatiendo contra la adversidad- dijo Escanor con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto, la habitación desapareció de la vista de Escanor. En su lugar, se comenzó a materializar un lugar que ya conocía bastante bien. Era una especie de vacío blanco, en donde una sola figura se podía observar. Una atractiva mujer se acercaba a él levitando. Sin decir una palabra, la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza. Escanor comenzó a llorar y correspondió el abrazo. Así se mantuvieron por un largo rato, uno llorando y la otra consolandolo.

-Esta bien Escanor, déjalo salir todo- dijo Merlín con suavidad.

La maga observó por un momento al jovencito que tenía enfrente. Obviamente, le recordó los tiempos en los que había conocido a Escanor, un joven veinteañero. En ese entonces Escanor se veía muy joven y pequeño, pero ahora se veía incluso más joven e indefenso. A fin de cuentas, apenas tenía 16 años. Le hizo preguntarse cómo había sido la infancia de Escanor después de escapar de su reino, a una muy corta edad. Sin duda debió haber sido una experiencia terrible, estar solo mientras todos escapan de miedo al verte.

-Merlín, esto no se lo he dicho ni siquiera a Mei. Nunca lo había externado. Pero de verdad estoy muy emocionado por enfrentar a Mirio. Y quiero ganar- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa que aparecía a través de sus lágrimas.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a una Merlín perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero pronto respondió.

-Esta bien Escanor, me alegra que me lo cuentes

. Me hace creer que empiezas a confiar en mí- dijo el Jabalí de la Gula con cierta ironía.

-Sabes bien que confió en ti. Y me alegra hablar contigo, tenerte a mi lado. Gracias por ayudarme tanto a pesar de ser tan torpe a veces- dijo Escanor bajando la mirada en las últimas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Merlín con duda.

-Cuando me contaste sobre nosotros y el otro mundo, yo fui... grosero- dijo el León del Orgullo con vergüenza en su voz.

-Después de la charla reflexione sobre lo que te dije y creo que fue terrible. Lo lamento Merlín- dijo Escanor inclinándose.

Merlín lo levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es verdad que lo que me dijiste fue un poco... agresivo. Pero era verdad. Todo lo que dijiste es verdad. Así que no te sientas mal por eso, además tú mismo dijiste que era hora de empezar de nuevo, ¿no es así?- preguntó Merlín con amabilidad.

Escanor la miró mientras asentía.

-Tienes razón Merlín. No es momento de quedarse estancado en el pasado. Y es lo mismo con Mirio. Él ahora está de vuelta, y es momento de mirar hacia el futuro- dijo Escanor con determinación.

Merlín lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Escanor, me recuerdas mucho a Arthur. Sé que nunca he querido hablarte de él pero... creo que es tiempo. Tú me contaste algo de tu pasado, y ahora yo te contaré algo del mío-

Escanor se quedó petrificado debido a la sorpresa. No esperaba que Merlín, de una forma tan espontánea, le contara acerca de esa persona a la que parecía extrañar tanto.

-Está bien- fue lo único que pudo decir Escanor.

-Como ya sabes, en nuestro mundo existen diferentes razas que viven en diferentes partes. La raza más numerosa era la de los humanos, aunque también era la más débil. Sin embargo, a lo largo de la historia, existieron muchos héroes humanos que tenían increíbles habilidades que les permitieron defender a su raza, incluso de los poderosos y violentos demonios. Todos estos héroes, fueron heredando una única espada, que era imbuida con el espíritu de su anterior dueño. De esta manera, la espada se fue fortaleciendo, hasta llegar a tener una consciencia propia. Así, después de varios siglos, la espada era quien elegía a su siguiente portador. El nombre de esa espada, era _Excalibur_ \- explicó la maga con ese tono serio e intenso que adquiría al hablar de cosas importantes.

Escanor solo la observaba completamente enajenado en la explicación de la mujer.

-Arthur... el era el actual portador de la espada cuando todo ocurrió. Era un niño huérfano que encontré en la calle, y desde que lo vi, supe que él era el elegido. Lo crié, le enseñe a pelear, y cuando llegó el momento, lo lleve hasta la espada para que la sacara de la piedra en la que se encontraba. Como lo esperaba, pudo manipular la espada despues de decadas sin que ningún nuevo portador apareciera. Eso lo convirtió en el rey de ese reino, Camelot- continuó diciendo Merlín.

Escanor escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que la maga decía, pero aun no entendía porqué era tan importante para ella. Sin embargo, decidió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando.

-En cierto punto de nuestra lucha contra los demonios, él se enfrentó solo a los más poderosos y peligrosos. Y lamentablemente... él murió. Su cuerpo y su alma se quedaron en un estado suspendido entre la vida y la muerte, pero era casi imposible que regresará a la vida. Desde que lo conocí, él me mostró de nuevo la esperanza, después de miles de años, él me hizo creer de nuevo en el futuro. Creí que él sería capaz de acabar con todo el mal y llevar al mundo a una nueva época dorada. Yo de verdad creí en todo eso. Y me lo arrebataron de las manos- dijo Merlín mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Escanor también comenzó a sentir un par de lágrimas caer por su mejilla. No podía evitarlo, tenía una conexión misteriosa con la mujer que tenía enfrente, la cual lo hacía sufrir las penas de la maga. Pero Merlín pareció darse cuenta de esto, y reaccionó de inmediato.

-Disculpame Escanor, no pretendía ser tan débil al hablar de esto. Como decía, Arthur fue alguien importante para mí. Creí que en la batalla final tendríamos la oportunidad de vengar su muerte, pero... no fuimos capaces ni de salvar nuestras propias vidas- dijo Merlín con frialdad, intentando retomar su actitud fuerte y cínica. Sin embargo, aún podía identificarse cierto temblor en su voz. Escanor, a pesar de darse cuenta de lo anterior, lo ignoró.

-Gracias por hablar de esto Merlín. Entiendo que debe ser muy difícil para ti. Es curioso, pero de alguna manera siento como si fuera mi culpa que hayamos sido derrotados. Siento que las cosas hayan pasado de esta manera Merlín- dijo el muchacho agachando la mirada.

Merlín sonrió al escuchar lo anterior.

-Al contrario Escanor. Tú fuiste el único que pudo pelear hasta el final. Diste una batalla espléndida, y defendiste mi vida con la tuya. Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero te agradezco mucho por eso. Al verte en este mundo, tan joven y lleno de vida, siento esa misma esperanza. Demuestrame hasta dónde puedes llegar Escanor- dijo Merlín con su característica sonrisa.

Escanor se sonrojó un poco, pero no perdió la confianza.

-Claro, llegaré a ser el número uno- dijo con determinación el británico.

Después de esto, ambos hablaron del dia del británico, y después de algunos minutos de charla, se despidieron para que Escanor fuera a dormir.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varias semanas, y Shigaraki Tomura aún se encontraba en pleno combate contra Gigantomachia. Él, junto con Twice, Spinner y Mr Compress, se encontraba en batalla abierta, usando sus poderes contra la gigante y todopoderosa mole. Sin embargo, las cosas no parecían ir bien. Apenas y se le podían acercar, y sus poderes no eran para nada efectivos contra el monstruo. Los clones de Twice eran muy débiles, la habilidad de Mr Compress no parecía afectar al enemigo, y las espadas de Spinner no generaban el más mínimo daño. Además, Shigaraki no podia usar su poder abiertamente, ya que necesitaba del gigante, y no quería destruirlo.

Sin embargo, no todo eran malas noticias. Lo que quedaba de la Liga de Villanos había notado ciertos patrones en Gigantomachia, que podían usar en su beneficio. El monstruo no tenía energía ilimitada, sino que después de aproximadamente 18 horas de una violencia interminable, comenzaba a perder potencia hasta que caía dormido. Dormía por aproximadamente 8 horas y luego comenzaba de nuevo con su persecución. Este itinerario hacia que los días se fueran desfasando, de modo que a veces dormía durante el dia, y otras durante la noche. De igual forma, la Liga de Villanos no peleaba con todos sus integrantes al mismo tiempo. Se turnaban para luchar en parejas, de modo que pudieran descansar durante un par de horas. Además, se habían acostumbrado a dormir cuando lo hacía Gigantomachia, ignorando su reloj biológico.

Pero además de esto, Shigaraki comenzaba a percatarse de un cambio en la actitud de Gigantomachia. En un principio, el monstruo atacaba con desesperación y odio, lo que hacía sus embates bastante peligrosos. Sin embargo, cada vez actuaba con más calma, e incluso a Shigaraki le parecía haber observado una clase de sonrisa en su rostro que duró solo unos segundos. El heredero de All For One creía que eso no haría ningún cambio, pero se equivocaba.

Después de varias horas de combate, de pronto, sin previo aviso, Gigantomachia se detuvo. Los miembros restantes de la Liga de Villanos observaron al gigante con cautela.

-Shigaraki Tomura. Eres un total debilucho- dijo Gigantomachia.

Shigaraki lo miró con enojo y estaba a punto de responder, pero el guardaespaldas de All For One siguió hablando.

-Pero he podido observar tu crecimiento. En varias ocasiones tuviste la oportunidad de destruirme con tu quirk, pero no lo hiciste. También coordinas cada vez mejor a tus súbditos, lo que les hace pelear de mejor manera sin perder tanta energía. Si eres capaz de mejorar de esa forma en estas circunstancias, entonces respetaré la decisión del maestro. Seguiré tus ordenes-

Todos los presentes observaban con asombro. Nunca habian escuchado al monstruo decir tantas palabras, y mucho menos con esa lógica e inteligencia. Shigaraki fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te rindes tan fácilmente?- preguntó con un tono de desconfianza.

-No me rindo. Te digo que obedeceré tus órdenes- respondió Gigantomachia con una completa seriedad.

-Inclínate ante mí-

La pronta respuesta hizo que todos se giraran hacia el líder de la Liga de Villanos. Su rostro demostraba una locura total.

El gigante lo miró con un rostro de molestia.

-Dije que te inclinaras- volvió a decir Shigaraki.

-¡Sí bestia, inclínate! ¡A menos que no quieras!- gritó Twice. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados por el repentino grito.

Gigantomachia se giró hacia Twice, y luego miró a Shigaraki de nuevo. Para sorpresa de todos, la bestia comenzó a inclinarse sobre una rodilla. Shigaraki sonrió inmensamente. Sin embargo, justo después de ese gesto, se levantó con una velocidad inhumana y le lanzó una piedra a Twice. La piedra era casi tan grande como él, y Twice no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Solo atinó a cubrirse la cara, esperando su muerte inminente. Sin embargo, esta nunca llegó.

Cuando el tipo enmascarado abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que pequeñas motas de polvo se encontraban en el ambiente cercano. Y justo frente a él, se encontraba Shigaraki, con las palmas extendidas. Ni siquiera Spinner había sido capaz de ver bien lo que había pasado.

-No deberías atacar a los hombres de tu nuevo maestro- dijo Shigaraki con ironía, y un cierto enojo en su voz.

Gigantomachia, a diferencia de antes, ahora sonreía plácidamente.

-Quería probarte por última vez, Shigaraki Tomura. En estas semanas has mejorado tanto que fuiste capaz de moverte a una increíble velocidad para desintegrar esa piedra. Eso es algo que solo mi maestro All For One podría haber hecho. No solo debes tener velocidad, mientras la piedra se desintegra debes soportar la fuerza con la que fue lanzada. De verdad te has fortalecido, joven maestro-

Twice, Spinner y Mr Compress observaron con admiración a Shigaraki. Ninguno se imaginaba que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte. Es cierto que todos se habían visto forzados a incrementar su agilidad, fuerza y resistencia, pero el incremento de Shigaraki había sido bestial.

-Y por eso, estoy a tus ordenes-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	15. Enfrentamiento

-No deberías atacar a los hombres de tu nuevo maestro- dijo Shigaraki con ironía, y un cierto enojo en su voz.

Gigantomachia, a diferencia de antes, ahora sonreía plácidamente.

-Quería probarte por última vez, Shigaraki Tomura. En estas semanas has mejorado tanto que fuiste capaz de moverte a una increíble velocidad para desintegrar esa piedra. Eso es algo que solo mi maestro All For One podría haber hecho. No solo debes tener velocidad, mientras la piedra se desintegra debes soportar la fuerza con la que fue lanzada. De verdad te has fortalecido, joven maestro-

Twice, Spinner y Mr Compress observaron con admiración a Shigaraki. Ninguno se imaginaba que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte. Es cierto que todos se habían visto forzados a incrementar su agilidad, fuerza y resistencia, pero el incremento de Shigaraki había sido bestial.

-Y por eso, estoy a tus ordenes-

Justo en ese momento, apareció desde el aire, paseando entre los árboles, una especie de monstruo alado que abrió la boca, en donde se podía ver una bocina.

-Bien hecho Shigaraki, has evolucionado no solo tu cuerpo, sino también tu quirk-

Todos miraron a Shigaraki con sorpresa, ignorando el significado de las palabras anteriores. Shigaraki solo hizo una mueca.

-¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta, Shigaraki Tomura?- preguntó la voz con desdén.

-Tanto Gigantomachia como yo hemos sido testigos de tu evolución. Tu quirk se ha incrementado a tal nivel que si lo usaras a su máximo poder, destruirias no solo a Gigantomachia, sino también todo a tu alrededor, incluyendo a tus amigos-

Un silencio profundo cubrió toda la zona. Los integrantes de la Liga de Villanos miraban a Shigaraki con una expresión de completa sorpresa. Su lider mantenía la cabeza gacha, en completo silencio. Gigantomachia parecía una roca inerte, sin ninguna reacción.

-Con un poder así, y con Gigantomachia de tu lado, no hay nada que no puedas lograr. Te seguiré a donde quiera que desees ir, Shigaraki Tomura. Pero creo que sabes cual es el siguiente paso-

Shigaraki, levantó la cara hacía el monstruo alado en el cielo.

-Claro que lo sé. Es momento de ir por mi maestro-

.

.

.

.

Los días en la Academia UA habían transcurrido con normalidad. La clase 2A había tenido muchas pruebas bastante duras que los habían instruido en el combate cercano, en cómo reaccionar ante un desastre espontáneo, y en cómo disminuir el daño en una ciudad durante el ataque de un villano.

Sin embargo, el evento que más esperaban aún estaba por venir.

Finalmente, el día del combate contra Mirio había llegado.

Los chicos y chicas de la clase 2A se encontraban en sus respectivos vestidores, colocándose sus trajes de héroe y preparándose para la batalla.

Las chicas se daban ánimos y consejos para la batalla, recordándose el plan que tenían como clase. Pero en el caso de los chicos, las cosas eran diferentes.

-¡Yo no voy a seguir ningún estúpido plan! ¡Así que dejen de molestar con eso basuras! ¡No los necesito!-

En el vestidor de hombres, los chicos intentaban convencer a Bakugo de seguir el plan. Incluso Todoroki comprendía que contra Mirio sus posibilidades eran reducidas, pero Bakugo no pensaba lo mismo.

-Vamos Kacchan, te necesitamos para que el plan funcione, eres el más veloz de todos nosotros- dijo Izuku con las manos en señal de plegaria.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que el chico peliverde intentaba apelar al orgullo del chico explosivo, porque en realidad a estas alturas el propio Izuku era el más veloz.

Bakugo estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó otra voz.

-¡Incluso Escanor va a ayudarnos! ¡Con ustedes dos, el plan funcionará a la perfección!- gritó Kirishima con emoción.

Todos los demás, asintieron al escuchar lo anterior.

-¡Bakugo, debes ayudar a tus compañeros en todo momento!- le dijo Iida con voz autoritaria.

-¡¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa que ese fenómeno quiera seguir su plan?! ¡Ustedes solo me estorban! ¿Dónde está ese idiota para empezar?-

Todos los demás voltearon a su alrededor, preguntándose lo mismo. Pero siguieron tratando de convencer a Bakugo de todos modos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, un chico de más de dos metros de altura se encontraba sentado en una banca cercana a los vestidores, con una esfera en la mano, en completo silencio. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía completamente abstraído de la realidad. Si alguien lo veía, sin duda pensaría que se encontraba dormido. Pero eso era incorrecto.

-Entonces, ¿no estás nervioso?-

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué estaría nervioso al enfrentar a alguien mucho más débil que yo?-

Escanor y Merlín conversaban en el mundo mental que creaban cuando se comunicaban. Merlín sabía lo importante que era para el británico pelear contra uno de sus héroes. Por eso se había atrevido a preguntar eso, a pesar de saber de antemano el tipo de respuesta que le esperaba.

-Pero sabes que esta batalla no puedes ganarla solo con fuerza. La habilidad de Mirio le permite ser inmune incluso a tus ataques. ¿Es por eso que aceptaste ayudar a esos chiquillos?-

-Claro que no, acepté ayudarlos solo porque Midoriya me lo pidió. Pero no los necesito para ganar- dijo Escanor con completa seriedad.

-Solo quieres ayudar a tus amigos para que no salgan lastimados, ¿no?- preguntó Merlín con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Exacto, eso es-

-Está bien Escanor, si tú dices que las cosas son así, entonces voy a creer en tu palabra. Pase lo que pase, podremos hablar de ello más tarde. Ahora es momento de que vayas con tus compañeros. Al parecer tu presencia les da mucha calma- dijo Merlín con una gran sonrisa en sus palabras finales.

-Claro, es la seguridad que transmiten los poderosos- respondió Escanor con orgullo.

En ese momento, Escanor abrió los ojos en el mundo real, y guardando la esfera en uno de sus bolsillos, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta cercana desde la cual podían escucharse multitud de gritos. Sin dudar, abrió la puerta. En ese momento, todos los gritos cesaron. Sus compañeros observaban a Escanor en completo silencio, como si temieran decir algo. Escanor caminó entre ellos, acercándose a Bakugo.

-No es necesario que nos ayudes. Yo puedo solo- dijo el británico con calma, sin embargo en su voz podía distinguirse cierto aire de superioridad.

Todos miraron a Bakugo muy concentrados, esperando la respuesta que detonara una batalla de titanes.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?!- gritó Bakugo con mucha ira.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo solo puedo sacar adelante el plan- respondió Escanor serenamente.

Mientras esto ocurría, Shoto e Izuku intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. La verdad era que incluso aunque Bakugo no participara, Escanor no lo haria solo. Tanto Shoto como Izuku también era parte angular del plan, ya que contaban con increíbles poderes. Sin embargo le habían dicho a Bakugo que era necesario solo para tener a los mejores 4 estudiantes de la clase juntos, para asegurar el éxito.

Sin embargo ahora parecía una pelea de egos sobre quién era más necesario.

-¡Escúchame bien fenómeno! ¡Yo puedo proteger a más personas que tú! ¡Y se los voy a demostrar!- dijo Bakugo de repente.

Izuku, Shoto, y todos los presentes en la habitación, abrieron bien los ojos al escuchar lo anterior. Escanor esbozó una leve sonrisa que desapareció en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta para salir por la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo lo siguiente:

-Entonces te veré en el campo de batalla-

Después de eso, cerró la puerta de un golpe. Todos pensaban en lo majestuoso que era ese sujeto cuando se transformaba. Izuku miró a Bakugo, quien tenía una expresión de completa furia en su rostro. Sin embargo, repentinamente su rostro cambió, y se pudo ver en él una sonrisa bastante cínica.

-Por supuesto que nos veremos ahi, fenómeno-

Kirishima fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Increible! ¡Contigo en el plan no habrá fallas!- gritó el chico pelirrojo con emoción.

Todos parecieron reaccionar de la misma manera, contentos de que esta vez todos cooperarían para evitar ser derrotados de un golpe, como la vez anterior.

Izuku sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras Shoto tenía una expresión relajada. Escanor no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

.

.

.

.

Mientras los alumnos de la clase 2A se preparaban para su pelea, su rival hacía lo mismo en solitario en una habitación cercana. Mirio Togata se colocaba su traje de héroe, para que de esta forma no se le cayeran los pantalones al empezar a pelear. Estaba bastante motivado por enfrentar de nuevo a Izuku, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Pero también quería pelear contra aquellos a los que no pudo enfrentar la vez anterior. Shoto, Bakugo, y sobre todo, Escanor.

Mientras Mirio terminaba de colocarse su traje, la puerta de los vestidores se abrió. Por la puerta entraron Aizawa, All Might y el Director.

-Bien Mirio, llegó el momento de que les demuestres a todos que aún eres el numero uno- dijo el Director con alegría.

-Claro que sí, ¡Me esforzaré!- respondió Mirio con su eterna sonrisa.

All Might lo observaba con un semblante de satisfacción.

-Es bueno verte de vuelta, joven Togata. Estoy seguro de que Nighteye estaría muy orgulloso-

-Lo sé All Might, y ahora quiero que tú también lo estés- dijo Mirio apretando el puño.

-Desde que te conocí, siempre lo he estado- respondió All Might con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mirio, debes saber que en esta ocasión la batalla no será tan fácil. Ellos ahora conocen tu quirk, y trabajaron estrategias para contrarrestarlo. Tómatelo en serio-

Mirio puso su atención sobre el dueño de estas palabras.

-Lo sé bien Aizawa. Por eso esta vez les enseñaré mis verdaderos movimientos- dijo el estudiante con autoridad.

-Y solo quiero aclararte desde ahora que si veo que las cosas se salen de control usaré mi quirk en ustedes- dijo Aizawa con severidad.

-No podía esperar lo contrario-

-Bueno Mirio, ha llegado el momento de la pelea. Vamos- dijo el Director.

Mirio asintió, y comenzó a caminar detrás del Director y los dos profesores.

Se dirigieron al mismo lugar en el que había ocurrido la primer pelea. El área de entrenamiento de la UA. Al llegar, Mirio observo a toda la clase A lista para la batalla.

-Buen día queridos estudiantes- dijo el Director con normalidad.

-Buen día Director- respondieron casi todos.

-Ya saben porqué están aquí, y porqué está aquí Mirio. Tendrán una pelea en la que usarán todo lo aprendido en esta escuela para intentar llevarse la victoria. Estoy seguro de que este combate les servirá mucho más que cualquier otro ejercicio que puedan realizar. Así que tomenlo en serio, y sobre todo ¡Diviértanse!- dijo el Director Nezu, levantando las manos en la última frase.

Todos los presentes gritaron de emoción.

-Bien, sin más que decir, coloquense en sus posiciones- dijo Aizawa.

All Might miró a Izuku, quien le devolvió la mirada. El heredero del One for All hizo un gesto de asentimiento, el cual fue recibido con uno igual por parte de All Might. Ambos sonrieron y All Might se alejó junto al Director y Aizawa.

Todos caminaron hacia los lugares que habían acordado. Se dijeron las últimas instrucciones y se dieron los últimos consejos. Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones. Todos los puños apretados, todas las quijadas cerradas, todas las oraciones dichas. Los segundos parecían eternos.

-¡Ahora!-

Mirio desapareció instantáneamente en el suelo, cosa que ya todos esperaban. Justo en ese momento, todos aquellos con ataques a larga distancia fueron lanzados hacia el cielo por Bakugo, Izuku, Iida y Escanor. Esa era la primera parte del plan. En su primer combate, Mirio había apuntado primero por todos aquellos que pudieran atacar a distancia, para después concentrarse en aquellos de combate cercano. No sabían que haría Mirio esta vez, pero no les pareció exagerado proteger a los más débiles de cualquier ataque. Así, cuando Mirio saliera, se toparía con alumnos capaces de soportar al menos uno de sus golpes.

Sin embargo, las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

-Ya tardó mucho en salir... ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Iida mientras barría toda la zona con la vista.

-¡Cuidado idiotas!- gritó Bakugo de repente.

Aquellos que habían sido lanzados hacia arriba permanecían levitando gracias al quirk de Uraraka, la cual los había tocado justo antes de empezar el combate. La chica de la gravedad pretendía estar animando a sus compañeros, pero la verdadera intención era hacerlos flotar. Aunque la carga era demasiada para ella, lo soportaba bien por el momento.

Como última medida de seguridad, Tokoyami y su Dark Shadow también se encontraban flotando en lo alto, y debido a que cerca del techo la luz no daba directamente, el tamaño y poder de Dark Shadow habían incrementado lo suficiente como para cubrir a todos. Con esto, creian que podrían soportar cualquier golpe y colaborar en derrotar al todopoderoso Mirio. Pero para sorpresa de todos, algo diferente había ocurrido.

Bakugo había gritado esto mientras miraba hacia arriba, con una expresión de desesperación. Todos los presentes se giraron hacia Bakugo de inmediato. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Aquellos con los mejores reflejos y mayor velocidad se giraron al momento para observar que había ocasionado el sonido. Y entonces lo vieron.

Mirio golpeaba a Dark Shadow justo en el rostro, con una fuerza impresionante. Su cuerpo se encontraba orientado en forma vertical, pero para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba de cabeza mientras golpeaba al ave oscura. Era como si estuviera volando.

Al golpear a Dark Shadow, la cobertura que se encontraba sobre Aoyama, Asui, Momo, Kaminari, Kyoka, Sero y Mineta desapareció. Sin embargo aquellos que se encontraban arriba no permitieron que esto los sacara de concentración, y comenzaron a atacar a Mirio según sus habilidades. El mismo Dark Shadow se recuperó del golpe y se lanzó sobre Mirio. Pero este simplemente se volvió intangible y volvió a desaparecer en el suelo.

-Maldición... me tomó por sorpresa- dijo Tokoyami con el aliento entrecortado. -¿Estás bien, Dark Shadow?-

-¡Sí!- respondió la sombra.

-¡Cuiden sus alrededores! ¡Puede atacarnos desde cualquier punto! ¡Comiencen a moverse!- dijo Izuku mientras comenzaba a correr.

Todos siguieron sus instrucciones y comenzaron a moverse por toda el área. Excepto dos personas.

Escanor permanecía inmóvil con una expresión de serenidad. Ni siquiera parecía mirar a sus compañeros. Bakugo se encontraba también inmóvil, pero con una expresión muy distinta a la de Escanor. Bakugo apretaba los dientes mientras cruzaba los brazos, con las palmas enrojecidas, a punto de explotar.

Izuku pensó que lo mejor por el momento era dejar que esos dos se cuidaran solos. Se giró para mirar a Shoto, quien se movía por las paredes deslizándose con su hielo, mientras llevaba su lado izquierdo encendido.

Todos intentaban cubrirse de un ataque sorpresivo, que simplemente no llegaba.

-¡De nuevo, arriba!- gritó Kirishima.

Otro golpe resonó. Pero esta vez, el golpeado había caído completamente noqueado. De la misma manera con la que había golpeado a Dark Shadow, Mirio ahora había derrotado a Sero, quien se encontraba creando una red de bandas por todo el techo.

Izuku pudo ver todo. Y se percató de que ahora Mirio parecía moverse con mayor velocidad que antes. Tanto que solo pudo verlo una fracción de segundo antes de que desapareciera.

"¿Qué rayos está haciendo?" pensó el chico peliverde. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando.

-¡Iida!-gritó Uraraka.

Iida caía al suelo fulminantemente después de recibir un golpe en el estómago. Pero Mirio no daba ni rastro de su posición.

-Maldito...- dijo Bakugo de repente.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que el chico explosivo se veía bastante molesto. Después se giró hacia Escanor quien también había cambiado su expresión por una más seria.

-Escanor ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Izuku.

Bang. Otro caído, esta vez Mina.

-No te desconcentres, Midoriya- dijo Escanor con un tono seco.

Otro cae. Ahora Momo desde los aires.

-¡Maldito hijo de...- decía Bakugo cuando otro golpe se escucha. Aparece en el suelo Aoyama.

Progresivamente, los golpes iban escuchandose cada vez más rápido, y todos comenzaron a caer, hasta que solo quedaron, Shoto, Izuku, Bakugo, Escanor y Tokoyami.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo puede atacar sin mostrarse?- preguntó Izuku con desesperación, corriendo con el Full Cowling al 20%.

-Sí se está mostrando. Solo que es demasiado rápido para que puedas verlo-

Izuku miró a Escanor, quien aun permanecía inmóvil mientras decía lo anterior.

-Ese bastardo... es realmente un tipo molesto- dijo Bakugo con una expresión de ira total.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Diganlo ya!- gritó Tokoyami, quien se encontraba completamente cubierto por Dark Shadow.

Y fue entonces cuando Izuku lo vio. Mirio volaba cerca del suelo, saliendo disparado de una gran roca. ¿Cómo era posible que volara? Mirio volaba con el cuerpo totalmente recto, mientras miraba hacia adelante. Era como una bala. Desapareció en la pared del gimnasio, pero de inmediato salió disparado de nuevo, aunque ahora en otra dirección. Y su velocidad parecía haber incrementado ligeramente. Ahora Izuku lo entendía todo.

Mirio no estaba volando, simplemente usaba todos los objetos en el lugar para rebotar usando su quirk. Se volvía intangible al entrar en la pared, después volvía a hacerse tangible y por consecuencia la pared lo rechazaba inmediatamente. Sin embargo, debido a la tremenda velocidad que llevaba al moverse, la pared lo rechazaba violentamente, lo que aumentaba aun más su velocidad. Era por esa razón que sus golpes se volvían cada vez más rápidos. Y era también la razón por la que Izuku no había podido verlo.

Izuku estaba totalmente asombrado por el increíble control que Mirio tenía sobre su quirk. Reaccionar a esa velocidad, para saber dónde están sus enemigos, posicionar su cuerpo en la inclinación correcta, activar y desactivar su quirk en el momento justo y atacar en fracciones de segundo, eran acciones que nadie en el mundo podría hacer con tal maestría. Mirio seguía siendo, por mucho, el mejor estudiante de la UA. O al menos eso era lo que Izuku creía.

De repente, Mirio salió volando directamente hacia Shoto. Izuku estaba a punto de gritar cuando Shoto encendió su lado izquierdo a su máximo. Parecía un volcán emanando fuego. Y luego lanzó ese flujo de llamas hacia Mirio. Las llamas no parecieron afectar en lo más mínimo a Mirio, pero en vez de atacar, este paso de largo junto a Shoto. El hijo de Endeavor suspiró levemente.

Entonces Izuku se dio cuenta. Quedaban solo aquellos que podían defenderse de los golpes de Mirio. Mirio no podía volverse tangible cerca de Shoto, Escanor, o el mismo Bakugo cuando estos usaban su poder para emanar calor. El calor, aunque fuera por un segundo, golpearía de lleno a Mirio. El daño sin duda sería grande. Y Tokoyami estaba cubierto por Dark Shadow. No podía golpear directamente a Tokoyami, ya que al estar cubierto por Dark Shadow este lo rechazaría, ya que a pesar de ser una sombra, tenía cuerpo físico. Y si intentaba golpear a Dark Shadow, este sin duda soportaría el puñetazo.

"Por eso los dejó al final... sabía que serían los más problemáticos. Pero ¿Por qué no viene por mí?" pensaba el heredero del One For All.

Mientras Izuku pensaba en lo anterior, Mirio apareció justo frente a él, listo para darle un golpe. Izuku pudo reaccionar en el último momento, retrocediendo lo suficiente para esquivar el golpe por milímetros. Mirio sonreía de oreja a oreja. Justo después de eso, Mirio siguió su camino hacia el techo, desapareciendo en él. Pero esta vez no regresó de inmediato.

-Sabía que no podría vencerte de esa forma. Eres lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarme. Y estoy seguro de que puedes predecir mi trayectoria. A ti debo vencerte de otra manera-

Izuku se giró hacia una roca cercana, y Mirio estaba sobre ella, con los brazos cruzados.

-Y también a ellos. Esos 4 de verdad darán problemas- dijo Mirio con un tono alegre.

-No digas estupideces. Yo seré quien te derrote- dijo Bakugo, caminando hacia Mirio.

Escanor solo observaba la acción, sin decir una palabra. Pero tambien comenzó a caminar hacia Mirio.

Tokoyami bajó de los aires y también comenzó a caminar. Shoto también se acercó, y entre los 4 formaron un semicirculo que rodeó al rubio.

Izuku podía sentir la tensión. Nadie se movía ahora. Un silencio sepulcral cubría el lugar.

Y de pronto, el caos.

Shoto lanzó su hielo hacia Mirio, mientras Tokoyami intentaba colocarse detrás de él, intentando cortarle rutas de escape. Al mismo tiempo Bakugo disparaba su AP Shoot hacia Mirio y el área a su alrededor.

Izuku observaba, intentando apreciar alguna debilidad en Mirio. Aunque también puso su atención en Escanor.

"¿Por qué no ataca?"

Escanor se encontraba de brazos cruzados, observando con un rostro que no dejaba entrever que pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Solo observaba con completa seriedad. Izuku creía que teniendo a Escanor, podrían vencer sin la necesidad de que la mayoría de sus compañeros tuvieran que caer inconscientes. Pero a este parecía importarle poco. Simplemente era como si no estuviera ahí. Izuku no soportó más, y se lanzó hacia Escanor, llegando a su lado, aprovechando que los demás mantenían a Mirio ocupado.

-Escanor ¿Por qué no estás peleando? ¡Te necesitamos!- dijo el heredero del One For All con un tono de reclamo.

Escanor giró la cabeza hacia Izuku, posando su mirada sobre él. Izuku sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo al observar al imponente chico mirarlo con una frialdad tan marcada.

-Yo no los necesito- respondió el León del Orgullo, y despues de eso volvió a poner su atención en la pelea.

Midoriya quedó sin palabras. No había actuado así con él desde que lo conocía. Sin duda algo le pasaba al británico. Pero Izuku decidió que no era momento de preocuparse por eso. Usando de nuevo el Full Cowling al 20%, se lanzó hacia Mirio, intentando ayudar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, un tiro de Bakugo lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Ni se te ocurra estupido nerd! ¡Este tipo es mío!- gritó Bakugo.

-Kacchan, sabes que no podemos solos contra él. ¡Tenemos que ayudarnos!-

-Midoriya tiene razón, Bakugo. Tus tiros también atraviesan mi hielo- dijo Shoto con cierta molestia.

-Por mí no se preocupen chicos, vengan todos al mismo tiempo- dijo Mirio mientras golpeaba a Dark Shadow.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, y Bakugo dejó de disparar su AP. En su lugar, se lanzó a máxima velocidad hacia Mirio, lanzandole una inmensa explosión.

-¡Muere!-

Izuku también se lanzó hacia él para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Bakugo, Tokoyami e Izuku lanzaban patadas, golpes, explosiones y demás intentando golpear a Mirio. Mirio por su parte esquivaba todos los ataques con su quirk, apareciendo y desapareciendo. Dark Shadow era ahora mucho más pequeño, y no cubría por completo el cuerpo de Tokoyami. Mirio se dio cuenta de esto.

Izuku le lanzó una patada a Mirio, la cual Lemillion atravesó como si nada, lanzándose hacia Bakugo para golpearlo. Bakugo le respondió con una explosión, sin embargo Mirio se inclinó hacia adelante súbitamente, esquivando el ataque de Bakugo. Tomó su brazo, y con una fuerza brutal lo lanzó hacia Tokoyami. El chico ave usó a Dark Shadow para tomar a Bakugo antes de que se estrellara con él. Pronto Tokoyami se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Sintió un gran dolor en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse de inmediato, cayendo al suelo.

-Uno menos- dijo Mirio con su eterna sonrisa.

Bakugo, recuperándose del lanzamiento, volvió a lanzarse hacia Mirio, pero este desapareció en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Bakugo con gran furia.

-Todoroki, usa tu fuego en el suelo- dijo Izuku de repente.

Shoto miró a Izuku.

-Ya lo habia pensado, pero no sé si lo afecte-

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo-

Shoto comenzó a lanzar una cantidad monstruosa de fuego hacia el suelo, el cual comenzó a tomar un tono oscuro, como el carbón. Podían verse partes rojas, que ardían con un calor inmenso. Izuku y Bakugo tuvieron que retroceder ante el sofocante calor. Mirio salió disparado del suelo, pero esta vez no se detuvo para intentar atacarlos, si no que se dirigió a un punto alto sobre las rocas. Ahí se quedó de pie mientras los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-No lo están poniendo tan fácil como la vez anterior. Sus compañeros los extrañaron mucho en la anterior batalla. Aunque tampoco pudieron hacer mucho ahora- dijo Mirio con orgullo.

-Hablas mucho para alguien que solo corre como un cobarde- dijo Bakugo con enojo.

-Estoy en una pelea de todos contra mí ¿y yo soy el cobarde?- preguntó Mirio con ironía.

Bakugo comenzó a caminar con la mirada fija en Mirio.

-No necesito a nadie para vencerte, idiota. Y voy a demostrártelo- dijo Bakugo mientras se giraba hacia Shoto e Izuku.

-No se atrevan a intervenir imbéciles-

Mirio arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía.

-Acepto el reto- dijo el pupilo de Nighteye comenzando a caminar hacia Bakugo.

Ambos avanzaron hasta que quedaron a un metro de distancia, mirándose fijamente. Izuku y Shoto observaban con atención, esperando poder observar alguna debilidad o movimiento que pudieran aprovechar para derrotar al invencible Mirio.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, Escanor solo observaba con un rostro imperturbable, cruzado de brazos.

-Midoriya, ¿Escanor no nos ayudará a pelear?- preguntó Shoto.

-No cuentes con eso. No sé qué le pasa, pero no parece querer colaborar. Supongo que quiere esperar hasta el final para pelear con Mirio a solas, pero la verdad no tengo idea de lo que piensa- dijo Izuku con seriedad. De repente se alteró.

-¡Ya comenzaron!-

Bakugo había hecho el primer movimiento. Usando una de sus explosiones en el suelo, y otra en el costado después de levantarse en el aire, había dado un giro que remató con una patada que apuntaba a la cabeza de Mirio. A pesar de la endiablada velocidad con la que había hecho esto, Mirio había reaccionado casi al instante, bajando la cabeza un poco al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo a una de las piernas de Bakugo. El chico explosivo movió su pierna evitando el golpe, mientras usaba una explosión para alejarse un par de metros. Mirio no se había quedado quieto después del puñetazo. Después de que Bakugo se alejara, Mirio se había lanzado al mismo tiempo contra él, y ante la sorpresa de Izuku y Shoto, Lemillion le había dado una patada contundente en la mano que había usado para lanzarse hacia atrás.

El crujido se escuchó con fuerza. Bakugo emitió un grito de dolor que heló la sangre de todos los presentes.

-¡Maldito hijo de...- dijo Bakugo sin poder terminar la oración debido al dolor.

-Esas manos tuyas son muy peligrosas. No te preocupes, no la golpeé con la fuerza necesaria para destrozarla por completo. Recovery Girl podrá curar eso sin problemas- dijo Mirio sin perder su actitud alegre.

-¡Me importa una mierda si puede curarse o no! ¡Te vas a arrepentir maldito fenómeno!- gritó Bakugo mientras retomaba su pose de combate. Sin embargo, esta vez su mano derecha se encontraba completamente suelta.

Mientras esto ocurría, Izuku y Shoto se habían mirado unos segundos antes de asentir y comenzar a moverse.

No habían cargado directamente contra Mirio, sino que lo habían rodeado, intentando tomarlo por sorpresa. Bakugo habia cargado de nuevo contra su contrincante, luchando al máximo de su capacidad, mientras Lemillion se defendía con facilidad. Bakugo ahora peleaba de forma diferente, usando sus explosiones para mantener a Mirio a raya, más que para atacar, mientras atacaba con patadas y usaba pequeñas rocas para lanzarlas. En cierto momento de la batalla, Bakugo lanzó una explosión que obligó a Mirio a saltar en el aire. Justo cuando se preparaba para golpear, Izuku y Shoto entraron en acción. Izuku se lanzó a máxima velocidad contra Bakugo, tomándolo en sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo, Shoto lanzaba una llamarada tan grande que podría calcinar un elefante.

Mirio fue tomado por sorpresa, pero logró volverse intangible antes de recibir el golpe de calor. Sin embargo, esa acción era algo que no había calculado. Cuando usaba su quirk, era incapaz de ver, escuchar, sentir, u oler. Podía simplemente mantener su quirk activo hasta hundirse en el suelo, y emerger en algún otro punto lejano a la zona de combate. Pero no sabia que habia planeado Izuku. No podía ignorarlo, Mirio sabía que el heredero de All Might era un genio de las estrategias.

Finalmente, decidió hundirse un buen tiempo para emerger con mucha fuerza, de manera en que llegara más alto al salir expulsado. Y eso hizo. Pero cuando emergió se topó con algo bastante inesperado. Se volvió tangible cuando calculó que se encontraba cerca del techo, pero cuando recobró la vista, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Lo rodeaba una masa de hielo que no le permitía ver nada. Al activar su quirk dentro de la materia, fue rechazado de nuevo hacia el suelo. Pero alguien lo esperaba ahí.

-¡Smash!-

Izuku daba un golpe con el One For All al 20%. Con ese poder, la presión de aire ejercida era bastante alta como para romper una pared.

Mirio salió disparado hacia un monticulo cercano, donde no impactó. Desapareció entre las rocas, y no se le vió salir por ningún lado. Izuku observaba hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir donde se encontraba Mirio. Shoto tenía sus llamas activas, y Bakugo se encontraba a su lado, sujetando la mano herida.

Y en un instante, Izuku estaba en el suelo. Cayó de inmediato, comenzando a vomitar mientras se tomaba el estómago. Luego cayó Bakugo, vomitando de igual manera. Shoto observaba con temor, no se había podido dar cuenta de nada. Y luego lo sintió. Un dolor punzante, que le hizo retorcerse en el suelo, mientras vomitaba igual que sus compañeros.

Los 3 estudiantes se retorcían, dando a entender que el dolor que sentían era inmenso. Y finalmente, emergiendo de una roca, Mirio se erguía, sin la característica sonrisa que siempre encarnaba.

Los profesores, que habían presenciado toda la batalla, miraban boquiabiertos. Ni siquiera habian sido capaces de ver a Mirio. Incluso Aizawa mostraba una clara expresión de desconcierto. Pero una voz sacó a todos de su estado de shock.

-Fue algo interesante lo que hiciste ahí. Lastima que no funcionará conmigo-

Escanor, quien había permanecido inmóvil durante toda la batalla, ahora caminaba hacia Mirio con enorme tranquilidad.

Mirio lo observaba con seriedad.

-No quería llegar a esto. El dolor que sienten no se irá en varias horas, ni siquiera Recovery Girl puede ayudarlos con eso. Y todavia no llego a mis peores ataques, Escanor. Tómalo como una advertencia- dijo Mirio con un tono de voz que nunca había usado.

Escanor no cambió su semblante tranquilo. Por el contrario, sonrió levemente.

-Y estaré muy feliz de ver tus ataques, Mirio. No quiero que tengas ningún arrepentimiento- dijo Escanor con un inmenso orgullo.

-Porque al fin demostraré que estoy en la cima de la humanidad-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	16. La calma antes de la tormenta

Escanor, quien había permanecido inmóvil durante toda la batalla, ahora caminaba hacia Mirio con enorme tranquilidad.

Mirio lo observaba con seriedad.

-No quería llegar a esto. El dolor que sienten no se irá en varias horas, ni siquiera Recovery Girl puede ayudarlos con eso. Y todavia no llego a mis peores ataques, Escanor. Tómalo como una advertencia- dijo Mirio con un tono de voz que nunca había usado.

Escanor no cambió su semblante tranquilo. Por el contrario, sonrió levemente.

-Y estaré muy feliz de ver tus ataques, Mirio. No quiero que tengas ningún arrepentimiento- dijo Escanor con un inmenso orgullo.

-Porque al fin demostraré que estoy en la cima de la humanidad-

Mirio comenzó a reír.

-Si hay algo que debo reconocerte, es que nadie puede vencer tu orgullo- dijo Lemillion mientras se colocaba en pose de combate.

-Y si hay algo que debo reconocerte, es que eres hábil- dijo Escanor, dejando de lado por primera vez su pose despreocupada. Bajó los brazos, y dobló un poco las rodillas.

-Entonces, ¿Deberíamos comenzar?-

-¡Alto!-

Los dos peleadores restantes se giraron hacia la voz que se acercaba lentamente.

-Sus compañeros están heridos. Antes de que sigan peleando, primero debemos llevarlos a la enfermería. Si pelean con ellos aquí, podrían lastimarlos aún más-

Aizawa caminaba hacia ellos con sus vendas listas para atacar.

-Y no se les ocurra moverse, porque los tengo en mi rango de visión- dijo refunfuñando.

Escanor levantó la mirada y después cerró los ojos. Mirio cruzó los brazos y se sentó en la roca sobre la que estaba parado.

Robots de auxilio entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a llevarse a todos los estudiantes caídos. A todos excepto a uno.

-Yo... estoy bien, de verdad. Solo... necesito un poco de aire-

Izuku Midoriya había logrado soportar en mayor grado el daño hecho por Mirio. Debido a que mantenía el One For All activo durante el ataque, su cuerpo había logrado protegerse en cierta medida.

-Joven Midoriya, debes ir a la enfermería- dijo All Might preocupado, de pie junto a su heredero, el cual reposaba junto a los profesores en el lugar que habían elegido para observar la pelea.

-Estoy bien All Might, de verdad. Pude darme cuenta justo cuando Mirio atacó. En realidad no nos golpeo- dijo Izuku con cierta dificultad.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué hizo?- preguntó All Might con cierta incredulidad.

-Es algo tan simple... algo que me hizo darme cuenta que desde un principio pudo acabar con todos, incluso con Todoroki y Bakugo. Él no nos golpeó, solo se volvió tangible dentro de nuestro cuerpo- dijo Izuku mirando a All Might directo a los ojos.

El ex héroe número uno, adoptó una expresión de completo asombro. Como su pupilo dijo, era algo muy simple. Era incluso más simple que acercarse a sus enemigos y golpear. Con un ataque así, ni siquiera tenía que volverse tangible para atacar, solo tenía que alcanzarlos y luego desactivar su quirk. Sin necesidad de golpear, esquivar, ni ninguna otra acción. Tan sencillo como apagar un interruptor... No, pensó All Might. A pesar de que era más fácil, no era algo sencillo. Mirio era quien lo hacia ver sencillo.

-Parece que la reacción de nuestro cuerpo al ser invadidos por otro cuerpo sólido es demasiado violenta. Por eso comenzamos a vomitar al instante. Y el dolor era inmenso. Yo aún tenía activado el One For All y supongo que por eso el dolor pudo ser menor, y a pesar de eso es de las cosas más dolorosas que he experimentado- dijo Izuku con seriedad.

-Esa debe ser la razón por la que no usa esos ataques con ustedes. Lo hizo hasta que fue necesario. Pero contra el Joven Bale no tiene más opción que usar todos sus trucos. Solo esperemos que ambos sepan controlarse- dijo All Might con cierta preocupación.

-Estoy seguro de que es algo que valdrá la pena ver- dijo Izuku mirando a sus dos compañeros en la lejanía, mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

Aizawa se alejaba de la zona de batalla, después de que todos sus alumnos heridos hubieran sido retirados. Solo quedaban dos personas, que se miraban fijamente. El director Nezu había permanecido completamente callado, subiéndose en ocasiones a los hombros de Aizawa, el cual parecía molesto, pero no se quejaba. Ahora mientras esperaba, se encontraba de pie sobre una banca, completamente enfocado en sus dos estudiantes. Aizawa finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba el director.

-¿Seguro que deberiamos seguir con esto?- preguntó Eraserhead al llegar junto al director.

-Nunca estaremos seguros de cuál es su límite hasta que los veamos pelear de verdad. Estoy seguro de que esta pelea le servira muchisimo a ambos. Mirio nunca había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte. Y Escanor nunca había enfrentado a alguien tan hábil. Deben seguir- dijo el peludo animal con cierta emoción en la voz.

Aizawa solo suspiró.

-Supongo que no puedo detenerlos- dijo girándose hacia los dos titanes.

Ambos se encontraban ya en posición de pelea, alejados a unos cuantos metros uno del otro. Se observaban fijamente, con sus rostros reflejando una completa concentración.

Aizawa se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de levantar la mano.

-¡Comiencen!-

Escanor se lanzó hacía el frente con una velocidad monstruosa, preparándose para soltar un puñetazo. Mirio también se lanzó hacia adelante, pero este no lo hizo para atacar. Se zambulló en el suelo, desapareciendo en el acto. Sin embargo, el golpe de Escanor logró llegar a la zona donde debía estar su cuerpo, aunque no pudo hacerle daño, ya que su cuerpo completo se había vuelto intangible.

Pero justo en el momento en que Mirio entró en el suelo, Escanor levantó la mano con la palma bien abierta.

-¡Cruel Sun!-

Una esfera luminosa comenzó a destellar con intensidad, emanando una enorme cantidad de calor. Acto seguido, Escanor bajó el brazo, y la esfera siguió el mismo camino que su mano, golpeando el suelo. Una explosión tremenda creó un agujero de casi 30 metros de diámetro en el suelo. Los profesores, al igual que Izuku quien se encontraba a su lado, fueron azotados por una oleada de calor que les hizo cerrar los ojos y retroceder, sin poder respirar.

-¡¿Pero qué...- alcanzó a decir All Might, tosiendo a causa del calor tan repentino en su cuerpo.

Izuku usó el One For All para proteger a All Might del impacto con su cuerpo, y Aizawa hizo lo mismo con el director.

Mirio no esperaba un ataque tan violento ni tan repentino. Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a volverse tangible, su cuerpo se vio abrazado por una oleada de calor indescriptible. Por acto reflejo, volvió a usar su quirk en todo su cuerpo. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos y finalmente decidió dirigir su cuerpo de manera en que saliera disparado muy lejos del lugar del ataque. Además, con lo profundo que había caído en todo este tiempo, seguramente saldría disparado a una gran velocidad, lo que le ayudaría a evitar cualquier tipo de ataque.

Finalmente detuvo su quirk, emergiendo de nuevo a tierra. Como esperaba, su velocidad fue suficiente para que pudiera llegar hasta el techo. Pero cuando miró hacia abajo, se quedó sin palabras. El agujero en el que él había sido atacado no era el único. Al parecer, Escanor había hecho agujeros de menor tamaño por casi toda el área. El lugar por donde había salido disparado era la única parte del suelo que no había sido parcialmente destruido.

-¿Qué demonios...-

Fue entonces cuando lo percibió. Detrás de él podía sentirse una fuente de calor. Mirio solo podía suponer que se trataba de Escanor. Comenzó a volver intangible su cuerpo al instante, y justo cuando lo hacía alcanzó a sentir una punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Calculó el tiempo que le tomaba llegar hasta el techo, detuvo su quirk por un segundo, y volvió activarlo mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia el suelo.

"Este tipo es un monstruo, hizo todos esos ataques en tan poco tiempo, y pudo colocarse detrás de mí con suma facilidad", pensó Mirio. Rebotó varias veces usando las paredes y el suelo de la arena, emergiendo finalmente cerca del centro de la arena. Escanor se encontraba a una distancia cercana a los 40 metros.

-Al fin apareces-

Mirio se miró el brazo izquierdo y pudo ver un pequeño moretón.

-Lograste usar tu poder justo en el momento que te golpeaba. Si hubieras tardado al menos una centésima de segundo más, te habría lastimado de verdad- dijo Escanor.

Mirio se giró hacia donde estaban los profesores, pudo verlos tapándose la boca, mientras tosían. Izuku sostenía a All Might.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso. Pudiste dañarme muy seriamente, al igual que a ellos- dijo Mirio con un tono de severidad.

-Sabía que podrías esquivarlo. Y contuve mi poder para que el impacto no los afectara-

"¿Contuvo su poder? De verdad es un monstruo", pensó Mirio al escuchar a su contrincante.

-Creo que comprendo en cierta medida lo que hiciste para saber donde aparecería. Pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte por usar esa técnica. Voy a ir de frente hacia ti. Te mostraré el resultado de mi entrenamiento con Sir Nighteye- dijo Mirio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Escanor.

Escanor sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Adelante, de lo contrario esto no sería divertido-

Izuku, quien miraba la batalla en la lejanía, estaba completamente asombrado por la demostración tan asombrosa de poder. Después del primer ataque de Mirio, Escanor había usado esferas más pequeñas para atacar múltiples veces todo el suelo de la arena. Parecía concentrado en todos los puntos a los que había atacado, y súbitamente se lanzó hacia el aire en el momento en que Mirio aparecía a la vista, cerca del techo.

Izuku no comprendía bien qué era lo que ocurría, pero tenía una vaga idea. El calor de los ataques de Escanor sin duda penetraba a varios metros en el suelo. Si Mirio se volvía tangible en algún punto atacado por Escanor, entonces volvería a activar su quirk y trataría de emerger de otro punto. De esta forma, Mirio tenía una sola ruta de escape, una que Escanor esperaría. Sin embargo, al parecer Mirio había apuntado a ese punto en particular desde el principio. Esto hizo que Escanor no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para atacar de lleno. Era una casualidad que había prolongado la pelea.

Aizawa y el director miraban con preocupación a aquellos dos.

-Director, esto debe parar- dijo Eraserhead con determinación.

-Creo que tienes...-

PUM.

Justo en ese momento, Escanor se estrellaba contra una pared cercana. El impacto no había sido tan grande como el de los anteriores, pero el sonido había sido suficiente para llamar su atención.

Cuando se giraron, vieron como Mirio tenia una pierna estirada en el aire, mientras que Escanor se encontraba incrustado en una de las montañas de piedra que se habían creado para la pelea.

Su mandíbula se abrió debido a la impresión.

-Es cierto que tienes más poder y fuerza que cualquier ser humano que haya conocido. Pero no sabes pelear- dijo Mirio con cierta confianza en su voz mientras avanzaba hacia Escanor, quien tenía la mirada baja.

Mirio se lanzó, para dar su golpe definitivo. Planeaba introducir su puño dentro del cuerpo de Escanor, para después volverse tangible. Dió el puñetazo, introduciendo su mano en la masa de músculos que era Escanor. Pero justo cuando detenía su quirk, vio un destello en el rabillo del ojo.

Su mirada fue atraída por el destello, y mientras se giraba, sintió un dolor intenso en la mano. Salió disparado un par de metros hacia atrás.

En el lugar del impacto, Escanor se encontraba en una pose extraña.

All Might miraba con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera había podido ver bien lo que había ocurrido, pero no había duda. Escanor se había movido a una velocidad imposible para golpear el puño de Mirio.

-Al parecer, esta vez pude acertar-

Mirio se encontraba en el suelo, y se miró la mano derecha, la cual estaba rota.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?- preguntó Escanor con ironía.

Mirio daba gestos de dolor. El golpe le había roto casi todos los huesos de la mano. No podía ni moverla. Sin embargo, ignorando el dolor, Lemillion se levantó.

-Esperaste para que me descuidara. Algo me decía que no caerías con simples golpes- dijo Mirio con una sonrisa.

-¡Deténganse ahora!-

Mirio y Escanor giraron hacia el dueño de la voz. Aizawa caminaba hacia ellos, con un semblante de enojo.

-¡Escanor, te dije que te contuvieras! ¡Heriste de gravedad a Mirio!- decía Aizawa mientras caminaba con sus vendas en el aire.

-Y puedo reparar ese daño, igual que hice con Bakugo- dijo Escanor con tranquilidad.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Este tipo de batallas no se tratan de lastimar a tu adversario!- gritó Aizawa.

-Detente, Aizawa-

El profesor fue sorprendido por Mirio.

-Por favor, no detenga la pelea. Es cierto que me lastimó, pero incluso si él miente y no puede sanarme, Eri puede hacerlo- dijo Lemillion con un semblante de completa determinación.

Escanor suspiró con cierto desdén.

-Mirio, esta no tu decis...-

-Aizawa, te lo ruego-

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Luego Aizawa miró a Escanor.

-Si vuelven a hacer cualquier cosa que no me parezca, lo que sea, usaré mi mirada en ambos, ¿entienden?-

Ambos asintieron.

-Demonios, yo solo quiero irme a dormir- dijo el profesor mientras se alejaba.

-Escanor, voy a dar todo de mí, todos mis ataques a partir de ahora también serán para lastimarte, ¿está bien?- dijo Lemillion mirando a su adversario con seriedad.

Escanor asintió.

-Entonces la verdadera pelea comienza ahora- dijo el León del Orgullo adoptando una pose de pelea. Mirio hizo lo mismo, aunque su brazo derecho lo mantenía cerca de su pecho.

Mirio fue el primero en moverse. Comenzó a atacar sin tregua y con gran ferocidad, apuntando al pecho, piernas y cabeza. Escanor esquivaba todos los golpes mientras intentaba golpear a Mirio, sin embargo los golpes solo los traspasaban. Mirio se movía de forma increible, con movimientos que había reunido de diversas disciplinas de combate. Recordó sus duros entrenamientos con Nighteye, recordó cómo él le había enseñado a anticipar todos los movimientos del oponente. Escanor era muy fuerte, sí, pero no tenía entrenamiento en el combate. Nunca lo había necesitado, con ese poder abrumaba a cualquiera. En cierta forma, Mirio era el oponente perfecto para Escanor. Fuerte, rápido, hábil e invulnerable parcialmente. Pero de forma recíproca, Escanor era el oponente perfecto para Mirio. Era un enemigo que no podía vencer de uno o dos golpes, como solía hacer. Tampoco podía usar su truco de "rebotar" en las paredes, carecía de sentido contra alguien con el poder de destruir todo a su alrededor en segundos. Era más fuerte y rápido que él, lo que lo obligaba a usar al máximo sus habilidades y su técnica de combate. Ambos podían sacar lo mejor del otro.

Mientras Mirio pensaba en esto, comenzó a sonreír. La batalla lo emocionaba mucho. Se sentía en su límite absoluto. Se sentía en plenitud. Y al parecer, Escanor pensaba igual.

El gigante musculoso sonreía también, pero de forma distinta. Su sonrisa era insolente, totalmente orgullosa. Ambos disfrutaban la batalla a su manera. Pero todo debe llegar a su fin.

Mirio comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a Escanor. Sus golpes pasaban cada vez más cerca del cuerpo del gigante. Hasta que finalmente lo logró. Alcanzó a llegar a su cabeza. Introdujo su puño en la cabeza de Escanor, volviendolo tangible al instante. Escanor sintió un impacto enorme, comenzó a perder el equilibrio, retrocediendo. Mirio se erguía como el vencedor, ante él. Pero antes de caer, Escanor se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Mirio, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que este se doblara. Después de eso, ambos cayeron al suelo.

.

.

.

.

-Escanor... Escanor...-

"Alguién está llamándome."

-Escanor... responde...-

"Que voz tan linda... que tranquilidad siento... sigue hablándome..."

-Escanor, debes despertar ya-

"La voz suena alterada... ¿Despertar? ¿Estoy dormido?"

Escanor comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se sentía completamente desorientado, no sabía si estaba acostado, de pie, o flotando en la nada. Poco a poco comenzó a poner atención en sus alrededores. Un blanco infinito lo rodeaba, extendiéndose hasta donde podía llegar su vista. Pero existía un elemento que desentonaba con el ambiente. Una figura delgada y oscura se encontraba a su lado, moviéndose ligeramente, como si estuviera flotando.

Escanor comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado. Estaba peleando contra Mirio, y luego... todo se apagó.

-Tranquilo Escanor, con calma-

Escanor observó con mayor detalle a la figura. Era una mujer, muy hermosa, con un tatuaje en el cuello.

-¿M-Merlín?- preguntó el británico con duda.

-La misma. Parece que de verdad te hizo daño. No podía comunicarme contigo ni aunque intenté entrar en tu mente- dijo Merlín.

-Estábamos peleando, luego él logró golpearme y... no recuerdo nada después de eso- dijo Escanor, todavía distraído. Sin embargo, de forma súbita, se giró hacia Merlín con una expresión de preocupación.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Le rompí la mano! ¡Merlín, por favor, tienes que ayudar...-

-Ya lo hice- dijo la maga con una sonrisa.

Escanor se quedó perplejo un segundo, y después suspiró.

-Que alivio. A veces olvido que siempre estás observando- dijo Escanor con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, y no solo observo. Siempre estoy a tu lado. Además casi toda la magia que utilicé la obtuve gracias a la increíble cantidad de poder que usaste en la pelea. No esperaba menos del León- dijo Merlín con su enigmática sonrisa.

Escanor apartó la mirada mientras su rostro se enrojecía.

-G...gracias-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- preguntó Merlín con ironía.

-No. Todo está bien. Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- respondió el León del Orgullo intentando recobrar la compostura.

-No mucho, apenas ha pasado una hora. Tus compañeros están preocupados por ti. Y también la chica inventora- dijo Merlín con seriedad.

-¿Mei? Rayos, no quería preocuparla...- dijo Escanor bajando la voz en las últimas palabras.

-Ya es hora de que despiertes Escanor. El medio día está cerca. Y sabes lo que eso significa- dijo Merlín mirando fijamente a Escanor.

Escanor bajó la mirada al escuchar lo anterior.

-Es cierto, debo regresar ya. Solo tengo una duda...- dijo Escanor con una expresión interrogativa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-En este momento es de día, y mi poder está activado. Sin embargo... me siento... bueno, normal. Es decir, como si fuera de noche- explicó Escanor.

-Yo también noté que tu actitud es muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Parece que el golpe de Mirio de alguna manera logró separar tu mente de tu cuerpo. Supongo que con lo que hablo ahora, es un atisbo de tu subconsciente. Es muy interesante, sin duda investigaré esto más a fondo- dijo la maga con esa sonrisa pícara.

-Pero es momento de que te vayas. Te ayudaré como siempre. No temas- dijo Merlín.

Acto seguido, Merlín chasqueó los dedos. El blanco infinito que rodeaba a Escanor desapareció. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en la cabeza. Todo estaba oscuro ahora. Y comenzó a escuchar voces. Voces que le eran muy familiares. Podía escuchar a Izuki, Uraraka, el profesor Aizawa... y a Mei.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, percatandose de que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela.

-¡Escanor! Al fin- dijo Izuku con alegría.

Escanor se sentía diferente. Rebosante de poder y orgullo. Y bastante mareado. Intentó levantarse de la cama en la que descansaba, pero un par de manos lo detuvieron.

-Escanor, recuestate-

Escanor se giró hacía la persona que se atrevía a darle tal orden. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se detuvo al instante. Mei Hatsume lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de enojo. Escanor titubeo un momento, y volvió a recostarse, desviando la mirada.

-De verdad me asustaste. No creí que existiera alguien capaz de dañarte- dijo Mei con seriedad.

-No sufrí daño. Solo me distraje un poco- respondió Escanor.

Todos los presentes suspiraron. Era difícil hablar con el galés cuando estaba transformado.

-Pero... supongo que fui derrotado- dijo Escanor con una inmensa seriedad.

Todos se sorprendieron. Era la primera vez que su modo orgulloso decía algo así.

-¿Dónde está Mirio?- preguntó el León.

-Mirio se encuentra con el Director en este momento. De manera inexplicable, todas sus heridas sanaron. Igual que lo que ocurrió con Bakugo. Tú no sabrás nada, ¿o sí?-

El profesor Aizawa se acercaba a Escanor después de decir lo anterior.

-No sé de qué habla- respondió Escanor.

-Por supuesto que no. Cielos... tú y Mirio de verdad lo llevaron al límite. Espero que ahora ambos al fin estén contentos- dijo Aizawa con cierta molestia.

-Yo también espero que al fin estén contentos. ¡Si resulta que no puedo usar mis juguetes contigo porque estás lastimado, voy a enojarme muchísimo!- dijo Mei.

Escanor sonrió levemente, como solía hacer cuando hablaba con la chica inventora.

-Te aseguro que eso no será un problema-

-Es bueno ver que todo está bien. Esta pelea de verdad fue muy importante para todos- dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda, esta pelea fue increíble- dijo Izuku mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con alegría.

-¡Pude ver a los dos mejores alumnos en acción!-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Mirio entró a la habitación, saludando a todos con un gesto.

-Hola muchachos, hola Aizawa- dijo Lemillion.

-Creí que estabas con el Director- dijo Eraserhead.

-Lo estaba, pero ya terminamos de hablar. Y quería ver cómo se encontraba Escanor. El golpe que le di podría matar a alguien normal. Pero veo que el León del Orgullo es un sujeto impresionante- dijo Mirio con una enorme sonrisa.

Escanor suspiró con desdén.

-Por supuesto que sí. Aunque debo reconocerte que de verdad eres fuerte... si no te comparas conmigo, claro- dijo Escanor con el ligero esbozo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Escanor, gracias. Por lo de mi mano- dijo Mirio con un poco más de seriedad.

-Pero bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme. La batalla me ayudó mucho a poner mis habilidades a punto. Todos son bastante buenos, y estoy seguro de que muy pronto lucharemos codo a codo para salvar a todo el mundo. Sigan esforzándose- dijo Mirio con su característica sonrisa, para después salir de la habitación.

El ambiente era bastante agradable ahora. Mirio era una persona que inspiraba a todos a su alrededor.

-Profesor, ¿Podría decirme qué hora es?- preguntó Escanor de repente.

-Son las 11:35. ¿Necesitas ir a algún lado?- preguntó Aizawa.

Izuku observó la actitud de su profesor, la cual le decía que escondía algo. Después miró a Escanor, quien también parecía esconder algún tipo de secreto.

-Sí, así que voy a levantarme. Mei, te veré en un rato en el laboratorio de Power Loader- dijo Escanor dirigiéndose hacia la chica de cabello rosado, quien solo asintió.

-Estaré esperándote- dijo Mei mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Midoriya, Uraraka, gracias por preocuparse por mí. Pero debo ir a ver al Director. Nos vemos luego- dijo el gigante mientras se levantaba de la cama, la cual chilló, como si agradeciera no tener que cargar tanto peso por más tiempo.

Izuku y Uraraka solo atinaron a asentir mientras observaban a su compañero salir de la habitación. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Hatsume también se despidiera de ellos.

-¡Nos vemos luego!- dijo simplemente la inventora mientras salía por la puerta.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, y después ambos miraron a Aizawa.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Izuku acercándose al profesor.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Aizawa con indiferencia.

-Bueno... de repente el ambiente se puso muy extraño. Es como si Escanor tuviera prisa por ir a algún lado. Y usted y Mei parecen no darle importancia- dijo Uraraka colocándose junto a su joven pareja.

Aizawa los miró fijamente por un momento antes de responder.

-Ustedes saben del secreto del poder de Escanor ¿no?- preguntó Aizawa con su característico tono de seriedad.

-Ah... sí claro, su poder viene del sol y aumenta en proporción a la luz solar que recibe- dijo Izuku con un poco de duda.

-Eso no es correcto del todo. Su poder no depende de la luz solar, depende de la hora del día. Su poder aumenta al pasar la mañana, pero no porque reciba más luz. Entre más se acerque el medio día, más fuerte se vuelve- explicó Aizawa.

Izuku y Uraraka se sorprendieron al recibir tal información. Izuku siempre habia creido que el poder de su amigo provenía de la luz solar. Y Uraraka pensaba lo mismo.

-Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que tenga que irse?- preguntó Izuku con suma curiosidad.

-Ya te lo dije, su poder aumenta hasta llegar al medio día, y después comienza a decrecer lentamente. Dime ¿qué crees que ocurre exactamente a las doce en punto del día?- preguntó Aizawa mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Ambos muchachos volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro con duda.

-Él realmente no tenía que ir a ningún lado. Solo quería alejarse de nosotros. Para evitar cualquier accidente- dijo Aizawa alcanzando finalmente la puerta. En ese momento se giró hacia sus alumnos, observandolos fríamente.

-Y les sugiero que no traten de buscarlo- dijo el profesor saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Izuku y Uraraka caminaban hacia los dormitorios de la clase 2A, donde ya todos sus compañeros los esperaban, recuperados de la batalla. La corta conversación que habían tenido con su profesor había creado más dudas de las que había respondido. Y la pareja conversaba acerca del aparente secreto de Escanor.

-Entonces, ¿Qué crees que ocurre al medio día?- preguntó Uraraka.

-No lo sé. Supongo que sufre algún tipo de cambio en su cuerpo. A lo largo de la mañana su cuerpo comienza a crecer más y más, y también emite más calor. Y sabemos que no le gusta mucho que lo veamos así- respondió el heredero de All Might.

-Tienes razón. Creo que no le gusta generar miedo en los demás. Debe ser terrible vivir de esa manera- dijo Uraraka, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Sí...-

Ambos recordaron las cosas que Escanor les había contado de su pasado. El acoso que sufría de los otros niños antes de manifestar su poder, y el miedo que generaba en los pobladores después de manifestarlo. Al parecer, después de eso había vivido un par de años ocultándose siempre de los demás, hasta que conoció al Director Nezu. Este lo había sacado de Gales, llevándolo con él a varios países. Finalmente llegaron a Japón, donde Escanor vivió en la casa del director durante años, hasta que finalmente decidió unirse a la Academia. A pesar de que nunca estuvo solo, al contar con sus padres y luego con el director, sin duda era una manera muy triste de vivir.

-Debemos hacerle entender que no nos asusta. Que somos sus amigos pase lo que pase, y que siempre lo aceptaremos- dijo Uraraka con cierta determinación.

-Sí, es nuestro deber. Y también debemos quitarle de la cabeza esa idea de que nos puede lastimar. Estoy seguro de que se fue por eso. Porque creyó que nos lastimaría si permaneciamos a su lado- dijo Izuku apretando el puño.

-Mei parecía muy tranquila con eso. ¿Crees que sepa lo que le pasa al medio día?- preguntó Uraraka.

-Yo creo que sí. Después de todo, pasa casi todo su tiempo libre con ella- dijo Izuku, mientras otra idea se formaba en su cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso, desde que Escanor comenzó a usar su transformación todo el tiempo, nunca lo hemos visto cerca de las 12:00- dijo Escanor, metido en sus pensamientos.

Uraraka reflexionó un momento lo que acababa de escuchar, y finalmente asintió.

-Es cierto. Siempre sale del salón y vuelve minutos después. Y si estamos en alguna prueba práctica, simplemente desaparece- dijo la chica de la gravedad con la mano en la barbilla.

-Pero bueno, como dijimos tenemos que apoyarlo. Si él no desea contarnos, entonces no debemos meternos en eso- dijo Izuku sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Uraraka por un costado.

-Claro. Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer por ahora es ir a comer algo ¡Muero de hambre!-

La reciente pareja se fundió en un abrazo mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Shigaraki Tomura había logrado dominar a Gigantomachia. Después de eso, él y sus aliados habían sido teletransportados por un nomu hasta el laboratorio secreto del doctor. Ahí, el doctor le había mostrado todo un ejército de nomus listos para atacar, además de diferentes tipos de armas que sus aliados podían utilizar.

-Todo lo que te ofrezco está a tu completa disposición, Shigaraki. Pero como te dije, hay algo que debemos hacer primero-

La Liga de Villanos se encontraba en el laboratorio, reunidos en una sala amplia y silenciosa. Debatían sobre su siguiente paso, debatían sobre qué hacer para sembrar el caos en la sociedad.

-Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es acabar con todos aquellos que se nos pudieran oponer. Con Endeavor, Hawks, y esos chiquillos de la Academia UA- dijo Mr Compress con cierto enojo.

-Y All Might. No te olvides de All Might- dijo Shigaraki con seriedad.

-¡Además ellos tienen a Dabi y a la pequeña Toga! ¡No podemos dejarlos solo!- gritó Twice.

-Por supuesto, también iremos por ellos- respondió Tomura. El joven líder de la Liga de Villanos se giró hacia el único de sus compañeros que permanecía en silencio.

-¿Tú qué opinas Spinner?-

La pregunta pareció sorprender al hombre lagarto. Abrió la boca, pero no pronunció palabra. Se quedó quieto un momento, y finalmente respondió.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Shigaraki?-

Un silencio sepulcral apareció en la sala.

-Destruir todo lo que no me guste- respondió el líder de forma seca.

-¿Y después?-

Más silencio.

-Creo que no lo entiendes Spinner. Este mundo, en su totalidad, no me gusta. Voy a destruirlo todo hasta la raíz. Y después de eso, las cosas serán a mi manera-

Spinner lo miró por un momento, como si lo juzgara. Finalmente se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba.

-¿Vas a liberar a Stain? ¿O piensas matarlo?-

-Si me estorba, lo mataré-

Spinner clavó la mirada en el suelo por varios segundos. Después levantó de nuevo la vista.

-Nunca he pertenecido a ningún lugar. Todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida siempre me han hecho a un lado. Ustedes son el primer grupo que me acepta, y eso significa mucho para mí- dijo Spinner en voz baja.

-Voy a seguirte hasta el final Shigaraki, no importa a donde nos lleves-

Shigaraki sonrió de forma macabra.

-Me alegra saber eso. Quiero contar con gente capaz para todo lo que se viene-

Todos los presentes, incluido el doctor, escuchaban atentamente.

-Escuchen bien. Atacaremos el Tártaro y liberaremos a mi Maestro y a todo aquel que se nos quiera unir. Y al mismo tiempo, aplastaremos esa estúpida academia y a todos esos héroes de mierda. Todo caerá-

El doctor se levantó de su asiento.

-Shigaraki, eso requerirá de todo nuestro poder de ataque- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Y eso es un problema?- preguntó Shigaraki con cierto desdén.

-No. Solo quiero que estés consciente del gran riesgo que vas a tomar-

-Y yo lo acepto- respondió Shigaraki.

-No descansaré hasta matar a All Might, a su estúpido heredero... y a ese maldito Escanor-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	17. Equipo

-Escuchen bien. Atacaremos el Tártaro y liberaremos a mi Maestro y a todo aquel que se nos quiera unir. Y al mismo tiempo, aplastaremos esa estúpida academia y a todos esos héroes de mierda. Todo caerá-

El doctor se levantó de su asiento.

-Shigaraki, eso requerirá de todo nuestro poder de ataque- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Y eso es un problema?- preguntó Shigaraki con cierto desdén.

-No. Solo quiero que estés consciente del gran riesgo que vas a tomar-

-Y yo lo acepto- respondió el líder de la Liga.

-No descansaré hasta matar a All Might, a su estúpido heredero... y a ese maldito Escanor-

-Shigaraki, ese muchacho es muy fuerte. Creo que lo mejor sería atacar de nuevo por la noche- dijo Mr Compress.

-Escanor Bale ¿no?- preguntó el doctor.

Shigaraki se giró hacía el anciano mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, el mismo-

-Lo mejor sería no matarlo. Si el maestro lograra quitarle su quirk...- dijo el doctor comenzando a sonreír de forma malévola.

-Si atacamos de noche, aun con esa dichosa hacha, en algún punto volverá a su forma débil. Ese sería el momento perfecto para llevarlo con el maestro- prosiguió el doctor.

-No subestimes a Izuku Midoriya. Ni a sus estúpidos amigos. Lo defenderán, o al menos lo intentarán. Y por lo que sé, Mirio Togata ha recuperado su poder- dijo Shigaraki con seriedad.

-Ninguno de esos chiquillos tiene oportunidad contra Gigantomachia, o el maestro- respondió el científico.

-Pero necesitaremos la fuerza de ataque de Gigantomachia para penetrar en el tártaro. Él será la carne de cañón- dijo Shigaraki con frialdad.

-Eso no será necesario. ¿Acaso no te dije que tienes un ejército de nomus a tu disposición?- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

Shigaraki meditó las cosas durante unos segundos. Finalmente se levantó de su asiento.

-Entonces está decidido. Twice vendrá conmigo y el ejército de nomus hacia el tártaro. Spinner, Mr Compress y Gigantomachia irán a la Academía. Y llevaran a todos esos pandilleros que nos siguen. Recuerden no matar a Escanor, ni al heredero de All Might. Serán de ayuda para el maestro. Pero a All Might...- dijo Shigaraki sonriendo de forma maniaca.

.

.

.

.

Escanor salía del edificio en el que se encontraba, pensando en que aún tenía bastante tiempo antes de las 12 del día. En el fondo odiaba tener que irse de esa manera tan descortés, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Su poder en ese estado era algo que aún no podía controlar por completo. Sólo Merlín le había ayudado a hacerlo. Esa era otra de las razones por las que Escanor se encontraba transformado todo el tiempo. Escanor le daba más energía a Merlín, y esta le ayudaba a controlar mejor su poder.

-Debo decir que en estos días he ganado mucho poder mágico, Escanor. Y es precisamente gracias a **este minuto** \- dijo Merlín, hablando dentro de la mente de Escanor, el cual, como siempre, llevaba la esfera metálica consigo.

-He hecho cálculos de nuevo, y aunque tal vez no pueda ganar un cuerpo físico todavía, creo que incluso dentro de esta esfera puedo ser capaz de manifestar mi poder, mi "quirk"- dijo Merlín con un tono que denotaba cierta alegría.

Escanor se sorprendió un poco al escuchar lo anterior.

-¿Y cúal es tu poder?- preguntó Escanor con un tono inquisitivo.

-En nuestro mundo, mi poder era tener magia infinita. Gracias a eso, pude aprender muchos hechizos de todo tipo, y utilizarlos a placer. Incluso fui capaz de detener mi tiempo, volviendome virtualmente inmortal. Pero no sé cómo cambie eso en este mundo. Así que hoy, me gustaría hacer una prueba contigo- dijo Merlín comenzando a usar su tono seductor. Escanor sabía que al usar ese tono, iba a pedirle algo. Sin embargo, nunca podía resistirse al encanto de la mujer infinita.

-¿Y cúal es esa prueba?- preguntó Escanor con cierta duda.

-Tomaré toda la energía que pueda durante tu transformación, y luego trataré de que dure más tiempo- dijo Merlín con una sonrisa que Escanor pudo ver en su mente.

-¿Que mi transformación dure más tiempo?- preguntó Escanor con interés.

-Así es. Si mis conjeturas son correctas, mi poder es que la energía o habilidad de alguien sea infinita, es decir que no desaparezca mientras yo así lo desee- dijo Merlín con cierto orgullo.

Escanor abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Si lo estoy entendiendo bien, estás diciendo que mi poder...-

-Sí, puedo hacer que dure todo el día-

Escanor se detuvo al escuchar lo anterior. Lo que Merlín acababa de decir, de forma tan simple y directa, tenía connotaciones enormes.

-Aunque claro, solo son conjeturas. También debo tener en cuenta que sin un cuerpo físico, dependo de esta esfera y de la magia que tenga. Así que aunque pueda hacer que el poder de alguien dure por más tiempo, eso significaría que mi propio poder comenzaría a disminuir. Pero no nos apresuremos, veamos que pasa en cuanto sea el medio día- dijo Merlín con su tono serio.

Escanor aún se encontraba sorprendido, pero comprendía que todavía no podía cantar victoria.

-Tienes razón. Vayamos al edificio de entrenamiento, ahí podré liberar todo mi poder-

.

.

.

.

Merlín siempre se sorprendía al ver ese poder en persona. A pesar de que a lo largo de su vida anterior había observado el poder máximo de Escanor en varias ocasiones, no podía evitar emocionarse al encarar a la encarnación del poder.

La energía que emanaba el cuerpo de Escanor hacía retumbar las paredes del gimnasio. El inmenso calor comenzaba a derretir el suelo y las ventanas. Y en el centro de todo, una mole inmensa de músculos sonreía con descaro.

-¡Bien Escanor, ya casi pasa el minuto, comencemos el experimento!- gritó Merlín desde la esfera metálica.

Después de eso, la propia esfera comenzó a brillar casi al mismo nivel que el cuerpo de Escanor. El brillo comenzó a moverse, cubriendo al León del Orgullo.

-57, 58, 59...- comenzó a contar Merlín.

Justo en el momento en que debía decir el 60, el brillo en el cuerpo de Escanor se hizo más intenso. Por el contrario, la esfera pareció debilitarse, apagándose fuertemente.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5...-

En ese momento el brillo en el cuerpo de Escanor cesó, sus músculos disminuyeron su tamaño, y la increible energia que emanaba también se detuvo. El galés dejó de sonreír, y miró en dirección a la esfera metálica.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

La esfera parecia sacudirse levemente, mientras comenzaba a descender en dirección a Escanor. El León del orgullo tomó la esfera con la mano cuando esta ya se encontraba muy cerca, y escuchó una voz en su mente.

-El desgaste de energía fue mayor al que esperaba. Use la energía que tomé de ti durante todo el minuto solo en los tres primeros segundos. Los últimos dos los saqué de mi reserva- dijo Merlín mientras comenzaba a hacer cálculos en su mente.

-Eso fue imprudente- dijo Escanor con cierta molestia.

Merlín contestó con calma.

-Tranquilo grandulón, tampoco use mucha de mi magia. Lo verdaderamente importante es que tenía razón, puedo extender el poder de alguien. Hay que considerar que tu poder al mediodía es por mucho la fuerza más grande existente en este mundo. Si fui capaz de extender eso, entonces seré capaz de extender cualquier poder que puedan tener tus amigos. Incluso puedo alargar tu transformación cercana al atardecer por más o menos una hora, sin pérdidas significativas en mi magia- dijo Merlín con cierta emoción.

Escanor se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Entonces pierdes menos magia alargando mi transformación que dandome poder para transformarme?- preguntó Escanor.

-Eso es lo que estimo. Mi teoría es que mi quirk es parte de mí, por lo que usarlo me desgasta mucho menos que darte poder en bruto. Aunque claro, eso depende del nivel de poder que uses. Estoy segura de que entre más poder uses, no importará si uso mi quirk o no, igual vaciaré mis reservas- respondió Merlín como conclusión.

-Entiendo. Aún así, combinar tu poder con Rhitta me dará mucho tiempo para pelear incluso de noche- dijo Escanor con decisión.

-Pero no debes confiarte. Si lo haces, será tu perdición- dijo Merlín poniéndose seria de repente. Eso tomó a Escanor por sorpresa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió el León con cierta incomodidad.

-Bueno, deberías regresar pronto con tus compañeros. O podrias ir a ver a tu querida inventora- dijo Merlín con cierta ironía.

Escanor suspiró.

-Siempre hablarás así de ella, ¿verdad?-

.

.

.

.

All Might caminaba por el campus de la UA. Reflexionaba en silencio acerca de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos años. Su encuentro a muerte con All For One, su posterior encuentro con Izuku Midoriya, su entrenamiento, su ingreso a la academia, su última pelea con All For One, su retiro, la muerte de Nighteye. Todo se veía tan lejano. También pensó en la profecía de su muerte. Caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, hasta que una voz bastante familiar lo sacó de su trance.

-All Might-

El anterior héroe número uno se giró hacia el propietario de la voz, con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

-Endeavor. No esperaba verte aquí. ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó All Might.

-Vine a ver a Shoto. Después del ataque que sufrieron estuve investigando algunas cosas con Hawks. Y tenía preguntas para mi hijo- respondió Endeavor con su rudeza característica.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?-

-Te diré esto solo porque eres tú, pero es completamente confidencial All Might. Nadie puede saberlo. Creemos que el ataque contra la academia solo fue un truco para que El Cazador terminara en el Tártaro. Hay reportes de una bestia enorme causando destrozos en las montañas. Y tenemos razones para creer que ese monstruo está del lado de la Liga de Villanos- dijo Endeavor con seriedad.

-Entonces su plan es...- dijo All Might cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-Sí, muy probablemente planean liberar a All For One. Y sin duda usarán Nomus de alto nivel, como aquel con el que peleé, el que me dejó esta maldita cicatriz. Eso ocurrirá, sin ninguna duda- respondió Endeavor.

All Might se quedó perplejo al escuchar lo anterior.

-¿Y tienen alguna idea de cuándo podría ocurrir este ataque?-

-Los destrozos causados por la bestia se detuvieron. Todas las actividades de la Liga se han detenido en los últimos días. Estamos bastante seguros de que su ataque podría darse en cualquier momento. Incluso hoy mismo-

All Might casi se va de lado.

-¡Entonces tenemos que...-

-La policía ya está al tanto, un equipo especial de héroes se encuentra ya en el Tártaro. Yo también estoy en ese equipo. Pero vine hacia aquí para confirmar mis sospechas-

All Might se quedó un momento en silencio.

-¿Sospechas?-

-El ataque fue directamente contra Izuku Midoriya y Escanor Bale. Se supone que su intención era asesinarlos, y si su plan fallaba, entonces El Cazador terminaría en el Tártaro, a merced de All For One. Pero no me creo eso por completo. Vine a repasar de nuevo cada paso de la Liga durante el ataque. Después de que El Cazador cayera por primera vez, hiriendo a Escanor con su explosión, el líder de la Liga apareció con un Nomu a través de un portal. Se piensa que llegó a rematar a sus adversarios. Pero yo creo que planeaba llevárselos-

-Para que All For One tomara sus quirks...- dijo All Might pensativo.

-Exacto. Y si ese es el caso, y planean liberar a All For One, entonces es obvio que también atacarán la academia. Vendrán por ellos de nuevo-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste al director?-

-Por supuesto, acabo de hablar con él. De hecho, le hice una petición- dijo Endeavor con cierto misterio.

All Might reflexionó sus palabras por un momento.

-No hablarás de...-

-Sí. Necesitamos un equipo especial de alumnos de la UA-

.

.

.

.

Toda la clase 2A se encontraba en su edificio de dormitorios. Discutían sobre su lucha contra Mirio, de lo poderoso que era, y de lo fácil que había acabado con la mayoría. Eran ya casi las 5 de la tarde, y todos ya habían tenido oportunidad de recuperarse del daño recibido, incluso Shoto y Bakugo. Sin embargo el hijo de Endeavor no se encontraba ahí. Tampoco Escanor.

-El poder que tiene Mirio es tan injusto, ¡No podemos hacerle nada!- gritó Kirishima. Todos asintieron.

-Bueno, no es solo su poder. Aprendió a usarlo de manera increíble. Su verdadero punto fuerte es su habilidad de pelea- dijo Tokoyami.

-Ni siquiera nuestras estrellas pudieron hacerle daño- dijo Kaminari observando a Bakugo.

Bakugo chasqueó la boca.

-Pude haberlo derrotado si esas basuras no me hubieran estorbado- dijo con enojo.

-Es cierto, los últimos en pie fueron Todoroki, Bakugo y Midoriya- dijo Momo.

-Lo que se esperaba después de todo- dijo Tsuyu.

-Claro, sin contar a Escanor- dijo Mina.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de eso.

-Debo admitir que creí que Escanor vencería a Mirio sin problemas- dijo Kaminari de nuevo.

-Bueno, no importa cuanto poder tengas si no puedes golpear a tu adversario- dijo Uraraka.

-Creo que la mejor conclusión a la que podemos llegar es que Mirio es muy fuerte, y que nos falta mucho entrenamiento- dijo Midoriya finalmente.

-Así es, aún les falta mucha experiencia de combate-

Todos se giraron al instante hacia el dueño de la voz, mientras se levantaban de sus lugares.

-¡Profesor Aizawa!- gritaron al unísono.

-Necesito que todos pongan sus celulares en esta bolsa- dijo el profesor con su seriedad habitual.

Todos se miraron entre ellos un momento antes de acercarse a Aizawa y colocar sus celulares dentro de una bolsa negra que el profesor llevaba consigo.

-Ahora, aquellos que nombre a continuación deben acompañarme. Los demás deben dirigirse al edificio de resguardo de la academia UA-

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿El... edificio de resguardo?- preguntó Mina.

-Así es. Existen posibilidades de recibir un ataque. Así que vayan para allá de inmediato. Los que deben acompañarme son Todoroki, Bakugo, Tokoyami, Midoriya, y Bale-

Los alumnos de la clase 2A se quedaron inmóviles por un par de segundos, completamente desorientados por la información tan delicada que acababan de recibir.

-Ah, y una última cosa. Eviten cualquier tipo de contacto con el exterior. Lo que estamos haciendo debe llevarse a cabo en secreto total. Vamos, deprisa-

Aquellos que habían sido mencionados por el profesor se le acercaron, mientras que los demás salieron rápidamente del edificio. El profesor notó que faltaban dos personas.

-¿Dónde están Bale y Todoroki?- preguntó con cierto enojo.

-Shoto fue a la dirección, al parecer alguien quería verlo. Escanor...- comenzó a decir Midoriya cuando Bakugo lo interrumpió.

-Creo que ya todos sabemos dónde está ese fenómeno- dijo el chico explosivo con molestia.

-¿Está en el laboratorio de Power Lowder?- preguntó Aizawa.

-Es lo más probable- dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Como sea, síganme- dijo Aizawa comenzando a caminar con cierta velocidad.

Los 3 adolescentes siguieron al profesor.

-¿Puede decirnos qué ocurre?- preguntó Izuku.

-Han sido seleccionados para formar parte de un equipo especial. Es todo lo que sé. Ni siquiera yo he recibido toda la información, a petición del director. Cuando lleguemos al edificio principal sabremos lo que ocurre- respondió Aizawa sin detener el paso.

Izuku y Tokoyami se miraron con cierta incomodidad. El hecho de que su profesor no supiera lo que ocurría quería decir que la situación era muy delicada. Bakugo solo se quedó callado mirando al frente.

El grupo llegó finalmente al edificio central. Entraron, y se dirigieron a una de las salas más grandes. Al entrar, se toparon de frente con un grupo enorme de estudiantes provenientes de todas las clases de la UA. También se encontraban sus maestros. De entre la multitud, una voz familiar se les acercó.

-¡Hola! Suponía que los vería aquí- dijo una alegre voz.

Un chico rubio y musculoso se acercaba a ellos con un gran sonrisa y una mano en el aire.

-¡Mirio!- dijo Izuku con emoción.

-¿Escanor no está en el equipo? No lo veo por ningún lado, pensé que llegaría con ustedes. Y tampoco veo a ese chico de hielo y fuego- dijo Mirio buscando por todos lados.

-Todoroki y Escanor no se encontraban con sus compañeros. Por eso tengo que ir a buscarlos- dijo Aizawa con algo de desesperación.

-Eso no será necesario- dijo una voz profunda.

Todos se giraron hacia la persona que entraba en ese momento por la puerta de la sala. Un joven alto y musculoso caminaba hacia ellos con tranquilidad. Medía aproximadamente 1.90 metros, y tenía una presencia que imponía un completo respeto. Sin embargo, quienes lo observaban, sabían que dicho joven no se encontraba ni cerca de su punto máximo.

-Lamento llegar tarde, las cosas en el laboratorio del profesor Power Lowder se pusieron un poco ruidosas. Pero Todoroki, Mei y yo ya estamos aquí- dijo Escanor, quien caminaba por delante de sus compañeros mencionados. Shoto y Mei entraron detrás de él.

-¡Hola!- saludó Mei con alegría.

Todos los presentes los miraron con cierto interés. Incluso hubo un momento de silencio que resultó algo incómodo. Pero todos volvieron a sus propias conversaciones. Mirio se acercó a Escanor.

-Parece que todos saben quien eres, Escanor. Hay que demostrarles que eres digno de tu fama- le dijo Lemillion al León del Orgullo.

Escanor sonrió plácidamente antes de contestar.

-Me honras con tus palabras Mirio. Pero claro, estamos aquí para dar nuestro máximo. Todoroki, Mei y yo estamos al tanto de la situación. Es un tema muy delicado- dijo el británico.

Izuku sonrió mientras observaba la conversación. Sin duda, el estado cercano al atardecer era el más balanceado de Escanor. Era elocuente, calmado, seguro de sí mismo, y aún tenía una gran fuerza. Sin embargo, cuando Escanor dijo lo último, su expresión cambió.

-¿Tú sabes lo que ocurre, fenómeno?- preguntó Bakugo, arrebatándole a Izuku las palabras de la boca.

-Sí. Todoroki lo sabe todo- respondió Escanor.

-Ya estamos todos, supongo que ya es hora de decir lo que ocurre. ¿No lo crees, viejo?- dijo Shoto girándose hacia el fondo de la sala.

Todos los presentes, cerca de 20 alumnos y sus maestros, se giraron también hacia el fondo, que permanecía a oscuras. Una luz comenzó a destellar desde ahí, pero no era luz eléctrica o algo parecido. Eran llamas, iluminando el lugar con sombras bailarinas. Y las llamas provenían de un hombre grande, que se encontraba sentado detrás de una mesa. A su lado se encontraban All Might, el director Nezu, y el miembro de la policia amigo de All Might, Naomasa Tsukauchi. El hombre que se encontraba rodeado por las llamas se levantó, y encendió una luz que terminó de mostrar toda la escena.

-¡Endeavor!- gritaron todos los presentes.

El director se levantó sobre su silla y comenzó a hablar.

-Todos ustedes fueron seleccionados por ser lo mejor de sus clases. Estamos enfrentando una posible amenaza de alto nivel, donde muchas vidas pueden estar en riesgo. Una vez que les hayamos dicho toda la información, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Si quieren retirarse e ir a los refugios con sus compañeros, ahora es el momento- dijo el director con una seriedad que erizó la piel de los presentes.

Algunos de los estudiantes, sobre todos aquellos del primer año, se miraron entre sí. Un grupo de 4 estudiantes salió de la sala rápidamente, como temiendo una reprimenda. Los que se quedaron no hicieron ningún ruido. La verdad es que no podían culparlos, todos tenían miedo.

-Bien, entonces entiendo que todos los que siguen aquí quieren continuar. Muy bien, esta es información ultra secreta, y si la comparten con cualquier persona fuera de este grupo pueden ser enjuiciados. Es su única advertencia- dijo Endeavor.

Izuku tragó saliva. Algo estaba muy, pero muy mal. Bakugo solo apretó los dientes, comenzando a sonreír con impaciencia. Tokoyami cerró los ojos y Mirio se mantuvo serio, mirando directamente a Endeavor. Escanor rodeó con su brazo a Mei, quien escuchaba atenta.

-La Liga de Villanos prepara un ataque contra el tártaro. Pero no solo eso, una fuente confiable me ha dicho que cuentan con un ejército de Nomus, y cuentan además con el poder de una bestia de increíble poder. Su objetivo es liberar a All For One. Pero esa es solo la mitad de su plan. Creemos que la otra mitad consiste en atacar la academia, para llevarse a Izuku Midoriya y Escanor Bale-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y se giraron hacia el grupo de alumnos de la clase 2A. Izuku estaba estupefacto, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Escanor por otro lado se veía tranquilo, como si ya supiera esa información.

Bakugo los miró a ambos y chocó los puños con fuerza.

-Entonces ese idiota de All For One quiere los quirks de estas dos basuras- dijo con furia.

-Es una gran posibilidad. Por eso, la idea es formar un equipo de respuesta que sea efectivo en combate, y nos ayude a defender a esos dos, disminuyendo el número de bajas- dijo el oficial de la policía.

Todos los profesores presentes se reunieron al frente. De entre la multitud, los miembros de la clase 2A pudieron distinguir a sus rivales: la clase 2B. Vlad caminaba frente a un pequeño grupo, conformado por Monoma, Kendo, Tetsutetsu y Shinso.

-No creo que esto sea algo que se le pueda pedir a los estudiantes. Lo que debemos hacer es llevar a esos dos chicos a un lugar donde héroes profesionales puedan protegerlos- dijo el profesor de la clase 2B.

-La mayor parte de los héroes profesionales de alto nivel se encuentran en el tártaro en este momento. Aquí, ustedes contarán con la ayuda de Kamui Woods y Mount Lady, quienes llegarán en una hora. Pero es todo lo que podemos hacer- dijo Naomasa.

-Además, todos los aquí presentes cuentan con su licencia provisional de héroes. Al recibirla, también aceptaron los riesgos que conlleva- dijo Endeavor con seriedad.

-Pero no pueden pretender que...-

-Tranquilízate Vlad- dijo Aizawa, quien había llegado hasta el costado de su colega.

-Todos los aquí presentes son alumnos muy capaces. Y nosotros estaremos junto a ellos- siguió diciendo Eraser Head.

-De hecho...- dijo All Might levantándose, con una expresión que denotaba que no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Tú fuiste seleccionado para conformar uno de los equipos de contención en el tártaro. Tu habilidad borradora y tu experiencia de combate son necesarias- dijo el ex héroe número uno.

Aizawa se quedó pasmado mientras escuchaba hablar a All Might. Cuando este acabó de hablar, Aizawa puso un rostro de furia.

-¿Y quién se quedará con mis alumnos?-

-Yo lo haré- dijo All Might.

Se formó un silencio profundo.

Otro profesor ahí presente, Snipe, tomó la palabra.

-All Might... creo que no te encuentras en posibilidades de pelear-

-Es cierto, mi cuerpo llegó a su límite. Pero para eso vienen Kamui Woods y Mount Lady- dijo All Might con cierta incomodidad.

-¿Entonces vienen como tus guardaespaldas? Eso no es eficiente de ninguna manera, All Might- dijo Vlad.

-No vienen como mis guardaespaldas. Yo me quedaré en uno de lo refugios, pero coordinaré a mi equipo a través de ellos dos- respondió All Might.

-¿Entonces la clase 2A contará con dos héroes profesionales mientras todas las demás solo tendremos uno?- preguntó uno de los estudiantes de tercer año, con cierto enojo.

-Las circunstancias así lo exigen. Ellos son el objetivo de la Liga- dijo Aizawa, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Y ahora tú los apoyas?- preguntó Vlad con enojo.

-Claro que lo hago Vlad, me preocupo por mis muchachos- dijo Aizawa con una mirada fría como el hielo.

Vlad y los otros profesores presentes se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que al menos en parte, tenía razón. De pronto, uno de los estudiantes, el más alto y musculoso de todos, comenzó a caminar. Todos le prestaron atención inmediata.

-No se preocupen. No tienen nada que temer. Porque yo los protegeré a todos- dijo Escanor, con un tono de supremacía.

Algunos de los presentes, debido a lo que ellos mismos observaban, sabían que de alguna manera Escanor no era tan fuerte de noche. Los cuchicheos comenzaron aquí y allá, lo que irritó a Bakugo.

-¡No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide! ¡Yo solo puedo proteger a estos dos idiotas! ¡No necesitamos nada de ustedes! ¡Si tienen tanto miedo, entonces vayan a los refugios! ¡Si se van a quedar entonces al menos sean de utilidad!- gritó con fuerza el chico explosivo.

Todos los otros alumnos se molestaron al escuchar lo anterior, y comenzaron a responder con palabras igual de rudas. Entre todo el alboroto, Mirio solo observaba y escuchaba, pensando en una solución. Fue entonces cuando alzó la voz.

-Yo tengo una opinión- dijo Lemillion.

El Director se dirigió a él.

-Dinos que es lo que piensas-

-Si yo no hubiera perdido mi quirk, es posible que en estos momentos yo ya fuera un héroe profesional- dijo Lemillion, haciendo que todos los presentes asintieran con la cabeza. No sería un héroe cualquiera, él estaría al menos en el top 10.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si yo me quedo como encargado de la clase 2A?- dijo el muchacho rubio, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ante tan peculiar solicitud.

-Así Kamui Woods y Mount Lady podrían prestar apoyo a todos los equipos, y All Might podría dirigirse al refugio sin ninguna preocupación- concluyó Lemillion.

Bakugo, Shoto, Izuku y Tokoyami observaron a Mirio con sorpresa. Escanor sonrió mesuradamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Esa era una gran idea. Mirio los conocía, era un grupo con el que podría pelear en conjunto. Y eso liberaba a los dos héroes profesionales que acudirían a su ayuda, de manera que estos pudieran ayudar a todos los equipos, y no solo a uno.

-Además, si van a tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí, entonces lo más seguro es que al menos intenten llevarse a Eri. La Liga sabe lo poderosa que es- continuó Mirio.

Aizawa se dio cuenta de que no había considerado esa posibilidad. El Director asintió.

-Es verdad Mirio, ella también corre peligro. Es por eso que estará en el refugio junto con All Might- dijo el Director Nezu. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Escanor e Izuku.

-Y es también la razón por la que ustedes dos estarán con ellos en el refugio-

Escanor adoptó una expresión de duda. Izuku se acercó al director.

-¿Pero el hecho de que estemos todos juntos no lo hace más peligroso? Además no puedo quedarme dentro de un refugio sin hacer nada cuando todos los presentes van a arriesgar su vida para protegerme- dijo el heredero del One For All observando al grupo de personas que lo rodeaban.

-Se que puede parecer peligroso, y también un poco injusto. Pero no estarán en el refugio solo para ser protegidos. Ustedes dos serán la última barrera, nuestro último seguro. Soy más que consciente de que su poder los coloca entre los más fuertes de la UA, sino es que los más fuertes. Es por eso que ustedes dos deben quedarse junto a Eri y All Might. Y en caso de extrema emergencia, ustedes dos serán requeridos fuera del refugio- concluyó el director.

Escanor bajó la mirada, pensativo. Izuku parecía querer seguir hablando, pero las palabras del director lo hicieron reflexionar, y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho sentido. All Might parecía muy incomodo debido a estar en una situación en la que necesitaba ser protegido. Escanor estaba a punto de quejarse, pero una mano se posó en su espalda. Escanor se giró hacia un costado, y vio una mirada llena de vida, una mirada que él amaba. Una chica de cabello rosa le hizo un gesto indicándole que se detuviera.

-Escanor, sabes que si esto pasa, pasará de noche. Debes pensar en ti también. Además yo estoy aquí y les daré a todos muchos bebés que los ayudaran a vencer a la Liga. No te preocupes, todos estaremos bien- dijo Mei con una enorme sonrisa y su característica efusividad.

Escanor puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Mei, cerró los ojos como admitiendo su derrota, y habló.

-Es verdad, si ellos cuentan contigo entonces nadie podrá ganarles- dijo el británico con cierta alegría. Después se giró hacia Mirio.

-Mirio, te lo encargo- dijo Escanor.

El chico rubio sonrió y alzó el puño en un gesto combativo.

-¡Los derrotaremos!-

Shoto observaba con seriedad como siempre, pero al final no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Bakugo parecía irritado pero se quedó callado. Izuku asintió acercándose también a Mirio. Y Tokoyami permanecía de brazos cruzados mientras Dark Shadow aplaudía.

Los demás estudiantes no tenían tanta confianza como sus compañeros de la clase 2A, pero de igual manera se motivaron con palabras de aliento. El espíritu de batalla podía sentirse en el aire, lo que era un respiro para todos los maestros presentes.

Endeavor se retiró de la habitación, y Aizawa fue detrás de él. El director dio las últimas indicaciones a cada clase, y estas se fueron a sus puestos. Hubo quejas y disgustos, pero estos fueron ignorados. La situación lo ameritaba.

Entre toda la conmoción y el movimiento, All Might caminó hacia uno de los grandes ventanales del edificio, y miró hacia afuera con cierta melancolía.

-Te sigues negando a desaparecer, ¿No es así, All For One? Yo hago lo mismo. Pero pronto llegará el momento. Muy pronto-

.

.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado, y todos estaban en sus puestos. Los diferentes equipos especiales que habían sido elegidos para la batalla se encontraban a lo largo de todo el campus. El equipo de la clase 2A, comandado por Mirio Togata, era el más cercano a los refugios. Aquellos que se encontraban dentro de los refugios también estaban preparados para la batalla, en caso de que la situación llegara a tal extremo. En uno de los refugios centrales se encontraban All Might, Eri, Izuku y Escanor, junto a sus compañeros de las clases 2A y 2B.

Los héroes profesionales que darían apoyo, Kamui Woods y Mt Lady, y habían hablado con All Might, y se encontraban en el centro del campus, desde donde darían apoyo a cualquier equipo que lo necesitara.

Eran casi las 12 de la noche, y el ambiente era muy, pero muy tenso.

-Deben tener cuidado, y permanezcan atentos. Si vamos a recibir un ataque hoy, lo más probable es que este ocurra cerca de la media noche-

-Así lo haremos, All Might. Es un honor trabajar contigo-

-Aunque solo sea por medio de un comunicador-

-¡Mt Lady! ¡Ya te dije que dejes de ser tan grosera!-

Kamui Woods se encontraba en el hombro de Mt Lady, quien caminaba con su forma de gigante a través del campus. Su alta perspectiva les daba un claro panorama de toda la academia, y en caso de necesidad, podían desplazarse con gran velocidad a cualquier rincón.

All Might se rió.

-No te preocupes, Kamui Woods. Lamento no ser de utilidad, señorita. Si pudiera, yo mismo estaría ahí- dijo All Might con cierta vergüenza.

-Lo sé All Might. Y comprendo que tu momento ha pasado. Es hora de que le dejes el trabajo a la nueva generación. Nosotros crecimos admirándote y ahora será un verdadero placer demostrarte nuestra fuerza- dijo Mt Lady, usando un tono algo sugerente en la parte de "placer".

Kamui sacudió la cabeza, y All Might solo volvió a reír.

-Tengo toda mi confianza en ustedes- dijo el ex héroe numero uno.

Kamui Woods y Mt Lady se miraron un momento mientras sonreían. Ese era un sueño cumplido.

BOOM.

Una repentina explosión llamó su atención. Una de las paredes de metal del campus daba señales de que alguien había intentado atravesarla a la fuerza. Los sistemas de seguridad se activaron, y múltiples capas de metal cubrieron por completo la academia, formando un domo.

-¡Clase 3A, el golpe fue cerca de su posición! ¿Qué ocurre?- gritó All Might por el comunicador.

Snipe, el profesor de la clase 3A respondió.

-¡Algo golpeó la pared con una fuerza inconmensurable! Se supone que estas paredes están hechas para soportar un golpe tuyo All Might, ¡Pero se dobló al instante! ¡Pensé que iba a romperse!-

All Might no esperaba una respuesta así. Esperaba escuchar algo acerca de una explosión, o incluso un quirk que disparara cohetes, por disparatado que pudiera ser. Pero pensar que existía alguien con la fuerza para hacer eso...

All Might se giró hacia otro comunicador, que lo enlazaba con el equipo en el tártaro.

-¡Endeavor! ¡El ataque ya comenzó!-

Unos segundos transcurrieron antes de que se pudiera escuchar una respuesta.

-Como lo esperábamos, aquí las cosas aún parecen tranquilas, pero... ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Comiencen con las medidas de contención! ¡Hawks acompáñame!-

All Might no comprendía lo que ocurría.

-¿Endeavor? ¡Respondan!-

-All Might, un ejercito de Nomus apareció frente al tártaro con ese maldito quirk de teletransportación. Intentaremos contenerlo, pero parece que el líder de la Liga vino en persona-

All Might pensó en Shigaraki Tomura. El nieto de su maestra...

Otra explosión lo devolvió a la realidad que vivía la Academia UA.

-All Might, lo que sea que esté allá fuera está golpeando el domo con una fuerza brutal. Y este... ¡Está comenzando a doblarse!- dijo Kamui Woods.

-¡Cementos!- gritó All Might.

-Ya voy en camino- respondió el héroe.

-Todos los que tengan quirks de refuerzo de estructuras, úsenlos ahora- dijo All Might con firmeza.

Todos comenzaron a seguir la orden. Incluso Shoto usó su hielo en los muros que se alzaban por encima de él. Bakugo, Shoto, Tokoyami y Mirio habían sentido el impacto, pero no podían ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó el chico explosivo.

Mirio se quedó callado un momento antes de responder.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo-

Acto seguido, Lemillion desapareció en el suelo.

Los jóvenes de la clase 2A esperaban el regreso de Mirio, mirándose entre ellos con ansiedad. Pasaron aproximadamente 15 segundos en los cuales los impactos contra el domo no dejaron de escucharse. Después Mirio apareció. Y su rostro indicaba que se encontraban en un gran peligro.

-¡Al fin! ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?- preguntó Bakugo.

Mirio puso la mano en su oreja, apretando el comunicador.

-All Might, subestimamos su ataque. Una bestia gigante salió de la tierra fuera del domo, y hay más de 200 tipos allá afuera, todos con armas y armaduras extrañas-

Todos adquirieron un rostro de completa incredulidad.

-La bestia estuvo a punto de golpearme, sus sentidos y su fuerza son impresionantes-

All Might, quien acababa de escuchar todo lo anterior, permanecía inmóvil, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Todos los enemigos están reunidos en ese punto?- preguntó el maestro de Izuku.

-Así es, parece que esperan que esa bestia logre traspasar el domo-

-Entonces será mejor que todos...-

BOOOM

Ese último impacto se escuchó con mayor fuerza que los anteriores, como si fuera cercano.

-¡All Might! ¡Esa cosa ya entró! ¡Vamos en camino a enfrentar al enemigo!- gritó Kamui Woods.

Mt Lady y Kamui Woods pudieron ver a una figura humanoide entrar y comenzar a destruir todo a su paso. Sin embargo, en cuanto la bestia se dio cuenta de que ambos se acercaban, se irguió por completo, y les habló.

-Mi nombre es Gigantomachia. Entréguenme a Izuku Midoriya y Escanor Bale- dijo la bestia, con un volumen que hizo retumbar toda la academia.

Los héroes profesionales se sorprendieron al ver que esa cosa podía hablar. Pero no se acobardaron, y Mt Lady lanzó a Kamui Woods hacia el grupo de villanos que entraban por el agujero.

-¡Jamás!- gritó la heroína.

Gigantomachia volvió a colocarse en cuatro patas y golpeó la tierra bajo sus pies, haciendo temblar todos los edificios.

-Entonces tendrán que morir-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	18. Libertad

-Mi nombre es Gigantomachia. Entréguenme a Izuku Midoriya y Escanor Bale- dijo la bestia, con un volumen que hizo retumbar toda la academia.

Los héroes profesionales se sorprendieron al ver que esa cosa podía hablar. Pero no se acobardaron, y Mt Lady lanzó a Kamui Woods hacia el grupo de villanos que entraban por el agujero.

-¡Jamás!- gritó la heroína.

Gigantomachia volvió a colocarse en cuatro patas y golpeó la tierra bajo sus pies, haciendo temblar todos los edificios.

-Entonces tendrán que morir-

Kamui Woods usó sus brazos desde antes de caer al suelo, sujetando a varios villanos que entraban a la academia. Acto seguido, los lanzó a todos contra los muros con una gran fuerza. Pero estos no se estrellaron como el héroe esperaba. Usando parte de la armadura que tenían, los villanos lograron recuperar el balance en cuestión de segundos y aterrizaron de pie en la coraza que cubría a la UA.

-¿Pero qué...?- dijo Kamui Woods al observar lo anterior. En ese momento comprendió que la batalla sería mucho más difícil de lo que esperaban.

-All Might, estos tipos tienen una especie de armadura que parece ayudarles a mejorar sus cualidades físicas. Todos debemos tener muchísimo cuidado y atacar con toda nuestra fuerza- dijo el joven héroe.

All Might recibió el mensaje y de inmediato apretó los dientes. Pero no tardó en comunicar a todos los equipos la información de Kamui.

Mientras esto ocurría, Gigantomachia entró en acción. La enorme mole dio un salto que lo lanzó hacia Mt Lady a gran velocidad. El monstruo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de la heroína, pretendiendo que su primer golpe fuera el definitivo. Mt Lady se sorprendió por la velocidad del monstruo, pero no dudo en actuar. Justo cuando Gigantomachia se disponía a lanzar su puñetazo, Mt Lady desactivó su quirk, volviéndose de nuevo de tamaño humano. Gigantomachia solo pudo observar a la heroína con rabia mientras seguía en el aire. Pero Mt Lady no se detuvo ahí, y justo cuando la mole pasaba por encima de su posición, volvió a crecer dándole un puñetazo tremendo en el estomago al enemigo, un golpe potenciado por la velocidad con la que el puño subió.

Gigantomachia fue lanzado con violencia hacia la parte superior del domo. Sin embargo, no se estrelló. Girando en el aire, logró aterrizar con los pies contra el domo, y sin perder ni un segundo, volvió a lanzarse a toda velocidad contra Mt Lady, pero esta vez no apuntó a su cabeza. Salió disparado hacia sus piernas, intentando anular el truco que Mt Lady acababa de utilizar.

Todo el movimiento en el aire de Gigantomachia no duro más de 2 segundos, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la heroína gigante. Sin embargo, no se dejó vencer por la súbita reacción de su enemigo, y sabiendo que no podía volver a usar el mismo truco, lanzó una patada contra el monstruo usando toda su fuerza. Lamentablemente, Gigantomachia ya esperaba este movimiento.

Justo antes de que la patada de Mt Lady impactara, el monstruo extendió los brazos en dirección a la pierna de la heroína. Amortiguando la fuerza que llevaba la patada con las manos, y usando una fuerza totalmente inverosímil, se aferró al tobillo de la gigante, y giró en el aire levantando a Mt Lady en el aire, con la intención de estrellarla contra el suelo.

Justo mientras todo esto ocurría, la luz artificial proveniente del domo bajó su intensidad, dejando a la Academia en penumbras.

-¡Ragnarok!-

Una sombra inmensa impactó contra el costado de Gigantomachia, y al mismo tiempo intentaba liberar a Mt Lady del agarre del villano. Gigantomachia salió disparado contra los arboles que formaban parte del bosque de la UA, y Mt Lady volvió a su tamaño humano, cayendo en las garras de la sombra.

-¡Gracias chico pájaro! ¡Eres increíble!- dijo Mt Lady mientras le sonreía a una figura pequeña detrás de la gran sombra.

-Bien, llegamos a tiempo-

Tokoyami y Shoto habían sido enviados por Mirio a detener a Gigantomachia desde que este había entrado al domo. Al mismo tiempo, Mirio le había pedido a All Might que disminuyera la intensidad de las luces para que Dark Shadow pudiera hacer uso de todo su poder. Shoto se sorprendió por la increíble de mostración de fuerza de su compañero, a pesar de que ya conocía la fuerza nocturna de Dark Shadow. "Es como tener otro Escanor", pensó.

-Tengan cuidado niños, esa cosa es muy dura y fuerte. Golpeé a ese monstruo con toda mi fuerza, pero no parece tener ningún daño- dijo la heroína aterrizando en el suelo, mientras Dark Shadow volvía a su tamaño normal y se colocaba junto a Tokoyami.

-Parece que no es un enemigo que podamos derrotar con la fuerza, así que tendré que usar mis poderes para debilitarlo- dijo Shoto preparándose para el combate.

-Dark Shadow puede detenerlo, pero no por mucho tiempo- dijo Tokoyami mientras Dark Shadow volvía a crecer en tamaño.

-Entonces tendré que ayudarte. No soy tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero con mi tamaño podré ayudarte- dijo Mt Lady mientras volvía a crecer.

Así, los 3 se colocaron en pose de combate, ya que podían sentir que Gigantomachia regresaba a la acción. La tierra temblaba levemente cada que el monstruo daba un paso.

-No me enviaron a matarlos. Pero si se interponen lo haré- dijo la bestia.

-¡Inténtalo!- respondió la heroína profesional.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Kamui Woods llegara hasta el agujero en el domo, había podido acabar con una gran cantidad de villanos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el ataque apenas había comenzado, el joven héroe ya se encontraba muy cansado. Todos los villanos contaban con una armadura que aumentaba sus capacidades físicas, que junto a sus quirks, los volvía muy peligrosos. Kamui había peleado al límite para acabar con los atacantes que se acercaban a él, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantener el ritmo.

De pronto, una avalancha de lodo cubrió el agujero en el domo, evitando que los villanos siguieran entrando. Kamui se giró hacia el origen de la avalancha, reconociendo al instante al héroe responsable. Cementos corría mientras usaba la tierra en el suelo para inmovilizar a todos los villanos. Junto a él, llegaban sus alumnos de tercer año que se encargaban de noquear a los villanos inmovilizados.

-Muchas gracias, Cementos. Me salvaste- dijo Kamui muy agitado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Kamui. Deberías ir a ayudar a los demás equipos, algunos villanos lograron escapar y se encuentran por todo el campus. Yo me quedaré aquí para evitar que sigan entrando- dijo Cementos con firmeza.

Kamui asintió, tomó aire por unos segundos, y salió corriendo hacia el centro del campus. Mientras todo esto ocurría, All Might mantenía constante comunicación con los lideres de cada equipo. La situación parecía ir bien hasta el momento, ya que a pesar de que los villanos habían logrado entrar, la mayoría ya habían sido derrotados. Sin embargo, había un gran problema.

-¡Agh!-

Tokoyami fue lanzado hacia un árbol después de que Dark Shadow recibiera un golpe directo. Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, muy débil debido al daño que había recibido. Mientras tanto, Shoto intentaba construir una prisión de hielo alrededor de Gigantomachia, pero el monstruo destruía todas las estructuras con suma facilidad. Mt Lady intentaba golpear a la bestia, pero esta evitaba a la heroína y la golpeaba, haciéndola sangrar. Al notar que el hielo era inútil, Shoto usó su fuego intentando incinerar a la mole inmensa, pero su cuerpo parecía estar hecho para resistir el fuego.

-¡All Might! ¡Necesitamos ayuda urgente!- gritó Mt Lady.

All Might sabía que el verdadero peligro era esa bestia, pero no quería enviar a todos los equipo a luchar contra ella. Era peligroso que se enfocaran solo en ella, podía ser una distracción para que otros villanos atacaran por sorpresa en algún otro punto. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar morir a dos adolescentes y a una joven heroína.

-¡Joven Mirio, enviaré a un equipo del tercer año para que cuiden la entrada al bunker! ¡Tú y el joven Bakugo ayuden a Mt Lady y a sus compañeros!- le ordenó All Might a Lemillion.

-¡Entendido!- respondió Mirio.

-Bueno, ya escuchaste Bakugo. Vamos-

-Ya era hora- dijo el chico explosivo con ansia, lanzando a un villano hacia el suelo.

Ambos habían recibido ataques de varios villanos, pero los habían derrotado con facilidad. Se encontraban derrotando a los últimos cuando recibieron la orden de All Might. Mirio se hundió en el suelo en un instante, y Bakugo uso sus manos como cohetes y salió disparado en dirección a Gigantomachia. Mientras tanto All Might recibió una visita en su cuartel de comunicaciones.

-¿All Might?-

El ex-héroe profesional reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre Joven Midoriya? ¿Hay algún problema?-

-Escanor y yo hemos escuchado muchos golpes y explosiones, así que vine a ver que ocurre- dijo Izuku caminando hacia su maestro.

All Might no sabía qué decir. Sabía que si ambos alumnos se enteraban de la situación saldrían a luchar sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, su bienestar era lo más importante. Sí, era egoísta poner en riesgo a otros, pero las consecuencias de que ambos fueran secuestrados serían irreparables.

-Todo bien hasta ahora, Joven Midoriya. No te preocupes, todos los equipos han logrado mantener a los villanos a raya- le respondió All Might a su pupilo, lamentando tener que mentirle.

-Eso no es cierto-

Una tercera voz sorprendió por completo tanto al maestro como al alumno. Escanor se acercaba hacia ellos, con una cara que denotaba ira.

-Merlín ya me dijo lo que ocurre. ¡No puedo creer que pongas a todos en riesgo!- dijo Escanor dirigiéndose a All Might.

-Joven Bale, debes entender que tú y el Joven Midoriya son nuestra prioridad- respondió rápidamente el maestro de la Academia UA.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Izuku con desconcierto por la actitud de su compañero.

-Hay un monstruo enorme ahí fuera, y nadie puede derrotarlo. Mt Lady, Tokoyami y Shoto están peleando contra esa cosa, pero no pueden hacer nada. Mirio y Bakugo van en camino, pero dudo mucho que haya diferencia. No sé qué harás tú, Deku, pero yo voy a salir- dijo Escanor con una mirada ardiente como el mismo sol.

-¡Joven Bale, alto! ¡Si salen, todo esto será en vano!- gritó All Might.

Escanor se detuvo un instante, se giró hacia su maestro, y habló.

-Yo haré que valga la pena-

Izuku se quedó estupefacto ante la repentina reacción de su compañero. Entendía su frustración, pero nunca lo había visto hablar así, y mucho menos a un profesor. Miró a All Might por un momento, suspirando ante la decepción de la mentira, pero no tuvo tiempo para sentir odio. Corrió hacia Escanor mientras le hablaba.

-¡Escanor, espera! Saldré contigo-

All Might se quedó en silencio, inmóvil, con una mirada perdida.

-Perdónenme... y mucha suerte. Más nos vale-

.

.

.

.

Mt Lady, Tokoyami, Shoto, Mirio y Bakugo peleaban al mismo tiempo contra Gigantomachia. A pesar de que la llegada de Lemillion había ayudado en demasía a los ya presentes, la bestia no caía. Bakugo había usado su AP Shot para intentar perforar al monstruo, pero este simplemente parecía indestructible. Mirio había usado su técnica prohibida volviéndose tangible dentro del cuerpo del monstruo, pero este simplemente se regeneraba casi al instante. Tokoyami y Dark Shadow eran los únicos capaces de soportar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Gigantomachia, pero se encontraban en su límite. La situación era terrible.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?!- gritó Bakugo con desesperación.

-Creo que es momento de usar una de las trampas de Mei Hatsume- dijo Shoto con seriedad.

Mirio esquivaba los ataques de Gigantomachia mientras respondía.

-¡Adelante!-

En ese momento, Shoto, Tokoyami, y Bakugo a regañadientes, atacaron al mismo tiempo a la bestia, intentando atraer su atención. Sin embargo este no cedía en su ataque hacía Mirio. Mt Lady arrancó un árbol del suelo y se lo arrojó al villano. Gigantomachia detuvo el árbol con facilidad, y Mirio aprovechó esta pequeña ventana de tiempo para desaparecer en el suelo y surgir junto a su equipo.

-Bien, es momento- dijo Mirio.

Lemillion sacó una pequeña esfera que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos improvisados de su traje. Shoto usó todo su poder de hielo en un solo ataque, una devastadora avalancha que cubrió el cuerpo de Gigantomachia. La bestia comenzó a retorcerse, logrando liberar uno de sus brazos.

-¡Ahora Mirio!- gritó Shoto.

Mirio Togata lanzó con toda su fuerza la esfera hacia el villano. Gigantomachia usó su brazo libre para golpear la esfera, pero justo en el momento que la tocó, está pareció explotar liberando una luz azul bastante cegadora. Cuando la luz se apagó, la escena reveló a la bestia rodeada por una esfera de hielo. Pero por alguna razón, parecía ser un tipo de hielo diferente al de Shoto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Mt Lady mientras caminaba hacia ellos regresando a su tamaño normal.

Mirio observó a la heroína. Estaba bastante herida, con un ojo cerrado debido a un golpe, moretones en el cuerpo, sangre en la boca, y se tomaba un brazo que parecía estar roto. "Eri puede curar esto, ya lo verás" pensó.

-Una capsula de criogenización. Mei Hatsume, una chica del departamento de apoyo, la hizo para nosotros. Se supone que todo lo que se encuentre dentro de esa esfera entra en un estado de suspensión, todo su cuerpo queda detenido. O algo así fue lo que dijo- respondió Lemillion.

-Esa porqueria no era necesaria. ¡Estaba a punto de derrotarlo!- dijo Bakugo con enojo.

-Vamos Bakugo, hasta tú sabes que esto se no estaba saliendo de las manos- respondió Shoto intentando recuperar el aliento. Acto seguido se acercó a Tokoyami, quien espontaneamente se arrodilló en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, pero Dark Shadow recibió mucho daño. Necesito descansar- dijo Tokoyami.

-Déjame devolverte el favor- dijo Mt Lady, creciendo de nuevo y tomando a Tokoyami con sus manos.

-Lo llevaré a uno de los bunkers para que reciba tratamiento médico- dijo la gigante.

-Ve al bunker central, Eri puede curarlo. Y a ti también, Mt Lady- le respondió Mirio.

-Eres todo un caballero, Lemillion. Además de ser muy guapo- dijo Mt Lady con una pose ligeramente sugestiva.

Mirio solo se rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Gracias!-

-¡Pueden dejar de actuar como tontos! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta cosa?- preguntó Bakugo, en reclamo hacia sus superiores.

-Tiene razón, esta es una solución temporal. ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Shoto.

-Supongo que esperar a la policía. También es importante saber qué está pasando en el Tártaro. Le preguntaré a All Might- dijo Mirio, llevándose la mano al auricular que llevaba en la oreja.

-All Might, ¿me recibes? la bestía fue neutralizada-

Después de unos cuantos segundos de estática, All Might respondió.

-Es un alivio saber eso. El joven Bale y el Joven Midoriya van hacia allá- dijo el profesor con un tono de incomodidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ellos deben quedarse en el bunker! ¡La amenaza está bajo control!- dijo Mirio al instante.

-Lo sé, el equipo de tercer año que se encuentra fuera del bunker ya los detuvo. Menos mal que pudieron vencer a esa cosa a tiempo-

-En realidad no pudimos derrotarla. Usamos la capsula que nos dio Mei Hatsume. Al parecer funcionó como esperábamos-

All Might suspiró con alivio, pero sabiendo que las cosas aún no habían terminado.

-Esperaremos a la policía, ellos tienen tecnología para continuar con la criogenización- dijo el anterior usuario del One For All.

De pronto recibió una señal desde el Tártaro. All Might se apresuró a abrir el canal de audio.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡All Might! ¡Las cosas se están saliendo de control! ¡El poder de Shigaraki Tomura es mayor al que tenía antes! ¡Ha destruido los muros exteriores de la prisión! ¡Llevate a esos niños a otro lado! ¡Escondelos donde no pueda encontrarlos!- gritó Endeavor con mucha fuerza. Junto a su voz, podían escucharse sonidos de golpes y explosiones.

-¡Los nomus contra los que peleamos son iguales al que me hizo la cicatriz! ¡Son muy poderosos! ¡Hemos destruido a un gran número, pero siguen viniendo más!-

All Might no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Las cosas parecían ir muy bien en la academia, pero muy mal en el Tártaro. Para que las cosas funcionaran, ambos lugares debían ser asegurados.

-¡Endeavor, llamaré a otro grupo de héroes para que los apoyen!-

-¡No! ¡No deben...-

La comunicación se había perdido.

El Cazador sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo afuera. Debido a la naturaleza de su poder, había aprendido a "sentir" la presencia de otras formas de vida. Y entre más fuerte fuera el ser, mayor era la "sensación". Supo de inmediato que algo ocurría cuando sintió a varias personas poderosas llegando a la prisión. "Esos deben ser héroes. Y no cualquiera, deben estar dentro del top. Apostaría a que ese idiota de Endeavor está aquí. Pero, ¿por qué?" pensó. Y la respuesta llegó a su cabeza casi de inmediato. Una sensación horrible recorrió todo su cuerpo. Alguien planeaba liberar a All For One.

Intentó soltarse del bloque que lo inmovilizaba y mantenía su poder desactivado. De inmediato, una maquina cercana le disparo una descarga eléctrica.

-¡No te muevas, si vuelves a hacerlo, la próxima será para matarte!-dijo una voz proveniente de una bocina.

-¡No lo entienden! ¡Me quiere a mí! ¡Ese maldito monstruo me quiere a mí!- gritó el Cazador. Otra descarga eléctrica lo impactó, dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nadie viene por ti, si vuelves a hablar o a moverte te juro que lo lamentarás!- respondió la voz de la bocina.

El Cazador sentía un terrible miedo, creía que en cualquier momento All For One iría por él. Minutos después, comenzaron a escucharse golpes y explosiones. Sabía que su momento había llegado. Comenzaron a sonar alarmas por todo el lugar. Reuniendo toda su fuerza, intentó liberarse, sin embargo no podía hacerlo. El bloque de metal que lo sujetaba era demasiado resistente, incluso para él. No podría romperlo. Al menos no con su propia fuerza. De pronto, una explosión voló la puerta de metal de su celda. Un nomu se acercaba hacia él, y el Cazador se sentía completamente impotente.

-Tú irás con el maestro- dijo el nomu.

El Cazador cerró los ojos, resignándose a su destino. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de una espada, y a alguien cayendo al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con una persona bastante fácil de reconocer.

-¿Stain?- preguntó el Cazador con sorpresa.

Stain, el infame Cazador de Héroes, estaba de pie en la entrada, detrás del nomu. Al parecer lo había cortado, y había bebido su sangre para inmovilizarlo.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Muchos más vendrán por ti- dijo Stain, avanzando hacía el Cazador.

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó el Cazador con desconfianza.

-Sí, lo más seguro sería matarte. Pero creo que incluso después de eso pueden quitarte tu quirk. Así que escaparemos de este maldito lugar- dijo Stain con frialdad.

El Cazador no estaba muy convencido de lo que escuchaba, pero no tenía opción. De cualquier modo, una vez que se liberara de la tecnología anti quirk, podría derrotar a quien fuera.

-Bueno, libérame. No puedo usar mi quirk con esta cosa sujetándome- dijo el Cazador con impaciencia.

-Sí claro. Pero antes...- dijo Stain, acercándose al hombre inmovilizado mientras le apuntaba con la espada.

-¿Qué... qué haces?- preguntó el Cazador con algo de miedo.

-Es mi seguro de vida. Me quedaré con un poco de tu sangre. Si intentas cualquier cosa, así me quites toda mi fuerza, no dudes que yo también te dejaré inmóvil- dijo Stain con firmeza.

-Maldita rata astuta- dijo el Cazador con desprecio.

Stain le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo al Cazador, y con un movimiento especial, hizo que apareciera un pequeño agujero en la hoja de la espada, donde introdujo la sangre.

-Estamos juntos en esto. No lo olvides. O salimos los dos, o no sale ninguno- dijo Stain.

El Cazador se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, suspiró y respondió.

-Está bien. Supongo que me repudias tanto como yo a ti. Escuché de tus ideales. Creo que yo soy todo lo contrario a ellos. Pero si viniste por mí y piensas ayudarme a escapar, es porque comprendes el peligro en el que estamos. Tampoco soy tan estúpido como para no verlo. Muy bien, seremos compañeros temporales. Ahora, por favor libérame- dijo el Cazador con calma.

Stain sonrió de esa forma maquiavélica en que solía hacerlo, y levantando su espada, comenzó a cortar todos los cables y tubos que tenía el dispositivo anti quirk. El Cazador comenzó a absorber la fuerza del nomu que se encontraba en el suelo, y con esta, logro romper el cubo de metal que aprisionaba sus brazos.

-Bien, adelante- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Endeavor y los demás héroes peleaban con toda su fuerza contra los nomus, y contra Shigaraki Tomura y sus compañeros. Endeavor peleaba personalmente contra Shigaraki, esquivando la destrucción que este provocaba, sabiendo que no podía destruir todo a gran escala porque también destruiría a sus nomus. Sin embargo, el jefe de los villanos parecía haber incrementado su fuerza y velocidad, ya que Endeavor no podía golpearlo con su fuego. Eraser Head le quitaba su quirk a todos los nomus, y junto a Present Mic los destruían por completo. Hawks, quién ahora se sabía que era un infiltrado, ayudaba a todos los héroes en problemas. Mirko, la heroína conejo, corría por todo el campo de batalla, arrancándole partes del cuerpo a todos los nomus que podía.

-¡No podrás entrar Shigaraki! ¡Mataremos a todos tus nomus y te atraparemos!- gritó Endeavor.

Shigaraki comenzó a reirse con locura.

-Entonces es hora de iniciar el plan. ¡Twice!- grito Shigaraki.

Hawks se giró de inmediato al escuchar lo anterior. El horror podía verse reflejado en su rostro.

-¡Cuidado Endeavor!-

En un instante, decenas de Shigaraki Tomura aparecieron de la nada, rodeando a Endeavor. Todos pusieron la mano en el suelo, intentando destruirlo todo.

-¡TODOS, ALEJENSE DE AQUÍ!- gritó Endeavor, dándole ordenes a todos los demás héroes presentes.

Sin embargo, nada paso. El suelo no se desintegró como todos esperaban.

-Así que al fin vienes por mí- dijo Shigaraki con ironía.

Eraser Head usaba su mirada con el enorme grupo de Shigarakis.

-¡Rápido, destrúyanlos!- grito el héroe borrador.

Endeavor sonrió por un instante.

-Sabía que serías necesario- dijo el héroe numero uno. Acto seguido comenzó a quemar todo a su alrededor, haciendo desaparecer a las copias del villano.

-Ya te lo dije Shigaraki, ¡no podrás derrotarnos!-

-Pero sí distraerlos- dijo Shigaraki mientras sonreía como un maniaco.

Endeavor se quedó inmóvil por un momento, se giró hacia la prisión, y entonces lo vio.

Un grupo de Shigarakis había sido creado lejos de la batalla. Ahora se acercaban a los muros de la prisión y comenzaban a destruirlos.

-¡NOOOO!-

BOOM

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Shigaraki Tomura, mi chico-

Endeavor levantó la vista. Ahí, frente a todos, volando como lo había hecho en Kamino, se encontraba All For One.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Perdón por tardar tanto, pero me encontraba en un bloqueo. Ya saben que los comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
